


Дельта-ноль

by li_anna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, OOC, Old Republic Era, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Sith Ahsoka Tano, Sith Empire, Violence, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 70,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/li_anna/pseuds/li_anna
Summary: Чем больше Асока смотрит во тьму, тем меньше она видит вовсе.ау! в духе старой республики и древних ситхских империй
Relationships: Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 76
Kudos: 135





	1. один

**Author's Note:**

> это внутрифандомная ау в духе старой республики, но это НЕ старая республика. не ищите здесь знакомых героев, событий или, в целом, тех самых империй и республик. любые отсылки к канону - не более чем отсылки.
> 
> некоторые нюансы использования Силы, политического устройства и моделей разной техники также изменены в угоду моей аушке. если вы заметите какое-то несоответствие с каноном - пожалуйста, не говорите мне об этом. поверьте: я в курсе. мне похуй.
> 
> и мол, и асока здесь сражаются на стороне ситхов.
> 
> повторяю! тёмная асока!! 
> 
> (думаю, о тёмном моле триггер ворнинги можно не ставить)
> 
> и ещё. здесь будет много стекла, боли и проблем с моралью и этикой. мол/асока будет крайне проблематичным и даркфиковым. асоке на момент начала сюжета будет только пятнадцать (молу - семнадцать). 
> 
> если вы считаете, что такие проблематичные сюжеты это УЖАС, что уууу о насилии писать нельзя, и так далее, и так далее - пожалуйста, считайте, как вам нравится, но этот фанфик тогда просто не начинайте читать.
> 
> если вы начнёте предъявлять за проблематичность мне, то, вероятно, я просто это проигнорирую. 
> 
> вроде бы обо всём предупредила.
> 
> если вы всё ещё здесь - то обнимаю вас и желаю моральных сил!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> монтралы - это полые рога тогрут, с их помощью они улавливают звуки вплоть до пассивной эхолокации, лекку - “головные хвосты”, те, что обрамляют лицо асоки
> 
> ситхис - феминитив от слова ситх
> 
> гнев императора - титул-звание-должность, типа правой руки императора и его личного телохранителя

… собственный смех отдаётся в монтралах перезвоном. Асока бежит между деревьев, ровными рядами стоящими вдоль дороги. Асоке десять, а кажется — только пять. Деревья цветут. Ветви усеяны нежно-розовыми цветками. Ветер бьёт по ним, разносит всюду лепестки и роняет их на каменную дорожку. Лепестки путаются в ленточках, которыми Асока украсила свои лекку. Лепестки пахнут сладостью, сыпятся, сыпятся и сыпятся, и…

Ментальная ловушка трескается от боли. Иллюзия-воспоминание рассыпается. Плиты тренировочной площадки жёстко ударяют в спину. В первую секунду Асока совершенно дезориентирована, она только шевелит губами, безуспешно ловя ими воздух. Для него в груди просто не остаётся места. Но потом она вспоминает. Ей далеко не десять. Она в бою. Противник пробил её ментальную защиту и опутал разум иллюзией. Тем не менее, тогрута пытается подняться на ноги. Одним прыжком.

Прыжок прерывает удар под рёбра.

На этот раз Асока отлетает дальше, к стене. И валится на пол уже не так собранно. Скорее уж мешком. Лёгкие горят от недостатка кислорода. В глазах расплывается. Из-за влаги.

Асока жмурится, силясь загнать эту влагу куда-нибудь поглубже.

— Боишься, — констатирует низкий голос её отца. — Плачешь?

Тогрута мотает головой, из последних сил сжимая мечи в ладонях.

Она поднимается на ноги. Прекрасно понимая: она поднялась только потому, что её оппонент ей это позволил.

Асока заставляет себя взглянуть на отца. Мофос великодушно делает вид, что этот бой не был окончен ещё двадцать секунд назад. В настоящем бою уже тогда Асоке распороли бы грудь мечом. Она это знает. И всё же — принимает боевую стойку. Один меч она выставляет блоком а, второй — над головой, в положении для удара.

— Нет.

Отец сужает жестокие глаза. Он окидывает её оценивающим взглядом и проворачивает в руке меч.

Асока напрягает тело, готовясь отразить атаку.

Спустя секунду её сносит к стене силовой волной. Удар снова выбивает из тела воздух.

— Ты отвлеклась, — медленно произносит Мофос, подходя ближе. — Ты выставила защиту против физической атаки, но ты ослабила щит против Силы.

Он останавливается над ней. Поднимает руку, и мечи Асоки вырывает из её ладоней. Чужой клинок тем временем шипит у самой её шеи. Асока кожей чувствует жар. Видит, как отец смеряет её тело презрительным взглядом.

Влага солью и жаром копится у глаз, но тогрута не позволяет ей показаться на склерах.

— Что ты сказала бы? — спрашивает отец, переводя меч ниже. К сердцу.

Асока сглатывает, сжимая ладони в кулаки.

— Ничего.

Она пытается прощупать чужую защиту, но та по крепости сравнима с дюрасталью. Асока не пробьётся за неё ментальным ударом. В реальном бою она бы умерла. Это был бы её последний шанс попросить пощады. Но она знает: нельзя просить пощады. Никогда. Отец наказал бы её за это.

— Хорошо, — кивает Мофос, наконец отводя клинок от её груди. — Ты учишься. Медленно, но… учишься.

Асока давит судорожный выдох и опирается на руки.

— Спасибо, мастер.

— Не преклоняйся и не плачь, — он не наставляет, он приказывает. — Никогда.

Асока склоняет голову, демонстрируя понимание.

— Но твои боевые навыки… — от едкого недовольства в чужом голосе коробит. — Я не всегда буду тебя щадить.

— Я знаю, мастер.

Мофос выключает свой клинок и роняет мечи Асоки на стальные плиты.

— Лучше тебя убью я, чем джедаи.

Всё, что остаётся тогруте — это склонить голову ещё ниже.

Она смотрит искоса на то, как Мофос уходит из тренировочного зала.

Она ослабила защиту. Она проиграла. Снова. Он мог убить её, и однажды — если Асока будет ошибаться — он убьёт её. О сегодняшнем позоре не узнает никто, кроме отца, но ничьё другое мнение и не может быть столь важным. Асока бьёт по дюрастали сжатой в кулак ладонью. Спустя секунду — бьёт Силой. Пытаясь хоть как-то выместить злость на себя и на отца. Мастера. Такого мастера, каким она, возможно, никогда не сумеет стать.

Она знает, почему. И из-за этого злится ещё сильнее.

Асока пытается.

Она будет пытаться до тех пор, пока у неё не получится. Либо — здесь пятьдесят на пятьдесят — пока не умрёт. Потому что отец прав. Лучше она никогда не станет ситхис, чем станет и падёт от руки джедаев. Ситхи должны быть непобедимы. Страх перед их появлением на поле боя порой делает больше, чем любое оружие.

Асока должна встать в один ряд с непобедимыми.

В конце концов, у неё нет выбора.

Она давит злость, кипящую в венах. Поднимает мечи и цепляет их на пояс. Шагает к выходу из зала.

Хорошо, что отец редко появляется в Академии.

Хорошо, что ему жаль времени на то, чтобы драться с ней чаще, чем раз в полгода.

Это даёт Асоке время. Хотя бы немного. Ещё несколько забитых тренировками месяцев до следующего… можно сказать, экзамена. Асока — одна из лучших в Академии. Асоке только пятнадцать, и она подаёт огромные надежды. Асоке почти все пророчат великое будущее. Но она знает правду. Отец знает. Пара мастеров, плотно работавших с ней, тоже чувствуют. Её потолок. Границы. За которые у неё физически не получается переступить.

Да, Асока с детства интуитивно владеет Силой. Да, она терпеливо оттачивает техники и умело орудует ими в бою. Вне всяких сомнений, она может действительно мощно ударить Силой, оттолкнуть, притянуть, что-то сломать, залезть в чью-то голову.

Со стороны это может выглядеть как успех. Для её лет. Однако правда в другом.

Она хороша во всём нейтральном.

Ей не хватает мощи. Ей не хватает Тёмной стороны. Настоящей. Не простейших трюков в стиле «разозлилась, зарычала, раскидала тренировочных дроидов», а подлинной мощи. Той, которую постигают в медитациях и самых глубинных чувствах. Той, которую переплавляют в молнии. Которая дарует власть. Освобождает и превозносит.

Асока понимает, каково это. Она читала множество трактатов. Она видела. Её отец — Гнев Императора, крифф побери. Но… есть в груди что-то, что постоянно её останавливает. Это «что-то» не даёт ей стать такой же.

Это «что-то» Асока ненавидит.

Она прикладывает ладонь к груди, пытаясь успокоить разошедшееся сердце. Можно прекращать бояться. Отец ушёл. Он, наверное, уже вылетает из Академии, и Асока не увидит его ещё много месяцев.

Всё закончилось.

Она вдыхает глубоко и толкает двери зала.

Спарринг с мастером Вэйдером заменил спарринг с отцом. Дальше по расписанию шла совместная медитация с мастером Тиранусом, но медитация у Асоки сейчас получилась бы хреново. Нужно отправить сообщение об этом и всё перенести. Получается, до конца дня у неё остаётся только изучение того очаровательного голокрона по ситхской алхимии и практика силовых техник. И то, и другое должно помочь успокоиться.

Отец сказал бы иначе. Он сказал бы, что Асоке нужна Тёмная сторона, а не душевное равновесие. Он кинул бы её на ринг против боевых дроидов или бил бы молниями до тех пор, пока в ней не родилась бы вспышка подлинной ярости.

Он был бы прав.

Просто прямо сейчас у Асоки такое чувство, словно либо она себя успокоит, либо что-то очень важное сломается.

Возможно, ей нужно, чтобы сломалось. Только это страшно. Тяжело. Это точно было бы больно, и Асока надеется, что сможет иначе. Тренировками и практикой.

Она сворачивает в коридор, ведущий к жилым комнатам, и тут же замирает. Чтобы пойти дальше, но чуть медленней. С чуть большим достоинством на лице. Снова ругая себя. Ей нужно быть внимательней. Она ощутила себя в безопасности, и она не озаботилась даже минимальным фоновым сканированием окружающего пространства.

Её отец никуда не улетел. Он стоит в коридоре. Разговаривая с другим учеником. Молом. Забрак старше Асоки, и на занятиях они поэтому почти не пересекаются. И… это странно. То, как они с отцом разговаривают. Мофос точно сам к нему обратился. Мол бы не посмел.

Асока вспоминает все те мгновения, когда Мол вообще-то смел, и осекается. Но лишь на секунду. Потому что одно дело — драться с другими учениками, возражать мастерам или возвращаться с миссий, убив слишком — даже по ситхским меркам — много людей. Это простительно. Даже такому, как Мол. Однако Гнев Императора — это персона, которая может убить кого-то вроде Мола на месте, и ничего ему за это не будет.

Тем не менее, Мофос явно не собирается его убивать. Он стоит напротив Мола, сложив руки на груди. Спрашивает его о чём-то. Мол выглядит… слегка растерянным. И польщённым. Во всём его облике сквозит такое самодовольство, что и без слов ясно: Мофос его хвалит.

Ну разумеется.

Асока встряхивает ленточками, повязанными на кончики монтрал, и проходит мимо мужчины с забраком. Склонив на всякий случай голову.

Мол — из тех, для кого Тёмная сторона роднее воздуха. У него точно нет того потолка, в который упрямо бьётся Асока. У него нет тех же проблем. У него куча своих. Асока не интересовалась специально, но она многое видела. И, тем не менее, у Мола наверняка есть будущее. Раз уж даже Гнев Императора обратил на него внимание.

Асока за своё будущее ещё будет биться. Насмерть.

Испытания у Мола, вроде бы, будут уже через пару недель. Из аколитов — в мастера. Когда-нибудь, наверное, даже в Дарты. У него будут проблемы из-за происхождения, из-за расы и из-за характера, но не из-за силы.

У Асоки, в общем-то, есть всё, кроме последнего.

Это должно злить её, но на деле оборачивается лишь обидой и грустью.

Трактаты. Голокроны. Тренировки, тренировки и новые тренировки. С мастерами, с дроидами, с другими учениками.

Последних Асока избегает, как может.

Снова и снова ругая себя за это.

Она может победить их. Большинство из них. Но для этого нужно видеться с ними. Слышать одно и то же. Давным-давно надоевшее настолько, что уже даже почти не задевает.

Асока спускается в библиотеку, когда натыкается на аколитку, с которой как раз могла бы драться пару дней назад.

Спарринги — дело добровольное. Не захотела — не согласилась.

Однако Баррис всё равно задевает её плечом.

Асока размышляет мгновение. Вот только соблазн слишком велик, а злости на себя и на всех окружающих накопилось слишком много.

Тогрута толкает Баррис в спину. Силой. Недостаточно мощно, чтобы покалечить, но достаточно — чтобы та споткнулась о собственные юбки.

— Оу, — комментирует это Асока. — Прости. Интуитивная защита.

Баррис разворачивается, чтобы выпустить в неё волну Силы в ответ. Однако тогрута к этому готова. Щит, выставленный ей — достаточно мощный, чтобы ни одна ленточка на голове не шелохнулась.

Баррис хватает ума не атаковать сильнее. Она только усмехается:

— Так твои побеги от поединков — тоже интуитивная защита?

Асока улыбается так, как её учили. Вежливо. Красиво. И отвечает безукоризненно ровно:

— Я всего лишь учусь с максимальной пользой для своего развития. Не уверена, что ты поймёшь, но… Говорят, для развития полезнее проводить время с кем-то, кто сильнее тебя. Говоря проще — не с вами.

… и сейчас будет это. Обязательно будет. Как последний аргумент.

— А по-моему, ты просто боишься, — показывает зубы Баррис. — Боишься ситхов. Ну, знаешь, это у джедаев наследственное.

Асока не закатывает глаза и даже не вздыхает. Она только отвечает, продолжая улыбаться:

— Тебе лучше знать, Баррис. Не про джедаев, конечно… — тогрута картинно качает головой. — Куда рабам до джедаев. Но, думаю, о страхе твои предки точно знали всё.

Баррис щурится со злобой:

— Кто бы говорил.

Этот укол — от отчаяния. Асока выиграла спор, и они обе это знают. Поэтому Баррис разворачивается и поднимается ввысь по лестнице.

Асока остаётся у её подножия. Ей всё ещё нужно вернуть на место один голокрон и найти другой. Желательно — с информацией про то, как отдаться Тёмной стороне, если что-то внутри… не отдаётся. И мешает.

Сделав шаг, Асока ловит на себе чужой взгляд.

Мол, одетый в классические чёрные одежды, выходит из-за стеллажей. Он точно слышал их с Баррис стычку. Такие стычки — обычное дело. На Асоку легко нападать. На неё есть, за что нападать. И все прекрасно знают, что её отец за неё не вступится. Ему незачем. У отца есть сын. Старший, законорожденный, могущественный и уже дослужившийся до титула Мастера.

Когда он ещё был в Академии, он настроил против Асоки немало учеников.

Но Мола — нет. Мол никогда не задевал её. Они и говорили-то от силы пару раз. Когда оказывались в одной команде на учебных миссиях, а тактику на таких принято обсуждать сообща.

Асока ведёт плечом, ощущая отчётливый дискомфорт от чужого взгляда.

Мол не задевал её, но если бы она сказала ему то же самое, что сказала Баррис, то они уже дралась бы. Либо, вероятнее, Асока была бы откинута к ближайшей стене. Мол такого точно не снёс оскорбления. Он тоже потомок рабов. И Асока не завидует каждому, кто ему об этом напоминает.

Она проходит мимо него, держась на расстоянии шага.

Чужой взгляд продолжает жечь между лопаток.

Не Асоке говорить о происхождении. И она почему-то надеется, что Мол понимает: её слова о рабах — это были просто слова в ответ, это не всерьёз, она на самом деле так не считает. Её мать была пленной джедайкой. Она знает, что такое проблемы с происхождением. Она знает, как сильно предрассудки мешают жить. Но на удар она отвечает ударом. В словесных поединках — тоже.

Мол должен понимать.

Асока чувствует, что тот наконец-то от неё отворачивается.

Только в этот момент она осознаёт, что до этого почти не дышала.

Асока не знает, почему, но чужой взгляд отпечатывается где-то в подкорке. Преследует. Заставляет вспоминать о себе. Асоке это не нравится. Но, в любом случае, это не имеет значения.

Она пытается медитировать. Сидя на кровати, позволяя мелким предметам плавать вокруг себя и специально держа перед своим лицом активированный меч. Асока вглядывается в его лезвие. В ярко-алый. Который должен дойти до самого его нутра, проникнуть и изменить. Асока должна шагнуть за границы Тёмной стороны. Поселить её сгусток в своей груди. Чтобы та проросла в каждом нерве, меняя тело и разум, расширяя пределы Асоки, позволяя ощутить наконец себя здесь… родной.

Асока вздрагивает, ощущая не то, что должна была.

Она ощущает, что кому-то больно. Рядом. Ужасно больно.

Это нормально — неподалёку медотсек, и у кого-то там постоянно не всё в порядке.

Ненормально — это так тонко и легко ощущать состояние других живых существ.

Асока встряхивает головой, однако ощущения не отпускают. Тогрута запрокидывает голову к потолку. Вздыхает тяжело.

Ну почему ей не даётся так же просто что-то более полезное, мощное и боевое? Какого криффа её врождённый талант — это нечто столь мирное и светлое? То, о чём она никому не говорила. Ей даже в детстве хватало ума молчать, потому что интуитивная эмпатия и…

Даже наедине с собой, даже мысленно проговаривать это до жути неприятно. Однако Асока должна знать свою природу. Знать и признавать её, чтобы суметь побороть.

Ей хватало ума молчать, потому что интуитивная эмпатия и дар к исцелению — это не то, чего ждут от ситха.

Асока не такая же, как её мать.

Она не джедайка, не светлая, не добрая, не мягкая, она ни за что не сдалась бы в плен, она не такая же и никогда не будет такой же. И все, кто вверяют ей в вину её происхождение, однажды поймут это. Когда она получит титул Дарта. Когда она одержит десятки побед для Империи, которой предана всем своим сердцем. В идеале — когда она пересечётся с матерью на поле боя и убьёт её. Тогда уже точно никто позволил бы себе сомнений насчёт Асоки. Тогда они все увидели бы её такой, какой должны. Чтобы Асока выжила. Заняла своё место при троне. Стала великой.

Однако прямо сейчас она выключает меч и валится на кровать, сжимая голову руками.

Кому-то больно. И то ненавистное, омерзительно слабое и светлое глубоко в груди, откликается, стремясь помочь. Не оставляя в покое.

Асока давит это. Всё равно, раз кто-то раненый дошёл до медотсека, ему там вот-вот вколют обезболивающего, наложат повязок с бактой, и боль отступит. В том числе — от Асоки.

Она не знает, кто там, но связь ощущается куда крепче обычной. Не как нечто фоновое, а именно как связь. И это бесит. А ещё боль не проходит. И связь со временем упрочается, настолько, что просто лежать и ощущать её становится невыносимо.

В медотсеке что, сломались все дроиды разом?

Почему никто не помогает тому, кто там?

Спустя ещё несколько мучительных минут Асока вскакивает на ноги. Привычным движением тогрута поправляет мечи на поясе. Она выходит в коридор и шагает к медотсеку. Скажет, что шла мимо случайно. Поможет затащить раненого к врачам, если он потерял сознание или что-то вроде. И пойдёт дальше, спокойно выдохнув.

Тогрута сворачивает в соседний коридор и замирает.

У дверей медотсека валяется Мол. Точнее, он полусидит, облокотившись о стену, и держится рукой за бок, но выглядит он плохо. Очень плохо. В первую секунду Асоке кажется, что тот без сознания, но Мол слышит её. Он поворачивает голову в её сторону, вздрагивает и прожигает её обозлённым взглядом. А после — опускает взгляд в пол. Асока видит, с какой силой он сжимает зубы. Чует кровь. Слышит тяжёлые и охрипшие выдохи.

Мол ранен. Это не редкость для аколита. Особенно — для столь часто дерущегося аколита, как он. Однако с ним что-то, что не позволяет ему обратиться к врачам. И это что-то серьёзное.

Асока не знает, какого криффа она чувствует всё это за него.

Она не обязана помогать. Несмотря на связь, которую ощущает, и несмотря на тот факт, что помочь больше некому. Наплевав на собственные порывы — подойти, присесть рядом, узнать, что случилось, облегчить боль.

Это не ситхские порывы.

Это опасно.

Мол сжимает руку на боку, сильнее стискивая челюсти, и до слуха Асоки доносится рычание. Низкое. Сдавленное.

Асоке незачем подходить ближе. Это лишнее. Она опасается, но иначе она сегодня просто не заснёт.

Тогрута поднимает руки, демонстрируя отсутствие плохих намерений. У Мола много врагов. Совсем как у неё. Но они всегда были слишком далеко друг от друга, чтобы попасть в эти списки. Чтобы, в целом, хоть что-то друг для друга значить. По крайней мере, для Асоки забрак был только редкой пугающей тенью. Иногда он был примером того, как надо что-то делать. Гораздо чаще — примером того, как делать ни за что не надо. Однако Асока не осуждала его за излишнюю агрессию. Он в незавидном положении, и он всегда в нём был. Потомок рабов. Сын мастера-ситха, который известен вовсе не тактическими победами и не милостью Императора. Его отца намеренно зовут только туда, где нужно устроить максимальную по масштабам бойню. В остальных местах ему, мягко говоря, не рады. И его сына ждёт то же самое. В конце концов, Мол — забрак. Забраков и тви’леков освободили от массового рабства два поколения назад, но предрассудков всё ещё хватает. Особенно — среди аристократии. Среди тех, кто обучает и учится в академиях вроде этой.

На его месте Асока, наверное, тоже была бы не очень дружелюбной.

Она останавливается в шаге от Мола и опускается на корточки. Ощущая себя ужасно непривычно и немного глупо.

— Ты… — начинает она вопрос, сама не уверенная, как его завершит.

Мол вздрагивает особенно крупно. Вблизи видно, как блестит его кожа. Видно, что ткань на боку потемнела от крови. Она сочится сквозь пальцы забрака. Лишь на пару тонов темнее его кожи, покрытой татуировками.

Дыхание Асоки так и норовит сбиться. Она знает, что у забраков болевой порог выше, чем у людей или тогрут. Но это не значит, что они меньше чувствуют боль. Это значит только, что их труднее довести до потери сознания или смерти от болевого шока.

Если честно, Мол выглядит так, словно он на грани. Асока впервые рассматривает его. Так близко. И взгляд хочется отвести. В основном, из-за шрамов, уходящих под одежды.

Мол не отвечает ей ничего. Он только продолжает стискивать челюсти. Ровные черты лица на глазах у Асоки кривит от боли. Ломает. Мол выглядит так, словно, если он попытается что-то сказать, то просто заорёт в голос. Поэтому он сдерживается.

Асоку прошивает крайне неприятной мыслью. Она не интересовалась этим специально, но сложно не слышать слухов. И не видеть татуировок, которыми покрыто всё тело Мола. Татуировки — древние, ритуальные, символизируют приверженность его семьи родным датомирским обычаям.

Вроде как, среди обычаев были довольно жестокие инициации.

Скорее всего, большая часть шрамов были получены Молом вовсе не от врагов. От семьи. И то, что сделали с ним сейчас, может быть частью этого. Того, что Асока не понимает. И вряд ли хочет понимать.

— Мне уйти? — тихо спрашивает она. — Или… или я могу помочь.

Мол закрывает глаза. Плотно. Чёрные полосы, находящиеся у него на месте бровей, болезненно сходятся к переносице.

Он не говорит Асоке уйти. Даже не кивает в сторону коридора. Он только сжимает ладонь в кулак, отводя её от своего тела, и Асока видит рану.

Мол пытался сделать с этим что-то. Полосы разорванной ткани сползают, оголяя тёмно-красную кожу. Ран в ней несколько. Совсем маленьких, как от игл средней толщины. Первая, вторая, третья. Прямо под рёбрами, поднимающимися в такт затруднённому дыханию. На каждом выдохе по коже стекает новая порция крови. Её много, и это странно. Если кожу Мола просто проткнули чем-то тонким, то кровь должна была быстро остановиться. Если только не…

Асока прикрывает рот рукой, понимая, в чём дело. И тут же маскирует всё своё удивление. Она изображает на лице исключительно нейтральную сосредоточенность, и она действительно сосредотачивается. Она знает, что делать. Примерно.

— Будет больно, — предупреждает она, а Мол вдруг сдавленно усмехается. Его смешок — измождённый и хриплый — режет слух неприкрытым сарказмом. Асока тут же начинает ощущать себя глупо. Разумеется, будет больно. И Мол прекрасно об этом знает. Ему больно, безумно больно последние… крифф знает сколько, но крови вытекло уже много.

Асока касается его запястий, обмотанных чёрной тканью, и осторожно отводит их от раны.

— Только не пытайся меня ударить, — предупреждает Асока. — Если не сдержишься, я уйду.

Мол кивает, упираясь в пол кулаками. И Асока почему-то уверена в том, что он сдержится. Она видела, как он сносит противников вспышками ярости. От вспышки боли такое тоже может быть. Но Мол умеет терпеть боль. Асока ему верит.

Она останавливает ладонь в паре сантиметров от чужой кожи. Закрывает глаза, сосредотачиваясь. Она должна почувствовать… да, именно их. Виброиглы из стали. Они продолжают работать, загнанные Молу в мышцы, раздражая раны и нервные окончания. Принося боль. Это их единственная функция. И ещё — нарушать работу мединструментов крайне неприятным излучением. Мол не пошёл к дроидам, просто потому что дроиды не умеют вытаскивать такие вещи. Они ломаются. Наверное, в медотсеке он хотел найти только средства, чтобы обработать раны. Но не сумел даже дойти. Потому что сам не сумел вытащить иглы.

Манипулировать чем-то большим и тяжёлым, если честно, гораздо легче, чем маленьким и тонким. Однако Асока концентрируется. Она растворяется в Силе, обволакивающей каждый атом окружающего пространства. В частности — виброиглы. Тогрута сосредотачивается вокруг ближайшей из них. И тянет её на себя, поднимая ладонь выше.

Слух улавливает резкий и грубый рык, но Асока продолжает тянуть.

Когда она открывает глаза, короткая окровавленная игла висит перед ней в воздухе. Продолжая вибрировать. Это и для обычного слуха неприятно, а в монтралах отдаётся почти что болью.

Мол дышит тяжело. Он смотрит на иглу со жгучей концентрированной ненавистью, и в следующий миг её сносит к противоположной стене. Металл звенит, ударившись о камень.

Что ж, Асока прекрасно понимает чувства забрака.

— Ещё две, — произносит она, то ли предупреждая, то ли ободряя.

Мол напрягается и кивает, давая понять, что готов.

Тогрута повторяет манипуляции с Силой. Второй раз. Третий. После того, как она вытаскивает последнюю иглу, тело Мола расслабляется. Обмякает. Он вдыхает глубоко и часто. Ведя кончиками пальцев по ранам, с которыми всё ещё что-то не так. Асока чувствует. И кровь, которая продолжает стекать по коже, слишком тёмная.

— По-моему, эти иглы… задели что-то важное, — произносит Асока, не решаясь сказать прямее.

Эти иглы могли задеть твои внутренние органы, Мол.

Ты можешь умереть из-за этого.

Забрак вдруг издаёт новый хриплый смешок. Он запрокидывает голову к потолку и качает головой. Улыбаясь чем-то слишком поломанным, чтобы это можно было считать улыбкой.

— Значит, я сдохну завтра, — говорит он с низкими безумными нотками. — Но… спасибо. Ты сделала всё, что было можно.

Вообще-то не всё.

Однако дар исцеления — это тайна. Строгая тайна. Если бы это стало известно, то для отца это было бы новым поводом в ней разочароваться. Это было бы прямым признаком того, что по рождению Асока куда светлее, чем должна быть. Это стало бы новом поводом для сомнений и для насмешек.

— Почему? — спрашивает она, действительно не понимая. — Ты около медотсека. Дроиды могут просканировать всё и залатать, и…

Мол качает головой. Медленно и ритмично. Словно самому себе отмеряя последние секунды.

— Они залатают, — соглашается он, непостижимым для Асоки усилием воли говоря ровно. Словно не он только что перенёс долгую и действительно мучительную пытку. — Но это не имеет значения. Я не смогу драться. Мои испытания завтра.

Тогрута смотрит непонимающе.

— Разве они не через несколько…

— Не эти, — усмехается Мол. — Мои… внутрисемейные. Я… я должен был вытащить иглы раньше.

Он умолкает, чтобы не говорить: «я не сумел».

У Асоки против воли расширяются глаза, когда она складывает картинку вместе. Потому что звучит всё так, словно иглы были преддверием к испытаниям. И их в Мола вогнал кто-то из его семьи. Кажется, Асока слышала о прибытии его отца в Академию.

Отец Мола пытал его сегодня. А завтра будет пытаться убить его, чтобы проверить силу. Может, не только завтра. И, только если Мол выдержит испытания от своего отца, тот позволит ему пройти общие, ситхские. Асока понимает логику. Это похоже на «лучше тебя убью я, чем джедаи». Должно быть, Мол слышал что-то вроде «лучше тебя убью я, чем ты опозоришь меня перед всем Орденом своим поражением». Но Асока не спрашивает.

— Ты можешь идти, — говорит Мол, прикрывая глаза. — Спасибо. Я… я не ожидал. Но ты можешь идти.

В его голосе смятение мешается со злостью. Это тоже понятно. Он не хочет, чтобы его видели слабым. Но дело в том, что тогда Асока видит его вообще в последний раз. И ей не должно быть до него дела. Ей нет до него дела. Но она будет помнить его, этот вечер, кровь на своих руках и тот факт, что она могла ему помочь.

Мол никогда не говорил ей… в общем-то, ничего, но сейчас важно — что ничего обидного.

Асоке кажется, что они понимали друг друга. Именно так, молчаливо. И Мол похож на того, кто умеет хранить тайны. И криффово слабое в груди бьётся куда быстрее нормального. Ноет при мысли о том, чтобы оставить его так. Протестует. Бьётся в клетку рёбер с такой силой, словно может вырваться наружу и само исцелить чужие раны.

Асока шипит себе под нос, обнажая клыки.

Она игнорирует непонимающий взгляд Мола. А вместо того, чтобы уйти, она снова подносит ладонь к его боку.

Она пожалеет об этом.

Боги Галактики, она наверняка пожалеет об этом.

Неприятный голосок нашёптывает ей это, мешается со страхом от того, что кто-то узнает, и давит на виски тяжестью.

— Не шевелись, — просит Асока. — И… не говори никому об этом. Серьёзно, никому. Пожалуйста.

Мол кивает настороженно.

Асока сосредотачивается, на этот раз — куда легче. Естественней. Настроиться на чужой разум для неё почти так же просто, как дышать. Она ощущает чужое тело как своё. Боль — как удар поддых. Вкручивается в нервы, рвёт их и жжёт. Асока пытается абстрагироваться от неё. Ощутить, но не настолько лично. Только чтобы понять, что именно в организме не так. Прочувствовать. И влить в искалеченные клетки то тёплое и мягкое, что льётся через её тело.

Тогрута не знает, сколько времени проходит. Но, когда она открывает глаза, кровь на её пальцах — уже засохшая.

Асока натыкается на поражённый взгляд Мола и чувствует, как кровь приливает к щекам.

— Я… не скажу, — произносит забрак, видимо, ощущая себя так же неловко, как и она. — Никому.

Асока роняет злополучные иглы на пол и поднимается на ноги. Кивает. Она разворачивается и идёт по коридору так быстро, как только можно, чтобы не выглядеть сбегающей.

На тело накатывает усталость. На разум — стыд. За тот кусочек своей сущности, который она упрямо и упорно отрицает, но который ощущается настолько органично для неё. Который ей нужно уничтожить, если она хочет обучиться путям Тёмной стороны. Если она хочет выжить и победить.

Мол никому не скажет.

Асока ведёт по лекку ладонями и сжимает их, силясь успокоиться.

Не скажет. Никому. А в будущем, может, её помощь ещё когда-нибудь сыграет ей на руку. Мол будет благодарен ей, он когда-нибудь поможет ей в ответ, и Асока ни о чём не пожалеет.

Тогрута стряхивает с лица ленточки, свисающие с монтрал и лекку. Её любимые украшения. Те самые, которые она носит с детства.

Почему-то ощущать их на себе сейчас тоже неловко.

Асока срывает ленточки, заходя в комнату.

Она активирует меч. Заставляет его повиснуть в воздухе. И снова окунается в завихрения Силы, надеясь отыскать там другую версию себя. Ту, которой не будет неловко. Не будет страшно. Которая будет сильной и злой.

Ту, которая будет правильной.


	2. два

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> чтобы у вас не возникало не тех ассоциаций давайте сразу:
> 
> дарт вэйдер здесь – не покалеченный, а здоровый и счастливо женатый молодой человек. образ сломленного энакина в чёрных доспехах я оставляю далеко в каноне. и чтобы всё было понятно: в этом варианте ордена ситхов звания по нарастающей звучат как аколит (ученик) - мастер - дарт - император (но тот один и несменяем). асока - аколитка. мол после испытаний получит титул мастера. для того, чтобы стать дартом, нужно совершить нечто выдающееся и получить титул лично из рук императора.

Он остаётся жив. Он доходит до испытаний. Асока не следит специально, честно, просто не знать об испытаниях невозможно. И думает о нём Асока тоже не специально. Вспоминает, насколько же он казался… поражённым. Не факт, что из-за исцеления. Возможно, удивление было вызвано уже тем, что она ему помогла. Просто так. Потому что иначе не получилось. 

Это не то поведение, которое здесь принято.

Асоке стыдно, но сожаления из-за своего поступка она не чувствует. Более того, прямо сейчас она намеренно выдавливает мысли о Моле из своей головы. Тревога, бьющаяся в разуме, не имеет ничего с ним общего.

Дарт Вэйдер позвал её, чтобы поговорить. И в этом нет ничего из ряда вон, но само приглашение было каким-то… мягким. Без подколов, без шуток, он даже подписал сообщение как “Асоке”, а не как “Шпильке”. И тогруте не понравился этот непривычный осторожный тон. 

Асока стучится в двери чужих покоев и приглаживает ленточки на лекку. Повторяя себе: ничего страшного случиться не могло. Уж точно не с Дартом Вэйдером.

– Заходи! – зовёт он её из-за той стороны дверей. 

Тогрута напрягается и толкает створки. 

– Асока! – улыбается ей Вэйдер. Он стоит посреди комнаты, по которой разбросаны, кажется, все его вещи, и выглядит… радостным? Асока ожидала чего-то плохого, но один из любимых её мастеров кажется действительно радостным. А ещё – рассеянным, уставшим и немного растерянным, но улыбка на его лице затмевает всё остальное. Тогрута, глядя на неё, тоже начинает улыбаться.

– Мастер, у вас что-то случилось? – спрашивает она, осторожно проходя между раскиданной по полу одежды.

Вэйдер вскидывает руку, чтобы Силой притянуть к себе чемодан, и усмехается:

– Как сказать, Асока… – он прерывается на то, чтобы открыть чемодан и закинуть в него какие-то приборы. – У нас с Падме случилось.

“У нас с Падме”. Асока тормозит, наполовину радостная, наполовину настороженная. Она не очень хорошо знает сенатора Амидалу, но она в курсе, что они с Вэйдером давно женаты. И это, если честно, немного странно. Потому что Вэйдер – один из приближённых Императора и известнейший военачальник, в то время как Падме в Императорском Сенате представляет оппозицию. Но, видимо, вопрос политических убеждений эти двое как-то умудряются обходить стороной. И быть друг с другом очень счастливы. И если что-то случилось “у них”, то…

– Падме ждёт ребёнка, – завершает её мысль Вэйдер. Он замирает на миг и встряхивает головой. – Мы ждём ребёнка. Знала бы ты, как непривычно мне это произносить!

Асока останавливается. Она выдавливает из себя улыбку, и она совершенно искренне произносит:

– Поздравляю, мастер.

Вэйдер всё-таки слышит, как изменился её тон. Он вздыхает и смотрит, почти извиняясь.

– Мы с Падме полетим на Набу, – подтверждает худшие опасения Асоки Энакин. – Она хочет быть дома, и Император отпускает меня с ней. Точнее, он отпускает меня в тот сектор, потому что там…

– Волнения народа и конфликт с местными правителями, – говорит за него Асока. Показывая, что понимает. – А вы разрешите все конфликты.

Вэйдер пожимает плечами, усмехаясь уже чуть привычнее для Асоки.

– Откровенно говоря, я бы лучше разрубил эти конфликты и привёл планеты к порядку с парой флотов под рукой, – он вздыхает, – но рядом будет Падме, так что, наверное, конфликты и правда придётся решать.

Он умолкает, и в покоях повисает ощутимо неловкое молчание.

Вэйдер не должен был лететь на какую-то планету Среднего Кольца. Он должен был полететь на четвёртый фронт и взять Асоку с собой. Они давно об этом договорились. Ей пора переходить под крыло какого-нибудь мастера, с которым она получила бы настоящий боевой опыт, и этим мастером должен был стать Вэйдер. С которым у Асоки с самой первой тренировки наладилось полное взаимопонимание. Ну, почти полное. Прозвище “Шпилька” ей, если честно, не очень нравится. Но она бы его потерпела. А теперь?..

– Прости, Асока, – наконец говорит Вэйдер. Ему неудобно, и из-за этого Асоке неудобно, и она выдавливает из себя новую улыбку:

– Ну что вы, мастер, – Асока разводит руками. – Я всё понимаю. Вы… вы должны быть с сенатором Амидалой. Я поздравляю вас. Искренне. Я… В конце концов, в Академии ещё полно мастеров. 

– Они все захотят взять тебя с собой, – обещает ей Вэйдер. – Давай я договорюсь с кем-нибудь о тебе?

Асока кивает:

– Я подумаю и напишу вам.

Может, Дарт Тиранус… хотя нет, он в четыре раза старше Асоки, и вряд ли они сойдутся. Мастер Вентресс? Асока восхищается ей с тех пор, как впервые увидела, но она не уверена, что та захочет брать себе аколитку. Или мастер…

Ладно. Асока встряхивает головой. Она выберет позже. Сейчас перед ней Вэйдер, с которым они, наверное, ещё долго не увидятся.

Он раскрывает руки, и Асока подходит к нему, чтобы обнять. 

– Всё будет хорошо, Асока, – обещает он, гладя её по лекку. – Ты покоришь любого мастера, ты сдашь все испытания, и ты ещё устанешь отбиваться от моих поздравлений. 

Асока далеко не так сильно в этом уверена. Но она кивает, утыкаясь носом в чужую кофту. И она понимает, что они ещё долго не поговорят с глазу на глаз. Очень долго. А Асоке может понадобиться совет. 

– Мастер… – она осекается нерешительно. Тот отстраняет её от себя, чтобы взглянуть ей в лицо, и заинтересованно прищуривается.

– Асока?

– Мастер, – повторяет тогрута, ощущая, как её щёки темнеют. – Можно… вопрос?

Она просто не знает, к кому ещё смогла бы прийти с таким вопросом. И она не знает, понадобится ли ей ответ. Но… вдруг. Она слишком много думает о Моле, и она заставляет себя это признать.

– Ну конечно, Шпилька, – переходит Вэйдер на их обычную неформальную манеру общения. Он садится на кровать и стучит ладонью по покрывалу рядом. – Садись. Рассказывай.

Асока садится. Складывает ладони на коленках. Смотрит в пол, чувствуя, что краснеет всё сильнее и сильнее. 

Вэйдер уже догадывается, о чём пойдёт речь. Видно по усмешечке и по озорству во взгляде.

– Ну и кто этот счастливчик? – тянет он, легонько толкая Асоку в плечо. – Или счастливица? Я видел, как вы с Баррис дрались на прошлой неделе, и, по-моему, она точно неровно к тебе дышит…

– Мастер! – старадальчески произносит Асока, роняя голову на руки. – Баррис меня ненавидит, но я не про это. 

Вэйдер становится чуть-чуть, но серьёзнее.

– Так ты про кого-то, кто тебя не ненавидит, – предполагает он, улыбаясь ну просто невозможно тепло.

– Да, – признаётся Асока. – Или нет. Я… я понятия не имею. Но просто… 

Она жмурится, силясь собрать мысли в кучу. Чтобы расставить их по местам и сформулировать правильно.

– Мой отец женат, но… – наконец начинает тогрута. – Он всегда называл свой брак “деловой сделкой”. И говорил мне, что так правильно, потому что привязанности – это слабое место для любого ситха. Я только недавно изучала голокрон Дарта Малгуса, и он говорил то же самое. Но, когда я видела вас с Падме, я… Вы не выглядели как люди, заключившие деловую сделку. И при этом ты очень даже успешен в Ордене.

Вэйдер приобнимает её за плечи, и настаёт его очередь осторожных формулировок.

– Твой отец, – говорит он предельно понимающим тоном, – Гнев Императора. Малгус был из той же старой гвардии двухсотлетней давности. И… в чём-то они правы, не буду спорить. Если бы кто-то похитил Падме или причинил ей боль, я мог бы совершить… не самые обдуманные поступки. Но у всего есть две стороны.

Асока смотрит на Вэйдера с вопросом и, если честно, с надеждой.

– Когда я знаю, что защищаю её, я сражаюсь в три раза сильнее обычного, – убеждённо произносит Вэйдер. – Когда мне кажется, что я вот-вот сорвусь и потеряю контроль над своей яростью, она помогает мне остаться в порядке. В конце концов, привязанности могут приносить счастье. А смысл быть самым могущественным в Галактике, если ты при этом даже не улыбаешься?

Как раз Вэйдер улыбается, легонько сжимая плечо Асоки, и отпускает её. 

– Мы не джедаи, чтобы отказываться от чувств, – напоминает он ей. – Так что будь осторожна, но не бойся. Может даже, тебе именно чувств не хватало, чтобы… глубже погрузиться в Силу.

Асока кивает благодарно и продолжает смотреть в пол.

– Так что насчёт имени счастливчика? – Вэйдер спрашивает вроде бы и не всерьёз, но тогрута знает, что он правда за неё беспокоится. И почему-то она уверена, что кандидатуру Мола он бы не одобрил. Совсем не одобрил. Так что она мотает головой и вскакивает с кровати.

– Пока никто, – успокаивает она лорда Вэйдера. – Удачи на Набу!

Он ей не верит, но, слава всем богам Галактики, он не настаивает. Только обнимает ещё раз и напоминает:

– Если у тебя будут проблемы – обязательно связывайся со мной.

Асока не всегда понимает, почему Вэйдер так о ней заботится. Она ему не сестра, она не его аколитка, она просто одна из учениц в Академии, преподавать в которой Вэйдер вообще-то не особо любит. Но, кажется, он что-то видит в ней. Что-то родное и близкое. И Асока бесконечно благодарна ему за это.

– Хорошо, мастер.

Асока улыбается ему на прощание и выходит, маневрируя между разбросанными вещами. 

Асока упрямо не думает про Мола.

По крайней мере, специально не думает. Ей незачем. Это лишнее. В любом случае, он вот-вот получит титул мастера и надолго покинет Академию. А у Асоки полно действительно важных проблем. Важнее, чем один короткий диалог, несколько напряжённых взглядов и недосказанность после. 

Для начала – найти себе нового мастера. В теории, это мог бы быть её отец. Но дела Гнева Императора слишком часто не требуют никакого сопровождения. Напротив, запрещают его. Если бы это было возможно, то он уже предложил (приказал) бы ей стать его аколиткой. Однако Асока будет поручена кому-то другому. Более... рядовому мастеру или Дарту.

Она перебирает про себя имена, ни с одним из которых она не была так близка, как с Вэйдером. 

Ещё у Асоки есть рутинные занятия, тренировки и снова тренировки. 

В конце концов, есть приём у Императора, на который она приглашена. Не как аколитка (кому нужны аколиты, большая часть которых даже не выживает), а как дочь императорского Гнева. Там будет много аристократии. И, конечно, новопосвящённые мастера-ситхи, в честь которых приём и устраивают.

Мол будет среди них. Испытания, как того требует традиция, были закрытыми. Асока не знает, что было там или что, через пару лет, будет ждать её. Но она видела Мола после них, а значит – он выжил.

Они тогда пересеклись взглядами, проходя рядом, и тут же отвернулись друг от друга.

Если бы в коридоре был кто-то третий, то ему это, наверное, показалось бы смешным. 

Асоке не смешно. 

Она подходит к пакету, который ей прислали из дома. Пакет – длинный, в человеческий рост, и объёмный. Без подписи. Тогрута расстёгивает его и находит внутри платье с комплектом украшений на шею, монтралы и лекку. Это для приёма. Она нелюбимая дочь, пока что она скорее расходный материал, чем дочь, но всё же - она кровь от крови правой руки Императора. И это должно быть видно.

Асока не очень любит приёмы, но она достаёт тёмно-красное платье и раскладывает его по кровати. Пытаясь понять, как вообще надеть на себя эту конструкцию хитросплетений. Обычные тренировочные одежды куда практичнее. Да и к ленточкам на голове она привыкла куда сильнее, чем к драгоценным камням и цепочкам. В таком ей придётся быть медленной. Плавной. Шагать с достоинством в каждом шаге и улыбаться с полным знанием этикета.

Асока ощущает в себе мало аристократичного, но она знает, что ей лучше соответствовать отцовским ожиданиям.

Однако пока что отца рядом нет. Пока что тогрута с чистой совестью скидывает всё это на пол, зарывается в клубы одеял и закрывает глаза.

Парадокс Дромунд-Кааса в том, что внутри зданий почти всегда светлее, чем снаружи. Снаружи – шторм, не прекращающийся уже несколько столетий. Густые тёмные тучи, фиолетовые молнии и насыщенный озоном воздух. 

Асока родилась на этой планете. 

По идее, это должно было помочь ей с детства напитаться Тёмной стороной. Однако сильнее всего её восхищают не бури, ливни и тёмные джунгли. Её любимое место на всей планете – это крытый сад дома. Тот, в котором растут деревья с нежно-розовыми цветами. По которому она так любила когда-то бегать.

Асока сходит со спидера, едва не запнувшись в нескольких слоях юбок, и поднимает голову. Дворец Императора возвышается над ней всеми своими башнями. Тогрута окажется внутри третий раз в жизни. Однако какого-то особенного трепета она не чувствовала уже во второй. 

Дворец – это просто груда камня. Его роскошь способна поразить чьё-то воображение, но не тогруты, у которой и дома похожая обстановка. Присутствие самого Императора – конечно, другое дело. Он вселяет трепет. Аурой невероятной, почти невозможной мощи. Но в прошлый раз он стоял на балконе над залом не дольше минуты. И… и, опять же, из-за отца Асока воспринимает Императора не так, как большинство имперцев. Не как божество. Она знает, что он – человек. И именно поэтому он – живое воплощение силы. Доказательство того, как мастерство способно возвысить человека до уровня (почти что) бога. Построившего их Империю. 

Асока проходит под тяжёлыми сводами, оставляя в своей голове только самые почитающие – благонадёжные – мысли. 

Ей нужно пробыть на этом приёме какое-то время, поулыбаться, побыть красивой и не позорить фамилию. А потом она снова условно свободна. Сможет сменить дорогие тряпки на удобные, снять с головы тяжёлые украшения и вернуться к действительно полезным делам.

Асока идёт в зал, в котором собраны самые могущественные создания Галактики, и её волнует только тот факт, что среди них будет Мол. И они снова встретятся. Пересекутся взглядами. Может, даже о чём-то поговорят.

Он сдержал слово – никто не узнал о том, что Асока умеет исцелять.

Тогрута, сопровождаемая императорским камергером, проходит в главный зал. Каменные стены, сделанные под старину, отделаны сотнями мозаик, металлических сплетений и каких-то светящихся трубок. Асока скользит взглядом по убранству, по людям и экзотам, наполняющим зал, и по столам с выставленными на них блюдами. 

Где-то здесь находится её отец. Она чувствует. Он ещё подойдёт к ней. Однажды он будет сопровождать её весь вечер, станцует с ней и с гордостью представит самым важным людям, но этот день будет тогда, когда Асока получит титул мастера. Либо он не наступит вовсе. Она умрёт, и он не будет особенно горевать.

Лучше от его руки, чем от руки джедаев.

Асока заставляет себя отмереть и проходит вглубь зала. Держась поближе к стенам. Разглядывая образовавшиеся здесь группы людей. В дорогих костюмах и платьях – вроде её собственного – стоит знать. Почти все – по совместительству, члены Ордена. Ситхи, одной из которых вскоре станет Асока, и, гораздо реже – знатные дети-аколиты. Тогрута знает эти семьи наперечёт. Почти все – человеческие. 

Ещё есть военные. Их легко отличить по парадным мундирам, которые большинство из них не сочло нужным сменить на вычурный костюм. Они ощущают себя здесь далеко не так естественно, как потомки аристократов. Держатся друг друга. Разговаривают между собой. Лишь единицы генералов, адмиралов и моффов – самые известные из них – находятся в компании кого-то из Ордена.

Асока видит Вэйдера, который болтает о чём-то с моффом… моффом… кажется, Таркиным. У того рыжие волосы и тёмно-зелёная форма. Что-то в его облике останавливает Асоку от того, чтобы подойти к ним. 

Тогрута берёт бокал с чем-то ярким и безалкогольным и останавливается под огромным гербом Империи.

Ещё несколько часов. Всего несколько часов. Достаточно быть красивой, в меру привлекать внимание и вежливо поприветствовать отца, когда тот до неё снизойдёт. Слава Силе, что старший брат сейчас на каком-то сверхсекретном краю Галактики, и с ним Асоке видеться не придётся. 

Асока ощущает себя ужасно неловко, дискомфортно, глупо и не в своей тарелке.

Ей уже кажется, что она будет ощущать себя так до конца вечера, но она натыкается взглядом на группу новопосвящённых. В этом году – всего шестеро. Мол – единственный не-человек. И единственный, не выряженный в дорогой костюм. Он стоит чуть поодаль от остальных. В простых чёрных одеждах.

Он смотрит на Асоку.

Та кивает ему. Слегка. Неуверенно. Не совсем осознанно, просто потому что это знакомое лицо, а вокруг неё слишком много незнакомых. И жалеет об этом уже спустя секунду.

Теперь Асоке не просто неловко и дискомфортно, теперь ей ощутимо хуже, потому что… ну кто она для Мола, чтобы приветствовать его через весь зал? Насколько тупо это выглядело? Что это должно было ему сказать?

Но ещё через мгновение он кивает ей в ответ. Медленно, почти галантно. Едва заметно улыбаясь. И Асока, не особенно это контролируя, улыбается куда шире.

На этом – всё. Он не начинает идти к ней. Она тоже остаётся на месте. Более того, Мол отворачивается от неё к какому-то адмиралу и о чём-то с ним говорит, но Асока так и стоит с улыбкой на пол-лица.

Ощущение такое, словно в бокале был не сок, а шампанское, и оно теперь пузырьками поднимается к мозгу. 

Ощущения хватает ещё на пару минут. Спустя которые Асока снова проваливается в пучину неловкости и незнания, куда себя здесь деть.

Когда мимо неё шествует сенатор Амидала, Асока едва не вцепляется ей в рукав. Но в итоге хватает и приветствия, чтобы Падме остановилась. Кажется, до этого она действительно просто её не заметила. А теперь – улыбается:

– Асока, – ну надо же, Падме даже помнит её имя. – Ты что, здесь совсем одна?

Тогрута кивает, одними глазами умоляя не бросать её у этой стены.

Падме улыбается ещё более лучезарно, чем до этого, и подхватывает её под локоть.

– Нельзя оставлять таких очаровательных юных леди без присмотра, – заключает она, хватает с ближайшего стола какую-то ягоду и отправляет её в рот. 

Асоке остаётся только мечтать о таком уровне непринуждённости. 

Падме здесь не как сенаторка, а как жена лорда Вэйдера. И только из-за того, что она жена самого лорда Вэйдера, люди улыбаются ей. Асока слышала кое-что из её выступлений. Никто в зале не разделил бы её рассуждений о пагубности войны. Их и сама Асока не разделяет. 

К счастью, Падме и не пытается никого здесь обратить к пацифизму.

Она курсирует между какими-то важными людьми. Приветствует одного, кивает второму, перебрасывается шуткой с третьим. Ненадолго она тормозит у компании таких же, как она, леди, и обсуждает с ними странности имперской моды. Сразу после – ловит человека в форме гранд-моффа и обсуждает с ним гуманитарные поставки на какой-то Лотал. Довольно настойчиво обсуждает. Будь тогрута на месте гранд-моффа, она тоже побыстрее на всё согласилась бы.

Асока просто ходит, держа её под руку, и почти не ощущает себя лишней. А пару раз она ловит на себе одобрительные взгляды Вэйдера. 

В принципе, Асока не удивилась бы, если бы это именно он попросил Падме найти одну несчастную аколитку и спасти её от одиночества. 

Асока по гроб благодарна им обоим.

Ситуация осложняется часа через полтора. Тогда напротив их стола останавливается Гнев Императора. И Асоке приходится отпустить чужой локоть. 

– Мастер, – склоняет она голову. 

– Асока, – тот оглядывает дочь придирчивым взглядом и, видимо, находит её облик приемлемым. По крайней мере, комментирует он другое: – При всём уважении к сенатору, боюсь, ты находишься в не самой подходящей компании.

Асока переглядывается с Падме. Которая вежливо улыбается Мофосу:

– Это была лишь дружеская беседа. Не переживайте, я не пытаюсь сбить Асоку с вашего… столь необходимого Империи пути.

Мофос кивает. Довольно тяжело. А Падме, извинившись перед ними обоими, сообщает, что её ждёт муж.

Асока и правда не подумала о том, что она – часть приближённой к императору семьи, а разгуливала при этом под руку с не самым благонадёжным сенатором. 

Она снова ошиблась.

Она не уверена, насколько крупно.

Мофос отходит от неё, но вряд ли этот разговор закончен.

Присутствия Асоки на таких приёмах требует традиция. Если бы не она, то у отца было бы куда меньше головной боли. У Асоки – тоже. Ей хочется догнать его, развернуть к себе и объяснить, что она вообще не хотела бы сюда приходить. И уж тем более она не хотела намеренно злить его. Однако оправдания лишь рассердили бы его сильнее. Так что Асока остаётся на месте. 

Музыканты с обрамлённого цветами возвышения вдруг меняют мелодию. И громкость инструментов увеличивается раза в три.

Время танцев.

Асока отходит к стене.

Она вдруг ощущает приближение чего-то мощного, тёмного и твёрдого, как дюрасталь. 

Синхронно с каждым аколитом, мастером и Дартом она поворачивает голову к балкону. 

Император выходит на него. Высокий мужчина с бледной кожей и тёмными волосами. Одетый в белое с красным. Он не говорит ни слова, пока оглядывает зал.

Кем они выглядят для него? Будущим Империи? Верными помощниками? Поводом для смеха?

Асока тратит все усилия на то, чтобы давить любые неподобающие мысли. Она подумает их потом. Не в присутствии человека, по слухам, сканирующего разумы за считанные мгновения. А лучше – вообще никогда не подумает.

Император взмахивает рукой, и музыка стихает.

– Я приветствую всех вас, – произносит он, и каким-то образом низкий голос, несмотря на расстояние звучит ровно и громко. – В частности, я приветствую новых членов нашего Ордена.

Может, его голос на самом деле раздаётся у Асоки в разуме?

Император толкает небольшую речь. Похожую на ту, что была в прошлом году. И в позапрошлом. О том, что они побеждают в войне, но нужны ещё усилия. Что силами Ордена, флота и армии они наконец установят всегалактический мир. Что Республика уже готова пасть на колени. 

Асока присоединяется к рукоплесканиям, под которые самый могущественный человек в Галактике уходит с балкона.

Музыка ударяет по слуху с новой силой.

Теперь Асоке точно не остаётся ничего, кроме как стоять у стенки. Слишком много здесь традиций, которые отсекают её то от одних, то от других вариантов. Она не может (к счастью, потому что она и не хочет) пригласить никого первая. Те благородные аколиты и мастера, которые могли бы сделать это из вежливости, не сделают этого. Потому что они из знати и они тоже знают негласные правила. Пока отец не устроит ей первый танец, звать её кому-то другому не принято. А он не устроит. И слава Силе. Ну а военные Асоку просто-напросто не знают.

Есть ещё, конечно, к примеру, Мол.

Асока усмехается, прогоняя из головы эти мысли.

Мол – потомок рабов. Им не то чтобы не позволяется, но… не принято. До сих пор. Принято держать дистанцию и помнить о том, кто служит Империи столетиями, а кто только недавно выбрался из оков. Мол может быть не в курсе тонкостей этикета, но он знает своё положение. На глазах у всей верхушки Ордена, и, отдельно, на глазах у её отца он – даже если вдруг у него есть желание – к ней не подойдёт. Отец мог бы воспринять это как пощёчину фамильной чести. И это чревато последствиями лично для Мола.

Асока из последних моральных сил давит побуждение облокотиться о стену и остаётся стоять ровно.

Центр зала постепенно наполняется танцующими парами.

В основном, тогрута смотрит на Вэйдера с Падме. Они кружатся, легко и изящно. Они красивые. И очень счастливые. Если бы Асока не знала их, то она бы не поверила, что для ситха можно… вот так. Свободно, радостно, взаимно. И пока смерть не разлучит их.

Асока заглядывается на них так сильно, что с запозданием замечает движение в другом конце зала. Опасное движение.

Мол идёт к ней. 

Или нет, для паники ещё рано. Не к ней. Мол идёт в её сторону. Игнорируя недоумённые взгляды и перешёптывания за своей спиной. Игнорируя тревогу, с которой на него смотрит Асока.

Если всё-таки к ней… то что тогда? Отец уже упрекнул её сегодня в неподходящей компании. И Мофос мог говорить с Молом с глазу на глаз, но в императорском дворце, на пропитанном сотней традиций приёме – это совершенно иное дело.

Мол медленно шагает… кажется, к ней. 

Асока давит побуждение отступить по стеночке вправо и подальше. На них и так уже смотрят. Она лихорадочно вспоминает правила этикета, на которые сможет сослаться в разговоре с отцом. 

Отказывать в танце не принято. Это может восприниматься как оскорбление. А Мол – в числе тех, кого только что приветствовал Император. И, если честно, Асока не представляет, как она сможет поставить его в настолько глупое положение перед всем этим залом. Такой повод для насмешек ещё лет пять не забудут. Мол рискует, когда идёт к ней. Но он уже останавливается напротив. 

Асока поднимает голову, чтобы заглянуть в чужие глаза. 

По лицу Мола невозможно прочитать что-либо.

– Леди Тано, – он приподнимает уголки губ. – Позволите?

Мол протягивает ей руку. 

Асока сглатывает, на мгновение опуская взгляд. 

Она хочет принять эту руку.

Именно это “хочу” в итоге и становится определяющим.

Тогрута вкладывает свою ладонь в чужую. Чувствует, как забрак сжимает её. Аккуратно. Приятно. Вторую ладонь он кладёт Асоке на талию и ведёт её к узорчатой каменной площадке.

Сердце бьётся так быстро, словно Асока только что пробежала от одного конца звёздного разрушителя до другого. Ладони какого-то криффа начинают потеть. И не вытрет же их Асока под всеми этими взглядами. На них действительно смотрят. Очень многие.

Асока ловит крайне трудночитаемый взгляд Мофоса и вздрагивает.

Мол едва заметно поглаживает её талию пальцами. Возможно, это попытка успокоить, но на деле каждое его движение отзывается волной мурашек вниз по позвоночнику.

Мол разворачивает её к себе, и Асока на автомате делает первые шаги танца. Она учила их два года назад. Ему обязательно учатся все, получившие приглашения на подобный приём. И Асока рада тому, что вести в танце придётся Молу, потому что сама она ни криффа бы не вспомнила. 

Закончив с поклоном, Мол снова сближается. 

Одну руку – ему в руку. Вторую – ему на плечо. Подбородок вверх, лопатки назад. Позволять ему вести. Смотреть в глаза. Выглядело бы глупо, если бы Асока отводила взгляд. Однако это одновременно легче и куда сложнее, чем кажется.

В глаза Мола хочется смотреть. Наверное, их многие назвали бы пугающими. Тёмно-жёлтые, почти не моргающие. Но Асока видит внимательный взгляд и… и то, что можно назвать интересом. Если быть достаточно смелой, чтобы назвать это интересом. 

Мол прошёл к ней через весь этот зал, наплевав на традиции и правила. 

Если честно, Асока просто не знает, как ещё это назвать.

– Зачем? – всё же выдыхает она. Вдохнуть воздух обратно – уже сложнее. Из-за руки на своей талии. Чужого жара, чувствующегося сквозь ткань.

Мол усмехается, едва заметно пожимая плечами.

Шаг, второй, третий, поворот.

Если честно, драться с ним на мечах было бы проще. Как минимум, привычней.

– Не был уверен, что поймаю тебя после приёма, – произносит Мол, наклоняясь к её уху. – Но, я считаю, было бы… честным сообщить тебе заранее.

Из-за его голоса, низкого и приятного, по телу проходит новая волна дрожи.

Асока не понимает, какого криффа это происходит с её телом, но догадки есть. Крайне пугающие догадки.

– Что сообщить? – спрашивает она тоном, который ей самой кажется непривычно высоким. Ужасно высоким. Если её голос решил стать таким, то, наверное, она просто не будет ничего говорить до самого конца вечера. Да, именно так. 

Решение приходится изменить уже после следующих слов Мола.

– Тебя возьмёт в аколиты мой отец, – сообщает он невыносимо ровным голосом. – Гнев Императора уже дал согласие.

Асока аж сбивается на такт. Промаргивается, уверяясь, что правильно всё расслышала. 

– Мастер Морто? – вспоминает Асока нужное имя. – Но… почему?

Мол наклоняет голову к плечу. Не отрывая от Асоки по-прежнему внимательного взгляда. Из-за такого у неё жжёт в груди. Хочется то ли сбежать, то ли прильнуть ближе. 

Асока не помнит, когда в последний раз она ощущала себя настолько неуверенной. Ни в чём. 

– У нас ещё будет время поговорить, – туманно отвечает Мол. 

– Ты…

– Я тоже буду на его корабле, – кивает он. 

На этом моменте Асока всё-таки опускает взгляд к полу. Хотя то, как ещё щёки наливаются краской, Мол и так увидит. А ещё он наверняка ощущает дрожь, которая периодически прокатывается по её телу. И он точно чувствует, какие влажные у неё ладони.

Вэйдер говорил ей, что не стоит этого бояться. 

Асока не всегда может быть смелой. Но она всегда может притвориться.

Она выпрямляет спину и смотрит Молу в глаза.

Дыхание перехватывает. Сдавливает. И в груди всё ещё жжёт.

Почему-то Асоке кажется, что любые её притворства Мол видит насквозь.


	3. три

Горький вкус трав липнет к языку. К глотке. Он опутывает разум напополам с болью, но кричать не получается. Собственное тело отказывается подчиняться. Мол заперт в нём. Ему страшно. Он всю жизнь отказывался признавать страх как таковой, но сейчас ему страшно. 

Мол остаётся один на один со своим сознанием. С темнотой.

Датомирская магия загоняет Мола в угол, и он не знает, что там творится.

Он ощущает, как его сознание тащит куда-то. Туда, где ещё не было её. И это ощущается так… странно, что ощущение неправильности перебивает даже страх.

Да, Мол когда-то жил без неё.

Вот только кем?

Разум захватывают догмы. Которые тогда гораздо сильнее сковывали его по рукам и ногам. 

Мол – оружие в оболочке из живого существа. 

Мол – идеальный инструмент насилия.

Мол – страх.

Мол…

Он помнит, как смотрел на неё, и видел всё, чего мог бы хотеть.

Он смотрел на себя и не видел ничего из того, что она заслуживает. 

Ему было плевать.

Сознание утягивает, топит и растворяет. В голове остаётся последняя контролируемая мысль. Та, которая преследовала Мола давно, но настигает – только сейчас. Вбивается в отравленный ум.

С тех пор, как он потерял Асоку, ему стало плевать на всё, что он теряет.

Это должно что-то значить, верно?

Это должно…

Должно было...

Темноту перед глазами взрывает всполохом красок. Мол видит коридор вокруг себя. Чует запах собственной крови. А затем в боку начинает сверлить болью. Ужасной болью. Ослепляющей. Дыхание спирает, и Мол стискивает зубы. 

Его отец вогнал в него эти иглы. Не в первый раз. Но впервые – сразу три. И ушёл. Оставив один на один с доводящей до бешенства болью.

Это проверка. На то, сумеет ли Мол сконцентрироваться и вытащить их.

У Мола не получается. Ничего. Он только сжимает зубы, чтобы не орать, и копит силы перед каждой новой безуспешной попыткой.

У него просто не выходит сосредоточиться.

Из агонии его вытаскивает звук чьих-то шагов. И сладостью на языке знакомое ощущение на самом краю сознания. 

Асока Тано смотрит на него с другого конца коридора.

Асока Тано, дочка правой руки Императора, аристократка, богачка, надежда и гордость Академии.

Мол всегда ощущал, что с ней что-то не так. Она была как пятно на глазу. Слепящее. Назойливое. Слишком… светлое.

Из-под губ вырывается рычание.

Мол уверен в том, что она ему не поможет. Он только недавно слышал её фразу о рабах. Типичное пренебрежение знати. Мол сталкивался с ним слишком часто, чтобы уметь ровно его переносить.

Она опускается перед ним на корточки, и взгляд светло-голубых глаз режет. Продирает до нутра. Чем-то незнакомым. Сочувствием?

На какую-то секунду, когда Мол заглядывает в них, ему кажется, что боль ослабевает.

Её лицо. Её глаза. Этот взгляд. Они преследуют его ещё долго. Но хуже всего – то ощущение тепла, которое лилось по телу, когда она его исцеляла. Мол впервые ощутил Свет, который не пытался сжечь его. Не пытался уничтожить. Нет, он… он принимал. Помогал. Лился на душу чем-то тёплым и невесомым, и ничего подобного он не испытывал никогда прежде. Это было приятнее любых поединков. Это было необходимо, как воздух.

Видит Сила, Мол не виноват в том, что запомнил это. Он не хотел зацикливаться на ней. Он не собирался снова и снова вспоминать её касания. Непривычно осторожные. Почти нежные. И тепло. Он не хотел. Честное слово, он не хотел. 

В воспалённом сознании на миг всплывает другая сцена. Как он целует её пальцы, держа их своими, сбитыми до крови, и в груди у него всё выломано. Как она удерживает его рядом с собой, вовсе не пытаясь его держать. Скорее уж… наоборот. Отталкивая. Постоянно. Но ему мало. Ему безумно мало. 

Мол знает, что будет после. Что было до этого. Он знает, что ничего не может исправить.

Привкус крови до сих пор остаётся с ним.

И он не должен жалеть. 

Мол не умеет быть слабым.

–... слабые должны умирать, – диктует отец, и Мол склоняет голову. Вокруг – его комната, которую Морто до этого придирчиво осмотрел. Но всё в порядке. Всё аскетично. Ничего лишнего. Только несколько голокронов из библиотеки валяются на столе, узкая кровать стоит по соседству, а всё остальное пространство – свободное. Чтобы Мол всегда мог устроить самому себе тренировку. 

Ноги подкашивает от усталости, но Мол стоит на месте.

Он выдержал несколько часов, сражаясь с дроидами, и в конце сумел продержаться против отца. Достаточно долго, чтобы тот признал его право пройти ситхские испытания. Признал его право на жизнь.

Из трёх братьев до этого момента дошёл он один.

Он уверен в том, что получить титул мастера будет гораздо проще.

– Даже единственная слабость, – продолжает отец, обходя его по кругу, – способна перечеркнуть всю твою силу.

Мол кивает.

Мол не вспоминает об Асоке вовсе. Но рядом с отцом он не вспоминает о ней особенно упрямо. Ни взгляд. Ни тепло. Ничего. 

– Я чувствую разлад в тебе, Мол, – говорит Морто, недобро прищуриваясь. – Привязанность?

– Нет, – тут же отвечает забрак. – Никаких.

После братьев – после того, как отец заставил его убить братьев – никаких больше. Никогда.

– Мне кажется иначе, – усмехается Морто. Он останавливается в центре комнаты и подбрасывает в руке его, Мола, световой меч. – Скажи мне, кто это?

Мол дёргается от вопроса, как от пощёчины. Отец делает шаг ближе:

– Кто она?

Она – никто. Они и разговаривали-то сколько раз в жизни? Два? Три? Мол убьёт её, если ему прикажут. Она ничего не значит и не может значить. У него нет слабостей. Мол – воин. Именно тот, каким отец всегда хотел его видеть.

Однако сейчас отец видит что-то ещё. 

Он жестоко накажет его за ложь.

– Асока Тано, – глухо произносит Мол. – Но она ничего не знач…

Его прерывает хрипловатый смех. Издевательский. Отдающийся в груди обещанием скорой боли. 

– Леди Тано, – задумчиво тянет отец. – Высоко ты замахнулся.

– Я никуда не замах…

– Молчать! – рявкает Морто, и Мола прошивает одним сплошным импульсом подчинения. Он давит злость. Он молчит. Мастер продолжает: – Я знаком с её отцом. Мы как-то обсуждали сложности… воспитания наследников. Я договорюсь, и он отдаст её мне в аколиты.

Мол хмурится, пытаясь понять. Во-первых – зачем Морто держать их с Асокой на одном корабле, раз он подозревает, что Асока может стать его слабостью? Разве не логичнее изолировать и прервать все связи? Мол собирался поступить так. И, во-вторых… к чему императорскому Гневу отдавать свою дочь Морто? Который известен не столько мастерством, сколько жестокостью.

Мол знает это по себе.

Он не пожелал бы такого Асоке. 

Однако Молу было приказано молчать, так что вопросы он не задаёт. Морто и без них объясняет:

– Дарт Мофос недоволен своей дочерью, – говорит он. – Ты же знаешь историю её происхождения?

Мол кивает. Кто не знает? Гнев Императора пленил какую-то джедайку много лет назад. Держал её как рабыню. Джедайка родила ему дочь. Потом – сбежала. Дочь осталась. Эта дочь теперь пытается доказать всем, что пошла в отца. 

Мол точно понимает, что нет. Он чувствовал её свет. Подавленный, но врождённый. Однако он продолжает молчать. Не столько из-за приказа отца, сколько из-за просьбы Асоки. Услуга за услугу. Они договорились. 

– Мофос уверен, что Асока не оправдает его ожиданий, – резюмирует Морто. – Он считает, что она крайне ограничена, когда дело касается Тёмной стороны. Винит он в этом как раз её мать. Плохая наследственность.

Мол снова кивает. Тёмную сторону редко осваивают легко и естественно. Это и у него получалось не сразу. Ему нужно было себя ломать. Через колено. С особой злостью. 

У него получилось.

Асока непохожа на ту, у кого получится.

– Я скажу Мофосу, что готов помочь его дочери развиться, – говорит Морто. – Он знает, что я умею развивать таланты. Я слышал, он и на тебя обратил внимание?

– Да, мастер.

Мофос однажды говорил с ним. Обещал свою поддержку, если Мол проявит себя в военных операциях. Говорил, что понимает все предрассудки, но не разделяет их. Ведь с каждым новым воином – плевать какой расы – Империя становится сильнее.

Мол редко слышал подобные слова.

Они – особенный предмет для гордости.

Морто кивает довольно.

– Я обеспечу Асоке благотворную среду для постижения Тёмной стороны, – обтекаемо обещает устроить ей ад старый мастер. – Если она может стать твоей слабостью… мы разберёмся и с этим. Ты слишком ценен, чтобы терять тебя в самом начале.

– Я понял, мастер.

– Обсудим всё после твоих испытаний, – обещает Морто.

У Мола нет права их провалить.

Отец выходит из комнаты.

Мол оседает на пол.

Асока. Её имя пахнет тоской и болью. Но это – не отсюда. Пока ещё рано. Пока ещё он думает, что она действительно не значит ничего. 

Болезненным проблеском приходит понимание: Асока – самый сильный удар из всех, которые он когда-либо пропускал. И он всегда будет хотеть ещё.

Проблеск приходит – и растворяется.

По языку разливается горечь. Напоминающая о травах и датомирской магии. О том, что всё это давно уже произошло. Сейчас это происходит только у Мола в сознании. Вслед за горечью его настигает пульсация прямо в мозгу. Такая сильная, словно голова вот-вот взорвётся. 

Комната вокруг меркнет.

Мол падает в темноту. Ему холодно. Он потерян, и ему страшно.

Память продолжает рассыпаться на кусочки. Он вглядывается в один из них.

Вспышка боли – и он уже во дворце. Вокруг ходят и смеются люди. Слух ласкает медленной музыкой. Однако она не успокаивает. Ничто неспособно успокоить Мола, когда он смотрит на Асоку. Такую… красивую. Этого слова недостаточно, но Мол несилён в подборе эпитетов. Ему просто нравится на неё смотреть. Она выглядит непривычно. Почти как кукла. В длинном красном платье, с украшениями от монтрал и до кистей рук. Точёные скулы, пухлые губы, большие глаза. Невыносимо голубые. Тогрута одиноко стоит у стены. С прямой спиной, ровной осанкой и тем аристократическим достоинством, которому невозможно научиться. С таким рождаются, или оно вбивается в первые же годы жизни, но у Мола так не получится никогда. Впрочем, он и не стремится. Ту часть зала, которая разряжена в пух и прах он... не то чтобы презирает. Среди них есть великие представители Ордена. Но факт в том, что Мол хочет победить их. Вбить их в грязь своими собственными триумфами. Доказать, как сильно каждый из них ошибался, глядя на него с пренебрежением.

Асока глядит на него иначе.

Впрочем, прямо сейчас она наблюдает за лордом Вэйдером и его женой-сенаторкой. Выражение лица у Асоки при этом почти мечтательное. Очень… нежное. 

Мол хочет коснуться её лица ладонями. Провести по белым узорам на щеках. Подушечками пальцев надавить на губы. И чтобы она смотрела ему в глаза, и чтобы не было всех этих людей вокруг, и…

Мол обрубает собственные мысли. Из-за этих мыслей в груди ощущается нечто, что давным-давно должно было отмереть. Это дискомфортно. Это не то, что отец ему бы простил.

Никаких привязанностей.

Если что, то Мол назовёт это влечением. Обычным физическим влечением.

Насчёт следующего своего поступка он не уверен, однако соблазн слишком велик. Не сделать Асоку ближе, нет. Асока ничего не значит. Но она – способ, которым Мол может дать пощёчину всему этому высокому обществу.

Мол не имеет права приглашать на танец кого-то столь высокого происхождения. Так не принято. Так не делают из уважения к традициям и знати.

Мол в гробу видел и то, и другое.

Он уже сегодня заявит о своих амбициях. И никто из тех, кто находится в зале, не помешает ему подняться над ними.

Мол начинает шагать к Асоке.

… всё тело обжигает болью. Она не из реальности, Мол уверен. Но она была и не во дворце. Удары были после. Молнии. Отец.

Перед глазами проясняется.

– Для “банального физического влечения”, – издевательски повторяет он слова Мола, – ты слишком много о ней думаешь.

Забрак не спорит. Отец, он… прав. И он зол. Так зол, как давно не бывало. 

– Я убью её, если мне прикажут, – цепляется Мол за последний свой аргумент.

Да, он думает об Асоке. Он предупредил её о том, кто будет её мастером. Чтобы она смогла подготовиться. Он думал о том, как защитить её от своего отца. О том, как помочь ей. Он очень много думал о том, как хотел бы касаться её. Разумеется, отец заметил. Разумеется, он недоволен.

– Убьёшь, – не отрицает Морто. – А ещё ты защитишь её, если будет необходимость. Ты пожертвуешь чем-то ради неё, если она захочет. И это – только начало.

Отец вздыхает. Сухую красную кожу сильнее обычного прорезает морщинами. Мастер приседает на корточки перед Молом, который пытается отдышаться после молний. После того, как он попытался соврать. В том числе – самому себе. 

– Я объясню тебе, в чём дело, сын, – говорит Морто. – Ты хочешь любить её. Это естественно, но это… неприемлемо. Не для таких, как ты или я. Не для сильнейших.

Мол закрывает глаза, заставляя себя слушать. Отец прав. Всегда прав. Только благодаря ему Мол стал одним из самых молодых мастеров в Ордене. Благодаря его учёбе и тренировкам он вырос в живое орудие. Но даже единственная слабость способна перечеркнуть всю его силу. Он помнит. Он слушает. 

– Та, кого ты любишь – это нож, – одно за другим роняет Морто жестокие слова. – Это скальпель, которым ты режешь сам себя. Препарируешь собственную душу. Сейчас ты этого ещё не замечаешь. Но чем дальше, тем будет хуже. Ты начнёшь отсекать от себя всё, что покажется тебе лишним. Всё, что способно ей не понравиться. Ты будешь кромсать себя и калечить, лишь бы она была счастлива. В конце концов, от тебя останется только обрубок. Слабый и немощный. Она того не стоит.

Конечно, не стоит.

– Я бы никогда не… – не поступил бы так ради кого-то, но Морто прерывает его:

– Ты точно не сделаешь такого, – он стряхивает с пальцев последние искры. Тело Мола дёргается при одном только взгляде на них. – Ты не сделаешь никаких ошибок, пока я слежу за тобой.

Мол не спорит.

Он устал от собственных мыслей. Устал от желаний, которые не смеет претворить в жизнь. Устал видеть Асоку и чувствовать омерзительное тепло, разливающееся в груди. 

Молу нужно, чтобы всё стало как прежде.

Только он, ярость и Сила. Ничего, что мешало бы. Ничего, что вставало бы на пути к победам. 

Отец знает, как сделать его правильным.

Мол готов поступить, как он скажет. 

– Хочешь её? – тем временем усмехается Морто. – Ну так бери. Ты знаешь, где её каюта.

Разум стопорится. Мол ожидал услышать… не это. Ему нужен был рецепт о том, как изгнать её из своей головы. А не… 

Усмешка отца ширится.

– Ты сказал: банальное физическое влечение, – снова цитирует он. – Поверь, лучший способ от него избавиться – это сделать всё, что ты хочешь сделать. 

Мол вспоминает то, как Асока смотрела на него. То, как она дрожала под его ладонями, когда он вёл её в танце. Но то, о чём говорит Морто, это… это не то, на что так просто соглашаются. Не такие, как Асока. 

– Я не думаю, что она… была бы согласна, – озвучивает эту мысль Мол. – И…

– Какая тебе разница? – презрительно выплёвывает Морто. – Тебе должно быть плевать на неё так же, как и на всех. Кроме себя. И кроме нашей Империи, разумеется. Она что, Император?

– Нет, – произносит Мол, продолжая ощущать сплошное неприятное смятение. – Но… её отец, он…

– Ему плевать, – обрывает его Морто. – Он отдал её мне, чтобы я сломал в ней всё, что она унаследовала от своей мамаши. Всё вот это светленькое и добренькое. Кстати.. не это ли тебя в ней цепляет?

Мол сглатывает. Шумнее, чем хотел бы. 

Чужой смешок неприятно царапает слух.

– Она вернётся на Дромунд-Каас живая и здоровая, – говорит Морто. – Всё остальное – второстепенно. Так что делай с ней всё, что вертится у тебя в голове. Тебе должно быть на неё плевать. Никаких слабостей, Мол. Я тебе этого не позволю.

Морто уходит. 

Он оставляет Мола на полу, дышащего тяжело и осознающего… что отец прав. 

Желание позаботиться – уже слабость. Преддверие ошибок, которые способны загубить на корню все его тренировки. Сейчас всё кажется не страшным. И сейчас всё ещё относительно легко пресечь.

Он хочет её, это более чем очевидно. 

Он хочет… хочет делать ей приятно. Хочет говорить с ней. Смотреть на неё. Касаться, танцевать, сражаться вместе и быть бесконечно рядом. Хочет, чтобы она улыбалась ему. Чтобы она улыбалась как можно чаще. 

Отец понимает, о чём говорит.

Мол не сумел бы бороться с этим вечно.

Он мог бы просто сторониться её, но это не то. Сильные берут всё, что хотят взять. Сильные имеют право. 

Мол должен отсечь всё лишнее. Ради силы. Ради себя. Чтобы доказать и себе, и отцу, что он не имеет слабостей.

Мол переворачивается на спину. Упирается взглядом в стальной потолок.

Он сделает с Асокой всё, что захочет. Всё, кроме того, что выдаст его желание по-настоящему быть с ней.

Он вытравит из себя это желание.

Ему плевать.

В конце концов, это пойдёт ей на пользу. Тёмную сторону невозможно познать без боли. А Мол уверен, что без боли не обойдётся. Без очень сильной боли. И он давит как мысли об этом, так и что-то вопящее и протестующее у себя под рёбрами. 

Молу обязательно будет всё равно.

Никаких компромиссов.

Никаких слабостей.


	4. четыре

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> асока размышляет об империи, используя выражения гнева императора (второго, по-моему) из котора. простите, но я просто не смогла бы лучше подобрать слов, так что осталось только пиздить. но это буквально несколько предложений. я заслуживаю осуждения за то что спиздила их но не надо пожалуйста(((

Асока не должна быть рада тому, что её берёт к себе мастер Морто. Он не лучший в Ордене. Он не получил (и никогда не получит) титул Дарта вовсе не из-за расовых предрассудков. Просто он слишком бешеный. Недопустимо – даже по ситхским меркам – жестокий. Кровожадный. Морто не устраивает битвы, он устраивает бойни. В плохом смысле. С огромным процентом мирного населения в списках жертв. 

Асока, в общем-то, и не рада. Она будет сражаться вместе с Молом, но то, что она чувствует от этой мысли, не совсем радость. Это трепет. Жар под ладонями. Смятение и тревога. Вэйдер говорил, что не стоит бояться этого. Отец говорил, что показывать страх нельзя ни перед чем. И это не совсем страх, потому что при страхе не бывает горячих иголочек прямо по нервам. Приятных. Возможно, это даже можно назвать предвкушением.

После того танца Мол больше не подходил к ней. Только раз. Уже в Академии. Постучался в дверь её спальни и предупредил: её будут ждать на крейсере к полудню, завтра. Детали миссии им обоим скажут позже. На скорое возвращение можно не рассчитывать. 

Асока ждала ещё чего-то. Что показывало бы – её ждут не только абстрактно “на крейсере”, её там будет ждать и лично Мол. 

Однако он даже не переступил порога. 

За то расстояние, которое он сохранял между ними, Асоке почему-то хотелось на него разозлиться. 

– Воспринимай как совет, – только произнёс Мол. – Будь осторожна с моим отцом. Он не одобрит твоей… импульсивности.

А после – забрак кивнул ей, вежливо прощаясь. Он ушёл. Ровно. Может, даже равнодушно.

О том, что с Морто Сарином нужно быть осторожнее, тогрута и так догадалась бы. Раз её отец согласился на такого мастера для Асоки – значит, Асоке придётся тяжело. Она летит на войну. Но она выдержит. Мол же смог.

Вещи тогрута в тот же вечер раскидывает по трём чемоданам на антиграве. Утром – кидает те в спидер и ведёт его к космопорту неподалёку от Академии. Прощаться в ней уже не с кем.

Теперь Асока подходит к средних размеров крейсеру типа “Воспрещающий”. На стальных бортах нарисованы огромные шестиконечные эмблемы Империи. При взгляде на них, на махину, оборудованную тяжёлыми пушками, и на ряды истребителей у Асоки в груди поднимается гордость. За то, частью чего она является. За мир и порядок, который они, в конечном итоге, принесут в Галактику. За войну, которой они выжгут из неё всю слабость лицемерной джедайской республики.

Асока знает: Республика обречена по своей природе. В Империи война – это способ жить. Завоевание – это право. Сильнейший имеет право на всё, чего только потребует. Империей управляет сильнейший. Империя – и есть сильнейшая. 

Шум космотрасс отдаётся в монтралах низким гулом. Асока провожает взглядом армаду, поднимающуюся в чёрные облака. Взгляд цепляется за багровый стяг, реющий над воротами. За строй пехотинцев, поднимающихся на крейсер. 

Метка Империи, миссия на плечах Асоки, цель, ради которой все они существуют.

Это стоит любых жертв.

И если судьба Асоки – стать оружием для Империи, то она сделает всё, на что хватит сил.

Она Силой толкает чемоданы перед собой. На корабле её встречает адъютант в тёмно-серой форме. Кланяется – легко, но учтиво – и провожает её до отведённой ей каюты.

– Вы не знаете, какова наша миссия? – спрашивает Асока уже у самых дверей. Весь путь до этого она слушала плюс-минус скучные сведения про крейсер и думала, насколько уместно будет задать вопрос.

– Адмирал Юларен проведёт брифинг в четыре вечера по стандартному времени, – ровно отвечает ей адъютант. – Я полагаю, вас пригласят.

Кажется, всё-таки неуместно.

Асока отпускает адъютанта кивком и проходит в свой новый… почти что дом. Как правило, аколиты практикуются при мастерах не меньше года. 

Если честно, здесь чуть менее комфортно, чем Асока привыкла. Нет картин, ковров или украшений. Нет той мебели и техники, которой было полно в прежних покоях. Нет даже отдельного дроида-домработника. Только чистые светло-голубые стены, кровать, стол, пара стульев и шкаф. Всё удобное, но стандартное. 

Асока косится на чемоданы, которые притащила с собой. Довольно объёмные чемоданы.

С вещами нужно будет что-то решать. Однако это – позже. Пока тогрута подходит к столу, на котором для неё приготовили комлиник и датапад. Комлинк она цепляет на правый наруч (тот, правда, инструктирован узорами, и стальной комлинк на нём смотрится немного неуместно), а датапад берёт в руки. 

С точки зрения армии, ранг аколита примерно равен чину старшего офицера. С чрезвычайными полномочиями в отдельных ситуациях. Уровень доступа у Асоки искушающе высокий. Но в секретной информации она покопается чуть позже. Она открывает почту.

Единственное сообщение – от адмирала Юларена. Он приветствует её на своём крейсере, желает ей удачи в её первой миссии и приглашает на брифинг.

Асока сжимает датапад, улыбаясь от того факта, что всё это наконец происходит с ней. По-настоящему. Это уже даже не совсем учёба. Она будет принимать участие в действительно важных делах, будет сражаться, будет становиться сильнее. Гораздо сильнее.

Асока знает, что будет тяжело, но это почти не пугает её. Желание испытать себя – сильнее, чем страх. И упрямство, диктующее стать наконец такой, какой должна. Какой её хочет видеть отец и Орден.

Асока будет сильной.

На крейсере мастера Морто у неё как минимум не будет выхода.

Датапад вибрирует, высвечивая новое сообщение.

Морто. Он не приветствует и не желает удачи.

“Я проверю тебя в бою”, – гласит первое сообщение. Спустя секунду высвечивается следующее: “Третья платформа, шестой зал. Сразу после брифинга”.

Асока сглатывает и печатает куда более соответствующий этикету ответ. С приветствием, с “буду рада продемонстрировать вам свои навыки” и подписью.

Морто не отвечает.

Значит, немногословный. Асока решает это запомнить.

Во время брифинга тогрута не знает, на кого смотреть. Адмирал Юларен, весь в белом, говорит всякие важные вещи. А за реакцией на эти вещи старших офицеров, сидящих за длинным столом, довольно интересно наблюдать. А ещё есть мастер Морто. Высокий забрак средних лет с жёстким взглядом и тёмно-красной кожей. Татуировки на ней – похожие на те, которые у Мола. Но не такие же. Не все. А Мол…

Асока в который раз ловит себя на том, что смотрит на него, и отдёргивает взгляд.

Он выше своего отца. Такой же серьёзный. Ровные черты лица почти не меняются на протяжении всего брифинга. Только раз Мол хмурится. Когда Юларен объявляет их цель:

– Планета Лотал, столица одноимённой системы, – диктует адмирал, включая голограмму. – Этот сектор перешёл под имперское правление менее шести лет назад. Разведка донесла о заговоре, направленном на отделение от Империи, и мы успели арестовать зачинщиков. Однако по всей системе начинаются волнения. Наша задача – пресечь беспорядки. Протокол дельта-два.

“Дельта-два” – значит “с особой жестокостью”. При мысли об этом в груди отдаёт холодом, однако Асока не позволяет себе сомнений. Она всё понимает. Лотал был захвачен почти без потерь. С ним обошлись мягко и уважительно, а жители уже через четыре года стали бы полноправными подданными императора. Если планета не оценила хорошего обращения и встала на путь измены, то планета станет плохим примером. Они заслужили это.

В конце концов, не ожидала же Асока, что крейсер Морто направят на гуманитарные миссии.

Юларен включает схемы с расставленными на них войсками, и Асока честно пытается слушать, но.

Она уже второй раз замечает взгляд Мола на себе. Взгляд этот – сосредоточенный и напряжённый. От него по коже становится горячо. И да, их было всего два. Однако для забрака, который подчёкрнуто обращает всё своё внимание исключительно на военные планы, это довольно много.

Внимания Асоки хватает на самый минимум: “леди Тано будет в ведении мастера Морто”, а мастер Морто будет зачищать лагеря мятежников, а те находятся в лотальских степях. 

Звучит несложно. С поддержкой флота и пехотного корпуса. 

Прямо сейчас Асока куда сильнее волнуется из-за проверки, которую её новый мастер вот-вот ей устроит.

Она нагоняет его (и Мола), как только выходит из зала совещаний. Мол идёт по правую руку от своего отца. Асока встаёт по левую. 

– Мастер Морто, – она низко кивает ему. 

Забрак взмахивает рукой, демонстрируя, что заметил её. 

– Адмирал! – окликает он Юларена.

Он обсуждает с ним всё, что известно об обороне военизированных лагерей, на всём пути тренировочного зала. Асока крутится рядом. Мол изредка поглядывает на неё с любопытством. С усмешкой в самых уголках глаз.

Должно быть, её волнение довольно заметно.

Должно быть, Мол находит её забавной. 

Асоке хочется наступить ему на ногу, или толкнуть в плечо, или ещё как-то сбить эту усмешку, но она сдерживается. Она леди Тано, в конце-то концов. 

– До свидания, адмирал, – бросает Морто, и особого уважения в сторону военного Асока не замечает. По отношению к себе – тоже не ожидает.

Мол открывает перед своим отцом двери зала, и по слуху бьёт шумом от десятков дерущихся, стреляющих и бегущих людей. Кто-то – в доспехах, кто-то – в простой форме. У всех – эмблема Империи на левом плече.

В Ордене форма не принята. Равно как и ношение меток. Световой меч на поясе и насыщенный жёлтый в глазах – уже достаточные знаки отличия. 

У Асоки глаза голубые, но для аколитки это плюс-минус понятно и простительно. К тому же это ненадолго. Асока в себя верит. Она очень пытается в себя верить, когда Морто кивает ей на отдельно огороженную площадку. 

Асока заикнулась бы о тренировочных мечах, но, очевидно, это вызвало бы только смех. По крайней мере, её отец всегда настаивал на настоящих. Так что тогрута берёт в ладони обе рукояти и встаёт за очерченную белым линию. 

Она слегка побаивается, что Морто выставит против неё Мола (зачем-то же он пошёл с ними), но мастер считает нужным проверить её сам. Он встаёт напротив.

Шума в зале становится ощутимо меньше. Люди смотрят. Мол стоит за краем площадки, и он смотрит тоже. На Асоку. Опять. 

Асока трезво оценивает свои силы и принимает защитную стойку. Она ждёт, когда Морто даст сигнал к схватке, но тот кидается на неё без предупреждения. Тогрута едва успевает активировать мечи, чтобы отбить удар чужого клинка. Каждая из резких и тяжёлых атак способна сбить с ног. Однако Асока справляется. Она парирует одну, уворачивается от второй и перекатом уходит от третьей. В середине переката по ней бьют Силой, но тогрута была готова. Удар разбивается о выставленный ею щит. Асока вскакивает на ноги и, оказавшись за спиной забрака, даже пытается ударить. Разумеется, у неё не получается. Разумеется, Морто отбивает её меч (притом отбивает с такой силой, что Асоку откидывает назад). Но начало схватки Асока считает удачным. Она улыбается, сдувая с лица ярко-синюю ленточку. 

Взгляд Мола обжигает её предупреждением. Таким мрачным, что на мгновение Асока теряется. Ей лучше не улыбаться? Не демонстрировать радость от схватки? Не считать, что она справляется? 

Кажется, Морто не одобряет всё это в комплексе. 

Он никак не реагирует на улыбку Асоки. Однако следующий толчок Силы – раза в три мощнее предыдущего. На то, чтобы противостоять ему, тогруте требуется почти вся её энергия. В итоге она не падает, но всё равно проезжается до самого конца площадки. А забрак уже бьёт по ней молнией. Асока принимает её на клинок, но от улыбки на лице не остаётся ни следа. Тогрута сосредотачивается на схватке. Второй меч она метает в противника, однако тот отбивает его без каких-либо усилий. Притянуть оружие обратно не удаётся – у Асоки просто нет времени. На неё снова нападают. Удар, второй, третий, сверху и сбоку, блок, поворот, ментальный блок – тогрута сражается на чистых рефлексах. И, фоново, отмечает, что сражается всё-таки неплохо. Даже с одним мечом. 

Схватка заканчивается внезапно и больно.

Морто давит её Силой, словно стеной. Тёмной, тяжёлой, монолитной. Асоке нечего выставить против. Она пытается, однако её способностей просто не хватает. Её не хватает. А Сила давит. Как плита. Дышать становится труднее. Меч выпадает из руки, и ещё через несколько секунд у тогруты подгибаются ноги. Она падает на пол, хватаясь за голову, и продолжает задыхаться. 

Вот она – та мощь, в которой у неё никак не получается раствориться. От которой её отделяет что-то в ней самой. Что-то, что даже сейчас не ломается. Даже тогда, когда Асока, словно со стороны, слышит собственный вскрик.

Асоку продолжает давить к дюрастали ещё несколько ужасающе долгих мгновений.

Морто не заставляет её потерять сознание. Но он мог бы. И убить – мог бы.

– Ясно, – роняет он, выключая меч. – Боюсь, от дочери Гнева я ожидал большего.

Асока упирается в пол рукой, пытаясь отдышаться. Закрывая глаза из-за жгучего стыда. Стыдно в том числе за ту победную улыбку. Такую глупую. Самонадеянную.

– Впрочем, – продолжает забрак, – для джедайского отродья ты справилась неплохо.

Всё тело обдаёт холодом. И это уже не страх. Это ярость. Ярость, которую Асока давит, опуская взгляд к полу. Сейчас лучше молчать. Крифф побери, молчать. Она не перед другим аколитом. Она перед мастером, и этот мастер может, например, снова ударить молниями. 

Тогрута сжимает ладони в трясущиеся от злости кулаки.

Она докажет, что в ней нет ничего джедайского. Докажет делом.

– Высадка через два дня. Детали найдёшь на датападе, – Морто поворачивается к ней спиной. – Пока не научишься сражаться дольше трёх минут, на командование отрядами можешь не рассчитывать.

Асока поднимается на ноги. Зная, что Морто – пока что – не переубедить. Повторяя себе это и заставляя себя ответить:

– Я поняла вас, мастер.

Она притягивает к себе рукояти мечей и вешает их на пояс. 

– Можно узнать, насколько частыми будут тренировки?

Забрак останавливается. Он поворачивается к ней с жестокой насмешкой во взгляде:

– Не вижу смысла биться с тобой, пока ты не можешь выдержать даже средних атак.

Асока сжимает губы и сильнее вцепляется в мечи. 

– Здесь есть дроиды, – Морто выдерживает паузу. – Или… Мол мог бы тренировать тебя. Если сочтёт нужным.

Асока переводит взгляд на Мола, который – ну надо же – снова смотрел на неё. Крифф знает, как давно. А теперь, кажется, вздрагивает. Глядит на отца. С какими-то однозначно тяжёлыми мыслями за непроницаемым взглядом. Эти двое словно говорили об этом прежде. Или не об этом, но, в целом… о ней. 

– Тренировки не бывают лишними, – наконец отвечает Мол.

Морто глядит на него чуть дольше, чем того требует простой ответ на нейтральный вопрос о тренировках аколитки. Определённо, Асока не до конца понимает их разговор. Однако к Молу в этот момент она испытывает такую благодарность, какую не чувствует почти никогда. 

Если у неё в итоге что-то получится, то не в одиночку. 

Наверное, она всё же не зря помогла ему.

– Есть разговор, Мол, – вдруг говорит Морто. 

Мол кидает на Асоку последний взгляд. Короткий. Беспокойный? Тогрута не успевает понять. Мол уходит вслед за своим отцом.

Асока оглядывается по сторонам, на солдат и офицеров, которые тут же делают вид, что вовсе не пялились на поединок.

Они тоже однажды зауважают её. Они будут гордиться тем, что служили на одном с ней корабле. Асока знает, что она не самая сильная, но… есть что-то в груди, что не даёт надежде умереть. 

Тогрута поправляет складки тёмных одежд и направляется к выходу.

Остаток вечера и всё следующее утро она пытается распихать по каюте содержимое чемоданов. Осознавая, как же много она притащила не особенно нужных вещей. Подставка под мечи, подставка под украшения, сами украшения, альбом с рисунками (подарок от служанки, с которой она дружила в детстве), одежда, слишком красивая, чтобы пригодиться в военных операциях, такая же обувь, и много-много ленточек на монтралы, и…

В дверь звонят, и Асока вздрагивает. 

Мол. Она чувствует. Его отпечаток в Силе сложно спутать с другим. Тяжёлый, тёмный, мощный. С чем-то скрытым, бурлящим и горящим внутри, но Асока не рискнула бы залезть к нему в голову, чтобы узнать. Всё равно ментальная защита Мола наверняка сильнее, чем её способность незаметно за неё проникать. 

Асока отряхивает одежду от блёсток, высыпавшихся… если честно, крифф знает откуда, и открывает дверь. 

Для того, чтобы взглянуть Молу в глаза, приходится вскинуть подбородок. 

– У нас тренировка? – улыбается Асока, почему-то ощущая неловкость. Недосказанность, которая преследует их с того самого столкновения у медблока. Прямо сейчас к ней примешивается тревога. Мол выглядит… не так, как вчера. Та же закрытая чёрная одежда. Те же узоры на лице и ладонях. По-прежнему нечитаемое выражение лица. Однако обычно Асока всё же… ощущала его. Различала улыбку во взгляде или насмешку в голосе. Что-то. Теперь же – Мол непроницаем. Он окидывает взглядом беспорядок у Асоки за спиной. И она уверена, что он сейчас усмехнётся, однако этого не происходит. 

– Скоро, – кивает Мол. – Я могу показать тебе корабль. 

Между вчерашним Молом и этим – словно стена. Асока не знает, почему. Вспоминается только "есть разговор", брошенное его отцом, но... о чём они могли говорить, чтобы Мол теперь был как каменный?

Асока всеми своими эмпатическими навыками ощущает: за ровным тоном скрывается бездна. Она не знает, чего. Не знает, с чем связана столь резкая перемена. Однако она кожей ощущает опасность, исходящую от забрака. 

Тогрута прикрывает глаза на один напряжённый миг. Пытаясь успокоить эту неясную колючую тревогу. 

Они с Молом – на одной стороне.

Вчера он вызвался помочь ей, до этого – предупреждал, он танцевал с ней, и тогрута помнит, как аккуратно он её касался. 

Мол, стоящий перед ней сейчас – тот же самый забрак. Ей ни к чему его бояться.

– Давай, – пожимает плечами Асока. – Спасибо, что… согласился тренировать меня.

Мол отводит взгляд в сторону. И взгляд этот по-прежнему нечитаемый, но он ощутимо усиливает тревогу. Он тяжёлый, как дюрасталь. Мол переводит его на Асоку, и ту обжигает. Физически. Хочется сделать шаг назад, а потом – закрыть дверь, чтобы отгородиться, но это было бы глупо. 

Мол отвечает ей только кивком.

Молчание между ними сгущается настолько, что дышать становится сложно.

Асока сглатывает, выходя из каюты. Дверь за ней закрывается с тихим шипением. Воздух наполняет мерный шум двигателей. В конце коридора стоит компания офицеров, но, как уже поняла Асока, ситхов они опасаются. Люди только прерывают разговор и отдают им честь, когда они проходят мимо.

Асока кивает, улыбнувшись им; Мол никак не реагирует.

– Это офицерский этаж, – вдруг начинает говорить он. – Здесь расположены каюты высшего командного состава, комната отдыха и пара столовых. Есть тренировочный зал, но на третьем уровне они оборудованы лучше. 

Мол говорит медленно и сухо. Словно на автомате. Словно сам в это время думает о чём-то другом. 

– Ясно, – выдыхает Асока и заходит в лифт вслед за ним.

– Мы поднимаемся на пятый уровень, – сообщает Мол, нажимая на нужную кнопку. – Там расположен капитанский мостик, несколько технических отсеков, комнаты для допросов и тюремные камеры. 

Тогрута угукает, давая понять, что услышала. Комментарии Мола вроде бы демонстрируют, что они занимаются делом, он показывает ей корабль, однако чувство фальши и неловкости не отпускает. Ни в лифте, где они стоят так рядом, что едва не соприкасаются ладонями. И не касаются. Ни в коридоре, в котором Мол останавливается, чтобы показать:

– Мостик – там, спасательные капсулы – там, – забрак поворачивается к соседним лифтам. – Отсюда можно напрямую спуститься в ангар с истребителями. 

Он шагает дальше по коридору, и Асоке ничего не остаётся, кроме как идти за ним.

– Комнаты для допросов, – комментирует Мол несколько дверей с тёмно-красными насечками. – Мой отец собирается отдать тебе несколько пленных.

Асока закусывает губу. Она отвечает как можно ровнее:

– Нужно будет достать из них сведения?

– Необязательно, – пожимает плечами Мол. – Думаю, он просто хочет проверить твои навыки.

Асока хмурится. Она сделает то, что будут от неё требовать. Но пытать людей, не задавая вопросов, пытать людей ни за что – это…

– Они враги, – безучастно замечает Мол. – Не советую сомневаться, когда дойдёт до дела.

Забрак идёт к ближайшей из дверей и прислоняет ладонь к экрану замка.

Хочет показать ей, что внутри и как этим пользоваться?

Он снова помогает ей.

При мысли об этом в груди разливается тепло. 

Асока следует за Молом. Комната для допросов – небольшая, вся залита ярким искусственным светом. Сделана из металла. В центре стоит допросное кресло с оковами по рукам и ногам. Это – для гуманоидов. Для менее стандартных рас, видимо, предназначается горизонтальный стол в углу. Рядом с ним стоит стеллаж с выставленными напоказ инструментами и шприцами.

– Это на случай, если на корабле нет ситха? – спрашивает Асока, потому что ситхи забирают информацию иначе. Им весь этот арсенал просто не нужен. Хотя на нервы заключённых один вид этих скальпелей и игл, наверное, неплохо действует.

На этот раз Мол даже не кивает.

Он стоит в двух шагах от Асоки. Не отрывая от неё напряжённого взгляда. Такого, что ей опять хочется отшатнуться. Однако она остаётся на месте. Она наблюдает за тем, как Мол сжимает и разжимает кулаки. Закрывает глаза. Он словно решается на что-то, и от него при этом веет сплошной концентрированной агрессией. Дикой. Почти звериной. Асока уверена, что она не могла её вызвать. Тогда кто или что?

Мол делает шаг, и тогрута вздрагивает.

– Мол?.. – спрашивает она, рефлекторно опуская руку к правому мечу.

Тот качает головой, обратив на это внимание. На его лице мелькает тень знакомой усмешки. 

Мол приближается к ней вплотную. 

Предчувствия Асоки кричат, что на неё вот-вот нападут, но предчувствия ошибаются. 

Мол поднимает руку и касается ленточки, идущей вдоль её щеки. Ведёт по ленточке пальцами. Асока ощущает жар от его ладони. Она ощущает его так близко, что мысли путаются. Тогрута жмурится, пытаясь разобраться в том, что именно сейчас происходит.

Мол перебирает ленточки на её голове. 

Спустя мгновение – касается кожи. Забрак очерчивает узоры на её щеках костяшками пальцев. 

По шее и плечам разбегаются мурашки.

По венам – жар.

Асока сглатывает, чувствуя ужасно непривычные импульсы тела. Сильные. Горячие. Они как волны, которые обдают её синхронно с чужим дыханием. Щёки наливаются краской.

Асока ощущает себя настолько непривычно, что или она что-то сделает с этой ситуацией, или сгорит прямо на месте. 

– Если тебе так нравятся ленточки, то на твои рожки их тоже можно повязать, – выдавливает она шутку. И заставляет себя открыть глаза. Поднять их на Мола.

Его усмешка одной низкой нотой впечатывается в слух. 

Забрак ничего не отвечает. Его ладонь обхватывает щеку и шею Асоки. Держит, не позволяя опустить лицо. Мол наклоняется к нему. С каждым мгновением, с которым он приближается, в крови растёт градус паники. Затылок стягивают мурашки.

Вторая рука Мола опускается на её талию. Сжимает кожу сквозь тонкую ткань.

Тогруте не хватает воздуха.

Она поднимает ладонь к чужому запястью. Обхватывает его, потому что хочется оттолкнуть и потому что хочется касаться.

В итоге Асока только жмурится, готовая взорваться из-за раздирающих её эмоций. 

Мол накрывает её губы своими. Давит. Жаром, силой, настолько непривычно, что тогруту целиком прошивает дрожью. Дыхание спирает. Сердце сжимается. Она сильнее вцепляется в чужие запястья и из-за этого ощущает, как трясутся её пальцы. Часть её разума поэтому злится. Другая часть – плавится. Нервные окончания необычно остро реагируют на каждое движение чужих губ. Они жёсткие. Властные. Мол сжимает нижнюю губу Асоки, оттягивает верхнюю, толкается между них языком, и Асока приоткрывает рот. Она жмурится сильнее. Горячий язык проходится поверх её, и из-под губ вырывается незнакомый сдавленный звук. Он бьётся о чужие губы. Отдаётся лёгкой вибрацией в собственных. 

Асоке нравится. Она заставляет себя признать: ей нравится. Это впервые, это то, о чём она большую часть жизни даже не думала, это Мол, и ей действительно нравится. Не нравится только быть скованной и несмелой. Так что Асока сама приникает к нему. Кладёт ладони на чужие плечи. Сжимает их, не до конца веря в то, что всё это действительно происходит.

Так он завёл её сюда, чтобы поцеловать?

Он был таким закрытым, потому что... стеснялся? Или что-то вроде? 

Это даже мило.

Асока улыбается в поцелуй. 

Мол ведёт рукой вниз по её спине. Сжимает талию обеими ладонями. Подталкивает куда-то назад, и вскоре в лопатки Асоки упирается стена. Мол прижимает тогруту к ней. Целует глубже. Мол сминает её губы и волю, и это безжалостно хорошо. До искр по нервам. Асока тянется к нему, вставая на цыпочки. Позволяя чужим ладоням сжимать её кожу. Ловя губами чужое дыхание. Кислорода по-прежнему не хватает, но теперь он уже не нужен. 

Мол спускает ладонь на её бедро. Второй он подцепляет ткань её туники, залезает под неё и ведёт ладонью по голому животу. Тогрута вздрагивает всем телом. Кожа к коже – это ещё сильнее. Жарче. И это слишком. Прямо сейчас – слишком. Асока обхватывает ладонью чужое запястье, чтобы отвести его от себя.

Мол сжимает её бедро сильнее.

Асока отталкивает его руки.

Он не сдвигается с места. Продолжая давить на её губы. Мол прикусывает одну из них, и тогрута начинает по-настоящему задыхаться. Тревога сдавливает лёгкие. Мол вдавливает её тело в стену.

Асока возмущённо мычит в поцелуй. Она бьёт по чужим плечам. Легко. Не всерьёз. Огромная часть её сознания просто отказывается признавать то, что Мол не отпускает её всерьёз. Однако он перехватывает её ладони, сжимает их и впечатывает в дюрасталь. Больно. По-настоящему больно.

Асока не понимает, какого криффа сейчас происходит, но она знает: физически Мол сильнее. Прямо сейчас она чувствует это каждой мышцей, которой пытается его оттолкнуть. Значит, остаётся не физическая сила, а другая. Асока уже переплавляет и боль, и негодование в будущий толчок, когда Мол прекращает терзать её губы. Он отстраняется от её лица не больше, чем на пару сантиметров. Рассматривает его. Внимательно, не моргая, и от этого взгляда становится вконец не по себе.

– Что ты делаешь? – всё-таки шипит Асока, одним тоном давая понять, чтобы он не смел так делать. Она снова дёргает руки, но Мол держит их как тисками. Забрак приближается к её лицу и ведёт носом вдоль щеки. Он шепчет низко:

– То, что хочу.

… и узел из тревоги, жара, смятения у гнева у Асоки в груди разрывает. Она отталкивает Мола Силой. В кои-то веки это выходит действительно хорошо – того, несмотря на всю его подготовку, относит на два шага назад. На этом всё бы закончилось, но забрак усмехается. А у Асоки в ушах стоят его слова. Такие… собственнические, настолько задевающие гордость, что сдержаться не получается.

Асока подходит к Молу и влепляет ему пощёчину. Надеясь, что та сотрёт с чужого лица эту наглую усмешку. 

Голову забрака дёргает в сторону. Он проводит пальцами по щеке, на которой виден след от чужой ладони.

Асока потирает саднящие запястья, как вдруг замирает. Тревога усиливается раза в три. Затопляет до самых лёгких.

Пощёчина значила “ты зарвался, так что сейчас же прекрати и извинись”.

Но вообще, в голофильмах, книгах, и, просто, бытовой культуре, пощёчины почти всегда были жестом, применимым к рабам. Ударить раба пощёчиной – значит указать ему на его место. 

И Асока подозревает, что для Мола это довольно-таки больное место.

Мол только что мог крайне неверно её понять.

Забрак поворачивает к ней лицо, на котором больше нет усмешки. Однако менее пугающим оно от этого не становится. Скорее наоборот. Асока много раз спорила и дралась. Она знает: усмешки, шутки, попытки поддеть врага – это всё напускное. Больше для споров. Человек, который действительно собирается напасть, не шутит. Он молчит. Смотрит прямо на цель. Движется на неё, и Асока начинает пятиться к стене. Рефлекторно. Она оглядывается на дверь, находит глазами экран-замок, но она не успевает сделать даже шага в его сторону.

Её тело резко сносит к стене. Сталь ударяет ей в спину. Больно бьёт по лекку. 

Мол приближается к ней, вытянув руку, и на всё тело Асоки давит Силой. Та не позволяет пошевелиться. Не даёт даже вдохнуть нормально.

Тогрута сжимает ладони в дрожащие кулаки и пытается весь свой страх и злость переплавить в энергию. Которая смела бы Мола, освободила её и дала ей уйти отсюда. Асока не знает, что дальше, но прямо сейчас ей нужно уйти. Просто убраться подальше. 

Мол сильнее неё.

Асока пытается, однако в ответ на все ментальные усилия у неё только начинает болеть голова. Боль – тупая, ноющая, глубоко в затылке. Она всегда ощущала такую, когда упиралась в свой личный потолок.

Мол – мастер-ситх. Он не скован так, как она. И он использует это преимущество на полную. Он держит её. Подходит к ней вплотную. Он... он кладёт руку ей на щеку. Поглаживает её кончиками пальцев.

Несколько минут назад такое прикосновение показалось Асоке нежным.

Сейчас оно воспринимается как проявление власти. Как вторжение в личное пространство. Немногим лучшее, чем пощёчина. Асока трясёт головой, сбрасывая с себя чужое касание.

Мол поддевает ей подбородок парой пальцев. Заставляет посмотреть на себя.

– Ты целовала меня, – хрипло произносит он. Замолкает. Это должно что-то значить?

– Выходит, ошиблась, – отвечает ему тогрута, обнажая клыки. Она хочет добавить что-то ещё, что-то колкое, и чтобы он отпустил её, но Мол опускает ладонь ей на шею. Ведёт ей ниже. По ключицам, груди, животу. Дыхание перехватывает. Не столько из-за касаний, сколько из-за негодования. Мол тем временем приближает своё лицо к её. Произносит ей прямо в губы:

– Не сопротивляйся, – это неожиданно, но тон больше напоминает просьбу, чем приказ. – Ты же понимаешь, я возьму всё, что я захочу.

Из-за последней фразы Асоку передёргивает. Она не товар в витрине, чтобы её брать. Но увещевать ситха – такого ситха – этикой было бы смешно. Асока прибегает к более весомому аргументу:

– Мой отец…

Мол морщится. Он завершает за неё:

–... отправил тебя сюда, – ладонь забрака тормозит на узле, которым завязана туника тогруты. – Думаю, он готов к тому, что тебя убьют. 

– Но не к тому, что меня будут лапать какие-то…

Взгляд Мола ожесточается. Настолько, что Асока осекается. Возможно, это к лучшему. Она не уверена в том, как она завершила бы фразу, но она точно максимально проехалась бы по чужой гордости. А Асока… она не в том положении, чтобы это казалось разумным. 

Тогрута прикрывает глаза. Лихорадочно пытаясь придумать выход из положения. Кляня себя за то, что вообще оказалась в этом положении. Сын кровожадного массового убийцы, который всю жизнь противостоит людям из её, Асоки, круга, и который молча пялился на неё из всех углов. Который завёл её в комнату для пыток. Действительно, что могло пойти не так? 

Асока не может сказать, как именно Мол видел происходящее между ними, но явно как-то иначе. И право сильного для него – не просто слова. И, в целом, их мировоззрение точно нехило так различается. И, в общем-то, Асоке плевать.

– Выпусти меня, – цедит она требовательным тоном. 

В следующую секунду тело дёргается. Из-за того, что нельзя называть поцелуем. Мол вгрызается в её губы. Его руки тем временем развязывают узел, на котором держится её одежда. Зато Мол больше не использует Силу. Тело Асоки отпускает. На ужасно короткое мгновение. Затем Мол вжимает её в стену всем своим телом. Жарким. Слишком сильным, чтобы у Асоки получилось что-то с ним сделать. Но не делать ничего она не может. Во-первых, она прикусывает язык, который толкается ей в рот. Во-вторых, сосредотачивает Силу вокруг стеллажа с инструментами. Асока обрушивает его на Мола, но тот успевает выставить руку ему навстречу. Стеллаж бьёт о противоположную стену. Лезвия, ампулы и шприцы со звоном падают на пол. 

Шею Асоки перехватывает Силой. 

– Не вынуждай меня, – низко предупреждает Мол.

Асока режется об его голос. Она задыхается. Кожа – там, где её касался Мол – горит. Губы ноют. А страх, смятение и злость мешаются в тугой ком, встающий у самого горла.

Удушение длится не дольше десятка секунд. Однако легче потом не становится. Мол хватает её за плечи. Тащит через пол-комнаты, игнорируя все её попытки отбиться. Он толкает её спиной на стол и хватает пару металлических скоб.

Асока в курсе, как работают такие устройства. Фиксируешь пленника, зажимаешь скобами все его конечности, и стол – огромный электромагнит – не позволяет оторвать эти скобы от своей поверхности. Ну а дальше с пленником можно делать, что угодно. И Асока не пленница. Она пытается отправить эти скобы Молу в лицо, но тот заставляет их повиснуть в воздухе. Он кладёт одну руку Асоки на стол, и, как бы та ни била по его запястьям – фиксирует её скобой. Делает всё то же самое со второй.

Асока оказывается распята на столе под Молом. Она дышит часто. Дёргает руки – конечно же, безуспешно. Пытается пнуть забрака, который разглядывает её этим своим нечитаемым взглядом. 

Пинок… был ошибкой. Потому что Мол перехватывает её ногу за щиколотку. Ведёт ладонью выше, по тонким чёрным штанам. К коленке. К бедру. Мол дёргает тогруту к себе за бёдра и вжимает её в себя.

Асоку начинает колотить.

Мол стоит между её разведённых ног. Он ведёт ладонью по внутренней стороне её бедра. Выше. Забрак поднимается руками к её поясу и продолжает его развязывать.

– Если ты будешь сопротивляться, – медленно произносит он, – то тебе будет больно.

Звучит наполовину как угроза, наполовину как предупреждение. Простое и предельно ясное. Наверное, Асоке стоило бы включить благоразумие. Послушать его. Но это выше любых её моральных сил. Не в тот момент, когда Мол заканчивает с поясом и распахивает её тунику. Тогрута чувствует его взгляд. Жадный. Его ладони на своей коже. Они поднимаются от живота и по рёбрам. Сжимают грудь. Не больно, но… почти. Щёки Асоки обжигает жаром. Это унизительнее всего, через что она проходила прежде. Унизительнее всего, что вообще может быть. Лежать под Молом. Раздетой. Чувствовать, как он оглаживает её кожу. Как он расстёгивает пояс на её штанах. А дальше…

Асока жмурится, собирая в кулак ошмётки Силы. Она снова направляет их на металлический стеллаж. Но Мол чувствует. На этот раз он пресекает её атаку ещё до того, как она началась. Просто задавливает. Мощью, против которой Асока почти беспомощна.

У неё не остаётся ничего, кроме горького бессилия и отчаяния у самого горла. 

Мол обещал, что за сопротивление будет больно. 

Асока сжимается, ожидая удара. Она слышала, что такие столы умеют бить током. Она видела, как Мол пускает молнии. Однако ничего не происходит секунду, вторую и третью. 

Слёзы всё равно поднимаются к глазам.

Хочется попросить Мола. Отпустить. Ничего не делать. Просто позорно попросить, раз ничего больше не остаётся, но к мольбам о пощаде отношение у них точно одинаковое. 

“Не преклоняйся и не плачь”.

Асока распахивает глаза. Смотрит в чужие, тёмно-жёлтые. Мол стоит над ней. И он почему-то так и не ударяет. Однако он возвращает свои руки на её тело, и тогруту выгибает в попытке уйти от этих прикосновений. Она мотает головой, плотно сжав губы. Ей страшно. Она уверена, что это более чем заметно. Мол должен видеть, что ей страшно. И он не останавливается.

Асока почти никогда не думала о каких-то отношениях и прочем, из них вытекающем. Она просто тренировалась, потом ещё тренировалась, иногда отдыхала и снова окуналась в Силу. И она, конечно, подозревала, что когда-нибудь кто-нибудь как-нибудь с ней сблизится. Но точно не так. Ничто не должно было быть так. Асока не маленькая. Она понимает, что Мол собирается сделать с ней. Для чего он расстёгивает её одежду и стягивает с неё штаны вместе с обувью. И страх перебивает весь её гнев. Переламывает, как сухую ветку. По идее, момент подходящий, чтобы ударить Мола ногой, но на деле Асока только подтягивает колени к груди. Закрывается. Дрожит мелко. Ей страшно из-за того, насколько всё это реально. Страшно, что будет больно. Ей обидно, ей холодно, а чужие руки – горячие, они накрывают её колени, разводят их в стороны, трогают, срывают с неё трусы, и в этот момент что-то прежнее всё-таки просыпается. Асока делает выпад ногой. Целится в лицо, но Мол успевает сделать шаг в сторону. Он откидывает бельё тогруты на пол. Разглядывая её настолько плотоядно, что у той по коже идут мурашки. Неприятные. Колючие. Асока очень хочет сдвинуть ноги, но между них стоит Мол. Она хочет закрыть себя, но в кисти рук впиваются скобы. Асока обнажённая. Полностью. Её колотит ещё сильнее, чем до этого. Она вжимается затылком в стол, а Мол снова гладит её тело. Почти не жестоко. Почти ласково. Он обводит её трясущиеся губы большим пальцем. Проходится костяшками по скулам и шее. Накрывает её грудь ладонями. Асоке кажется, что в чужом дыхании она вот-вот различит рычание. Её дёргает от каждого касания. У глаз копится что-то горячее. А Мол идёт ниже. По животу, который рефлекторно втягивается. Всё тело Асоки напряжено. Внутри словно натянулась струна, тонкая и острая, струна, вот-вот готовая порваться, и, когда это случится… будет больно. Настолько же больно, насколько ей страшно сейчас.

Чужая ладонь спускается ещё ниже. Туда, где Асока иногда сама себя трогала. Но никогда – так. Бесцеремонно. Неприятно. Мол ведёт парой пальцев по влаге. Толкается ими внутрь, и Асока стискивает зубы. Тело продирает новым приступом дрожи. Ей дискомфортно до скованности в каждой мышце. А Мол подносит руку к застёжке на своих штанах.

Асоку трясёт. Это – всё, что она осознаёт. И холод от стола. И мерзкое, гадкое, абсолютно отвратительное чувство беспомощности. Которое топит её до краёв. Хочется драться. Кричать. Царапаться. Но руки прикованы, а Силы недостаточно, и в конце концов хочется только всхлипывать.

Асока сдерживается.

Всё, что в её силах – это не падать ещё ниже. Сохранять достоинство. Не просить, не плакать, отомстить. Обязательно отомстить. Асока цепляется за эту мысль, когда отворачивается к стене. Так становится легче дышать. Совсем чуть-чуть. На сотую долю грамма. Без взгляда, который пригвождает к столу не хуже магнита.

Асока пытается вдохнуть воздух. Она пытается быть не здесь, но чужие руки слишком горячие. Они дёргают её тело ближе к Молу. Они держат. Крепко. Они не позволяют отдёрнуться, когда Асока чувствует что-то куда крупнее пальцев. Она чувствует, как нарастает давление. Мол толкается в неё, и это больно. Режуще. Асока выгибается, рефлекторно пытаясь уйти.

Мол останавливается.

Ничего ещё не произошло, но Асока дышит так, словно её только что вытащили из ледяной воды. Она косится в сторону двери. Вдруг кто-то сейчас зайдёт. Вдруг ей всё-таки хватит сил. Вдруг это ужасное “сейчас” никогда не наступит, и…

– Расслабься, – рычит Мол, и Асока мотает головой. Испуганно. Даже не пытаясь спрятать испуг. С губ так и рвётся “не надо”, но каких-то остаточных здравых мыслей хватает на то, чтобы не сказать этого. Не унизиться так. 

Мол кладёт ладонь её на шею. Сжимает. Несильно, но нервы прошивает этой угрозой. А ещё эта ладонь не даёт отвернуться. 

Мол толкается снова. Медленно. Мучительно. Распирающее чувство нарастает, режет, рвёт, и Асоку выгибает дугой. Она сжимает челюсти. Сжимает ладони в кулаки. Она думала, что умеет терпеть боль. Ей бывало больно. Но это – другое. Хуже. Гораздо. Это выдавливает из неё последний самоконтроль, оставляя только страх, и стыд, и боль, и это всё слишком. Ненормально. Безжалостно. Обидно. 

В тот момент, когда ей кажется, что больнее быть просто не может, Мол вбивается в неё. Резко и сильно. Полностью. Асока бьётся в скобы, которые сковывают руки. Собственный крик – позорно высокий. Жалкий. Сразу после него из-под губ вырывается всхлип, и Асока неспособна контролировать это. Ни то, как её колотит, ни спёртое дыхание, ни слёзы, катящиеся по щекам. 

В голове почти не остаётся мыслей. Только стыд напополам с болью, жгучий сгусток ненависти в груди, и понимание: это лишь начало. И Асока не вырвется. Она перенесёт всё это до конца, и она не знает, сколько это. Она жмурится, пытаясь задавить новый всхлип. 

Мол выходит из неё, и на какое-то мгновение становится легче. Однако уже через миг он толкается снова. Ещё глубже. Боль впивается в нервы стеклянной крошкой. Асока ощущает, как по её бедру стекает что-то горячее. Кажется, кровь. Она чувствует Мола внутри себя. Твёрдым. Горячим. И это также больно, как в первый раз. Асока знает, что это не должно быть так больно. Но ощущение такое, словно Мол рвёт её. Режет. Изнутри. У Асоки не получается даже вдохнуть. Из-за руки на своей шее. А Мол продолжает. Он становится быстрее, толчок за толчком, и каждый из них – это вскрик, обдирающий горло. 

Единственным желанием этих минут остаётся не существовать. Не здесь. Не сейчас. Не так. Не чувствуя, как Мол вбивается в неё, раз за разом растягивая до дикой слепящей боли. Не слыша его рычащего дыхания. Не помня этого. Не помня себя. Настолько слабую. Жалкую. Дрожащую под чужим тяжёлым телом. Трясущуюся на каждом тонком всхлипе.

С каждой секундой в груди всё сильнее трескается. Там выламывает что-то беспощадно живое. И это тоже больно. 

Асока не знает, сколько это длится. Ей не становится ни легче, ни проще, и каждый вдох по-прежнему даётся с трудом. Мол сжимает её бёдра, и от этих касаний хочется вывернуться наизнанку. Он убыстряется. Движения становятся беспорядочней, мышцы выкручивает, и глотку царапает новым криком. Асока ощущает чужую пульсацию внутри. В какой-то момент Мол вжимается в неё особенно сильно, а после – замирает. Упирается в стол кулаками. Дышит тяжело.

Асока закусывает губу, силясь сдержаться, но грудную клетку сдавливает особенно сильным спазмом. 

Асока плачет. Продолжая дрожать. 

Мол отстраняется от неё. 

Легче всё ещё не становится.

Между ног ноет. На коже отчётливо ощущается что-то липкое. Кровь. Или… 

К горлу подкатывает тошнота, и Асока решает не завершать мысль. 

Она отворачивается. Прижимаясь щекой к холодному металлу стола. Чувствуя себя так, что… что лучше бы она не чувствовала себя вовсе. Сломанной. Использованной, как нечто дешёвое, едва ли не одноразовое. Слабой. Асока ощущает себя настолько слабой, что она честно не знает, кого в этот момент ненавидит больше: себя или Мола. Но, постепенно, в голове проясняется. Мола. Точно Мола. Который отключает скобы, давая ей возможность пошевелиться. Однако Асока не шевелится. И не отвечает на взгляд, который чувствует на себе. Она ждёт, когда Мол уйдёт. Пожалуйста. Пусть он уйдёт. 

Тогрута не уверена, читает ли он эти мысли по её лицу, но он уходит. 

И всё же Асока не двигается ещё долго. Ей просто страшно двигаться. Ощущать своё тело. Которое у неё как будто отобрали. Которому всё ещё больно.

Всхлипы душат всё сильнее, и Асока закрывает лицо ладонями.

Ей нельзя оставаться здесь. Нельзя жалеть себя. Нужно подняться, собраться, сделать что-то. 

Асока соберётся. Она клянётся себе в этом, но прямо сейчас – воет, закусив ладонь. 

Она чувствует боль камнем в своей груди. Тяжёлым, чёрным, бьющим её в осколки. 

Этот камень падает, и Асока понятия не имеет, когда он достигнет дна.


	5. пять

Асока лежит на кровати, сбившись в комок. Дрожит тихо. Уже не плачет. Она плохо помнит, как одевалась и добиралась до каюты. Как стояла под душем, пытаясь смыть с себя всё. Соль с щёк. Кровь с бёдер. Отпечатки ладоней, которые до сих пор ощущаются на коже. Горячим. Неприятно-липким. Их оттереть так и не получилось.

Асока не знает, сколько уже валяется так ужасно безвольно. Она должна встать и идти вперёд, идти куда-то, но… ещё немного. Минуту. Две. Три. Это тяжело. Существовать с кучей битых осколков между рёбер. Вдыхать холодный воздух, на каждом вдохе надеясь, что эти осколки не проколют лёгкие. Запах крови въедается в них. Вместе со страхом. 

Асока ненавидит это. Она так сильно ненавидит жить в этом моменте. Ненавидит быть слабой. Чувствовать себя раненой. Так, что не помогут ни меддроиды, ни бакта, ни исцеляющая Сила.

Асока дышит в сжатые ладони, пытаясь наскребсти в себе совсем другие силы. Чтобы сесть на кровати. Встать. Обвести комнату взглядом.

Одежда, блёстки, альбом с рисунками.

Асока машинально сдувает с лица голубую с золотом ленту. А потом – вздрагивает. Она вспоминает, как Мол вёл пальцами по этим ленточкам. Разглядывал их. Кажется, они ему нравились. Асоке… тоже нравились. В детстве. Безумно давно. Перед глазами всплывает сад, по которому она бегала. Цветущие деревья, смех и лепестки кругом.

Ощущение такое, словно она заперта между тем садом и этим крейсером. Заблудилась, запуталась, оттуда – не получается вырваться, здесь – не получается быть. Ни цвести, ни выцвести. 

Асока собирает ленточки в кулаки. К горлу почему-то подкатывает всхлип. Остаточный. Сдавленный.

Асока срывает с себя эти ленточки, чтобы в них больше никогда не путались лепестки. Она кидает их на кровать. Притягивает к себе пачки с украшениями других цветов и собирает ленточки вместе. Чтобы встать на ноги и бросить их в утилизатор в углу.

В теле всё ещё ноет. Снаружи. Внутри. А в груди больно-мучительно-горько-выломанно гудит, саднит, как от царапин, и бьётся-бьётся-бьётся. Упрямо. Неостановимо.

Асока не впервые переносит боль. Впервые – такую, но… Её учили обращаться с чувствами. Её учили использовать их. Как оружие и как почву для укрепления собственной Силы. Тогрута прикрывает глаза, пытаясь собрать свои чувства в кулак. Сделать с ними что-то. Однако осколки режут. Впиваются во внутренности.

Может, позже.

Асока чувствует трещины, сколы и сломы. Но она соберёт себя заново. Сильнее, чем прежде. Она обязана.

И ещё – она очень хочет сбежать с этого крейсера. Она берёт в руки датапад. Включает клавиатуру и… замирает.

Формально, аколит и мастер договариваются об ученичестве только между собой. При необходимости, посредником выступает Академия. Но, фактически, если только речь не идёт о ком-то безродном, за аколита решают родители. Как договорились за Асоку. Отец будет недоволен, если она не подчинится его решению. Он спросит, почему. Он узнает, если захочет. Асока понимает: она не получит сочувствия. Она проиграла в честной схватке, она получила боль, которую заслужила за своё поражение, и, в конце концов, это только её проблемы. Орден не вмешивается в личные отношения между ситхами. А отец только обвинит её в том, что она оказалась слабой.

Но Асока может написать Дарту Вэйдеру.

Вэйдер поможет ей. У него с Морто давно не всё в порядке с рабочими отношениями. Асока в курсе их взаимной неприязни. Вэйдер будет только рад прислать за ней корабль, переправить её кому-нибудь другому и, кто знает, может, он даже перед отцом её выгородит. 

Бежать – стыдно. Сбегать – значит расписываться в своём поражении. Но Асока затыкает гордость, она честно пытается заткнуть страх, и она размышляет объективно.

Мол сильнее, чем она. Он… он хотел её. Вряд ли ему хватило одного раза. Они на одном и том же крейсере, и, если Асока что-то с этим не сделает, то однажды она проиграет ему снова. При мысли об этом грудную клетку сдавливает. В теле отдаётся болью. 

Асока не может позволить этому повториться. Она просто не сможет. 

Временное отступление, перегруппировка сил, запрос подкреплений – это всё нормальные понятия в военной тактике. Не в ситхской, но Асока пока ещё и не ситх. Ей нужно дать себе время. На то, чтобы залечить раны и выстроить оборону. Она встанет на одну ступень с Молом, и только тогда она снова посмотрит ему в глаза. 

Она находит официальный контакт Вэйдера и жмёт на кнопку сообщения. 

Посреди экрана вдруг всплывает ярко-красный крест с текстом предупреждения.

“На время миротворческой операции контакты с внешним миром ограничены. Ваше сообщение перед отправкой должно быть досмотрено и утверждено гранд-адмиралом и мастером Ордена ситхов. Пожалуйста, свяжитесь с вашим командованием по внутренней связи”.

Пальцы начинают совершенно отвратительно дрожать. Асока отбрасывает от себя датапад. Обхватывает голову руками. Точно. Точно, что-то о режиме тишины говорил Юларен на брифинге, но Асока… она тогда пялилась на Мола. Это было словно вечность назад.

Она пытается вспомнить другие детали. Лотал – это всего одна планета. Крейсер с поддержкой небольшого флота легко с ней справится. Ещё, кажется, были волнения в других планетах и лунах той же системы… но, может, их утихомирят и без ситхов? Флагманский крейсер окажется вне операции, режим тишины отменят, и Асока сумеет попросить о помощи. Скоро. Обязательно.

Комлинк на её наруче вдруг загорается красным. Кажется, цвет должен что-то значить о сигнале. Но всю палитру Асока пока не учила. Она принимает вызов.

Красный – это ситх.

Ассоциация закрепляется в ту же секунду, когда она слышит повелительный тон Морто.

– Ты пропустила тренировку, – говорит он. – Почему?

Так… Мол потом ждал её в зале? А его отец пришёл проследить за её занятиями? Он… он не знает. Наверняка нет. С чего бы ему? И всё равно вопрос звучит как издевательство. Бьёт по больному. По воспалённому.

Хорошо, что это только комлинк. Так легче соврать. Асока закрывает покрасневшие глаза. Она отвечает так ровно, как может:

– Я пока не очень хорошо ориентируюсь здесь. Обещаю, этого больше не повторится.

На миг в голове мелькает почти безумная мысль. Сказать ситху о том, что сделал его сын. Но Асока знает о Морто достаточно, чтобы даже не пытаться.

Она проиграла Молу и оказалась слабой.

Её отец сказал бы быть благодарной за то, что он её не убил.

Морто… рассмеялся бы. Наверное. И ответил бы что-то в том же духе о правах сильного и бесправии всех остальных.

В целом, в Империи живут иначе. Есть законы, суды, сборники разных кодексов. Однако к ситхам законы не применяются. И Асока – не просто подданная. Она – часть Ордена. Значит, к ней предъявляют другие требования. Взамен у неё будут и совершенно другие возможности. Только для этого нужно выжить. Добиться и доказать всем. 

– Тебе лучше сдержать обещание, – комментирует Морто. – Высадка завтра, тебе к третьему ангару. Найдёшь мой шаттл.

– Я поняла вас, мастер.

Тот отключается.

Асока валится на кровать и плотно закрывает глаза ладонями.

Асока защёлкивает наручи и крепит мечи на пояс. Поправляет нагрудную пластину. Проверяет крепления на сапогах.

Она пытается вести себя так, словно ничего из ряда вон не случилось. Так, как она всегда вела себя после проигранных схваток или после вспышек отцовского гнева. Да, больно, и обидно, и хочется никогда этого не помнить, но она ведь шла дальше. И это – то, что имеет значение.

Краем сознания Асока понимает, что… то, что было в допросной, это не то же самое. У неё не будет другого первого раза. А этот останется с ней навсегда. У Мола всегда будет своё место в её воспоминаниях, у неё под рёбрами, в эмоциях, из которых она состоит, и эта мысль пугает. Но тогрута давит её. 

Она одета для боя и она идёт в бой.

Она увидит Мола. Он будет в одном с ней помещении. Он снова будет смотреть на неё. 

И Асока обязательно справится с тем, чтобы не выглядеть напуганной. 

Она сжимает губы и выходит из каюты.

Коридоры крейсера – почти пустые. Зато в ангаре царит шум двигателей, голосов и топот сотен ног. Все готовятся к высадке. Тогрута же находит глазами чёрно-красный шаттл. Вместо эмблемы Империи на нём знак Ордена. Значит, ей туда. 

Вокруг неё по своим делам спешат офицеры, пехотинцы и техники, но перед аколиткой все они расступаются.

Она – ничто в Ордене. Но она уже выше, чем триллионы живых существ. 

Так правильно.

Асока убыстряет шаг.

За силовыми панелями ангара видна бело-зелёная планета. На её фоне выделяется флот. Пара малых крейсеров, бомбардировщики, целая эскадрилья канонерок. Вокруг Асоки, пока ещё – в ангаре, рядами выстроены десантные корабли и истребители. 

– Вас впечатляет вид? – слышится знакомый улыбчивый голос. Асока оборачивается и видит адмирала Юларена. Не понимая, какого криффа она только что чуть не вздрогнула. Она же не будет теперь каждую секунду ожидать чего-то худшего?

Тревога, узлом поселившаяся в затылке, шепчет: она будет.

Асока изо всех сил давит тревогу и кивает.

– Разве у Лотала есть сопоставимые силы? – спрашивает она, чтобы поддержать разговор. Юларен, улыбнувшись, качает головой. – Тогда я просто не понимаю, на что они надеются.

– На помощь Республики, леди Тано.

Асока хмурится.

– А эта помощь…

– Предполагаю, что прямо сейчас её разбивает третий ударный имперский флот, – пожимает плечами адмирал. – Как минимум, он блокирует её до подхода подкреплений. Нам здесь никто не помешает.

– Что ж, это… замечательно, – резюмирует Асока. 

Навыки общения с военными ей, пожалуй, ещё стоит как-нибудь усовершенствовать.

– Полагаю, вам на шаттл повелителя Морто, – Юларен указывает на него рукой. – Удачи вам на поверхности, леди Тано.

– Благодарю, – тогрута слегка склоняет голову. – Удачи вам... на командном мостике.

Она отходит к шаттлу, ощущая себя немного приободрённой. Конечно, вряд ли Юларен действительно так беспокоится за неё и её успех. Вероятно, он просто пользуется шансом на выстраивание хороших отношений с будущим (возможным) мастером ситхов. Но нейтрально поговорить, получить улыбку и пожелание удачи – всё равно приятно. Асока даже почти ощущает себя так, словно всё вокруг неё – и с ней – нормально. Но затем она поднимается по трапу шаттла. Проходит в кабину. 

Асока видит Мола прямо перед собой.

Асока клялась себе, что будет самой сильной, но она вздрагивает. В ту же секунду, как видит его. Он стоит, весь такой невозмутимый, высокий, в свободных чёрных одеждах. Смотрит на неё. Не вскользь, не мимо, не на кого-то другого. Он стоит и смотрит на неё. И это, по идее, просто взгляд, но Асока от него чувствует спазмы в грудной клетке. Там, где что-то сломалось и, похоже, уже не сможет срастись. В голове вспыхивает сотня мыслей. От шёпота до вскрика. Кожа – просто вспыхивает. Нервы словно завязывает в узел.

Мол одёргивает меч на поясе, переводит взгляд на центр комнаты и, кажется, не чувствует ничего. Он просто не чувствует ничего. И из-за этого Асоку обдаёт новым приступом ненависти. Настолько сильным, что у неё получается поднять подбородок и выпрямить спину. Посмотреть туда же, куда и Мол – на голокарту с изображением поверхности Лотала. Тогрута встаёт между парой командующих, чьи отряды, видимо, будут подчиняться напрямую ситхам. 

Люди, собравшиеся вокруг стола с картой, обсуждают тактику по разгрому лагерей.

Асока слушает так, словно ей действительно интересна тактика. Точнее, она правда ей интересна, но просто… у неё же всё равно не будет сильно значимой роли. Морто уже дал это понять. Однако смотреть на карту – это всесторонне хорошая идея. Это обоснованно, это логично, это полезно, и это даёт повод не смотреть ни на что ещё. Ни на кого ещё. Так что тогрута вглядывается в линии, пунктиры и значки, которые знает с грехом пополам. 

По кораблю проходит волна дрожи – это запускаются двигатели. Синхронно с тем, как шаттл отрывается от поверхности ангара, в кабину заходит Морто. На нём, как и на его сыне, нет ни единой пластины брони. Только плотная чёрная ткань. И это – точно специально принятое решение. Которое должно демонстрировать самоуверенность и запугивать противника. Асоке с её пластинами на груди, руках и ногах даже становится как-то стыдно. Хотя, по идее, ношение брони – это банальный здравый смысл. Её все носят.

– Наши разведчики уже просканировали местность, занятую мятежниками, – раскатывается по комнате командный голос Морто. Он размашистым шагом подходит к карте и ведёт по ней пальцем: – Лагерь с трёх сторон окружён горами. Готов поспорить, мятежники думают, что защитили себя этим. На самом деле они себя заперли. Четвёртый батальон со мной и Асокой пойдёт в лоб. Мол десантируется отсюда. 

Морто указывает на точку в горах. Просто точку, даже не посадочную площадку. 

– Мы оттянем главные силы на себя, Мол похитит данные и захватит необходимых пленных, – Морто выключает карту. – После Юларен сожжёт лагерь турболазерами. 

Жестоко, быстро, эффективно. Возиться с мятежниками дольше необходимого и правда нет смысла. Правда, на взгляд Асоки, слишком многое тут держится только на Моле. Он будет один, а в лагере, как ни крути, останется какая-то часть мятежников, дроидов и боевой техники. Если он не справится, то план будет провален. Однако плюс в том, что тогда Мол не вернётся. Очень большой плюс.

И те, и другие соображения Асока оставляет при себе.

Она отходит к стене и смотрит на их пункт назначения через прозрачную панель. Лотал постепенно приближается. Издалека он выглядит величественной и спокойной планетой. Но, когда они входят в атмосферу и летят над поверхностью, открывается другая картина. Город – столица, если Асока правильно помнит – местами ещё дымится. На улицах видна бронированная техника и отряды солдат. Имперский гарнизон отстоял столицу. Мятежники поэтому обосновались в степях. Однако сражения на улицах явно были тяжёлыми.

Здания под шаттлом сменяются холмами, поросшими травой, и корабль сходит с курса. Десантные корабли дальше летят без него. Асоку – или, скорее, Мола – везут к горам. 

Тогрута не оборачивается, когда в спину бьёт ветер. И так понятно: это открыли люк. Для него. И он спрыгивает, так как Асоке резко становится на пару тонн легче дышать. 

Шаттл возвращается в степь.

К тому моменту, как он приземляется, приготовления к битве идут полным ходом. Асока спускается по трапу, оглядывая будущее поля боя. Лагерь мятежников – впереди. Он неплохо обустроен. Во-первых, заперт в горах, во-вторых – забор из стальных пластин, в-третьих – над забором видны дула пушек и огоньки дроидов. Имперские машины тем временем роют линии окопов. Перед ними выстраиваются тяжёлые танки. Кажется, Асока понимает тактику. Солдат спрячут в окопах, а вперёд пустят танки с дроидами, и, таким образом, имперские потери будут минимальны. Но сама атака будет выглядеть достаточно правдоподобно, чтобы мятежники кинулись её отражать. Мол тем временем схватит местных главарей и найдёт укрытие. После чего лагерь просто вплавят в почву прямо с орбиты.

– Как только пушка пробьёт ворота, мы с тобой пойдём вперёд, – сообщает ей Морто, шагая к окопам. – Сразу после танков.

Асока идёт за ним, но в голове повисает целое море вопросов. Она решается задать один, обтекаемый:

– Это важная часть тактики, верно?

Морто отвечает, не оборачиваясь на неё:

– Они будут пытаться спрятаться от нас за стенами. Нам нужно, чтобы они вышли из-за стен. Чтобы лагерь опустел, и Мол сумел исполнить свою задачу. Для того, чтобы выманить их, нужен кто-то, кого не снять выстрелом изделека. 

Асока кивает, сама додумывая мысль. От танков можно спрятаться за достаточно прочными стенами. От ситхов – нет. Мятежники в курсе, и у них не будет выхода, кроме как попытаться задавить двух ситхов количеством. То есть – выйти им навстречу и начать стрелять.

До Асоки только сейчас доходит, что у неё не получится отсидеться за линией фронта. Что она вообще-то может погибнуть.

Тогрута сглатывает. Она сжимает ладони вокруг мечей и поглаживает их, успокаивая себя. Она умеет отражать выстрелы. Она сможет уклониться от ракет. В том, чтобы убивать, технически тоже нет ничего сложного. У неё всё получится. Может, у неё даже получится настолько, что Морто сочтёт её тренировки с Молом более не необходимыми.

– Ты заходишь с той стороны поля, – вдруг машет рукой Морто.

Асока кивает с максимально уверенным видом. Пока во рту пересыхает, а руки намертво сжимаются вокруг мечей.

Она будет одна. На передовой. На которой по ней будет стрелять целый лагерь мятежников. И это не те методы обучения, к которым она привыкла, но она даже не пытается возражать. Она поворачивается и идёт к противоположной стороне траншеи.

– Не смей выключать комлинк! – предупреждает её Морто. Асока кивает, не оборачиваясь. Пытаясь настроить себя на битву. 

Она встаёт на указанном ей месте и достаёт мечи. Сзади неё – гул техники, крики командиров и металлический лязг. Спереди – поле колосящихся трав. Немного похоже на море. Тёмно-зелёное. За ним, метрах в тридцати, стоят высокие полосы дюрастали. Это лагерь вклинивается в щель между горами.

Комлинк Асоки настроен на офицерскую частоту. Она жмёт на кнопку, включая его, и слышит приглушённые шлемом голоса:

– … ряд готов, сэр.

– Пятый отряд готов.

– Шестой отряд готов.

Число доходит до одиннадцати, а после эфир загружает голос Морто:

– Начать атаку.

Асока активирует мечи. Несмотря на растерянность, которая молоточками стучит по черепу. Тогрута привыкла к более подробным инструкциям. Она оглядывается на ситха, но тот пока стоит на месте. Значит, Асока тоже остаётся.

Вперёд двигается колонна танков. Через десяток секунд по ним начинают стрелять. Выстрелы взметают в воздух клубы земли и трав, попадают по танкам, но их щиты выдерживают. На середине пути, когда “выдерживают” превращается в “трещат и мигают”, огонь на себя принимает броня. Кажется, успешно. По крайней мере, танки продолжают двигаться вперёд. А ещё через мгновение они начинают стрелять. Синхронно и сосредоточенно, по воротам, которые полностью поглощает ярко-красными вспышками.

В монтралах раздаётся гул от чрезмерно громких звуков, и Асока морщится.

Плюс боя: из головы стирает все лишние мысли. Остаются только мечи, Асока и противник на расстоянии от неё. Она различает фигурки людей на заборе. Те возятся с крупной боевой установкой, которая вскоре выплёвывает ракету по ближайшему танку. Другим трём уже хватило – они стоят, покосившиеся и покорёженные. Вскоре от всех шести махин остаются только дымящиеся груды металла. Но уже поздно. Асока видит, что в воротах зияет оплавленная дыра.

– Вперёд, – чеканит голос Морто из комлинка.

Асока кидается вперёд. Она проворачивает мечи в руках и уже ощущает первый несущийся к ней снаряд. Отбивает его она, даже не задумываясь над этим. Рефлеторно. Второй, третий и пятый – так же. Она не смотрит в сторону, но она ощущает, что Морто тоже несётся к лагерю. Что оказывается сюрпризом – так это то, что пехотинцы за её спиной тоже выдвигаются на лагерь.

Часть из них погибнет, мелькает в голове у Асоки.

Но атака должна выглядеть настоящей. И, видимо, это важнее.

Бластерный огонь нарастает с каждой секундой. Отражать всё уже не получается. Так что Асока перекатывается, прыгает и уворачивается. Воздух электризуется. Нервы в теле вытягиваются в сверхчувствительные струны. Они резонируют с Силой и с каждым, находящимся здесь. С каждым снарядом. С каждой опасностью. В пространство Асоки вторгается нечто особенно крупное, и она почти вслепую останавливает ракету Силой. Заставляет её повиснуть, дрожа над своей головой. И отправляет её обратно. 

Взрыв расцветает над стеной ярко-жёлтыми лепестками.

До тогруты доходят отзвуки боли. Темноты. Она ощущала подобные прежде, и она всегда отвергала их. От них хотелось отгородиться, как от болезни. Однако сейчас боль внутри Асоки окликается на чужую. Не сочувствием, нет. Силой. Мощью, построенной на злости и азарте, и эта власть – чертовски новое ощущение. У Асоки нет времени на то, чтобы распробовать его до конца. Она рывками передвигается по полю. Отражает огонь и следит за воротами, из которых высыпают люди. Всё идёт по плану. И оказывается совсем несложно.

Должно быть, только поэтому Асока справляется. Она догадывается, чувствует, она просто знает, что против действительно сильных противников она по-прежнему мало что смогла бы. Не всё внутри работает так, как надо. Словно части механизма не стыкуются между собой. Однако тех зачатков Тёмной стороны, которые она ощущает, достаточно для этого боя.

Пехотинцы открывают огонь по мятежникам. Те отвечают аналогично. Асока отходит в сторону, чтобы не попасть в эпицентр. И замирает, поражённая. Потому что Морто не делает то же самое. Нет, он вбивается прямо в гущу чужого строя, и зрение Асоки фиксирует одни только вспышки ярко-алого меча.

Ему не нужно этого делать. То есть, он может, и убивать врагов – это правильно, но… по ним же вот-вот ударят с орбиты. Их в любом случае убьют. Резать их вручную – это не необходимость.

Ситх делает это, потому что ему нравится.

Асока отсюда чувствует ярость. Кровожадность. То извращённое, тяжёлое наслаждение, которое Морто получает от бойни. И это пугает. Асока не хочет так. Она знает, что перед ней мощь. Знает, что так можно заслужить уважение. Но в груди словно встаёт стена. Потрескавшаяся. Поломанная. И всё же – достаточно прочная, чтобы тогрута отшатнулась от увиденного. 

– Я выполнил задание, – вдруг раздаётся из комлинка, загоревшегося красным. – Отступайте.

Мол.

Воодушевление, которое Асока ощущала две минуты назад, окончательно сбивает реальностью. В которой перед ней погибают люди. Враги, но люди. Убить их – правильно, но тогрута так прочно ощущает их через Силу прямо сейчас. Ощущает, что они живые. Она чувствует тех, кому из них могла бы помочь. Так же, как помогла когда-то Молу.

К чему это в итоге привело?

Мысль отрезвляет. 

Асока замечает краем глаза, что пехотинцы начинают отступать стройными рядами. Морто тоже прорубает себе путь назад. И Асока следует за ними.

Смятение мятежников видно невооружённым глазом. Хотя кто-то из них потрясает оружием в воздухе. Победно. Кто-то – стреляет по имперским солдатам. Асока, как может, отражает эти выстрелы. 

Мятежники думают, что победили в битве. Что они сломали танки, задавили ситхов и заставили их развернуть отряды. 

Их всех испепелит, как только Морто даст сигнал. Они глупы, но Асока понимает их. Они заметили бы, как с гор спускается отряд диверсантов. Но они не могли заметить Мола. Который уже взял с их базы всё и всех, кого было нужно.

Десантные корабли открывают огонь прикрытия, чтобы солдаты смогли подняться в них. Мятежники отступают за стены.

Асока вбегает в шаттл, пилот в котором уже заводит двигатели.

– Все погрузились? – рявкает Морто в комлинк, поднесённый ко рту. Оттуда ему на удивление твердым тоном отвечают “да, повелитель”. Должно быть, у тех, кто служит под его началом, нервы уже порядком закалились.

У Асоки – ещё нет.

Она путается в мешанине из самых противоположных чувств. Их коктейль подходит к горлу неприятно-ощутимым комом. Она горда собой. Она стыдится того секундного сочувствия, которое ощутила к врагам. Она смогла ощутить связь с Тёмной стороной крепче, чем прежде. Это… это из-за ненависти, которая сидит под рёбрами жгучими углями?

Асока качает головой. Нет. Точно нет. Она даже мысленно неспособна признать, что Мол – что то, что он сделал – было способно толкнуть её в верную сторону. Асока и прежде обращалась к Тёмной стороне. Со злостью на отца, с ненавистью к матери, с болью после схваток. Укрепить свою связь в настоящем бою у неё получилось бы и без Мола. Однозначно получилось бы. Зато без него Асока не ощущала бы этих осколков и сколов. Она чувствовала бы себя в порядке. Не разбитой. Не так, словно какую-то живую и безумно важную её часть втоптали в грязь. 

Асока всё ещё пытается не думать об этом.

Она приникает к иллюминаторам и смотрит на удаляющуюся от шаттла базу.

– Огонь, адмирал Юларен, – с неприкрытым удовольствием роняет ситх.

В голубом небе Лотала видны силуэты крейсеров. На одном из них наливаются тёмно-красные точки. Несколько секунд – и точки отрываются от корабля. Они приближаются. Вырастают. И, спустя какое-то мгновение, рушатся на лагерь столбами концентрированной раскалённой энергии.

Залпы повторяют несколько раз. 

Асока, несмотря на расстояние, видит, что это лишнее. В земле уже зияет расплавленная воронка. Склоны гор больше похожи на обугленные камни.

На мгновение в груди мелькает надежда. Вдруг Мол не сумел хорошо спрятаться? Вдруг Асока больше никогда не увидит его? Однако комлинк снова мигает красным, и теперь Асока уже позволяет себе его выключить. Хотя голос Мола всё равно раздаётся в кабине. Он надиктовывает Морто свои координаты. Сообщает, что захватил трёх главарей и несколько датападов с информацией. 

Шаттл летит его забирать.

Морто не говорит Асоке ни слова. Однако отсутсвие нареканий с его стороны – это, наверное, уже успех. Главное – что у него нет новых приказов. Так что Асока с чистой совестью уходит в самую дальнюю из комнат шаттла. Судя по креплениям, она предназначен для перевозки пехотинцев. Однако сейчас здесь пусто. Так что Асока садится в кресло, прикреплённое к стене. Она закрывает глаза. Для медитации неподходящее время и место, но Асока погружается в нечто близкое. Чтобы хоть немного разобраться с разладом внутри. Выкинуть лишнее, задавить больное, проанализировать, в конце концов. 

Получается плохо. Потому что скоро - Асока чувствует - на корабль поднимается Мол. С двумя… нет, с тремя разумными существами. Все - без сознания. Ожидаемо. Так их транспортировать от лагеря до укрытия точно было проще.

От самого Мола несёт гневом и яростью. Боем. Там, внизу, он много кого убил. И для него это… не совсем так, как для Морто. Для Мола это почему-то тяжелее. С удовольствием, но не совсем так. 

Асока всё ещё ощущает его куда лучше, чем хотела бы. Ей это не нравится. Она обрывает любую связь и усиленно экранирует себя. 

В идеале, она даже выйдет с шаттла так, чтобы не пересечься с ним. 

Асока пытается думать, что это не трусость. 

Прямо сейчас это просто вопрос выживания. 

Нужно найти и уничтожить оставшиеся лагеря (это собираются делать, не спускаясь с орбиты), выпытать у главарей информацию о союзниках, соучастниках, планах и мятежах на других планетах, затем – навестить эти планеты, а ещё Морто решает заняться пленниками завтра, потому что “пусть подождут пыток часов пятнадцать, это уже доведёт их”, и, как бы то ни было, операция далека от завершения. Асока здесь надолго. И она намеренно делает крюк, чтобы не попасть в один с Молом лифт, но это крайне временное решение проблемы. Сегодня был бой. Сегодня вряд ли будут тренировки. Но завтра? Послезавтра? Каждый криффов день?

Комлинк пищит, загораясь красным.

Асока думает, что это Морто, но голос – не тот. От этого её изнутри продирает колючками. 

– Встретимся через час. Зал на третьей платформе. 

Несколько секунд Асока шевелит губами, пытаясь придумать ответ, который дал бы ей отсрочку. Но у неё нет ничего такого. Нет заданий. И она не ранена.

– Ясно, – выдыхает она голосом, едва-едва не дрогнувшим. 

Час.

Асока сжимает губы и тратит его на то, чтобы подняться до каюты, смыть с себя пыль и копоть, вспомнив о Моле – вымыться ещё раз, тщательней, до сих пор ощущая на коже отпечатки от его рук. Как бы Асока ни тёрла кожу, это не помогает. В какой-то момент она готова просто осесть на пол, закрыть лицо руками и провалиться в ту горькую больную апатию, но у неё нет на это времени. Асока выходит из ванной. Надевает тренировочный топ и шорты. Хотя хочется – что-то более закрытое. При одной только мысли о том, как Мол будет скользить взглядом по её коже – очень хочется. Однако Асока не собирается быть растоптанной. Она будет вести себя так, словно ей никогда не было больно. Она не может тратить время на то, чтобы лелеять свои раны. Тогрута застёгивает пояс с мечами. Она выходит из каюты, и с каждым шагом в сторону зала её боевой настрой становится всё более хрупким. В тот момент, когда Асока чувствует: Мол уже там, и он ждёт её, ей хочется только развернуться на месте и уйти. Однако Асока делает шаг вперёд. Облизывает пересохшие губы. 

Асока не любит понятия из древних смешных религий, но этот крейсер немного напоминает ад. Её, личный. И она пройдёт через него. Не останавливаясь. Когда идёшь через ад, останавливаться – смертельно глупо.

На этот раз в зале почти полностью пусто. Какой больной на голову станет тренироваться сразу после сражения? 

В Моле всё ещё чувствуются его отголоски. Бешенство, гнев, тот яростный раж, в который ситхов погружает битва. Однако снаружи забрак, как и всегда, каменно спокоен. 

Асока шагает к тренировочной площадке, отстёгивая мечи от пояса. 

Она не видит смысла ни в приветствиях, ни в обговорении каких-нибудь правил. Очевидно, что для Мола правил нет. Границ – тоже. Он окидывает Асоку непроницаемым взглядом, то ли оценивая, то ли просто разглядывая. Он всё ещё выглядит так, словно не чувствует ничего. Абсолютно. 

Кислород горит у Асоки в лёгких. Жжёт кровь. Она чувствует себя, как на тонком и скользком льду, вот-вот – упадёт и провалится в пропасть, но прямо сейчас она ещё в состоянии. Встать в боевую стойку. Активировать мечи. 

Мол достаёт свой и вытягивает его в руке. Забрак включает оба лезвия и легко, даже небрежно, закручивает меч вокруг себя. Словно бы разминая ладони.

Асока редко тренировалась с таким типом оружия. Биться против него сложно, освоить – ещё сложнее. И Мол наверняка победит её. Так быстро, как сам этого захочет. Но, вообще-то, Асока тоже кое-что может. У неё есть шанс покалечить его или даже убить. И тогда она больше никогда не почувствует этот полный тревоги и страха, жалкий, стянутый острыми лесками комок у себя между рёбер. 

Асока не знает, зачем Молу эти тренировки. Но она бросается вперёд. Заносит левую руку для удара, отмечает, что Мол выставляет блок, и резко уходит в перекат. Она бьёт его по ногам, однако клинки рассекают лишь воздух. Тогрута прыжком поднимается на ноги. Кидается снова. Она метит в голову, в живот, прыгает и бьёт сверху, однако Мол технично отбивает каждый её удар. Он не нападает. Только блокирует. Минуту, вторую, и с каждым столкновением их мечей кровь Асоки всё ближе к тому, чтобы закипеть от ярости. Она вкладывает всю её в толчок Силой, однако Мол отражает его. С трудом. Асока уверена в этом. Однако на лице забрака не вздрагивает ни единый мускул, и Асока бьёт снова. 

Гнев разгорается по нарастающей, и тогрута начинает буквально дышать им. 

У неё получается лучше, чем когда-либо. Ненависть придаёт сил. Однако в какой-то миг Мол прекращает стоять на месте. Он отвечает на выпад Асоки своим. Вторым, третьим, и тогруте приходится уйти в оборону. Забрак меньше, чем за десять секунд, оттесняет её к краю площадки. Асока прыгает, уходит в кувырок и приземляется у него за спиной. После чего едва успевает блокировать новый удар.

Клинки шипят, сталкиваясь, и Асока видит чужое лицо прямо перед своим. Сосредоточенное. С яростью, горящей на самом дне жёлтых глаз. Тело прошивает памятью о том, другом разе, когда он был так близко. И в груди предательским холодом разливается страх. Мир вокруг Асоки трескается. Она проваливается под лёд. Она продолжает отражать атаки, но силы на новые найти не выходит.

Мол выбивает меч из её руки и вырывает второй Силой. Он останавливает клинок у её шеи. 

Схватка закончена.

Асока отходит на шаг. И ещё на шаг. Её будто облили ледяной водой, и она не знает, как снова вернуться к гневу.

– Тебя ограничивает твой страх, – констатирует Мол низким грудным голосом. 

– Я тебя не боюсь, – огрызается Асока, притянув к себе рукояти мечей. Что дальше? Ещё одна схватка? Или она может идти? 

Мол наклоняет голову к плечу. Он не верит ей. Такие, как он, безошибочно чуют, когда их боятся. Но Асока не отводит взгляд. Хотя с каждой секундой напряжение между ними давит всё сильнее. И страх, проклятый страх всё острее впивается в лёгкие. До боли. До того, что Асоке становится физически сложно дышать.

– Для того, чтобы сражаться, – произносит Мол, вешая меч на пояс, – тебе нужно научиться использовать страх. Превращать его в злость.

Он прав. Но есть ещё один факт. Если бы не он, то этого страха бы не было. Асоке не пришлось бы ощущать его каждую мучительную секунду. Ей не пришлось бы его преодолевать. И она ненавидит Мола за это. Она ненавидит так сильно, как думала, по природе своей неспособна.

– Ясно, – выплёвывает она. – Это всё?

– Нет, – внезапно отвечает Мол. 

В его взгляде мелькает что-то маниакальное. И ярость, и гнев, и кровь с поля боя всё ещё с ним. У него в груди. Он не освободился от них. И у Асоки появляется просто ужасное предчувствие. Мол же не собирается избавляться от моральных последствий битвы, используя для этого её, Асоки, помощь? Или – если быть точной – используя её. Как вчера. Как он хочет, тогрута чувствует. Ладони сами собой сжимаются в кулаки.

– Иди за мной, – диктует Мол, разворачиваясь к дверям.

– Нет.

Сначала с губ Асоки срывается ответ. Слишком высоким голосом. Из-за мыслей, которые этот ответ подкрепляют. Куда Мол собирается увести её? Снова куда-то, где будет заперто, куда никто не зайдёт и никто его не остановит?

Мол оглядывается на неё через плечо. Роняет тяжело:

– Это не ты решаешь. 

У тогруты пересыхает во рту. Она дышит, пытаясь подавить панику, она концентрируется только на том, чтобы дышать, но это плохо помогает. Она пытается мыслить логически. Но она слишком хорошо догадывается о том, как мыслит Мол. Он хочет, чтобы она пошла за ним. Если она не пойдёт, то он её потащит? Или вырубит, чтобы её сопротивление не бросалось в глаза? Он может. И то, и другое, и ещё очень многое. То, что захочет. На этом крейсере – всё, что захочет. Почти. Но его отец вряд ли вмешается. Асока слабее. Это стыдно. До горячего у самых глаз. И это только её проблема. 

Мол даёт ей шанс пойти самой. Сохранить хоть немного достоинства?

Всё, что остаётся у Асоки – это гордость. Ненависть и страх. Сердце, которое бешено бьётся в рёбра.

У Мола их два.

Асока хочет вырвать оба. Просто чтобы увидеть – он хотя бы тогда что-нибудь почувствует? 

Это не в её власти.

Она идёт за ним.


	6. шесть

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> для тех кто может быть не в курсе: каггат – это схватка до полного уничтожения, которую один ситх мог объявить другому.

Мол заводит её в свою каюту. Почти пустую. Здесь нет ни намёка на какие-то личные вещи, здесь есть только самое необходимое, но Асока не тратит время на то, чтобы разглядывать комнату. На этот раз она понимает, что сейчас произойдёт. Она по пути немного надеялась на то, что это окажется продолжением тренировки, ну, “тебе нужно научиться использовать страх”, и это не дело для тренировочного зала, но… но любая надежда кажется втройне глупой после того, как Мол запирает дверь каюты. Он поворачивается к Асоке. Несколько звенящих секунд проходят во всё сильнее сгущающемся электричестве. В жажде, которую Асока читает в чужих глазах. 

Асока понимает, что произойдёт, и она знает, что делать. Однако для сопротивления у неё недостаточно сил. Сопротивление только обернётся большей жестокостью. И всё же…

Когда он делает шаг к ней, Асока не может не отступить к стене. Дальше. И ещё немножечко. Она выставляет перед собой руки, хотя те на самом деле тянутся к мечам. Каггат. Асока могла бы сказать, что или Мол оставит её в покое, или она объявит ему каггат. Но у неё пока ещё нет этого права. Она пока ещё не мастер. 

Мол вскидывает руку, и Асоку вжимает в стену спиной. Она царапает дюрасталь пальцами, но оторвать руки от неё не получается.

Мол не говорит ни слова. Не предупреждает, не угрожает, не извиняется. Он только подходит ближе, вплотную, и кладёт ладони на её голую талию. Сжимает её. Так сильно, что Асока не удивилась бы синякам. Осколки в груди у неё впиваются в лёгкие. Больно. Невыносимо. До безумия. Прикосновения Мола – это соль, прямо по свежим ранам, и Асока стискивает челюсти. Мол наклоняется к её лицу, и она отворачивается. Вжимается щекой в стену. Губы забрака мажут по её скуле, а сам он вдруг накрывает ладонями её лекку. Он ведёт от рогов до кончиков, сжимает их, и лекку вообще-то очень чувствительные. Асока сдерживает выдох, который едва не вырвался сквозь зубы. Ей неприятно. Ей нужно, чтобы её не трогали. Она ощущает себя беспомощной, почти как ребёнок, и расплакаться хочется точно так же. 

Чужое дыхание обжигает кожу. Оно хриплое. Рычащее. 

Мола всё ещё не отпустил бой.

Кажется, у него проблемы с тем, чтобы сбрасывать с себя подобный груз. Напряжение. Тьму. И Асока для него – способ сделать это.

Он заводит руки за спину тогруты. Одной – давит между лопаток, вторую – спускает ей на поясницу. Ниже. Он вжимает её в себя, и Асока упирается ладонями в его грудь. Она ощущает, как быстро бьются оба его сердца. И жмурится из-за того, как отчаянно трепыхается своё. Ей будет больно. Опять. Асока знает, как это будет, и из-за этого ей даже страшнее, чем в первый раз. Она прикусывает губу, чтобы не сказать “не надо”.

Те, кто просят о пощаде, слишком слабы, чтобы заслуживать её.

Асока не слабая. Ей не достаёт сил, но она обязательно перерастёт себя. И Мол обязательно пожалеет. Он пожалеет, ему будет больно, Асока сделает ему так больно, что он взвоет, но прямо сейчас – он держит её. Его ладонь проникает за край её шорт. Сжимает кожу. 

Асоку начинает бить крупной дрожью.

Она ощущает, что Мол возбуждён. Это сложно не заметить, когда он вдавливает её в стену одним толчком бёдер. Когда он хватает её за затылок и не даёт отвернуться. Мол целует её. Сминает губы. Лезет языком в её рот. Это не больно, но это грубо, бесцеременно, абсолютно собственнически, и Асока бьёт его по плечам. 

Мол игнорирует.

Он перехватывает её, разворачивает и толкает вперёд себя. К кровати, Асока понимает это, и тело обдаёт волной мурашек. Холодных и липких. Мол толкает её, и в спину ударяет жёсткий матрас. Мол наваливается сверху. Тяжесть его тела Асока ощущает каждой мышцей. Она чувствует его руки на своём теле. Его рычащие выдохи. Сама она с каждой секундой всё сильнее задыхается. Кислород словно не усваивается лёгкими. Для этого в них слишком много той ледяной крошки, которая всю Асоку раздирает по артериям и венам. От каждого касания. От каждой секунды, с которой приближается настоящее насилие.

Мол до боли давит на её губы. Шарит ладонями по её телу. 

Желания ударить, закричать, попросить, лягнуться, в конце концов, мешаются в одну смесь со страхом и беспомощностью. Паутина из этих чувств опутывает сознание Асоки одним болезненным ступором. Часть её знает, что сопротивление бесполезно, что оно сделает только хуже, и что лучший выход – это перенести всё как можно быстрее. Но другая её часть просто не умеет сдаваться. Это выливается в удары по чужой груди и плечам. В попытку пнуть Мола ногой. Однако тогрута не решается прибегнуть к Силе. Она сопротивляется, и сильно, но ровно настолько, чтобы Мол не считал нужным отвечать. Это похоже на компромисс с самой собой. Асока будет знать: она пыталась. Мол видел это. Он знал, что делает с ней. Она имеет право его ненавидеть. 

Асока ненавидит. Это чувство – последнее, которое позволяет ей оставаться в сознании. Контролировать себя. Не провалиться в панику, не сорваться на мольбы, не унижаться.

Мол вклинивает колено между её ног. Он давит между них, и тело колотит сильнее. Асока дышит часто и поверхностно. Недостаточно. А Мол перехватывает её кисти и пригвождает их к кровати над её головой. Второй рукой он принимается развязывать свой балахон. 

Асока пытается вырвать руки из чужой хватки, но Мол не обращает на её дёрганья никакого внимания. Он расстёгивает пояс на своих штанах.

Тогрута закрывает глаза. В её власти – хотя бы не видеть. Проблема в том, что так она ещё острее всё чувствует. Горячее тело, которое снова наваливается на неё. Грубые руки, которые сдирают с неё одежду. Колено, которым Мол раздвигает её ноги. 

Все свои силы Асока тратит на то, чтобы не заплакать. Не сейчас. Не у него на глазах. Она плотно сжимает трясущиеся губы. Она перенесла один раз. Она перенесёт второй. Она перенесёт всё, даже если прямо сейчас она неспособна искренне в это верить. Просто… слишком страшно. Слишком плохо становится, когда Мол начинает. Он толкается в неё, и это больно. Асока уверена в том, что так нельзя. Она слишком напряжена и совершенно неподготовлена, её трясёт, она дёргается под чужим тяжёлым телом, но это не меняет ничего. Мол растягивает саднящие стенки, наполняя её собой, и его слишком много. Самым сложным в эти секунды становится не закричать. Однако Мол не делает пауз. Он выходит из неё и вбивается снова, остро, больно, до слёз у глаз, повторяет, глубже, грубее, и из-под губ вырывается всхлип. В следующую секунду Асока ощущает на своих губах влажную ладонь. Мол зажимает ей рот, переходя на быстрый бешеный темп, и Асока не выдерживает. Она кричит от рвущей всё тело боли. Однако о чужую руку разбивается только мычание. Спустя несколько безжалостно глубоких толчков – что-то ещё более высокое и отчаянное, а ещё через минуту Асока срывается на скулёж. Это насилие. Когда Мол держит её, не давая вырваться. Когда не остаётся сил на то, чтобы кричать. Крики сжирает боль, от которой лопаются нервы, и остаются только всхлипы. Это что-то бешеное. Звериное. Слух застилают чужие выдохи и шлепки кожи о кожу. Тело на каждом продирает болью. Асоке кажется, что она снова чует кровь. Ей кажется, что это никогда не закончится. Нужно, чтобы закончилось. Как угодно. Внезапный приступ чужой жалости, смерть, потеря сознания – плевать, абсолютно плевать, лишь бы всё прекратилось. Однако Мол продолжает держать её, вбивая в жёсткую кровать, и лицо Асоки прорезает солёными дорожками. Внутри ломается что-то. Важнее костей. И под трещинами оказывается пропасть. 

Отвратительная жалость к себе самой наполняет до краёв. 

В какой-то момент ритм движений сбивается, и Мол вжимается в её тело. Шею обжигает хриплым выдохом.

Грязно и липко. Больно. Снаружи и внутри. И спрятаться от этого – негде. 

Мол убирает руку от её лица, и грудную клетку сжимает всхлипом. Неожиданно громким. Асока зажимает себе рот ладонью. Мол отодвигается от неё и встаёт с кровати, а тогрута тем временем сбивается в ком. По-прежнему жмурясь. Она не ощущает себя собой. Она словно соткана из сотен осколков и острых фрагментов, которые никак не выходит взять под контроль. И пропасть. Асока ощущает себя так, словно на месте сломанного в груди зияет дыра, в которую страшно даже заглянуть. Тогрута не глядит. Но она всё равно её ощущает. Болью. Холодом. Асока не плачет – она рыдает. Чувствуя, как содрогаются её лопатки, как дрожат губы и трясёт мышцы. Чужой взгляд она тоже чувствует. Мол смотрит на неё. Но спустя какое-то время взгляд исчезает, а за спиной Асоки щёлкает дверь ванной. 

Ему всё равно.

Ему плевать, и именно это вызывает особенно жгучую ненависть. Ожог ею отрезвляет. Совсем немного. Достаточно, чтобы осознать: Асока может сейчас уйти. Мол даёт ей уйти.

Двигаться – больно. Асока видит синяки на своих запястьях. Их сжимал Мол. И ей нужно в душ. Ей нужно убраться отсюда, и Асока заставляет себя одеться. 

Она уходит.

Она чувствует, что ломается.

Следующим днём Морто вызывает её в допросную. К счастью – не в ту самую. Эта – больше. Кресел здесь пять. Заняты – три. Двое женщин, один мужчина. Люди. В оборванном подобии военной формы. Все – скованы по рукам и ногам.

– Мне нужно знать, – угрожающе-низко говорит Морто, – кто на Лотале помогал вам. Кто финансировал, кто покрывал, кто снабдил оружием. Я готов выслушать и записать поимённый список. Желающие?

Разумеется, желающих не находится. Хотя люди – все, как один, смертельно бледные. У людей такой оттенок кожи значит страх. Они знают, что с ними будет. Но они не сдаются.

У Асоки такое поведение вызывает и понимание, и уважение.

– Глупо, – констатирует Морто. – Асока? Начни с нашего гостя.

Мола здесь нет. Этот урок – только для Асоки. Она знает, как выкачивать из людей информацию. В теории. Она тренировалась, но совсем немного. На других учениках, а не на пленных. Которые будут сопротивляться. 

Асока уверена, что ещё неделю назад такое задание повергло бы её на грань паники. Она же эмпатка. Она всегда ощущала людей, но не так, как-то делают ситхи. Для неё было легко пробраться в чужую душу, чтобы понять, что в человеке нуждается в исцелении. Не для того, чтобы вырвать из него самое ценное. 

Сейчас Асока ощущает пропасть, которая так и не исчезла.

Она подходит к мужчине, который пытается вырвать руки из стальных креплений, и она почти ничего не чувствует. Разве что волнение из-за Морто за спиной. Боязнь не справиться. И сочувствие – тоже, но его легко заглушить. Перед Асокой враг её Империи. Не человек – грязь под её ногами. Он годен только на то, чтобы его использовать. И, видит Сила, Асока лучше всех знает, что это такое. Использовать кого-то. Только сейчас она – по другую сторону баррикад. И… и ей это нравится. Это восполняет обиду. Это похоже на месть, несмотря на то, что человек перед ней ни капли не похож на забрака с красно-чёрной кожей. 

Асока вытягивает руку и концентрируется. Она ощущает поток Силы – тяжёлой, резонирующей с осколками в её груди – и направляет его на пленника. Она закрывает глаза. Хмурится. Это сложно, но исполнимо. У неё получается вторгнуться в чужой разум. Ощутить отголосоки страха, упрямства и дикой боли. Человек сопротивляется ей. Только поэтому ему больно. 

– Имена, – диктует Асока непривычно твёрдым голосом. 

Краем сознания она ощущает одобрение Морто.

– Нет, – каким-то чудом выговаривает пленник, и Асока усиливает натиск.

Она ломает человека перед собой. Это просто, если обратиться к боли, ненависти и гневу. Они дают ей силы. Мощь, благодаря которой Асока забывает даже о пропасти между своих рёбер. Она сильная. Она подчиняет чужой разум, который отчаянно пытается вырваться из тисков. Однако Асока сжимает эти тиски. Всё сильнее и безжалостней, до тех пор, пока человек не начинает кричать в голос. 

– Не переусердствуй, – советует Морто, и Асока кивает. 

Если она надавит слишком сильно, то пленник просто свихнётся. Однако всё, чего она хочет – это давить. Ощущать власть. Если не над своей жизнью, то над чужой. Это немного компенсирует собственную боль. Это не исцеляет, но прямо сейчас Асока чувствует себя лучше. Не слабой. Не жалкой. Не жертвой. 

Она нащупывает кусок чужого сознания, который человек особенно сильно пытается защитить. И давит целенаправленно. Точечно. Не ощущая ни единого сомнения. В конце концов, эти люди обречены. Они были обречены с тех пор, как решили выступить против Империи.

– Говори имена, – с нажимом цедит Асока.

Среди людей, лишённых дара Силы, почти нет тех, кто способен сопротивляться такому типу пыток. Этот – не исключение. Асока заставляет его говорить. Она выдавливает из него одно имя за другим. И, в конце концов, оставляет его опустошённым.

Дроид-разведчик попискивает, сигнализируя, что всё записал.

Асока не хочет останавливаться. Возвращаться в реальность, в которой Тёмная сторона не будет укутывать её, словно тёплым коконом. Однако человека пора оставить в покое. И Асока заставляет себя отпустить его.

– Устала? – интересуется Морто деловым тоном.

Асока вдруг осознаёт, что да. Устала. И взамен прекрасной монолитной Силы она снова ощущает криффово смятение. Она поступила правильно, она это знает. Она выполнила свой долг. Допросить человека с не самой слабой волей – это успех, который она совсем недавно считала для себя невозможным. Но у неё получилось. Она не хочет думать о том, почему именно у неё получилось. И… и она больше не хочет здесь быть. Её руки по локоть в чужой боли. Асоку пугает её пропасть. Так что она кивает. 

– Можешь идти, – отвечает Морто. – Я с ними закончу.

Асока уже поворачивается к двери, когда по слуху ударяет всхлипом:

– Вы монстры! – бросает одна из пленниц полным боли голосом.

Она любила того мужчину, как-то фоново отмечает Асока. Она всё ещё чувствует других людей. Но теперь уже… отстранённо. И так проще. Боги Галактики, так гораздо проще.

– К твоему несчастью, – усмехается Морто, – ты права.

Он подходит к пленнице, от которой несёт почти животным страхом.

Асока выходит из допросной. У неё вспотели ладони, то ли от волнения, то ли от напряжения, но в остальном – она в порядке. Она продвигается вперёд. Годы обучения в куда более мягких условиях подготовили почву. Сейчас Асока ощущает себя как между молотом и наковальней. И эта почва прессуется в камень. В гранит. Это болезненно. Это с ней делает чужая ярость и жестокость, это делает её собственный страх, и Асока не заслуживает их. Однако она их использует. Она готова на всё, чтобы занять своё место под чужими взглядами.

Если бы были силы.

Иногда Асока ощущает их больше, чем когда-либо. На следующем допросе. В короткой битве, ради которой ситхи десантировались на лотальскую луну. Она не была необходима – в конце концов этот лагерь так же, как и остальные, расплавили с орбиты. Для мятежников битва была настоящей, но для Империи – показушной. Судя по количеству журналистских дроидов с камерами, которых выпустили перед атакой. В основном, они снимали Мола. Кажется, из него где-то наверху хотят сделать героя. Он молодой, он… тут мысли стопорятся, но, объективно, его можно считать красивым, а ещё он не человек. Он потомок рабов, которые когда-то бились насмерть на потеху имперской публике. А Империя пытается показать, что она прошла этот тёмный этап истории. Что тот, кто пару веков назад считался бы отбросом, сейчас сражается за неё и ведёт в бой её полки. 

Асока впервые убивает кого-то в ближнем бою. Технически это просто – взмах меча, шипение, и вот уже женщина с бластером в руках оседает на землю. Взгляд Асоки цепляется за обугленную дыру в её груди. 

В этот момент, когда в жилах течёт Сила, а все рефлексы работают на бой, Асока даже не останавливается. 

После боя она осознаёт, что взгляд стекленеющих глаз отпечатался в памяти. Наверное, навсегда. Однако сама Асока – в порядке. 

Она ощущает себя сильной. Даже в схватках с Молом у неё выходит отбиваться всё лучше и дольше. Вот только эти схватки всегда заканчиваются одинаково.

Он побеждает её. Сначала – на тренировочной площадке, затем – у себя в каюте. И он делает ей больно. Он грубый. Он держит её за шею, он заламывает ей руки, он душит её, если она отбивается, и срывает с неё одежду. Он резкий. После боёв – он словно одержимый. Мол целует её бешено. Он сжимает каждый сантиметр кожи, до которого добирается. Кидает её на кровать, хватает за бёдра, насаживает на себя, и у Асоки редко получается сдержать вскрик. Однако постепенно боль становится не такой острой. Тело тогруты адаптируется к тому, что с ним делают, и к боли примешивается… что-то ещё. Незнакомое. До мурашек по позвоночнику и непривычно-высоких выдохов, которые Асока давит. Они хуже любых всхлипов. Если Мол не жестокий – грубый, но не жестокий – и если от того, как он двигается внутри неё, к телу приливает жар. Это физиология. Асока знает, что это простая физиология, и она очень пытается не винить себя за это, но ей плохо. Она постоянно ощущает себя на грани. Она то спит по десять часов подряд, то медитирует из-за бессонницы. Она близка то к тому, чтобы заплакать, то к тому, чтобы рассмеяться. Иногда – одновременно. Во время заданий и боёв она ощущает себя лучше, чем когда-либо. Но потом остаётся, стоя перед зеркалом, вспомнить – и разрыдаться. Асоке хочется выцарапать себя. Отобрать себя обратно. 

Мол – вернувшийся со своего, одиночного задания – вызывает её на комлинк. Произносит хрипло:

– Ты нужна мне.

Асока не отвечает и блокирует двери. 

Она скрещивает ноги, сидя на кровати, и погружается в медитацию. С каждым разом у неё получается всё лучше. В этой ненависти легко растворяться. Дышать ей. Переплавлять её в Силу, которая ощущается гораздо мощнее, чем прежде. Это Тёмная сторона. Наконец-то – внутри Асоки.

Асока заглядывает в свою пропасть. 

Она стоит на самом краю. И какая-то смешная часть её сознания надеется, что сейчас её схватят за руку. Оттащат. Эта часть боится. Но Асока так сильно устала бояться. Она в этом по локти по горло. В чёрной краске, в крови, в чужой и своей боли. Пропасть – внутри неё. Она всегда была частью неё. И Асока не думала, что бывает такое. Это словно видеть стёртое. Так отчаянно ей необходимое. Она долго чувствовала, как внутри неё всё отмирает. И пропасть не возвращает ей эти её осколки. Но она дёргает за живое. Вдыхает в неё мощь. Власть. И Асока чувствует себя живее, чем когда-либо. Она дышит Силой. Тёмная сторона течёт по её венам вместо крови. Превозносит. Поднимает на ноги. 

Тело Асоки наполняет физически ощутимой мощью.

Разум – прекрасно пуст. 

Тьма запечатывает капкан из её чувств. Она нашёптывает, обещая уберечь её от ран. Она сливается с Асокой и прорастает в каждом нерве, меняя тело.

Это ещё не конец, Асока знает. Однако она ближе к власти, чем когда-либо. Власть значит жизнь. Не ту, слабую, в которой Асока зависела от кого-то. В которой другой, сильнейший, был способен ломать её по своей прихоти. Нет, теперь Асока приближается к настоящей жизни. В которой только она будет решать, что ей делать и как ей себя чувствовать. В которой никто не сделает ей больно. Не тронет её.

Когда Асока открывает глаза, она понимает: граница пройдена. 

Она тут же пытается сбросить с пальцев молнии – лучший индикатор того, что человек владеет Тёмной стороной – но у неё, конечно же, ничего не выходит. Ей нужно учиться. Нужно развиваться дальше. Однако начало положено, и…

Асока неспособна признать, что Мол подтолкнул её к этому. Она предпочитает считать, что и так дошла бы до той же точки. Медленнее и сложнее, но без ненависти, которую иногда тяжело контролировать. Которая начинает выжирать её изнутри, если долго ни на ком не отыгрываться. Но она вырастет. Всё равно. Неважно, сколько соли впитает кожа её щёк, и как долго ещё продлится злополучный режим тишины. Всё, что Асока терпела, врастает в её хребет. 

Прежде Асока училась обращаться с оружием. И она наконец понимает, что делала не так. 

Теперь она научится быть оружием.

Мол заплатит за каждую секунду её боли.

Асока ещё не знает, как. Но она заставит его. Это плохая цель в жизни, однако ничего более желанного сейчас просто нет. 

Она ощущает его присутствие в соседней каюте. Ему тяжело. Он зол. Он убивал сегодня. И он обойдётся с ней особенно жестоко за то, что она не пришла к нему сейчас. Но одно дело - когда он затаскивает её куда-то, и другое - бежать к нему по первому его приказу.

Асока не подчиняется ему. 

Никакая боль не изменит этого факта.


	7. семь

Боль пульсирует в висках с такой силой, что ослепляет. Мол схватился бы за голову, но руки прикованы к чему-то. Он не помнит, к чему. Мол не помнит, откуда он здесь, как долго он здесь и что вообще такое это “здесь”. Однако горький привкус на языке напоминает про травы. От них ниточка воспоминаний проходит до… транса. Да, наверное, это можно считать трансом. В который его погрузили насильно. Мол пытается вспомнить, кто, но по черепу словно бьют раскалёнными молоточками. Изнутри. И по мозгу – тоже. Дышать получается с трудом. Что бы с Молом ни делали – это разрушает его. И он пытается собрать в кулак Силу, однако та разбивается о кокон, его держащий. С каждой секундой ярость в груди крепнет всё сильнее, и она готова прорваться чем-то страшным, однако Мол слышит голос. Высокий и звонкий. Такой знакомый, что оба сердца разом сжимает. 

– Это непохоже на пытку, – говорит Асока, не скрывая недовольства. – Вы обещали мне, что он будет страдать. До конца своей жизни. Но это совсем непохоже на пытку, матерь Тариса. 

– Мы приостановились, потому что продолжение… представляло бы опасность для его разума, – произносит глубокий, шелестящий, наполненный какими-то потусторонними отзвуками голос.

– У нас сделка. 

– Я помню, леди Тано, – отзывается... матерь Тариса, что бы ни значил этот титул. – Если вы согласны на риски, то мы продолжим.

– Мне плевать на риски. Продолжайте. И не останавливайтесь больше. 

Мол плохо осознаёт, что это значит. В голове сейчас тысячи игл тянут в разные стороны, и собрать хотя бы одну цельную мысль сложно. Но Молу страшно. Он не может толком понять почему, но он знает: он дико боится того, что с ним собираются сделать. Он не боялся сражаться с самыми сильными из противников, но это… это другое. И страх из-за этого продирает до последней клетки в теле.

Он скорее чувствует, чем слышит, как матерь подходит к нему. Она встаёт за его головой, и, что бы она с ним ни делала – это начинается снова. Вокруг Мола сгущается Сила. Тёмная, но не родная для него. Это – чужая. Их. 

Сестёр ночи, вдруг вспоминает он.

Однако это знание ничем ему не помогает.

Он словно вляпался в паутину, в которой не может ни шевелиться, ни бороться, ни даже закричать. А Тариса делает что-то с его разумом. Она залезает внутрь. Голыми руками. И в оба сердца будто льют раскалённый металл.

– Спокойнее, Мол, – говорит она ему, пока под веками мелькают вспышки. – Ты же знаешь, я не покажу тебе ничего нового. 

… только то, что он делал сам. Как в прошлый раз. Однако она забирает из него тот стержень, который позволял ему всё это делать. Ту жестокость, с которой он был взращён, ярость, которой он научился раньше, чем смог связно говорить. Она убирает из него то железное знание, которое сидело в нём годами. Он – сильнейший. Остальные – в лучшем случае, неважны. Равенство – миф для защиты слабых, и теми, кто ниже, можно – нужно – пользоваться. Так устроен мир, и так правильно.

Молу больше не кажется, что так правильно. 

Он чувствует, как из него выдирают эту уверенность, а после – толкают вниз. Во тьму. И Мол просто прекращает себя помнить.

Когда он открывает глаза, боль в голове кажется незнакомой. Нездешней. Мол на крейсере. В допросной. Ему семнадцать, и он… он смотрит на Асоку. Ну конечно же. Которая пока ещё не боится его. Она только что целовала его. Сама. Мол сжимает Асоку крепче и чувствует жар её губ поверх своих. Асока целует его, встав на цыпочки, и она улыбается в поцелуй.

Их первый поцелуй.

За этот момент можно было бы умереть. 

Мол цепляется за этот момент, потому что той, нездешней, частью разума ощущает: второго такого не будет. И он, в общем-то, ещё попытается за такое умереть. Безуспешно, но не единожды. 

Мол спускает руки на чужую талию и сжимает её. Он толкает Асоку к стене. Плохо это или хорошо, но контроль эмоций сходит на нет. Желания разгораются всё сильнее. Однако самоконтроль остаётся с ним. Он всегда с ним.

Мол может остановиться, когда Асока отталкивает его руки. Однако Мол – сильный. Асока – нет. На неё и её чувства Молу должно быть плевать, и он не останавливается.

Он ни разу не останавливается.

Он может не устраивать ей тренировок каждый день. Может не заставлять её идти за ним в каюту. Он может не заламывать ей руки, не целовать трясущиеся перед всхлипами губы, он может не насиловать её, затыкая чужие крики ладонью. Да, он может не делать этого. Но кто сказал, что ему нельзя?

Ему это нужно. Необязательно – так, дело вовсе не в чужой боли. Мол не хочет делать больно. Это всегда получается как-то само, потому что Асока сопротивляется, потому что Мол жадный и потому что голод по ней выгрызает его изнутри. И дело даже не в самом сексе. Не только в нём. Да – так, как с Асокой, не было ни с кем. Мол обожает её. Она правда похожа на куклу. С терракотовой кожей и голубыми глазами. С губами, такими мягкими, что сминать их раз за разом кажется кощунством. Она гибкая и горячая, она идеально ему подходит, и отказываться от неё кажется безумием. Но главная причина здесь – это то, что Мол чувствует, когда он настолько близко к ней. Когда он внутри неё, и весь мир коллапсирует только до них двоих. Ничего больше не остаётся. Ни боёв, ни смертей, ни ярости, которая годами раздирала Мола изнутри. Есть только он и Асока. И её свет, тот самый, врождённый, мягкий и исцеляющий, свет, ощутить который с каждым разом всё тяжелее.

Молу нужен этот свет. Те крохи, которые удаётся вырвать. После Асоки Мол всегда ощущает… покой. Ощущал бы. Даже если Асока не плачет при нём, он знает, что она будет плакать в одиночестве. Он знает, что так нельзя. Что этот её свет, который достаётся ему в моменты полной над ней власти, никак ему не поможет. Однако он хочет его. И плевать, что этот свет никак его не исцелит и не исправит.

Мол не нуждается в исправлении.

Но ему нужно чувствовать это. 

Зря Асока тогда ему помогла. Если бы он не узнал то исцеляющее тепло, то он не стал бы так одержим им. Ей. Асокой хочется либо обладать, либо отболеть, но не выходит ни того, ни другого.

Она отворачивается от поцелуев. Она не слушается его. В ней до самого конца остаётся достоинство, вздёрнутый подбородок и полный ненависти взгляд. Она слабее. Но, каким-то непостижимым для Мола образом, она остаётся выше него. Пусть Асока не смеет больше давать пощёчин, но рядом с ней Мол ощущает себя так, словно ему следует ей повиноваться. Её закалённому взгляду и мелодичному голосу. Она стоит на той ступени, которая по определению ему не доступна. И это злит. Это так сильно его злит, однако, стоит её коснуться – и злость испаряется. Всё тяжёлое просто… уходит. И не возвращается до тех пор, пока он держит её в руках. Асока – это то время между сражений, когда Мол может дышать свободно. И Мол не знал, что это так сильно ему необходимо. Но он не врёт, когда говорит Асоке, что та нужна ему. Она так сильно нужна ему.

Она живая.

Она делится с Молом самим ощущением жизни, хочет она того или нет. Отказаться от неё – всё равно что оторвать от собственных сердец все жилы. В сравнении с её, они даже не кажутся сердцами. Какие-то бесполезные куски плоти, сотканные из ярости и обиды, которые бьются и воют, воют, воют. 

Что остаётся Молу, кроме как рвать для себя чужое сердце?

Фрагмент за фрагментом. Осколок за осколком. 

Мол слаб. Если бы он был по-настоящему сильным, то он сумел бы отказаться. Остановиться. Оставить её в покое, потому что, в конце концов, это всё равно не сможет длиться вечно. Асока выживет. И боль обратит её в того монстра, которого она так сильно сейчас ненавидит. Она будет этому рада. Мол знает. Он прошёл через такое. Ужасно давно и невыразимо страшно, чтобы от него сумело что-то остаться. Мол – это машина, заточенная на ярость. Однако с Асокой он забывает об этом. И это стоило бы чего угодно.

Мол готов сделать слишком многое, и он не позволяет себе ничего. Ни нежности, ни осторожности, ни даже разговоров. Ничего лишнего. До тех пор, пока он просто её использует, ситуация находится под его контролем. Он всё ещё остаётся сильнейшим. Он успокаивает себя этим.

Он не становится нежнее, но Асока всё равно постепенно прекращает кричать и вырываться так сильно, как в самом начале. Нет, она сопротивляется. Она оскорблена, и она неспособна вести себя по-иному. Но Мол видит, как она кусает свои губы. Не из-за боли. Как она сдерживает выдохи, пока он ведёт носом вдоль её шеи. Он чувствует, как её тело отзывается на его движения. Как она сжимается вокруг него, как дрожат её бёдра, как она жмурится, не в силах сделать вдох. И это гораздо лучше, чем боль. Молу так лучше. 

Воспоминания мелькают перед ним сотней острых осколков. Они режут. Мол никогда в жизни не чувствовал так много, как тогда. Не позволяя себе показывать это. Боясь признаться даже перед собой.

Ему не наплевать на Асоку Тано. 

Она – девочка-аристократка, которая почти всю свою жизнь находилась в мягкости и роскоши. Она слабее него. Она влепила ему пощёчину, как самому последнему отбросу. Но, когда она плачет на его кровати, Молу хочется накрыть её одеялом. Успокоить. Стереть слёзы с её щёк, одеть её во что-нибудь красивое, и чтобы она улыбалась. Чтобы она снова носила эти свои ленточки, такие детские, но такие красивые. Молу хочется, чтобы она целовала его сама.

Мол знает её достаточно, чтобы понимать – такого никогда не будет. Гордости в Асоке едва ли меньше, чем боли. Такие, как она, не прощают оскорблений. Да и Мол не станет просить прощения. 

Возможно, это подходящее наказание за всё, что он совершил. Это лучшее наказание для монстра. Хотеть кого-то безумно сильно. Бешено. И даже обладать ей, целовать её, держать в руках и сжимать до синяков на терракотовой коже. И при этом знать: он никогда не будет её заслуживать. 

Молу не нужно заслуживать. Он достаточно сильный для того, чтобы брать. Однако между рёбер грызётся непонятная ему самому тоска. Которая становится день ото дня сильнее.

Асока не приходит, когда он зовёт её по комлинку. Она просто выключает его. Мол не посылает повторного сигнала. Он не пытается вломиться в её комнату – устраивать представление для персонала крейсера было бы ни к чему. Мол контролирует себя, но он зол. Он ходит по каюте из одного угла в другой. Он пытается медитацией усмирить гнев и ярость, клокочущие внутри. Но ничто не работает так, как Асока. 

Он ловит её утром. Испуганную, потому что он хватает её за локоть прямо в коридоре. Она вырывает его, обжигая Мола презрительным взглядом. Однако на дне голубых глаз плещется страх. Он режет. Неприятно. Мол помнит, какая паника была в глазах у Асоки, когда он приковывал её к столу. Он помнит, насколько она была тугой. Как быстро она начала плакать. Вообще-то, Мол был уверен, что она попросит его остановиться. Он боялся этого, потому что… он хотел бы послушать её. Однако она так и не сорвалась на мольбы. Ни разу. Это даже отзывается в Моле чем-то вроде уважения, но это не мешает ему закрыть за Асокой дверь своей каюты. Снова. Вычертив жадным и долгим взглядом её лекку, губы, голые плечи и тени ресниц. Тогрута стоит, скрестив руки на груди. Опустив взгляд в пол. Мол видит, как дрожат её плечи. Он накрывает их своими ладонями, и он не может ненавидеть Асоку. Несмотря на то, что она не покоряется, несмотря на пощёчину, несмотря на то, что она не пришла вчера. Он просто не может ненавидеть её. Ни за что.

Он целует. Неожиданно для себя – нежнее, чем обычно. Иногда Молу хочется просить её. Не сопротивляться. Просто не сопротивляться. И тогда ему не придётся быть жестоким. Однако она упирает ладони ему в грудь, и Мол перехватывает её кисти. Он разводит её руки в стороны, прижимает их к стене и целует её глубже. Он толкается языком в её рот, словно совершая очередную кражу. В груди застывает одна напряжённо-больная нота. Напряжение наливается во всём теле, и Мол вжимает Асоку в дюрасталь. Она ниже его. Тоньше. Она хороша в бою, но прямо сейчас она кажется ужасно хрупкой. А ещё – горячей. Нужной. Мол отпускает её ладони, чтобы залезть ими под её балахон. Даже обычный ситхский балахон у неё из какой-то дорогой ткани, с вышивкой и камнями, и Молу иногда кажется, что она специально одевается так. Чтобы подчеркнуть разницу между ними. Но Мол не может злиться на неё, пока он ведёт языком по её нёбу. Он ныряет руками под шелковистую ткань и проходится кончиками пальцев по животу и рёбрам. Он накрывает ладонями её грудь. Сжимает – слегка, надеясь, что так не больно – и ловит губами её резкий выдох. В следующую секунду, правда, она кусает его за нижнюю губу. И бьёт кулаками по плечам. Но Мол игнорирует и то, и другое. Игнорирует даже раздражение, которое в нём вызывает эта претензия на сопротивление. 

Асока целовала его. До того, как она поняла, что она ничего для него не значит (не должна значить) – она целовала. Он нравится ей. Мол уверен: ей нравится даже то, что он делает с ней. Не нравится, как, и не нравится быть побеждённой, но он же слышал её выдохи. Сорванные. Он чувствовал, как она дрожит под ним. Сначала это было от страха. И боли, наверное. Ей и сейчас бывает больно, если Мол… слишком несдержан. И он не собирается становиться ласковым. Он затыкает в себе всё, что хочет быть с Асокой ласковей. Но его раздражает сопротивление, раздражает презрение, и он был безумно раздражён из-за того, что она не пришла вчера. 

Она же понимала, что он не оставит это просто так?

Скорее всего, она сейчас боится боли. 

У Мола, кажется, есть вариант получше. Вариант, который куда сильнее заденет её гордость. Он решает ткнуть Асоку её изящным носиком прямо в тот факт, что он ей нравится. 

Мол клянётся себе не сорваться. Всего один раз. В качестве… эксперимента. Испытания.

Он развязывает пояс на её балахоне и сбрасывает его с чужих плеч. Чужое тело тут же начинает трясти. Асока уворачивается от поцелуя, опустив лицо к полу. Она стоит, голая по пояс, обхватив себя руками и плотно закрыв глаза.

Она уверена, что он сделает ей больно. 

Она напугана.

Из-за этого в груди цепляет что-то живое. 

Мол кладёт ладони ей на лопатки и подталкивает её к кровати. Асока садится на неё так резко, словно у неё подламываются колени. Она всё ещё не смотрит на Мола. Пока он стягивает с себя верх, Асока начинает раскачиваться туда-сюда. Совсем легко. Будто пытаясь себя успокоить. 

Иногда её хочется просто не трогать. Оставить её так, накрыть голые плечи пледом и пойти биться головой о ближайшую стену. Как будто это помогло бы против тоски. Однако Асока нужна ему. Безумно сильно. 

Мол кладёт ладонь Асоке на ключицы и давит, опуская её спиной на простыни. 

– Посмотри на меня, – требует он непривычно хриплым голосом. 

Асока вздрагивает, но подчиняется.

Так сложнее. Видя её страх. Видя ненависть в самых уголках глаз. Однако Мол заслужил и то, и другое. И он не будет пытаться исправить это. Но… но ему кажется, что, чем меньше будет боли, тем больше он вырвет света. 

Один раз. В качестве исключения. Он позаботится о том, чтобы Асоке не было больно.

У Мола до неё было не так много опыта. Просто… иногда отец брал его с собой в не самые легальные места. Он не считал нужным игнорировать желания тела, и лучшим решением называл либо девушек вроде тех едва одетых твилекк, либо военнопленных. Раз уж рабство запрещено. Пленных Мол не брал, но с твилекками было проще. 

С Асокой сложнее, но и ощущения – гораздо значимей. 

Мол расправляется со шнуровкой на её поясе. Он стягивает с неё сапоги и остатки одежды. Нависает сверху, и Асока снова жмурится. Она напряжена каждой своей мышцей. Она ждёт боли. 

Мол прижимается губами к её шее, и тогрута вздрагивает всем телом.

Как правило, Мол уже где-то на этом моменте перехватывал тонкие кисти – крепко, чтобы не вырвалась – и раздвигал ей ноги. Однако в этот раз он только целует шею. Под подбородком. Чуть ниже. В завершение – у самых ключиц. Он перехватывает испуганный взгляд, и тот неприятно колет под левым сердцем. 

Мол накрывает чужую ладонь своей и вжимает её в кровать, переплетая пальцы. Осознавая, что, кажется, совершает ошибку. Потому что делать всё это с Асокой – гораздо приятнее, чем затыкать ей рот и брать. Потому что он захочет делать так и дальше. Делать… приятно. Хотя так не делают с теми, на кого плевать. Однако с проблемами будущего Мол разберётся в будущем. Сейчас он целует её – почти не давя на губы – и скользит свободной рукой между её ног. Между других губ. Там горячо и влажно. Мол собирает влагу парой пальцев и проходится ими вверх-вниз. Где-то там должна быть особенно чувствительная точка, и, судя по тому, как Асока вздрагивает – у Мола получается. Он повторяет движение, и Асоку почти подбрасывает. Она судорожно вцепляется в его ладонь. Мыча в его губы с ясно слышным протестом. Второй ладонью она находит его руку и сжимает её, пытаясь оттолкнуть. Однако Мол не прекращает. Напротив, он скользит пальцами чуть быстрее. Начинает кружить ими. Явно там, где нужно, потому что Асока мычит громче. Она бьётся под его телом, бьёт по его руке, и… что ж, обычно девушки не так показывают, что им приятно, но Мол понимает ситуацию. Асока слишком гордая, чтобы признать, что он может быть ей приятен. И именно поэтому Мол продолжает. Несмотря на напряжение, которое вяжет собственные нервы в узлы. Несмотря на болезненную тяжесть в штанах. Если бы Асока знала, как сложно сдерживаться, когда она такая раскрасневшаяся, голая и прямо под ним, то, возможно, она бы чуть сильнее ценила этот момент.

Её лицо – почти умоляющее. То ли о большем, то ли остановиться. Однако вслух она по-прежнему ничего не просит. Только сжимает губы, вскидывая голову. Крайне опрометчиво открывая шею. Мол снова целует её, и у него начинает кончаться терпение. Он скользит пальцами ниже. Внутрь. Ощущая куда больше влаги, чем обычно. Мол растягивает тугие стенки пальцами и упирается лбом в чужую скулу. Он стискивает челюсти, чтобы не потерять контроль. Срываться пока ещё нельзя. Мол с первого раза понял, что... что он больше, чем Асока может выдержать. По крайней мере, без подготовки. Без возбуждения. Настоящего, почти животного, и Мол пытается довести её до этого. Несмотря на то, что она всё ещё напряжена. Она боится, она ненавидит, она… она ведь даже не знает, как это – когда не больно. 

Мол дышит тяжело. Хрипло. Он оглаживает влажные стенки, толкает между них сразу три пальца, и Асока издаёт незнакомый высокий звук. Этот звук бьёт по нервам, как лопнувшая струна.

Мол всё-таки не выдерживает.

Он срывает с себя оставшуюся одежду. Асоку для этого приходится выпустить. Буквально на несколько секунд. И Мол уже готов к тому, что она наверняка успела отползти подальше, но… нет. Она лежит, обхватив себя руками. Вдыхая часто и тяжело. Её по-прежнему трясёт, и, когда Мол возвращается к ней, она особенно упрямо упирается в его грудь ладонями. 

Асока широко распахивает глаза. Она втягивает в себя воздух через приоткрытые губы. Потемневшие. Чётко очерченные. Она хочет что-то сказать – попросить остановиться? – но так и не решается. Несколько ужасно долгих секунд. И Мол не собирается ждать дольше. Он накрывает эти губы и вдавливает Асоку в кровать. Её ноги он раздвигает коленом. И, несмотря на то, как тогрута бьёт его в плечи – она более податливая, чем обычно. По крайней мере… внизу. Мол сжимает её бёдра, чтобы было удобнее. Войти в неё – куда медленнее, чем диктуют инстинкты – и остановиться, дойдя до основания. 

Асока закусывает губу. Мол видит, что до боли. Он не уверен в том, больно ли ей из-за него, но сдерживаться нет никаких моральных сил. Он выходит из неё, чтобы толкнуться снова. Резче. И услышать новый незнакомый звук. Он слишком сдавленный для стона. Но Молу становится крайне интересно узнать, как будет звучать стон.

– Обними меня, – приказывает он. Ответа не следует, и он рычит: – Сейчас же. 

Асока дрожит, но она обхватывает его плечи тонкими руками. Мол знает, что он заставил её. Он знает, что заставил страхом. Но в груди из-за объятия всё равно разливается тепло. Жар обдаёт всё тело. Выкручивает нервы. Мол упирается локтями по обе стороны от чужой головы. Вжимается своими губами в чужие. Он проталкивает язык между них и едва ли не вылизывает рот тогруты изнутри. Повторяя толчок. Тугие стенки поддаются с трудом. Но Мол растягивает их, раз за разом, ощущая, как удовольствие давит на нервы. Хочется потерять контроль и сорваться на бешеный темп, но Мол выносливый. Даже тогда, когда чужие пальцы до боли впиваются в плечи. Асока дышит вразнобой. Она сжимает его губы так, словно борется за каждый глоток воздуха. И это даже почти похоже на ответный поцелуй. Мол убыстряет движения. Он вбивает её в кровать, и с каждым проникновением внутрь горячих стенок Асока всё сильнее сжимает его. Он прижимает её влажное тело к простыням. Он целует её, глубоко, жадно, и на очередном толчке Асока наконец стонет. Сдавленно. Приглушённо. Она тут же отворачивается к стене, и черты лица кривит особенно сильной ненавистью. Но только на мгновение. Мол хватает её за подбородок, чтобы вернуть к себе. И ей некуда от него деться. Мол чувствует, как она теряет контроль над телом. Асока обнимает Мола теснее. Прижимается к нему. Она подаётся ему навстречу, и возбуждение ещё сильнее сковывает тело. Вряд ли Асока испытывала подобное раньше. И она точно не умеет такому сопротивляться. 

Мол толкается особенно глубоко. Он ощущает, как о его губы вибрацией разбивается чужой стон. Мозг Мола тем временем забивает удовольствием. Плотным и острым. Но Мол всё ещё не позволяет себе сорваться. Он доводит Асоку до того, что она стонет на каждом толчке. Он доводит её до звуков, едва ли не хныкающих. Он чувствует, как она сжимается на нём, а в какой-то момент – захлёбывается сорванным стоном. Мол ощущает её пульсацию внутри. И его сжимает слишком сильно. Он срывается, и ему хватает всего нескольких резких движений. 

Удовольствие выжимает его до последней клеточки. И связь. Свет. Покой. Он ощущает его почти так же ясно, как в том коридоре у медотсека. Какой-то бесконечно долгий момент они с Асокой максимально близки к единому целому. И это – лучшее, что Мол испытывал в своей жизни. 

А затем его обдаёт волной мощной и жгучей ненависти. Смешанной со стыдом. Уже через мгновение Асока закрывает разум, но Мол успевает в полной мере ощутить, насколько сильно она ощущает себя униженной. 

Щеку внезапно обжигает пощёчиной. Однако сейчас она почти не задевает. Уж точно не так сильно, как Асока задета. Растерянна. Она снова ненавидит его, и… точно. Ненависть. Или, хотя бы, равнодушие. Молу понравилось, когда ей нравится, но ему должно быть плевать. Ему нужно как-то показать это. 

Он прикрывает глаза, окончательно понимая: Асока его не простит. За это – никогда. И что ж, так будет правильно. 

Мол перехватывает её за шею и приближает к себе.

– Понравилось? – констатирует он вполне очевидный факт. Ведя пальцами по спине, покрытой мурашками. – Тебе пошло бы быть моей рабыней. Или… военнопленной. Кажется, ты всё-таки очень похожа на свою мать.

Асока каменеет. 

Мол не так много знает о её семье. Не больше, чем все. Но когда Гнев Императора захватил в плен джедайку, вряд ли могло произойти что-то, кроме насилия. Асока всю жизнь пытается доказать, что она – не такая же, как та пленная. 

Мол поступает с ней так же. 

Она отталкивает его. Силой. Вспышкой настолько мощной, что та пробивает интуитивный блок Мола. Его неслабо бьёт о стену, сверху приземляется клубок простыней, а Асока вскакивает на ноги. 

– Заткнись! – кричит она, заводя руку за плечо. Однако вторую волну Мол успевает блокировать. Он выставляет ладонь, готовый принять новую атаку. Которая следует незамедлительно. По щекам Асоки стекают слёзы. Она повторяет ещё одно “заткнись”. Сразу после – “ненавижу тебя”. И её ярости действительно сложно противостоять. У Мола получается, но только потому, что он опытнее. Он не нападает в ответ. Он терпит ещё почти минуту. Однако затем – ограничивает Асоку, зажимая её в ментальные тиски. Заставляя осесть на пол и прекратить орать своё “ненавижу”.

Мол знает, что ненавидит.

Тоска в эти секунды грызёт нервы особенно больно.

– Ты можешь идти, – произносит он, как всегда, ровным голосом. 

Он подавляет её следующую атаку. Скорее инстинктивную, чем осознанную. Так бывает, когда Тёмная сторона впервые захватывает тебя полностью. Мощь пьянит. Она льётся по жилам чистым огнём, и с её помощью кажется, что ты можешь уничтожить всё.

Мол показывает Асоке: не всё. Не его. Она всё ещё не может одолеть его.

Однако Мол понимает, что девочка с большими глазами и милыми ленточками пойдёт очень, очень далеко.

Боль в висках напоминает о себе. Дёргает куда-то дальше.

Мол хочет остаться здесь. Здесь больно, здесь тоска, здесь Асока натягивает на себя одежду рваными движениями, и она ненавидит его каждым осколком своего сердца, но… она хотя бы здесь. Сознание Мола тащит вперёд. Его выдёргивает отсюда, как бы он ни цеплялся за это воспоминание. Изо всех сил. Потому что этим вечером отец прикажет Асоке казнить всех собранных пленных. Два десятка человек. И Мол будет наблюдать за тем, как она идёт между их рядами, методично протыкая сердца мечом. А следующим утром он увидит, что глаза у неё – жёлтые. 

Казнь пленных станет завершающим этапом операции. Режим тишины снимут, и Асока, судя по всему, свяжется со своим давним покровителем. Вэйдером. Днём его корабль пристыкуется к крейсеру, и меньше, чем через час, Мол узнает, что Асока улетела.

Он проведёт без неё почти год. Страшный год. Он будет пытаться заткнуть ту пустоту, которая образуется в том месте, глубоко в груди, где он до этого ощущал её. Он будет убивать куда больше, чем до этого. Он будет браться за самые опасные задания и превращать их в самые кровавые. Он… он будет выискивать малейшую новость о ней и перечитывать её по четыре раза. 

Асока станет аколиткой той высокомерной ведьмы, Вентресс. 

Мол увидит, как Вэйдер убьёт его отца. 

Мол поймёт очень много и слишком поздно. И ему страшно ощущать это заново. Пока что – он здесь. Мол смотрит на то, как Асока завязывает свой балахон. Как она отворачивается от него, пытаясь спрятать слёзы. Мол хочет подойти к ней, он очень хочет сказать ей всё, что поймёт потом, он хочет ворваться в этот момент и исправить его, однако он не может. Тогда – он молча наблюдал за ней, держа на лице усмешку. Показывая своё самодовольство. Как мало она значит и как сильно ему плевать. Демонстрируя, какой он неопытный и самоуверенный дурак. Он здесь самый последний идиот. Мол очень хочет врезать самому себе, но он заперт в застывшем навеки воспоминании. И он знает, что это не худшее, что он сделает. Худшее будет гораздо позже. 

Асока выходит из его каюты.

Датомирская ведьма запускает свои пальцы в сознание Мола, и тот кричит.


	8. восемь

– Ты плачешь? – презрительно спрашивает отец, и Асока едва сдерживается, чтобы не замотать головой. Смысла отрицать нет. Он видит слёзы. И ей даже почти не стыдно. Она только вчера сбежала с ненавистного крейсера. Шаттл должен был привезти её на Набу, к Вэйдеру, но командир шаттла получил приказ прямо во время гиперпрыжка. Приказ прямо от Гнева Императора. Так что сейчас Асока в его особняке на Дромунд-Каасе, в его кабинете, ненавистном с детства, и отец недоволен тем, что она сбежала, и Асоке слишком невыносимо думать обо всём этом. Но она поднимает голову. Она смотрит прямо в чужие глаза, отвечая:

– Да, потому что…

– Я не спрашивал, – обрывает её Мофос. Он давит её к полу тяжёлым взглядом. Если честно – не настолько разъярённым, как Асока ожидала. Должно быть, дело в том, какая она теперь. Пара месяцев сделали то, что не получилось у многих лет до этого.

Асока смотрит на мир через тёмно-жёлтые глаза. Она ощущает мощь, питающую её тело. Это крепкая и бескомпромиссная связь с Тёмной стороной, связь, которая когда-то казалась ей непостижимой. Но, оказывается, это не так уж и сложно. Нужно было только разъяриться по-настоящему. Нужно было научиться убивать без жалости. На место сочувствия приходит власть. В груди от власти холодеет так, что больше даже почти не болит. Если не вспоминать.

Отец заставляет её вспоминать.

Но он не собирается её слушать. И последнее, что Асока хотела бы делать – это рассказывать ему о том, что делали с ней. Она переходит сразу к сути:

– Я не вернусь к мастеру Морто, – твёрдо произносит тогрута. – Если ты отправишь меня туда, то, клянусь, с крейсером на следующий же день что-то случится. И я не гарантирую, что будут выжившие.

Для Асоки непривычно говорить так твёрдо. Непривычно угрожать. Но она не врёт, и отец это чувствует. Её отчаяние припирает её к стенке, и Асока не вернётся. Что угодно – но не туда. Не к нему.

– Вэйдер говорил, он нашёл тебе нового мастера, – произносит Мофос, кажется, готовый обсудить варианты. Это снова удивляет. Но… возможно, он одобряет эту её твёрдость? Может, он наконец видит её такой, какой хотел видеть. И он не собирается ей мешать.

– Асажж Вентресс согласилась взять меня, – кивает Асока. – Она сейчас ведёт бои в Среднем Кольце, и, думаю, у меня там будет всё в порядке с получением опыта.

Мофос постукивает пальцами по столу. Он выдерживает несколько задумчивых секунд, после которых выносит вердикт:

– Хорошо. Но если твой прогресс замедлится, то ты вернёшься к Морто.

– Я поняла, мастер. 

– Можешь идти.

Фраза прошивает неприятной ассоциацией. Мол бросил ей такую же после того, как она отшвырнула его стене. Тогда она сорвалась в чистую, необузданную ярость, и она действительно пыталась его убить. Он не ответил. Наверное, ей нужно быть благодарной за то, что он не ответил. Он только усмирил её, заставив взять себя в руки, и сказал, что она “может идти”. Это было последним, что он ей сказал.

Конечно, они наверняка ещё пересекутся. Где-нибудь. Когда-нибудь. Но Асока может не думать об этом ещё очень и очень долго.

Она надеется почувствовать себя свободнее.

Это работает немного не так. Мол – на другом конце Галактики, но всё, что он сделал с Асокой, остаётся с ней. Это ранит память и рвёт воображение. Асоке снятся кошмары. Иногда она просыпается посреди ночи из-за приступов чистого жгучего страха, и постепенно она почти полностью перестаёт спать. С восстановлением сил отлично помогает медитация.

Асоке помогает Вентресс. Она не хотела брать себе учениц, Асока – это следствие того, что Вентресс была должна за что-то Вэйдеру, но она принимает Асоку с симпатией. Своеобразной. Сначала она надиктовывает ей список правил, которые нельзя нарушать на её дредноуте, и обещает, что за нарушение отрежет ей левую руку. Затем она проводит ей экскурсию и знакомит со своим адмиралом, а в конце садит её за стол в своей каюте и наливает ей вино. На робкое замечание Асоки о том, что ей пятнадцать, Вентресс отвечает, что никогда не судит людей по возрасту. Правда, вино оказывается жгучим и резкопахнущим, так что дальше первого глотка Асока не идёт. А Вентресс смеётся над её скривившимся лицом и наливает ей сока. 

– Зови меня Асажж, – говорит она, забирая винный бокал себе. – Не люблю имперские формальности. 

“Имперские”. Для Асажж они – чужие, Асока слышала об этом. Дарт Тиранус нашёл её, тогда – ещё подростка, на какой-то далёкой планете, о которой никогда не говорил. И, даже пройдя ситхское обучение, Вентресс осталась… особенной. Она чувствуется в Силе немного иначе. Не так, как ситхи. Она – часть Тёмной стороны, это безусловно, однако в ней есть нечто, для Асоки непостижимое. Древнее и чужое. И тогрута слышала о каких-то особых способностях и обрядах, которые Асажж умеет использовать. Асоке, если честно, очень любопытно. Но она боится задавать вопросы в первый же день, так что она только послушно кивает. 

– Хорошо… Асажж, – обращаться по имени после кучи лет со сплошными “мастер” откровенно непривычно. Однако с Вентресс это несложно. Да, она выглядит необычно. С белой, как мел, кожей и рисунками на лице. И на стене её каюты нарисованы какие-то странноватые узоры и развешены странноватые предметы. И даже её одежда выглядит не по-ситхски, а… по-древнему. По-традиционному, пусть даже Асока не знает, что это за традиции. Однако Вентресс улыбается ей, опускаясь в обитое металлом кресло. Она наклоняет голову к плечу и смотрит на неё, как на маленькую милую девочку. На Асоку давно так никто не смотрел.

– Тебя тренировал Морто, так? – уточняет она, пригубив вино.

Будет точнее сказать, что Мол. Однако Асока кивает. Она не говорила Вэйдеру о том, почему именно ей так необходимо убраться от Морто. Не говорила отцу. Она никому не собирается рассказывать, пусть даже её будут пытать. Но, к счастью, Асажж её пытать точно не собирается. Она прищуривается, уточняя:

– И что он сказал, узнав, что ты уходишь ко мне?

В бархатном голосе Асажж слышится неясное Асоке злорадство. Она честно отвечает:

– Не знаю. Я улетела… не поставив его в известность.

– Вот как, – усмехается Асажж уголком губ. – Жаль. Придётся самой представлять, как он взбесился.

Асока привыкла не задавать лишних вопросов. Однако Вентресс смотрит на неё так, словно прямо подначивает задать вопрос. И тогрута не сдерживается:

– Почему? 

– О, это наши внутрикультурные дела, – туманно поясняет Асажж. – Ты же знаешь, откуда эти забраки?

Асока хмурится на секунду. Вообще, забраки как таковые происходят с Иридонии. Насчёт “этих” забраков Асока отдельно никогда не задумывалась. Но она мурашками по коже чует подвох. И решает обтекаемо пожать плечами:

– А это имеет значение?

– В Империи – нет, – вздыхает Асажж с сожалением. – На нашей с ними планете… Ох, это имело бы огромное значение, Асока. Вот я сижу здесь, мастер Ордена, глава целого флота, покоряю Орд-Пардрон для нашего бессмертного Императора, но знала бы ты, – во взгляде Вентресс на мгновение мелькает сентиментальность, – как я скучаю по Датомиру. Хотя Морто, боюсь, не поддержал бы меня. И его сын… как его? Мол, верно?

– Мол, – произносит Асока, и голос предательски проседает. Вентресс сужает глаза, заметив это. Однако пока что она не спрашивает, и Асока ей за это благодарна. 

Датомир. Название планеты звучит знакомо, но ничего особенного из-за него не вспоминается. Асоке остаётся только спросить ещё одно “почему”. И, к счастью для неё, Вентресс явно доставляет наслаждение рассказывать:

– На Датомире такие, как он, служат таким, как я, – произносит она с нотками стали в хриплом голосе. – Пожизненно. Беспрекословно. Я видела, они до сих пор бьют себе татуировки. Это наши, клановые. Уверена, они знают свою культуру. Забавно, что в итоге они из-за этого так меня ненавидят. На Датомире они бы мне преклонялись.

Асока понимает чуть больше, чем ничего. И Асажж, и предки Мола происходят с Датомира. У них там есть какая-то клановая культура. В этой культуре… забраки подчиняются людям? Или что-то вроде того? Хотя Асока не уверена насчёт того, относится ли Вентресс к человеческой расе. Вроде бы похожа. В любом случае, важно не это.

– Они непохожи на тех, кто готов служить, – говорит Асока, имея в виду обоих забраков. 

Усмешка Вентресс становится шире.

– Для этого были свои обряды.

Контроль над разумом? Пытки? Что-то, кардинально Асоке незнакомое? Вряд ли Асажж расскажет подробности, но Асока всё равно это запоминает. И спрашивает:

– Если ты скучаешь, то почему не вернёшься?

Вентресс вздыхает снова. На этот раз – тише. Не с показушной грустью, а с настоящей.

– Дарт Тиранус случайно попал на нашу планету, – рассказывает она, ведя длинным ногтём по кроме бокала. – Он захотел взять одну из нас себе в ученицы. Надеялся, что так он сумеет постичь нашу магию. Иначе он грозился раскрыть нас Империи, и… Глава клана отдала ему меня. Кем-то нужно было пожертвовать.

– Как от Империи можно спрятать целую планету? – поражается Асока.

Вентресс улыбается и качает головой:

– Пей сок, девочка. Я зайду за тобой завтра перед атакой.

Вентресс не рассказывает больше ничего о таинственном Датомире. В имперских архивах – по крайней мере, со своим аколитским уровнем доступа – Асока тоже не находит информации. Почти. Есть сведения о рейде на планету с таким названием. Почти шестьсот лет назад. С неё вывезли некие “культурные ценности” и партию рабов. Рабов определили в категорию “подходящих для боёв”, и, должно быть, это и были предки Мола. После этого – ноль информации. Датомир будто исчез со всех сканеров. Это странно, но у Асоки есть дела поважнее.

Асажж Вентресс ведёт войну. 

Асока быстро теряет счёт дням и неделям. Боевые вылазки на разные планеты чередуются с отстрелом врагов из космоса. Пытки пленных – с приёмом послов. Однажды на их дредуноут нападает республиканский флот, и корабль едва успевает уйти. Это опасно, и это куда интереснее, чем умиротворение Лотала. А военный стиль Вентресс нравится Асоке гораздо сильнее, чем стиль Морто. Асажж не боится боёв, она открыто ими наслаждается, но никогда – больше необходимого. Она устраивает обмены пленными. Она прислушивается к своим генералам. Она даже принимает мирные делегации, и она действительно договаривается с ними. Асока учится дипломатии, оттачивает Силу и наблюдает за военными действиями в условиях самых разных планет. А ещё Асажж берёт её с собой на всякие высокие приёмы. Для них Асоке наконец-то пригождаются дорогие платья. Асока учится гордиться тем, кто она есть. Носить украшения  
и держать голову высоко поднятой. Асажж болтает с ней, рассказывает истории со своих вылазок, относится скорее как к равной, чем как к ученице, и спустя несколько месяцев Асока почти ощущает себя прежней. Почти. До тех секунд, когда не начинается бой.

Прежде Асока была хрупкой. Словно стеклянной. Однако стекло хрупкое только до тех пор, пока не разобьётся, и теперь Асока режет. Внутри неё прорастает нечто безжалостное. А ненависть так и не отпускает. Она горит в груди. Временами она выжигает всё остальное, и тогда в Асоке остаётся лишь много бессильной злобы и ужасающе мало чувств. Боль, которую так и не получается убить, обращается злом. Чужими смертями, пытками, разорёнными городами. Чем дальше, тем легче Асажж поручает Асоке руководство отдельными операциями. И Асоке не совестно. 

– Знаешь, мы ведь будем героями, когда всё это закончится, – однажды говорит Асажж, морща нос от вони горелой плоти. Асока стоит рядом с ней. Она смотрит на деревню, по которой прошлись её огнемётчики. Разведка донесла, что здесь укрывали джедаев. Так что местные сами виноваты в том, что на них обрушился гнев Империи. Асока сделала то, что иначе сделал бы любой другой командир. И этими фразами легко заткнуть те остатки сочувствия, которые ещё шевелятся в груди.

Асока помнит, как она ощущала себя прежде. До Мола. Словно её душа была полна звёзд, светлых и ярких. Теперь эти звёзды – мёртвые. И, в какой-то другой вселенной, она даже могла бы поблагодарить Мола за это. Так действительно легче. Так правильней, потому что дела Империи всегда строились на крови. И это будет неважно. Неважно, кто был прав в этой войне и кто её начал. В войне не существует правых – только выжившие. Империя выживет. И это – то, что имеет значение.

Асока тоже выживает.

Кошмары не отпускают её. Боль временами накатывает заново. Она знает, что она всё ещё боится Мола. Однажды они оказываются буквально в соседних звёздных системах, и Асока готова молиться, чтобы их не высадили на одной и той же планете. Это невозможно, но ей кажется, что она его чувствует. И, в любом случае, она достаточно о нём слышит. Яростного и преданного ситха-военачальника немало прославляют в имперской голосети. Асока уверена, что всё – правда. Все эти его опаснейшие задания, все победы, все оглушительные успехи. Триумфы, порождённые с немыслимым перевесом сил. Невыгодным для Мола, однако тому явно плевать на условия. Он убивает. Всех, кого нужно. Журналисты, пишущие о нём победные сводки, наверняка оставляют за кадром кучи трупов, но тут не Асоке его осуждать.

К счастью, Вентресс не терпит на своих заданиях никаких журналистов. Её вполне устраивает не быть военной героиней. Она просто выполняет задания. Она так и не спрашивает о том, почему Асока вздрагивает, если слышит что-то про Мола. Но иногда Асажж приобнимает её за плечи, сажает на свою кровать и включает какой-нибудь голофильм. Из мрачного на вид сундука она достаёт упаковки незнакомых, но очень вкусных снеков. Вентресс неизменно протягивает пачку таких Асоке, садится рядом и саркастично комментирует действия голографических героев. И так – до утра. 

– Важно уметь отвлекаться, – говорит Асажж, когда Асока шутит, что просмотр комедий слабо вяжется с образом суровой ситхис. – Ты не можешь двадцать четыре на семь кромсать врагов и при этом не сойти с ума. Так что важно находить что-то ещё. Точку, в которой ты будешь ближе к равновесию, чем к темноте. Хотя бы иногда.

Асока понимает, о чём она. Она чувствует – если наземные бои затягиваются на дни и недели, то она предельно чётко чувствует – что Тёмная сторона стремится поглотить её до последней клетки. Оставить только оболочку из ярости и мощи. Сделать из неё механизм, который способен чувствовать одну лишь власть. И Асока понимает, что это путь в один конец. Она весь свой самоконтроль кладёт на то, чтобы не встать на этот путь. Сохранить подобие баланса, даже когда в крови клокочет, когда Сила жжёт ладони до крови, и единственное желание – это впасть в гнев и уничтожить всё в радиусе парсека.

В чём-то она начинает даже понимать Мола. Однако этот факт ничего не меняет. 

Он до сих пор мучает её. Воспоминания – мучают. И эти страдания – просто страдания. Они не делают её сильнее, не выковывают её характер и не укрепляют связь с Силой. Они только причиняют ей боль.

Многие из чувств притупляются. Однако ненависть горит так же живо, как и тогда, на крейсере. 

Одним из главных желаний в жизни по-прежнему остаётся месть.

И месть становится намного ближе после вылазки на очередную покрытую лесами планету. 

– Здесь должны быть джедаи, – говорит Вентресс с острой, как лезвие, усмешкой. – Как минимум, пятеро. 

Видимо, поэтому из соседнего шаттла выгружается Вэйдер с отрядом элитных пехотинцев. И Асока одновременно хочет броситься ему на шею и ударить его из-за того, что он её не предупредил. Они почти год не виделись вживую. 

– Мастер! – восклицает Асока, улыбаясь так широко, как почти уже разучилась.

Вэйдер подходит, чтобы потрепать её по голове, и кивает в сторону леса.

– Они там, Асажж?

– Да. Мои отряды уже окружили лес, – кивает она. – Выступаем?

Охота на джедаев длится почти три дня. Плюс этого в том, что Асока успевает липнуть и к Вэйдеру, и к Вентресс, болтать с обоими, и ощущать себя скорее как на прогулке, чем как на военном задании. У Вэйдера родились близнецы, и говорит он о них с настолько счастливой улыбкой, что Вентресс показательно закатывает глаза. А ещё Вэйдер хвалит Асоку за её успехи. Джедаи скрываются от них в Силе, но у Вэйдера с собой есть дроиды с тепловизорами. Кольцо войск сжимается всё сильнее. Асока волнуется. Потому что это её первая встреча с джедаями. Но с Вэйдером за одним плечом и Вентресс за другим она ощущает себя как никогда уверенно.

На ярко-красном закате они загоняют джедаев к обрыву. 

Их действительно пятеро. Двое – мастера, у троих видны падаванские косички. Численный перевес в их пользу, но Асока чувствует их страх. 

– Сдавайтесь, и Император дарует вам жизнь! – кричит Вэйдер, выходя вперёд.

Убийство джедаев – его специализация. Те тоже наверняка об этом знают. Пара тёмно-зелёных твилеков переглядываются с сомнением и страхом. Однако за них отвечает мастер, смуглая женщина лет сорока:

– Никогда, Вэйдер. 

Тот пожимает плечами и достаёт с пояса меч. Вентресс берётся за оба. Асока следует её примеру, ощущая, как Тёмная сторона сгущается в венах. Жжёт и толкает вперёд. К глупым испуганным сгусткам света.

Вэйдер атакует первым. Он взметает руку, и силовой волной всю группу джедаев относит к самому краю обрыва. Один из твилеков с него срывается. Второй выставляет ладонь, затаскивая его обратно, и Асажж метает мечи в спины обоих. 

Асока рассчитывала на долгую схватку, но первое два трупа валятся на землю уже сейчас.

Вэйдер вступает в битву со вторым мастером, забраком со светло-кремовой кожей. На Вентресс кидается падаван с ярко-голубым мечом.

Асоке остаётся та самая женщина, вдруг понимает она.

Асока не боится. Она обнажает клыки и прыжком бросается к джедайке. Их мечи шипят, сталкиваясь. У женщины он только один. Слепяще-зелёный. У Асоки – два. И она собирается использовать это преимущество на полную. Она бьёт в разные места, бьёт быстро, мощно, чередуя атаки с ударами Силой и попытками сломить чужой разум. Азарт боя захватывает Асоку целиком. Джедайка с первых же секунд вынуждена уйти в защиту, и тогрута уверена: она вот-вот её пробьёт. Она сталкивает их мечи и смотрит прямо в чужие глаза. Тёмно-карие. Они вдруг расширяются. 

– Ты… – шепчет джедайка, и Асока внезапно прекращает ощущать давление чужой Силы. Словно на неё больше не пытаются нападать. – Ты Асока Тано, верно?

Тогрута отшатывается. Всего лишь на миг. Этого мига джедайке хватает, чтобы произнести:

– Боги Галактики, бедная девочка… 

Асока перегруппировывается для новой атаки. Финальной.

– Я знаю твою мать, Асока.

Эти слова джедайки становятся последними. Тогрута бьёт мечом сверху, и джедайка вынуждена поставить блок. Вторым Асока протыкает чужую грудь. Прямо в сердце. И выключает мечи, позволяя женщине осесть на каменистую землю. 

Вэйдер с Асажж уже закончили. И они слышали. Асока понимает это по тому, как они переглядываются друг с другом. 

– Я убила её, – бросает Асока обозлённым голосом. – Я убила её! Какая разница, что она сказала?

– Никакой, – успокаивающе поднимает руки Вэйдер. – Ты молодец, Асока. Ты...

– Не хочешь пройти испытания на мастера? – вдруг спрашивает Вентресс, прокрутив в руке меч. – Ты только что убила джедая. И то, как ты командуешь войсками...

– Ей пятнадцать, – с нажимом произносит Вэйдер. Асока вклинивается:

– Мне шестнадцать уже в этом месяце.

– Да, но мастерами редко становятся до двадцати, – мягко возражает он. – Асока, ты очень талантливая, но...

Асока говорит быстрее, чем думает:

– Мол прошёл испытания в семнадцать.

И, только сказав, она понимает, насколько это для неё важно.

– Ты говоришь с дочкой Гнева Императора, Вэйдер, – напоминает Вентресс, один за другим притягивая к себе джедайские мечи. – Я кучу раз видела её в бою. Поверь, она справится. Я была слабее, но я справилась. 

Вэйдер кидает на неё разозлённый взгляд. А на Асоку – просящий. Быть благоразумней, наверное. Но Асока ощущает себя сильной. Более чем. И ей нужно доказать это. Всем. Ему. Не Вэйдеру.

– Я пройду испытания, – твёрдо говорит она. – Асажж, пожалуйста, передай это в Академию.

– Как скажешь, моя девочка, – Вентресс улыбается ей и кидает меч, вырванный из ладони джедайки. – Держи свой первый трофей. Как правило, их хранят.

Асока ловит рукоять чужого меча и проводит пальцами по тёплому ещё металлу. Она не чувствует сожаления. Только гордость. Власть. И злость, потому что та джедайка… она сочувствовала ей. Она узнала её. Она знала её имя. Она ослабила свою защиту, и, возможно, именно поэтому Асока победила так легко. 

Она докажет джедаям, что им впредь не стоит совершать подобных ошибок.

Вэйдер улетает в тот же день. Асока хотела бы провести с ним больше времени, но он и так разрывается между Набу (где семья) и пространством хаттов (где будет командовать целым фронтом). Так что к своей каюте на дредноуте Асока идёт одна. У Вентресс совещание с высшим командованием. Асока могла бы на нём быть, но совещания, если честно, за последние месяцы немного приелись.

Она пройдёт испытания. Те как раз проведут через пару месяцев. И она не знает, что там будет. Никто заранее не знает. Многие погибают, и она тоже может. Однако всё в ней уверено: у неё получится. Не может не. 

Асока кладёт джедайский меч в ящик стола. Она садится медитировать, и она ощущает себя восхитительно сильной.

Через два месяца – испытания.

Через два месяца Асажж обнимает её, целует в лоб и желает удачи “своей девочке”. 

Асока вылетает на Дромунд-Каас.

Она чувствует себя просто великолепно, как на подлёте к Академии сердце дёргает. Неприятно. Знакомо.

Мол – тоже внизу. В Академии. Крифф знает зачем, но из-за этого Асоке тут же хочется выкарабкаться из кабины, приземлиться прямо в джунгли и вернуться обратно, за несколько десятков парсеков отсюда. Ей хочется сбежать. Снова.

Она заставляет себя глубоко вдохнуть и остаться на месте.

Им с Молом незачем видеться.

Она стала сильнее. Она вот-вот получит титул мастера, собственный флот и назначение на войну. Никто больше не посмеет её тронуть.

Если Мол попытается – Асока будет только рада дать наконец отпор.


	9. девять

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> лакс бонтери - это тот пацан-сепаратист из войн клонов, с которым у асоки была недо-романтическая линия
> 
> (просто напоминаю чтобы гуглить не приходилось)

Его Империя – цвета крови. Его Империя – это сплошной алый, запах озона и металла в воздухе, и крики, которых Мол уже даже почти не слышит. Он очень мало чувствует. В нём убили всё, что было способно болеть. И, убивая других, он ощущает живым себя. Ненадолго. Не полностью. Словно он механизм, заточенный на войну. Ведь у каждого должно быть своё место в мире, так? И этому месту не стоит быть внутри другого человека. Молу нельзя зависеть от кого-то другого. Он находит своё место в войне. Он становится лучшим в этом. Он не считает врагов, он убивает их. Кажется, его считают за это героем. Отец однажды говорит, что пара лет в таком темпе – и Мола наверняка посвятят в Дарты.

Мол должен быть горд, но он и этого почти не чувствует.

Ярость и гнев, наслаждение от чужой боли и наслаждение властью, которую ему дарует Тёмная сторона. Мол отдаётся ей полностью. И только со временем он начинает понимать, что это не выход. Эта мощь похожа на меч, заточенный и острый. Кромсать таким врагов – одно удовольствие. Вот только рукояти у этого меча нет. Он ранит руки, как его ни возьми. Однако брать в эти руки больше нечего. И Мол очень часто берётся за меч. С каждым разом нанося себе всё больше ран. Он не знает, кем считать себя. Он не монстр, как говорят некоторые (как правило, это их последние слова). Даже если монстр – он не должен извиняться за это. Никто не извинялся за то, что оставил ему только эту возможность выжить. И самоконтроль – с ним. Он не зверь. Его не назвать ни чудовищем, ни человеком. По крайней мере… пока что. Пока что – не чудовищем.

У Мола нет ничего, кроме боёв, диверсий, гудения меча и запаха крови.

И худшее в этом – тот факт, что так было не всегда. 

Он помнит, как держал в руках Асоку.

Он помнит, как был живым. Помнит, как смотрел на неё и чувствовал. Он не любит её. Он знает о себе достаточно, чтобы понимать: он неспособен любить. Но она нужна ему. Чем дальше – тем отчаянней. И она никогда не будет с ним.

Мол высаживается на очередную планету, занимает очередной город, казнит очередных врагов. Снова. Снова. Многие ситхи оказываются должны ему за помощь. Многие восхищаются им. Однако они отводят глаза. Они боятся смотреть.

Мол никогда не станет одним из них.

Он сильнее. Он выше. Он занимает то место, к которому стремился всю сознательную жизнь, и он чувствует только ярость, толкающую в бой. Бесконечный бой. Ему не нужно ничего иного, и он… он очень хорошо понимает отца. Не понимает только, как он, выдержав десятилетия подобной жизни, до сих пор остаётся в трезвом сознании. Плюс-минус. Потому что власть опьяняет, мощь толкает вперёд, гнев выжирает изнутри, и всё, что остаётся – это убивать.

Мол слышит новость о том, что Асока Тано победила своего первого джедая.

Она пройдёт испытания на мастера. Он в этом уверен. 

Он знает, где и когда она будет находиться, и он может оказаться в том же месте. Ещё хотя бы один раз. Он не уверен, что бы сделал тогда. Он знает, чего хочет, но… это уже не его крейсер. А Асока – уже почти равная ему. Но не полностью. 

Мол сжимает голову руками, ходя по каюте, как по запертой клетке. Как в голову наконец приходит решение.

Ему было лучше, даже когда она просто находилась рядом.

Он может заставить её быть рядом.

Он – герой этой войны. Ему много кто должен. Ему покровительствует сам Гнев Императора. Мол может сказать нужные слова нужным людям, может кого-то попросить и кому-то пригрозить, и Асоку назначат на один с ним фронт. Она будет вынуждена как-то с ним взаимодействовать, и кто знает, к чему это приведёт. И…

И отец назовёт его слабаком за это.

Более того, он будет прав. И Мол не знает, почему прямо сейчас ему так сильно наплевать на слабость.

Он застывает посреди каюты. Смотрит в стену напряжённым взглядом. Пытается понять, что ему делать с Асокой. Потому что, если он не сделает ничего, то… то ошущение такое, словно рано или поздно он просто рехнётся. Или это временно? Что, если пройдёт ещё пара лет в постоянных боях, и он привыкнет? Что, если он больше не будет чувствовать жажды по чему-то ещё? По кому-то ещё. Может быть. Скорее всего, ведь Морто как-то справляется. Однако прямо сейчас Мол хочет Асоку себе. Безумно сильно хочет. Он не привяжет её к себе прямо сейчас, ладно. Но на испытаниях она может погибнуть. А Молу она нужна живой. 

Испытания меняются, год от года. Никто заранее не знает о том, что аколитам подсунут на этот раз. Пленных джедаев? Полчища дроидов? Или – как было с Молом – закинут на участок с кучей дроидов, диких зверей и необозначенным запасом времени на их уничтожение?

Как оказалось, Молу тогда дали только полчаса. После площадка взорвалась. А он успел расправиться с последним противником и покинуть её буквально за сорок секунд до этого.

Тем, кто проектирует испытания, запрещено сообщать аколитам информацию о них. Но Мол копается в своей памяти. Он подходит к датападу и вбивает в поиск нужные контакты. Да, точно. Сыну одного из архитекторов он недавно организовывал срочную военную помощь. Тот ситх погиб бы без Мола. Само по себе, это мало к чему обязывает его родителя. Однако Мол найдёт подход. Скажет, что… что ему интересно проверить на испытаниях себя, поэтому ему нужно заранее знать, есть ли смысл прилетать в Академию. Скажет, что если архитектор поделится информацией – то вся его семья всегда может рассчитывать на поддержку его, Мола, семьи. Напомнит о благодарности, в конце концов. И, конечно же, гарантирует, что о разглашении информации никто не узнает.

Он расскажет Асоке о том, что будет ждать её на испытаниях.

Это не какая-то альтруистическая помощь. Мол тем самым помогает себе. Он сохраняет её живой для себя. И ей ещё придётся за это расплатиться. 

Отцу он скажет, что летит в Академию ради консультаций со старыми мастерами. Буквально на пару дней. В конце концов, он имеет право на отпуск.

Мол включает клавиатуру на датападе, когда в затылке дёргает. Нервы словно наматывает на клубок. Картинка перед глазами начинает расплываться, и в сознание врывается чужая ладонь. Мол вспоминает. Что это – ненастоящее. Что он-настоящий на Датомире, в руках ведьм, которым его отдала Асока, и… в общем-то, он даже не винит её за это. Не после всего, что он сделал. Хотя он пытался. Видит Сила, он пытался. Он ведь спасал ей жизнь. Он принимал за неё пытки. И тот приказ Императора был приказом Императора, не Мола, Мол ведь даже не сам тогда предложил…

Мол стискивает челюсти, чтобы не заорать от боли. 

Его тянет отсюда к следующей сцене, которую ведьма нащупала в его сознании.

Ему больно, потому что он сопротивляется. Но он не может не. Он понимает, что ему сейчас покажут, и он просто не хочет этого видеть. Это ведь, наверное, было худшим. Из всего. Мол не спрашивал у Асоки, за что она ненавидит его сильнее, но он знает: он не бывал с ней более жестоким.

Зрение поглощает темнота.

В следующую секунду вокруг Мола вырастает тёмный коридор Академии. Он чувствует Асоку, стоящую за стеной. Он идёт к ней. Но останавливается, как только выходит из-за поворота.

Рядом с Асокой стоит Лакс Бонтери. На взгляд Мола, стоит не просто рядом, а близко. Слишком близко. Его они оба пока не заметили – скрываться в Силе у Мола давно вошло в привычку. Так что Мол волен наблюдать за ними. За тем, как Асока метает на Бонтери взгляд исподлобья, а он подцепляет её за подбородок парой пальцев:

– … так что лучшее, что ты можешь сделать – это любезно согласиться на моё предложение, – завершает он фразу. – Тебе нужно как-то занять своё место, Асока. Предупреждаю, твой брат намерен… не слишком тебе помогать.

Молу требуется всего несколько секунд, чтобы понять происходящее. У Асоки есть брат. Мол его помнит. Чрезвычайно раздражающая личность. Высокомерие, сила, куча богатых цацок на одежде и чуть ли не на лбу написанное “я наследник Гнева Императора”. Он был его единственным, любимым и самым лучшим ребёнком. А потом родилась Асока. И старший сын, видимо, воспринял это как личное оскорбление, потому что даже Мол видел, как сильно он к Асоке цеплялся. Похоже, он продолжает ставить палки ей в колёса. А Бонтери – его приятель – предлагает Асоке… быть с ним? чтобы облегчить её вхождение в высшие ситхские круги?

Асока влепляет Бонтери пощёчину. Голову того относит в сторону, а Мол едва сдерживает смешок. Но он стоит беззвучно. Ему слишком интересно наблюдать за происходящим.

– Ты, – цедит Бонтери, потирая покрасневшую щеку, – совершаешь ошибку, Асока. Я могу помочь тебе. 

– Себе помоги, – бросает тогрута, выставляя перед собой указательный палец. – Ещё раз пристанешь ко мне – получишь мечом.

– Да ну? – прищуривается Бонтери. Он перехватывает ладонь Асоки, явно уязвлённый её угрозой. Сжимает. Мол видит, как по лицу Асоки проходит волна растерянности. Которая тут же сменяется злостью. И забрак понимает, что Асока в состоянии сама разобраться с ситуацией. Бонтери – богатенький мальчик из древнего рода, которому ни к чему зажимать тогрут в коридорах. Он пригрозит ей, оставит за собой последнее слово и уйдёт с довольным лицом. Но прямо сейчас он держит Асоку за кисть. Он приближает своё лицо к её и произносит с угрозой:

– Ты говоришь с мастером-ситхом, аколитка.

… и вся эта сцена вызывает в Моле слишком много ярости. Чувство собственничества кусается, вынуждая сделать шаг вперёд:

– А ты говоришь со мной, мастер-ситх, – последние слова Мол выплёвывает с откровенным презрением. – Я бы на твоём месте не так хвастал титулом. В тылу с тем же успехом сидят и обычные генералы. 

Асока при виде Мола ещё сильнее расширяет глаза. Если прежде она была напугана и зла, то сейчас она просто близка к панике. И она плохо умеет это маскировать. Но зато Бонтери приоткрывает рот и, надо признать, выглядит крайне забавно.

– Мол, – говорит он. Прокашливается. К своему несчастью, Ланс решает не просто уйти, а уйти, показав себя. – А ты не слишком высоко замахнулся? 

Асока, которую он имел в виду, вырывает свою руку из его хватки. Бонтери, конечно же, больше к ней не цепляется. Не на глазах у Мола. Который будто бы невзначай проводит ладонью по мечу:

– Хочешь проверить? – предлагает он Бонтери. 

Разумеется, тот уже начинает идти к выходу из коридора.

– Предпочитаю не пачкать руки, – бросает он, проходя мимо Мола.

Это не худшее, что ему говорили люди вроде Бонтери. Далеко не худшее. И Молу достаточно спокойного твёрдого знания: он может убить его. 

Он видит, как Асока пятится.

– Стой. 

Она застывает. Похожая на испуганного зверька точно так же, как и год назад. Хотя она изменилась. Лекку стали немного длиннее. Рост – выше. В глазах светится насыщенный жёлтый цвет. Вместо ленточек она носит на монтралах какие-то дорогие сплетения цепочек. И она берёт себя в руки. Выпрямляет спину и произносит твёрдо:

– Мне не нужна твоя помощь.

Мол отвечает почти что миротворческим тоном:

– Тем не менее, я тебе помогу.

Асока смотрит на него вопросительно. А Мол, шаг за шагом, подходит к ближе. Он не верит в то, что он действительно видит её перед собой. В то, что его сердца бьются настолько быстро, разгоняя по телу полную жара кровь, и мир вокруг заново наливается красками. Так не было целый год. Так безумно Молу нужно.

Мол останавливается прямо напротив Асоки. Настолько близко, что её лекку касается его груди. И Асока пытается отступить, но Мол перехватывает её предплечье. Стискивает, заставляя остаться на месте. Ему кажется, что он чувствует её пульс. Он ведёт кончиками пальцев по гладкой коже. Он просто восхитительно пьянеет от одного её присутствия, и ему нужно больше. Однако он помнит, зачем сюда прилетел. Он говорит, понизив голос и наклонившись к чужому лицу:

– На испытаниях тебя будут ждать два ранкора, модифицированные ситхской алхимией, – Асока вздрагивает от звука его голоса, и у Мола неприятно дёргает в груди. – Мне сказали, они будут почти полностью устойчивы к Силе. Так что используй её только для своей защиты и атакуй мечами. 

Мол отстраняется от её поражённого лица. Но он остаётся близко. Так близко, чтобы чувствовать её дыхание своей кожей.

– То есть ты прилетел сюда, чтобы отогнать от меня… навязчивых поклонников, – издаёт напряжённый смешок Асока, – и помочь мне пройти испытания? С чего вдруг такой приступ благотворительности? Асажж, конечно, говорила мне, что у вас на родине ты ей бы помогал и служил, но...

Мол сжимает её кожу сильнее. Предупреждающе. Он знает, как всё устроено на Датомире. В их семье память об их культуре передавалась из поколения в поколение. Но не Асоке судить их обычаи. Уж точно не со слов ведьмы. Однако тогрута права в одном.

– Это не благотворительность, – усмехается Мол. Он сжимает вторую руку Асоки. Держа её прямо перед собой. Она озвучила всё, что он делает, и… и в её исполнении это действительно звучит почти смешно. Словно он заботится о ней. Словно он слаб для неё. 

Молу нужно доказать, что нет. Самому себе. И он знает способ.

– Это твои покои? – кивает он на дверь, вмонтированную в стену. Асока оглядывается на них с паникой в глазах. Дёргается, пытаясь вырваться, но Мол держит её крепко.

– Нет, – выдыхает она просевшим голосом. – Нет!

Это не о каюте. Это Молу. А каюта, наверное, её. 

– Открывай, – приказывает Мол. 

Асока мотает головой. Слух улавливает тихий перезвон от цепочек на её монтралах. Тогрута отталкивает Мола Силой. И она стала сильнее. Гораздо. Однако ей лучше не знать, чем без неё успел стать Мол. Просто не знать. Он не отпускает её. Мол выдерживает ещё пару атак, даже не шелохнувшись. И, когда она сосредотачивается для новой полной страха волны, он всё-таки разворачивает её и припечатывает спиной к стене. Мол зажимает ладонью её рот. Вторую руку – приставляет к горлу. Мол наклоняется к ней и прозносит хрипло:

– Не шуми, – он сам замечает, как тяжело дышит. И это плохой знак. – Открывай эту дверь. Я могу тебя заставить.

Асока упирается ладонями в его руку. Пытаясь оттолкнуть её от своей шеи. Мол видит, что она задыхается. Хотя он не давит. Это из-за страха, с запозданием доходит до него. Из-за того первобытного страха, который он в неё вбил. И что ж – это её проблемы. Мол спас её сегодня. А значит, он сделает с неё всё, что только захочет. Потому что помощь не должна ничего значить. Он спасает, чтобы пользоваться. Он будет пользоваться.

Что-то бьёт изнутри о грудную клетку. 

Что-то в Моле вспоминает. Будущее. И он по-прежнему ощущает, как его ладони сжимают чужую кожу, он слышит, как произносит новую угрозу, но часть его уже не здесь. Она на Датомире. И Мол вспоминает, что он не хочет этого видеть. Он знает, что сейчас будет. Пара минут борьбы – и он заставит Асоку открыть свою каюту. Он заставит её сделать очень многое. Ударами, удушением, страхом. Он унизит её. Не единожды. Намеренно. Сильнее, чем до этого, больнее, чем до этого, жёстче. Игнорируя то, как её слёзы задевают за живое внутри. То, как её будет колотить и как она будет плакать от боли. Он всё ещё последний идиот. Он поймёт это, и скоро, но прямо сейчас – он заталкивает Асоку в каюту и приказывает ей раздеваться. Тогрута замирает. Она скрещивает руки на груди и, несмотря на всю свою ненависть, выглядит до жути беззащитной.

Мол заставит её делать всё самой. Руками, губами, языком. Встав на колени и задавив всхлипы. Он заставит её лечь перед ним. Он заставит её ненавидеть себя гораздо сильнее, чем до этого. И ей будет больно. С его рукой на своём горле. С приказом не всхлипывать, потому что Мола это раздражает. 

Она будет сопротивляться. 

Мол будет бить её за это. Он дойдёт от пощёчин до молний. И только на молниях она сломается. Станет тише. Станет… будто бы не здесь.

Мол видит всё это словно со стороны. 

Он начинает действительно ненавидеть себя за это.

Асока возвращается в Академию живой. Возможно, благодаря ему. Возможно, она бы справилась сама. Они никогда этого не узнают и, вероятно, они всегда будут считать по-разному. 

Молу пора улетать, но он ждёт Асоку у того же самого коридора. 

Часть его хочет улететь, не пересёкшись с ней. Ему не стыдно, ему не должно быть стыдно, но… она действительно сильно плакала. Ненависть и боль в её покрасневших глазах ощущались физически. И при воспоминании об этом что-то дискомфортное шевелится в груди. Однако встретиться с ней сейчас – это последний шанс получить немного неё перед тем, как вернуться к войне. И Мол просто не может упустить этот шанс.

– Асока, – зовёт он её, когда тонкий силуэт появляется в коридоре.

Асока поднимает голову.

Ни боли, ни ненависти за эти дни в её взгляде меньше не стало. Они в две секунды побеждают даже её усталость. Асока билась с ранкорами. Она победила. Она теперь мастер. И она – неожиданно для Мола – отцепляет с пояса мечи. Тогрута сжимает их отчётливо трясущимися ладонями. Её красивое лицо словно держится на металле. Она вся – металл. Не доломанный до конца.

– Уходи, – цедит она голосом, вот-вот готовым сорваться.

Как только Мол делает шаг вперёд, Асока активирует мечи. Она встаёт в защитную стойку и предупреждает:

– Если ты тронешь меня, – голос всё же срывается на пару нот, но Асока продолжает: – Мол, если ты ещё хоть раз тронешь меня, то я объявлю тебе каггат. Даю слово. 

Мол тормозит. Да. Действительно. Асока теперь мастер, и она теперь может объявить ему каггат. И никто в Ордене не вправе её останавливать. Однако она слишком самоуверенна. Это даже забавно.

– Если ты объявишь мне каггат, – абсолютно серьёзно замечает Мол, – то я убью тебя.

Асока сильнее сжимает мечи. Их тихий треск наполняет воздух напряжением.

– Я знаю, – и её голос снова вздрагивает, однако оружие она держит твёрдо. 

Это… впечатляет.

Мол не делает следующего шага к ней. 

Асока не врёт. Она вызовет его на смертельную схватку, если потребуется. Она погибнет, но не отступится. Чтобы прочитать это в её взгляде, не нужно даже уметь читать. Однако Молу незачем её убивать. Наоборот. И на этот раз отступает он. 

– Ты нужна мне живой, Асока, – усмехается он, показательно поднимая руки. – Так что… полагаю, до встречи. Передай ведьме, чтобы ей не стоит так много болтать.

– Вентресс? – прищуривается Асока. По-прежнему держа перед собой мечи. 

Мол кивает. Не так уж и много Асока о них знает, если даже слово “ведьма” для неё нуждается в уточнении. Сестра ночи, если красивее. Но Мол – не Брат ночи. Мол был рождён свободным. И никто во всей Галактике не посмеет это оспаривать.

Мол уходит.

Он пока ещё не жалеет.

Отец ждёт его на Илезии. Десант и битвы следующих нескольких дней сливаются в одно тяжёлое месиво. Затем столица планеты наконец передаёт на всех частотах, что они готовы обсудить условия сдачи. Это забавно, потому что до этого они на всех возможных языках передавали, что ни за что покорятся. В довольно… оскорбительной форме. 

Мол стоит в углу командного штаба, скрестив руки. Здесь его отец, Вэйдер со своим генералом и кучка безликих офицеров. 

– Кого отправим на переговоры? – спрашивает Вэйдер, упираясь в стол обеими руками.

– Не будет переговоров, – выплёвывает Морто. – Это моя операция, Вэйдер. И я завершу её так, как считаю нужным.

Мол не удивляется. Потому что илезийцы сопротивлялись крайне ожесточённо, а каждое такое сопротивление Морто предпочитает обращать в урок. Ну, и ещё Морто давно не устраивал настоящей бойни. А без них он буквально жить не может.

Однако Вэйдер считает иначе. Он прищуривается, наклоняясь ближе к забраку:

– Они сдались, Морто. Они – без пяти минут подданные Императора. Пока здесь нахожусь я, мы не будем резать их без причины. 

– Вас здесь никто не держит, лорд Вэйдер, – отвечает Морто, наклоняясь ему навстречу. – Операцией командую я. И не в моих правилах щадить врагов. 

– Боюсь, не все в Империи разделили бы ваши убеждения, – отвечает Вэйдер с мрачностью в голосе.

Морто усмехается презрительно:

– Например, ваша жена?

Мол замечает, как Вэйдер стискивает ладони в кулаки. Атмосфера в штабе сгущается с каждой секундой. Морто не любит, когда ему возражают. Морто отдельно не любит Вэйдера за то, насколько он… отличается. И, разумеется, Морто не нравится, когда тот – формально, пришедший с подкреплением к их, основным, силам – решает им командовать.

– Например, Император, – крайне невовремя произносит один из вэйдеровских офицеров. – Повелитель Морто, при всём уважении, ваши методы не снискали бы одобрения...

Офицер хрипит, схватившись за горло. А через пару секунд раздаётся отвратительный хруст, и офицер рушится на пол. 

Вэйдер бьёт о стол кулаком.

– Не смей убивать моих подчинённых!

Морто обнажает зубы в усмешке, сильнее всего напоминающей оскал.

– А что иначе, Вэйдер? Твоя жена вынесет это на обсуждение в Сенат? 

– Не зарывайся, – качает головой Вэйдер. Он – скорее рефлекторно, чем осознанно – откидывает балахон, чтобы потянуться к мечу.

Морто достаёт меч быстрее. 

Офицеры отшатываются к стенам. Мол…

Морто оглядывается на него с явным приказом помочь.

Мол решает остаться на месте. Потому что, во-первых, насчёт переговоров Вэйдер прав, во-вторых, Морто целенаправленно нарывался, и, в-третьих, Вэйдер… довольно сильный. Молу не нужны лишние противники. И он давно вправе не подчиняться отцу.

– Ещё не поздно решить вопрос миром, – предостерегающе произносит Вэйдер. Они с Морто шагают по вокруг стола. Друг напротив друга.

Самый умный из офицеров уже выскальзывает из помещения.

– Я решаю вопросы с равными себе, – твёрдо отвечает Морто. – С ситхами, Вэйдер. Не с влюблёнными мальчиками, которые пытаются насаждать везде мир в угоду чьим-то чужим идеалам.

“Чьим-то чужим” – это опять про Амидалу. Мол весьма наслышан о её пацифистских взглядах. 

Вэйдер держит себя в руках. Он не атакует первым. Без каггата атака на своего потребовала бы отчёта, как минимум, перед Гневом Императора. И Гнев не славится милосердием. Однако Морто, в отличие от Вэйдера, не любит так сильно себя контролировать. И он слишком давно это делал. Он кидается на Вэйдера, отшвырнув стол к стене, и в следующий же миг завязывается схватка.

Мол действительно не знает, кто победит. Однако он не собирается терять карьеру, а то и жизнь, из-за заскоков своего отца. Так что он окружает себя щитом – просто на всякий случай – и остаётся в своём углу.

Побеждает Вэйдер. Уклонившись от молний, которые на него обрушивает Морто, и полоснув клинком по его шее. Быстро и технично. 

Мол смотрит на то, как его отец оседает на пол, и в первую секунду он не чувствует ничего. Во вторую – чувствует облегчение. 

В третью – Вэйдер поднимает на него вопросительный взгляд. По-прежнему сжимая в руках активированный меч. 

– Я расскажу о том, как всё было на самом деле, – отвечает Мол на его немой вопрос. – И я согласен с тем, что переговоры в данной ситуации... благоразумнее. 

Тёмная сторона в нём приветствовала бы бойню. Однако Мол ещё помнит Асоку. И он ещё полностью владеет собой.

Вэйдер вздыхает тяжело.

– Я не хотел, чтобы до этого доходило.

Мол кивает, принимая его своеобразное извинение. 

– Выпьем? – вдруг добавляет Вэйдер. Совершенно не стесняясь офицеров вокруг себя. Кажется, с офицерами он поддерживает чуть ли не панибратские отношения. – Не хочу наживать себе врагов, Мол. 

Это немного неожиданно. Мол в курсе того, что Вэйдер покровительствует Асоке. Но, похоже, она ему не рассказывала. Должно быть, она никому не рассказывала.

Факт в том, что Молу тоже не нужны лишние враги. 

Он кивает.

В каюте Вэйдер достаёт графин с чем-то резкопахнущим и разливает его по бокалам. Свой он осушает в один присест. Мол вообще-то не пьёт. Отец не одобрял подобные способы ослабить самоконтроль. Однако смысл встречи – не в алкоголе, а в самом факте встречи. Которая как бы подкрепляет отсутствие обид. Так что Мол откидывается на спинку кресла и смотрит на Вэйдера. Тому, вроде бы, ещё и тридцати нет. И он выглядит почти как обычный человек. С живой мимикой, постоянной улыбкой и – Мол уже успел увидеть – с голоизображением жены и детей над столом.

Вроде как, это слабость.

Однако Вэйдер имеет титул Дарта и внушительный список военных побед. И он победил Морто. 

В мировоззрении Мола что-то ощутимо не сходится.

– Тебе же восемнадцать, так? – вдруг спрашивает Вэйдер. 

Мол кивает.

Ему почему-то не нравится такое начало разговора. Равно как и вздох, который издаёт Вэйдер, пока наливает себе ещё бокал. 

– Слушай, возможно, я лезу не в своё дело, – говорит он, пожимая плечами. – И ты можешь мне об этом сказать, я не обижусь. Но просто… Не хочу увидеть, как ещё один талантливый человек, – Вэйдер запинается, – точнее, забрак, – он снова делает паузу, – ну, в общем, ты пойдешь по неверному пути из-за всех этих установок на абсолютную мощь. 

Молу становится неуютно. Но он наклоняет голову, позволяя Вэйдеру продолжать. Потому что есть факт. Есть Морто, которого убил человек со слабостями. И Мол должен понять, в чём тут была ошибка.

– Я понимаю, что другие мастера не горели желанием с тобой заниматься, – говорит Вэйдер, верно улавливая суть. – И что твоим единственным учителем был твой отец. А он явно много вынес из тех бойцовских ям, в которых держали твоих предков. Я сейчас напоминаю не для оскорбления, я просто… как факт, понимаешь? Я сам был рабом. Я не об этом.

Мол кивает ещё раз. Абсолютно не понимая, к чему и зачем клонит человек перед ним.

– Ты силён, – признаёт Вэйдер. – Очень силён. Но… по опыту говорю, одной Силой жив не будешь. Тем более, Тёмной стороной. Твой отец презирал привязанности. Думаю, тебя он научил тому же. Но… я просто хочу сказать, что не всё так однозначно. И без привязанностей не сорваться в одну сплошную ярость бывает сложно. Не скажу, что мне жаль из-за того, что я прикончил… прости, убил Морто. Но я смотрю на тебя, и я не хочу, чтобы ты повторил его путь. Ты что, не пьёшь?

Мол качает головой. Пытаясь немного переварить информацию. 

Он понимает, о чём говорит Вэйдер.

Он думал, что то, что он чувствует с Асокой – это исключение. Но Вэйдер точно имеет в виду то же самое. Покой. Свободу. Крупицы света. И при виде того, как Мол задумывается, Вэйдер продолжает:

– Меня часто пытаются задеть тем, что у меня есть жена, – он усмехается, – или, скорее, тем, что я люблю её. Но я никогда не скрывал этого. Это не слабость, Мол. Без неё я бы и сам давно прекратил принимать мирные делегации, днями и ночами рубил бы врагов и не думал бы ни о чём больше. Но так жить невозможно. Нет никакого смысла владеть планетами, если при этом ты чувствуешь только то, как тебя пожирает ярость. Власть – это прекрасно, я знаю, но… Честно, я никогда чувствовал себя лучше, чем в тот момент, когда увидел своих детей.

Вэйдер вдруг смеётся неловко. 

– Я, конечно, не говорю, что тебе пора заводить детей или что-то подобное, – он встаёт и крепко хлопает Мола по плечу. – Просто небольшой дружеский совет: если тебе захочется кого-то любить – не запрещай себе этого. Это… действительно помогает. Не концентрируйся только на ярости, хорошо? Менее пугающим ты всё равно не станешь, но зато с катушек точно не слетишь.

Мол кивает. 

Ему становится вконец дискомфортно сидеть здесь, видеть, как счастливо Вэйдер говорит о своих детях, и ощущать себя в чьём-то абсолютно чужом мире. 

Чужой мир.

Что-то из чужого мира тащит Мола дальше, и перед глазами меркнет. Однако он всё ещё ощущает горькое послевкусие от того момента, когда он так много понял. Во-первых – ему всегда будет нужна Асока. Это не временное. Это не пройдёт. Будет только хуже, потому что война не прекратится. Тёмная сторона продолжит его пожирать. Без Асоки он, рано или поздно, действительно рехнётся. Во-вторых – Мол может себе её позволить. “Это не слабость”. Вэйдер сказал, что это не слабость, и он должен понимать, о чём говорил. И, в-третьих… 

Асока не будет с ним.

Мол обеспечил это своими собственными руками.

Мол знает это, но он помнит, как он решил иное. Пусть она не будет с ним, но он заставит её быть рядом. Быть на одних и тех же миссиях. Мол думал, что у него так что-то получится. Со временем. Если он сделает вид, что раскаивается, если он будет защищать её, или дарить подарки, или как-то ведь за девушками ухаживают.

Мол не любит Асоку, и он никогда её не отпустит.

Он помнит, что она не простит ему этого.


	10. десять

Асока сжимает коммуникатор в ладони. Спустя секунду она отбрасывает его к стене. И сжимает Силой, так, что металлический диск прессует в шарик. Однако сорвать злость это ни капли не помогает. Тогрута забивается в угол и сжимает голову руками. Она до боли тянет за цепочки-украшения. Обнимает коленки. Асока раскачивается из стороны в сторону, жмурясь и повторяя себе: Мол больше её не тронет. 

Как бы упрямо она ни крутила эту мысль в голове, страха не становится меньше.

По коммуникатору ей звонил отец. С которым, до этого, связывался Мол. И это ведь так удачно, что он связался. Он такой многообещающий ситх, он герой войны, у него великолепный список успешных операций. Ему нужна напарница, Асока, и он почему-то захотел тебя. И он, Мофос, согласился. Конечно, он согласился. Почему нет? Асока попыталась возразить тем, что она хотела проводить одиночные миссии, но нет, смысл в одиночных, когда успех сам протягивает руку?

Рядом с Молом, рядом со всепобеждающим Молом Асока точно не опозорит отца поражениями.

Она не обязана подчиняться ему как отцу.

Но он, при желании, прикажет ей как Гнев и почти-верховный-военачальник. 

Мол не тронет её. Не тронет её. Не тронет. Он не…

Асока сжимает губы, чтобы не расплакаться. 

Она ненавидит его. Эта ненависть едва ли не больше её самой. Она выгрызает её изнутри, но взамен – она даёт ей силы. И Асока справится. Она уверена в этом. Она сможет взойти на корабль Мола, сможет стоять рядом с ним на совещаниях и сражаться плечом к плечу. В конце концов, во время военных заданий он всегда, в первую очередь, выполнял задания. И они уже разобрались с тем, что он её не тронет. Он ведь ушёл. Когда Асока пригрозила ему каггатом, он ушёл. Сказав своё отвратительное “ты нужна мне живой”. Так говорят о пленниках. Не о союзниках. 

Отец сказал, Мол будет на императорском приёме. Там они с Асокой сами смогут всё обсудить.

У неё ведь нет причин отказываться, верно?

Асока вытирает влагу с щёк. Она усиленно не вспоминает о том, откуда на запястьях взялись цепочки синяков, почему до сих пор саднит в теле и из-за чего так болели губы. Она выдержала. Она всё выдержала. Она теперь мастер, и с ней больше никогда не случится подобного. Она заслужила своё место. Те ранкоры… Убить их было тяжело. Если бы Асока не знала заранее о том, что ей делать, то было бы ещё тяжелее. Двое огромных тварей, изменённых Тёмной стороной. Звери, сврехъестественно сильные, в которых осталась только ярость и желание убивать. 

На самом деле, что-то в их взглядах здорово напомнило Асоке Мола.

Только Мол – разумен. И он будет ждать её.

Почему он вообще так в неё вцепился?

Асоке хочется проорать этот вопрос ему в лицо. Однако его здесь нет. А на её крики он никогда не реагировал. И в силах Асоки только дрожать, обняв себя за коленки, и тихо плакать. Успокаивая себя. Накапливая силы.

В этом году в мастера посвятили четырёх новых ситхов. 

Приём в их честь, но Асока не чувствует триумфа. Потому что она чувствует Мола. Из-за него она сегодня в платье, закрывающем её от шеи до пят. Синяки ещё не полностью успели сойти с тела. И из-за него она едва не вздрагивает каждый раз, когда кто-то подходит к ней со спины. Поприветствовать. Поговорить. Поздравить. Её отца тоже поздравляют, и он впервые на памяти Асоки ей улыбается. Они танцевали сегодня. Он гордится ей сегодня.

Асока добилась того, о чём мечтала всю свою жизнь.

Она добилась этого с помощью Мола, и за это она отдельно его ненавидит. 

Они будут сражаться вместе. Какое-то время. Что бы ни задумал Мол – у него не получится, он отчается и он отпустит её. Или, возможно, Асока раньше снискает себе не меньшую военную славу. Тогда отец не возразит, когда она решит уйти в самостоятельное командование. 

Мол её не тронет.

Это – главное.

Асока весь вечер морально готовится к тому, что он позовёт её на танец. Она бы отказала, если бы им не пришлось дальше работать вместе. Но она хочет, чтобы со стороны её жизнь выглядела нормальной, счастливой и успешной. А оскорбление отказом собственного военного напарника – повод для слишком многих разговоров.

– Куда теперь, мастер? – вдруг раздаётся за плечом голос Вэйдера. – Я же говорил, что у тебя всё получится.

Асока натягивает на лицо улыбку.

– Мы с Молом отправляемся покорять систему Моробе, – говорит она, в общем-то, всё, что знает. – Там сильно республиканское присутствие, так что… Одним ситхом не обойдёшься.

– Ого, – Вэйдер хлопает её по плечу. Он озирается по сторонам, пытаясь высмотреть Мола, но тот, слава Силе, пока что держится вдалеке. – Мы недавно пересекались с ним и его отцом… Думаю, ты слышала.

Да, Асока слышала. И поэтому от следующих слов Вэйдера она только удивлённо приоткрывает рот:

– Мне кажется, Мол неплохой парень, – говорит он, подхватывая у проходящего мимо официанта бокал. – Я был бы с ним осторожным, но… он неплохой. Если только не пойдёт по пути своего отца.

У Асоки в горле встаёт крайне дискомфортный ком, и следующие секунд двадцать она пытается прокашляться. Вэйдер из-за этого глядит на неё не менее удивлённо, чем она – на него. И Асоке хочется рассмеяться. Просто истерично рассмеяться, потому что больше не остаётся почти ничего. Она не представляет, как и какими словами могла бы сказать Вэйдеру о том, почему он неправ. Она слишком сильно не хочет об этом говорить. Она не хочет, чтобы Вэйдер относился к ней с жалостью. Так что она мотает головой:

– Я… Я буду осторожной. Да. Спасибо, мастер.

Вэйдер смотрит на неё серьёзнее. Так, словно он собирается спросить больше. Однако с другого конца зала ему машет Падме, которой, видимо, нужен аргумент в споре с каким-то моффом. Ну а Вэйдер – непробиваемый аргумент для любого спора. И Асока отпускает его коротким кивком. 

Жаль, что здесь нет Асажж.

Если бы здесь была Асажж, то, возможно, Мол так и не подошёл бы к ним. А так – Асока одна. И она видит, как забрак, прежде говоривший с её отцом, направляется к ней.

Музыка вот-вот должна смениться на старинный вальс. 

Асока прикрывает глаза. Вдыхает глубоко. Танец. Всего лишь танец. Бывало и хуже, в конце концов. 

Мол останавливается в шаге от неё. Он смотрит ей в глаза тягучим и жарким взглядом, и Асоку начинает бить дрожь. Это унизительно. Бояться – унизительно. Она в тысячный раз напоминает себе, что сумела дать ему отпор.

– Леди Тано? – спрашивает Мол, протягивая ей руку в чёрной перчатке. 

Асока сглатывает новый ком, подошедший к горлу. Голос Мола – безупречно ровный, но слово “леди” в его исполнении не может не быть издёвкой. 

Асока кидает взгляд на отца, но тот смотрит на них с одобрением.

Он одобряет Мола.

Дай Сила, чтобы только как партнёра по танцу. Это танец. Всего лишь танец. Скоро Асока сможет вовсе убраться отсюда. Но сейчас она сжимает губы и вкладывает свою ладонь в чужую. Мол притягивает её к себе, и всё тело Асоки из-за этого дёргается. Однако она силится взять тело под контроль. Они не в каюте, не наедине, и даже если они будут наедине – Мол больше никогда её не тронет. Слово “каггат” если и не отрезвило его, то хотя бы ограничило. Прочертило линию. 

Он поэтому теперь смотрит как-то… иначе?

Асока глядит в его глаза, потому что в пол – глупо. Она позволяет ему положить на себя ладони, потому что того требует танец. Она двигается плавно и по правилам. Мол – тоже. И в нём по-прежнему есть всё то маниакальное. Одержимое. Этот блеск в глазах ни с чем не спутать. Однако львиная доля той агрессии, которую Асока от него ощущала, испарилась. Словно некая самоборьба в нём закончилась. Мол пришёл к какому-то итогу, и этот итог не требует от Асоки боли. По идее, это хорошо. Но Асока не верит в хорошее, когда дело касается Мола. Если он не будет больше бить её молниями, то что он будет делать? Угрожать? Запугивать? Шантажировать? Зачем он забирает её в свои миссии?

– Ты дрожишь, – негромко замечает Мол. 

Из-за его слов Асока только вздрагивает сильнее.

Если Мол пытается завязать разговор, то он совершенно не умеет этого делать. 

На несколько секунд их отводит друг от друга танцем. Асока кружится в несложном пируэте, и Мол держит её за одни только кончики пальцев. Мог бы не держать вообще. Но ему нравится её касаться. Должно быть, он будет использовать любой предлог, позволяющий ему это делать.

Слава Силе, что на фронте не устраивают балов.

Через пару тактов они снова оказываются лицом к лицу. Однако Асока продолжает молчать. Она многому научилась у Вентресс. В частности, тому, что молчание – это самое совершенное выражение презрения. 

Минута танца точно прошла. Осталось ещё три или четыре.

Асока замечает, что на них смотрят. Не меньше, чем год назад. А ещё она вдруг осознаёт, что о них будут говорить. Они и по отдельности – поводы для разговоров. А здесь они танцуют. Не в первый раз. Хотя они не родственники, не друзья и – пока ещё – не напарники. Вот-вот в Ордене узнают и о том, что одиночка-Мол просил её к нему присоединиться. И, конечно же, она любезно присоединилась. А ещё есть Бонтери, его длинный язык и тот факт, что Мол тогда вмешался в их с Асокой разговор.

Если бы Асока услышала всё это о ком-то другом, то она сложила бы слухи только в одну версию происходящего.

Не дай Сила их будут считать парой. 

Не дай Сила Мол попытается сделать их парой.

У Асоки при одной мысли об этом тошнота поднимается к горлу. 

– Я хотел сказать, – говорит Мол, и Асока кожей ощущает неловкость момента, – что тебе не нужно бояться меня. Я помню, что ты говорила… о каггате. 

–… и я нужна тебе живой, – с нервным смешком завершает за него Асока. – Благодарю. Мне стало намного легче из-за того, что хотя бы после моей смерти ты от меня отстал бы. 

Мол сужает глаза, кажется, раздражённый её резкостью. Но он не вправе ожидать от Асоки чего-то ещё. И он должен это понимать. 

Асока собиралась молчать как можно больше и как можно презрительнее. Однако вопрос слишком сильно рвётся с языка:

– А есть какой-то вариант, – едко произносит она, – в котором ты отстал бы от меня уже сейчас?

Мол усмехается тихо и качает головой:

– Не думаю.

– Почему? – цедит Асока на грани шипения.

Мол долго смотрит в её глаза. Его ладонь поглаживает плечо Асоки через ткань. Второй он держит её за талию. Он держит её максимально близко к себе, и это прямое доказательство того, что ему всё ещё плевать. Он ведь знает, что Асоке из-за этого дышать сложно. Но он не отпускает.

– Ты нужна мне, – в итоге говорит он фразу, которая отзывается в тогруте моментальной агрессией. Она едва сдерживается, чтобы не обнажить клыки. Это не по этикету. Ударять партнёра в лицо или прерывать танец – тоже не по этикету. Мол продолжает вести её, аккуратно сжимая талию. 

– Да в чём твоя проблема? – Асока начинает трясти уже не от страха, а от злости. 

Мол так и не отводит напряжённого взгляда.

– Моя проблема в том, – произносит он глубоким тихим голосом, – что… кажется, она в том, что ты – её решение.

Если Асока даст ему пощёчину на глазах у всех, то её жизнь станет только хуже. Она знает это. Она вдыхает воздух – с трудом – и признаётся отвратительно дрогнувшим голосом:

– Я ненавижу тебя.

Мол следует движениям танца и берёт её ладонь в свою. Он позволяет ей уйти в пируэт, а после – снова приобнимает за талию. Мол ведёт её дальше по узорам площадки, и слова Асоки явно не особо его впечатлили.

– Что ж, полагаю, меня устраивает… начальная дислокация.

Асока фыркает. “Начальная дислокация”. Мол говорит о ней так, словно она – одна из его военных операций. Она ощущает, как её сердце бьётся на грани не верящей во всей этот разговор истерики.

– И что, если я скажу, что я не пойду на твой крейсер? – спрашивает Асока. – Или ты меня отпустишь, или каггат. Что бы ты тогда ответил?

Мол усмехается едва заметно:

– Ты не объявишь мне каггат за это. 

Скулы краснеют, как от пощёчин. Потому что Мол прав. Асока не убьёт себя его руками только из-за того, что они станут военными напарниками. Это повод, но недостаточный. 

Асока прикрывает глаза, подавляя криффову истерику. Она ещё расплачется, поорёт и пошвыряет вещи, но не прямо сейчас. У неё для этого будет целая каюта. На крейсере Мола. Крифф побери, это ведь будет её старая каюта. 

Асока не знает, каким чудом она продолжает спокойно следовать рисунку танца. 

– Как я уже сказал, – неожиданно терпеливо повторяет Мол, – тебе не нужно меня бояться. Ни сейчас, ни на крейсере. Никогда больше. Я не сделаю тебе больно, Асока.

Ей удаётся подавить истерику, но не очередной смешок.

– И что изменилось? – … за сколько? меньше, чем за неделю? 

Асока готова молиться о том, чтобы этот криффов танец наконец закончился. На крейсере она сможет говорить с Молом только о войне и заданиях. И, в целом, находиться от него подальше. Она очень на это надеется.

Мол не находится с ответом несколько долгих секунд.

В воздухе повисают последние ноты танца, и Асока кланяется в показательном реверансе. 

– Не подходи ко мне, – бросает она, прежде чем развернуться.

Она отходит от Мола с максимально допустимой скоростью. Чтобы для тех, кто всё ещё смотрит, это не выглядело, как скандал. Асока шагает, ощущая, как он прожигает её спину взглядом.

Ничего не изменилось, окончательно понимает она. Мол не изменился. “Она ему нужна”. Только теперь она нашла рычаг давления, и из-за этого рычага – каггата – он не может, как прежде, брать её силой. Так что он сменил стиль действий. На “леди Тано”, аккуратность и “тебе не нужно меня бояться”. Но на саму Асоку и её желания ему по-прежнему плевать. Он по-прежнему хочет её себе. Он просто пробует разные способы.

Асока заставит его пожалеть об этом. 

Получается, если честно, с трудом.

Асока не может кричать Молу о том, как она его ненавидит, на глазах у всего командования. Нет, на глазах у других максимум – это вести себя резко, холодно и отвечать ему поострее. Но в рамках приличий. Не в тех масштабах, из-за которых её к нему неприязнь начала бы вызывать у людей вопросы. Ещё Асока не может ударить его мечом в спину. Потому что вокруг постоянно есть кто-то из солдат или криффовых журналистских дроидов, потому что Мол может отбить этот её удар, и потому что его смерть – сомнительная смерть – была бы поводом для расследования. Асоку допрашивали бы. В Ордене. И внутри Ордена есть люди, которые увидят в её сознании правду. Так что Асока не может убить Мола, как бы ей ни хотелось воспользоваться каждой из возможностей. Она может просто не спасти его – но ему, к сожалению, и не требуется спасение. В бою он напоминает то ли зверя, то ли машину. В любом случае, на его смерть от руки врагов надежды мало. Это Асока понимает во время первой же операции. 

Отдельная проблема в том, что Мол не даёт ей поводов кричать о ненависти.

Он действительно не пристаёт к ней. По крайней мере, он не припирает её к стенам и не приковывает к столам. В остальном… Он смотрит. Он говорит с ней неизменно осторожно и называет “леди”. Мол касается её, используя для этого любой предлог. Он отодвигает её за талию на офицерском собрании. Он накрывает её ладонь своей, чтобы положить ту на нужное место карты. Он ведёт пальцами по её плечу вместо того, чтобы просто откликнуть её, нагнав в коридоре. И Асоку дёргает от каждого касания. Она боится их. Что-то беззащитное, переломанное и всё ещё живое в ней боится. Асока почему-то уверена в том, что Мол это чувствует. Не может же их эмпатическая связь работать только в одном направлении. Однако ему плевать, потому что он хочет её касаться. Потому что она “нужна ему”, что бы ни скрывалось за этими словами.

Мол защищает её в бою.

Асоке не требуется его защита. И касаться её не нужно. Она шипит это, когда он сжимает её предплечье, чтобы увести её с линии огня. Асока дёргает плечом, пытаясь сбросить чужую ладонь. 

Ладонь Мол убирает.

Отбивать за неё выстрелы – не перестаёт. 

После нескольких дней их первой миссии Мол стучит в дверь её каюты. У Асоки подобное вызывает предельно плохие ассоциации, но то время прошло. Мол не сделает с ней ничего. Она это знает. Она открывает дверь и скрещивает руки на груди.

Мол стоит перед ней, неловко сжимая в руках металлическую коробку.

– Что это? – спрашивает Асока, не скрывая скепсиса. 

Мол проходит мимо неё. Не спрашивая, конечно же. Однако он продолжает выглядеть неловко. Он переводит взгляд с Асоки на коробку и обратно. Мол шевелит губами с таким видом, словно пытается произнести что-то на незнакомом ему языке.

– Это… подарок, – наконец выговаривает он и кладёт коробку на стол. – Наручи из бескара. Это трофей, ещё моего отца, но я не ношу броню. И я подумал, что… что это могло бы тебе пригодиться. 

Настаёт черёд Асоки молча смотреть то на коробку, то на Мола. Он тем временем открывает её. Достаёт наручи из безумно дорогого металла и, подержав их пару секунд, кладёт обратно. Мол поворачивается к Асоке. 

– Они же пригодятся, правильно?

Он впервые в жизни кому-то что-то дарит, осознаёт Асока.

Он понятия не имеет, как это делается. И… и, выходит, он теперь пытается купить её симпатии за бескар?

– Мне ничего от тебя не нужно, – фыркнув, отвечает Асока. – Так что, если только ты не хочешь отменить моё назначение на этот крейсер – выметайся отсюда. Вместе со своими наручами.

Она щёлкает по кнопке, открывая дверь. Она ждёт. Однако Мол мотает головой:

– Нет, – он закрывает коробку и показательно оставляет её на столе. – Нет, в смысле… Ты же не объявишь мне каггат из-за наручей, так?

– А ты теперь собираешься делать всё, за что я не объявлю тебе каггат?

В каюте повисает молчание.

– Ясно, – вздыхает Асока. – В любом случае. Просто… просто выметайся отсюда.

– Ты будешь их носить? – спрашивает Мол. Для него это важно. Ну надо же, что-то, связанное с Асокой, для него важно.

– Я выкину их в утилизатор, как только ты выйдешь, – обещает она. – И ты выйдешь сейчас.

Мола такой вариант не устраивает. Он, подумав пару секунд, принимается её переубеждать:

– Бескар не пробивается даже бластерным огнём, и...

– Я в курсе, – огрызается Асока. – Поверь, у меня есть деньги на бескар. А теперь ты выйдешь?

Взгляд Мола становится ощутимо тяжелее. Хотя у него тоже должны быть деньги на бескар. Из казны Империи он получает как минимум не меньше, чем гранд-адмиралы. Но да, Асока хотела его задеть. Да, она специально. В ночь перед испытаниями он за подобное дал ей пощёчину. А после – ударил Асоку Силой под колени, уткнул её лицом в свою ширинку и приказал расстегнуть её. И… и Асоке было слишком страшно, чтобы она не подчинилась. Она боялась, что иначе Мол сделает ей больно. Но он всё равно сделал. Часть её боится, что, несмотря на все слова, он набросится на неё сейчас. Однако в реальности Мол поднимает руки. Он спрашивает, и это звучит даже более неловко, чем слова про подарок:

– Скажи, что мне сделать, чтобы… – он запинается. – Чтобы…

– Чтобы что? – переспрашивает Асока, повышая голос. – Чтобы я надела эти наручи? Или мне лучше сразу раздеться? Чтобы что, Мол? Чего ты вообще ждёшь, когда приходишь сюда с какой-то коробкой и…

– Хватит, – Мол сжимает руки в кулаки. Разжимает их. Он смотрит на Асоку со смесью злости и чего-то другого, нечитаемого и незнакомого. Это не вина, но… Но Молу неприятно слышать напоминание о том, что он делал. Отлично. Асока это запомнит. Мол тем временем произносит:

– Не выкидывай наручи, – он оглядывается, по-прежнему ощущая себя не в своей тарелке. Это видно. Но он выходит, напоследок пройдясь по Асоке осязаемо горячим взглядом.

Она облокачивается спиной о закрывшуюся за ним дверь. Только сейчас понимая, что всё это время почти не дышала. Асока вдыхает глубоко. Она подходит к треклятым наручам, и она не решается даже коснуться их.

Ей не нужно от Мола ничего, кроме того, чтобы он оставил её в покое. А ещё она ему не подчиняется. Она очень надеется, что “не выкидывай” было скорее рекомендацией. За нарушение которой ей ничего не будет. Потому что она выкидывает. Прямо в коробке. Можно надеяться, что для Мола это будет достаточным, чтобы больше ничего ей не дарить.

Утром их шаттл высаживают на наиболее заселённую планету в системе. Предыдущие бои дали свой результат – линия фронта вплотную приблизилась к столице. Как только имперские войска её займут, у правящей четы не останется выбора. А занять её – не проблема. План разработан, войск достаточно, Мол ведёт один фланг наступления, Асока второй, Юларен поддерживает из космоса, артиллерия – с земли, всё распланировано до мелочей, и…

– Королевская семья тайно сбежала из столицы, – врывается в штаб офицер разведки. – Сведения точные, повелитель Мол. Известно, что с ними были джедаи.

Мол переглядывается с Асокой. И если она ощущает тревогу, то у Мола по глазам читается предвкушение. 

– Сколько их? – спрашивает он у побледневшего офицера.

– Информатор использовал слово “группа”, повелитель, – тон военного срывается в откровенно извиняющийся. – После этого информатор не выходил на связь. Но данные с наших тепловизоров подтверждают, что столицу через подземные проходы покинула группа людей. Одиннадцать человек. Мы не можем сказать, сколько из них было джедаями. 

– Сколько людей в королевской семье? – уточняет Асока.

– Четверо, повелительница, – отвечает офицер. – Однако с ними могли быть слуги либо доверенные лица.

– Но ведь их координаты известны? – спрашивает Мол.

Офицер бледнеет ещё на пару тонов.

– Мы… мы знаем примерный район, повелитель. В этой области много зверей, геотермальных источников и прочих помех, и…

– Вы потеряли их, – констатирует Мол.

Судя по тому, с какой обречённостью на лице офицер выдавливает “да, повелитель”, Морто за такое казнил. Однако Мол замечает несколько философским тоном:

– Мы можем выжечь весь участок турболазерами.

Вероятно, это несколько десятков квадратных километров леса. Но проблема не в этом.

– Нам нужен кто-то из королевской семьи, чтобы подписать акт о капитуляции, – напоминает Асока. 

Мол морщится:

– Уверен, как только мы займём столицу, кто-нибудь с такими полномочиями тут же найдётся.

– Да, но вопрос в легитимности полномочий, – Асока постукивает пальцами по столу, пытаясь просчитать возможные последствия. – Во-первых, пока они решат, кому эти полномочия дать, мы потеряем время. Во-вторых, найдётся куча несогласных с такой капитуляцией. Её будут оспаривать. Будут проблемы. И эти проблемы запишут на нас.

Мол кивает. Он замечает:

– Если мы возьмём с собой отряды, то они нас замедлят.

… а сбежавшие могут успеть уйти. Здесь прав Мол. Асока приказывает офицеру вызвать генерала, чтобы Мол передал ему командование.

– Может, вызовем кого-нибудь из соседних систем? – спрашивает она.

Одиннадцать человек минус четыре члена королевской семьи. Восемь возможных джедаев – это слишком много. Однако Мол возражает:

– Они уйдут, если мы промедлим.

В этот момент Асока понимает разницу между ними. Потому что она рискнула бы победой, но не собой. Мол тем временем не видит ничего, кроме победы. 

Что ж, он имеет на то основания.

Асока надеется, что эта операция не станет первой им проигранной. Или, точнее, она надеется, что сама при этом останется жива. Ну а если Молу предоставится случай оказаться смертельно раненым – то она не отобьёт за него удар. И её жизнь станет гораздо легче.

Они садятся на один истребитель. На экраны в кабине уже выведены данные с тепловизоров крейсера. Участок, в котором могут находиться джедаи, выделен ярко-красным кругом. Его диаметр чуть больше двадцати километров, но это не проблема. Находиться в одной с Молом кабине – куда сложнее, чем ощутить присутствие неприлично сильной Светлой стороны. 

Мол сбавляет скорость, снижая истребитель над лесом.

Асока садится на пол и погружается в лёгкую медитацию.

Они летят, пересекая круг одной линией за другой. До тех пор, пока сознание Асоки не дёргает раздражающим светлым пятном.

– Здесь, – выдыхает она. – Где-то… здесь. 

Она открывает глаза. Продолжая чувствовать вражеское присутствие. Асока не может сказать точно, сколько здесь джедаев. Больше двух. И они наверняка заметили имперский истребитель в небе. Они приготовятся к бою.

Мол активирует пушки, чтобы расчистить им площадку для приземления.

В углу кабины попискивает вездесущий кругленький дроид, нашпигованный камерами. Такие всюду ходят за Молом во время военных действий. А люди из отдела пропаганды потом вырезают с записей всё лишнее и транслируют на всю Империю победы молодого героя. Асоку эти дроиды раздражают. Мола, определённо, тоже. Но они, кажется, часть его соглашения с Гневом Императора, или с кем-то ещё, потому что избавиться от них Мол не пытается.

Асока давит искушение показать на камеру какой-нибудь неприличный жест.

Из неё отец вообще-то тоже хочет сделать примерную воительницу.

Когда Асока спрыгивает на траву, она ощущает джедаев ярче. Мол тоже их чувствует. Они синхронно поворачиваются к реке, стекающей с каменистого пригорка, и переглядываются. Мол кивает ей, и Асоке становится не по себе из-за того, как хорошо они понимают друг друга в бою. Это – тоже тип близости. Однако с этим она морально разберётся потом. Сейчас она только кивает в ответ и вместе с Молом начинает шагать к холму 

Понимание между ними разрушает сам Мол. Когда кладёт руку ей на плечо и произносит:

– Держись за мной.

Асока сбрасывает его руку.

Разумеется, Асока тут же обгоняет его на несколько шагов.

Она уверена в том, что до джедаев ещё идти и идти. Та часть её разума, которая отвечает за самосохранение, знает, что Мол успеет нагнать её, перегнать и заслонить собой. Асока даже не держит ладоней на мечах, когда поднимается на холм. 

Асока действительно не готова к тому, что её чувства её подводят. Или, точнее, к тому, что их обманывают. Кто-то из тех, кто обнаруживается у подножия пригорка. Взгляд скачет от одного к другому.

– Шестеро, – онемевшими губами проговаривает Асока.

В следующую секунду камень под её ногами выскальзывает из-под сапога, и для того, чтобы не упасть, ей приходится сбежать по склону вниз. Совершенно идиотски балансируя руками. Прямо перед противниками, активирующими мечи.

Мол должен был услышать, сколько их. И у него ещё есть время развернуться и сбежать на истребитель. Асока поступила бы так. А потом расстреляла бы с него и джедаев, и то, что осталось бы от его тела. Однако к ней уже несутся сразу четверо противников. С разных сторон. Асока активирует мечи, как слух улавливает командный крик одного из них:

– Это же она! – и в голове возникает десяток вопросов. Тело тогруты само принимает защитную стойку. Она обнажает клыки. В разуме тем временем мечутся возможные ответы. 

“Она”.

Она – это Асока Тано. И она не Мофос, не Вэйдер и даже не Мол, чтобы быть известной за военные заслуги. Что тогда? Или… или эти джедаи тоже знают о её происхождении? Её мать что, каждому в Ордене рассказывала о дочери?

Как бы то ни было, джедаев это не останавливает. Первый из них, белокожий парень, прыгает на Асоку, замахнувшись мечом. Та скрещивает лезвия, чтобы принять на них удар. Мышцы уже напрягаются, готовые выдержать блок, как атака приходит сзади. Не мечом. Асоку бьёт в голову, прямо в разум, и этот удар пробивает её ментальную защиту. Он взрывается болью в висках. Перед глазами меркнет.

Асока успевает осознать, что парень, прыгнувший на неё, её только отвлекал. На самом деле её берут в плен. Но каждая следующая мысль всё сильнее вязнет в ловушке, в которую угодило её сознание. Асока прекращает ощущать своё тело. Прекращает ощущать себя. Только то, как она растворяется в сплошной тяжёлой темноте.

У тогруты не выходит сопротивляться ей.

Впервые в жизни Асока теряет сознание.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> кстати! мне нарисовали прекрасную (и очень грустную) асоку и вы только посмотрите тт https://twitter.com/lollipop69chan_/status/1286286129482936323?s=19


	11. одиннадцать

Тьма отступает медленно. Асока выбирается из неё, как из-под тяжёлой и плотной воды, и это давление остаётся болью в голове. Плюс боли в том, что в первые секунды Асока фиксируется только на ней. Но затем в голову всё равно лезут мысли. Воспоминания. Образы, последние перед потерей сознания. 

Асока должна быть в плену.

Она поднимает тяжёлые веки и дёргает руки, которые просто обязаны быть связаны. Однако перед глазами встаёт белый потолок медблока, а руки свободно рассекают воздух. В нос ударяет слабый запах лекарств. Асока подбирается, садясь на кровати. Не считая боли в голове – больше ментальной, чем физической – она в порядке. А на меддроиде, подходящем к ней, красуется имперская эмблема. То есть она не только здорова, она ещё и не пленная.

– С пробуждением, повелительниц… 

– Мы на крейсере? – перебивает дроида Асока. Тот с протокольной вежливостью отвечает:

– Вы на имперском крейсере “Молот гнева”, повелительница, – дроид останавливается над ней и дружелюбно перемигивается фоторецепторами. – Вы находились без сознания десять часов и восемь минут с тех пор, как повелитель Мол принёс вас. Сканирование не выявило у вас никаких повреждений, однако повелитель Мол настоял на том, чтобы вы находились в медблоке. Мне передать ему информацию о том, что вы проснулись?

– Нет, – мотает головой Асока. – Нет, я…

Она запинается. Мол и без того ощущается где-то близко. Дроид сказал, что Мол принёс её. Он её спас? Он успел вызвать подкрепление и отбить её у тех джедаев? Дроид вряд ли расскажет об этом. Зато Асока замечает датапад, лежащий на белой тумбочке. В нём должны быть какие-нибудь отчёты.

Тогрута морщится из-за боли в висках и берёт датапад в руки. Она находит военную сводку за сектор. Тогрута пролистывает информацию о поставках, потерях и стычках с местными пиратами. Она ищет нечто крупное. Шестеро джедаев были убиты. Это обязано стать заголовком не только для внутренних военных сводок.

Ссылка действительно выводит Асоку во внешнюю голосеть.

Здесь не просто отчёт – здесь статья. С видео. Которое уже успели обработать. Асока сглатывает, включая его. Начинается всё с неё самой. В реальности – Асока помнит – она остановилась, как вкопанная, увидев джедаев, а после едва не упала. Однако смонтировали всё красиво. Будто она целенаправленно ринулась на врагов. Голос дикторки тем временем комментирует “безрассудно храбрый” поступок Асоки Тано, “дочери Гнева Императора, совсем недавно вступившей в ряды защитников Империи”.

У Асоки появляется крайне паскудное предчувствие насчёт того, что случится дальше.

Её вырубают. Теперь Асока видит, что это сделал человек в тёмно-коричневой робе. Скорее всего, тот же самый джедай обманывал её чувства, заманивая в ловушку. Талантливый телепат. Ну а Асока – не самая талантливая в телепатической защите. 

Она давит досаду и стыд.

Она обязательно поработает над этим.

Пару секунд на экране показывают только джедаев, которые сходятся над её телом. Их голосов не слышно. Хотя Асока уверена, что журналистский дроид записал разговор. Должно быть, они говорили о её матери. Естественно, это в эфир не пустили.

Мол не мог напасть на шестерых джедаев, повторяет себе Асока. Даже её отец трижды подумал бы перед подобным. Даже Вэйдер не пошёл бы на такое самоубийство. Если бы… если бы только джедаи не пленили Падме.

Асока мотает головой, понимая, что она сейчас увидит. Но не веря в это.

– Повелитель Мол, известный в Империи за серию блестящих военных побед, – бодрым голосом произносит дикторка, – не оставил свою храбрую напарницу джедаям. Мы предупреждаем, что следующая сцена содержит демонстрацию насилия…

Асока хочет запустить датапад в стену. Хотя не такой должна быть реакция на спасение собственной жизни. Она понимает это логически. Мол ведь едва не умер за неё. За такое обычно бывают по гроб жизни благодарны, но Асока только бьёт по кровати кулаками. Раздражённо. Зло. Бессильно. Любую благодарность отравляет понимание того, почему он это сделал. Не ради того, чтобы Асока, такая прекрасная и значимая, ни в коем случае не умирала. Нет, она просто “нужна ему живой”. Она не имеет права умирать, пока он её хочет. Джедаи не имеют права убивать её, пока он её хочет. Она не может убраться с его крейсера, отвязаться от него или просто побыть в одиночестве, пока он её хочет. 

Асока наблюдает за тем, как Мол прыгает на джедаев с холма. Он, кажется, почти даже не размышлял. Он, мать его, просто кинулся в одиночку на шестерых джедаев. 

Асока пересматривает видео несколько раз. С чисто военной точки зрения пытаясь понять, как он это сделал. И каждый раз – поражаясь. 

Двоим он свернул шеи Силой ещё до тех пор, как приземлился. В третьего ударил молнией, и хотя джедай принял её на меч, но его всё равно отбросило. Достаточно далеко, чтобы Мол тем временем начал фехтовать ещё с двумя. Судя по тому, как оставшаяся свободной джедайка нерешительно провела в стороне аж несколько важных – безумно важных, решивших всё – секунд, она была только ученицей. До тех пор, пока Мол не прорезал мечом её лицо и грудь. Мимоходом. В основном, продолжая схватку с двумя другими.

Мола задели в плечо, ему едва не отрезали ногу, его несколько раз чуть не убили, но через пару минут схватки в объективе камеры остаётся только он.

Он поднимает Асоку на руки.

Видео завершается именно тем, как он несёт её к истребителю. Осторожно держа её под лопатками и коленями. Если честно, выглядит как сцена из какого-нибудь романтического голофильма. И Асока это ненавидит.

Мол спас ей жизнь, и она ненавидит его за это.

Она понимает, что объяснить кому-то эти чувства так, чтобы они не прозвучали неадекватно, было бы крайне сложно. Потому что Мол рискнул ради неё жизнью. Такие поступки зовут геройскими. Все будут считать Мола героем. Но это ведь просто очередное проявление его одержимости. Его попыток контролировать её и заставлять делать то, что ему нужно. Быть живой, для начала. Спасение жизни – это, безусловно, хорошо, но основа у этого поступка та же самая, из-за которой он впечатывал её в стены и затыкал ей рот. Она нужна ему. И он в этом вопросе одинаково не учитывает мнение как джедаев, попытавшихся взять её в плен, так и Асоки, которая была бы рада от него сбежать. В каком-то смысле, она у него плену. И он просто не позволил джедаям отобрать то, что он считает своей добычей. Наверное, добычей. Если честно, Асока понятия не имеет, кем он её считает. 

Чужое присутствие давит на край разума. Асока поднимает взгляд от экрана.

Мол стоит у прозрачной перегородки. Голый по пояс. С бакта-повязкой, наложенной на плечо. 

– Ты проснулась, – произносит он вместо приветствия.

Должно быть, тот дроид ему всё-таки об этом донёс.

Мол ранен, и он в медблоке. Это логично. В голове не укладывается только тот факт, что он ранен из-за неё.

Асока разводит руками, признавая, что да, она проснулась. Определённо, она тоже не знает, что ещё сказать. Было бы правильным выговорить “спасибо”. Хотя бы формальное и минимальное. Если бы не Мол, её бы сейчас, наверное, пытали. Однако у Асоки не поворачивается язык. Физически. Она честно борется с собой несколько секунд, но в итоге говорит другое:

– Их было шестеро.

Мол пожимает плечами.

– Только шестеро.

Асоку не обманывает его усмешка. Шестеро джедаев – даже если кто-то из них был лишь учеником – это смертельно опасная схватка. Это верная смерть почти для любого в Ордене. Саму Асоку вырубили ещё до первого удара. А Мол кинулся на них. Хотя мог сбежать, улететь и выжечь всё-таки весь криффов лес с орбиты. 

Асоке хочется сказать об этом. И о том, что она на его месте именно сбежала бы. Чтобы он понимал, что он ничего не изменил. И не изменит. Однако говорить такое тому, кто чуть за неё не умер – всё-таки как-то слишком. Может, позже. Когда он даст повод, и Асока не будет ощущать чертовски неудобное смятение.

– Республика назначила отдельную награду за мою голову, – роняет Мол в напряжённую тишину. – А твой отец сказал, что Император дарует мне титул Дарта.

Асока подавляет по-глупому удивлённое “ого”. Потому что шестерых джедаев за раз – ещё и со столь удачной видеофиксацией – это вполне весомое обоснование для титула. К тому же Мол спас её. Мофос может быть чисто по-человечески благодарен ему за это. 

– Мои поздравления, – заставляет себя произнести Асока. – Так… ты улетаешь на Дромунд-Каас?

Она едва не прикусывает язык, когда понимает, как это прозвучало. Со слишком уж откровенной надеждой на то, что Мол улетит. Он спас её от плена, пыток и крифф знает чего ещё, а Асока спрашивает, когда он наконец уберётся отсюда. Однако тогрута усилием воли не опускает взгляда. 

– Не так быстро, Асока, – Мол по-прежнему усмехается, но в его усмешке она отчётливо различает горечь. – Есть сообщение о каком-то беглом джедае на Теласеа. Мофос попросил его проверить. Дромунд-Каас – после.

Мол умолкает. Он опускает взгляд на одну неловкую секунду, и у Асоки появляется очередное плохое предчувствие.

– Если хочешь, ты можешь полететь со мной.

Поприсутствовать на церемониях в его честь? Асока не так сильно любит церемонии. Не говоря уже о предполагаемой компании. Однако шипеть Молу слова о ненависти прямо сейчас как-то ужасающе неуместно. Он смотрит на неё едва ли не с надеждой. Хотя он знает, что она откажется. Должен знать.

– Думаю, я останусь на фронте.

Мол кивает – скорее себе, чем ей – и сильнее сжимает край перегородки ладонью. Злится? Или просто… расстроен? Предполагать, что Мол способен на подобные человеческие чувства, просто-напросто непривычно. И дискомфортно. 

Асоке нужно сказать ему “спасибо”.

Нужно, но с каждой секундой молчания выдавить из себя это слово всё тяжелее.

– Мы вылетим на Теласеа через два дня, – сообщает ей Мол. Видимо, до этого врачи – даже смертельно напуганные врачи – сражаться ему запретили. – Сведения были немного странные, и, скорее всего, джедая там нет, но проверить надо. Я перешлю тебе данные разведки.

Асока кивает. Она с запозданием замечает, что сжимает простыни под своими ладонями в кулаки. И она отпускает их, но тоже Мол успевает это заметить.

Помимо напряжения, в воздухе отчётливо ощущается тонна чего-то недосказанного. 

Асока – всё ещё эмпатка. И в этом напряжении ей банально сложно дышать. 

– Мол? – спрашивает она, чтобы он сказал уже то, что ему явно нужно сказать. Это "что-то" горит в его взгляде, нечитаемом, но тяжёлом, во взгляде, который по-прежнему прикован к ней. 

– Если бы… – Мол начинает и запинается. Он выглядит так, словно хочет попросить о чём-то. Не предложить, не заставить, а именно попросить. И для него это настолько же неподъёмно, как для Асоки. 

Молчание становится ещё тяжелее.

Мол прикрывает глаза, выговаривая:

– Если бы не моя рана, то мы могли бы вылететь уже сегодня.

Асока неуверенно пожимает плечами. Она не понимает, к чему Мол пытается привести.

– Надеюсь, джедай за эти два дня не сбежит с планеты? – осторожно отвечает она. Просто чтобы что-нибудь ответить. 

Мол не отрывает от неё взгляда, в котором уже читается что-то одержимое. Пугающее Асоку до чёртиков. 

– Ты можешь помочь мне.

Рана. Помощь.

Он имеет в виду исцеление.

У Асоки ком встаёт поперёк горла.

– Нет, – она осознаёт, что это звучит до ужаса неблагодарно, и уточняет: – Нет, я… Я не думаю, что я могу. В смысле… 

Она запинается о чужой взгляд. Признаваться в этом сложно. Говорить об этом – значит уже ощущать себя догола раздетой. Этот дар слишком личный для Асоки. И она уже тысячу раз пожалела о том, что когда-то разделила его с Молом.

– Это было давно, Мол, – наконец формулирует мысль Асока. – И с тех пор я училась только убивать. Я больше не могу… делать то, что тогда сделала. 

Откровенно говоря, она не знает. Но она не ощущает себя так, словно может. Для этого в крови слишком много Тёмной стороны и слишком мало покоя. И она боится, что Мол скажет ей попробовать. Ей тогда придётся касаться его кожи. Проникать под неё, пытаясь согреть и помочь. Это слишком интимно, чтобы даже думать об этом без дрожи. Однако, кажется, Асока неплохо экранирует все свои сомнения. Мол не настаивает. Он только кивает – не менее тяжело, чем в прошлый раз – и выходит из её палаты.

В следующий раз они встречаются у шаттла, вылетающим на Теласеа. Кивают друг другу. Мол поднимается по трапу, и Асока следует за ним.

Она изучила информацию, из-за которой они туда летят. И вроде как всё в ней логично, но в то же время что-то не сходится. Вся эта система находится под имперской оккупацией. Здесь вполне может находиться беглый джедай, отрезанный от помощи извне, который попытался схорониться в забытой Силой деревне на окраинной планете. А кто-то из местных жителей сообщил о нём в имперскую разведку. Проблема в том, что сообщение было анонимным. Хотя Империя щедро платит за сведения о джедаях. И о самом джедае конкретики почти не было. Ни внешность, ни возраст, ни особые приметы. Только лаконичное “человек”. 

Это может быть ловушкой, сказала бы Асока Молу. Нам нужно взять с собой войска для прикрытия, добавила бы она. Однако и без её слов пехотинцы уже грузятся в тройку боевых кораблей. Так что Асока лишь молчаливо соглашается с этим решением Мола, садится в кресло и застёгивает ремни.

Военного присутствия Республики на Теласеа нет. А против возможного отряда джедаев точно хватит двух ситхов, трёх кораблей, их орудий и пехотинцев. У Асоки после недавних событий появился отчётливый страх напороться на слишком большую группу противников, но сейчас беспокоиться не о чем. Она едва ли не ловит себя на мысли о том, что рядом с Молом беспокоиться не о чем. Однако это не так. 

Он не мог так резко измениться.

Он сохраняет её живой, верно, но только чтобы снова использовать её.

В одном помещении с ним Асоке хочется поёжиться, обхватить себя руками и плотно закрыть глаза. Однако она сидит ровно и листает новости на датападе. Мол тем временем обсуждает детали какой-то будущей военной операции по комлинку. Его низкий голос до мурашек резонирует по слуху.

Асоке неуютно, но с этим она справляется.

Корабль потряхивает при входе в атмосферу. За прозрачными панелями начинает мелькать местный лес. Сканеры показывают полное отсутствие военной (или хоть какой-то крупногабаритной) техники. Асока не ощущает присутствия джедаев. В смысле, вообще никого. И это мало что значит, но, как минимум, большой группе джедаев спрятаться в Силе было бы сложнее, чем маленькой. Так что их кажущееся отсутствие немного, но обнадёживает.

Корабли приземляются на холме неподалёку от указанной в доносе деревни. Как Асока успела увидеть – это скорее сборище вряд ли обитаемых развалюх вперемешку со входами в шахты. Однако сборище большое. Спрятаться здесь есть где.

Возможно, донос всё-таки был правдой.

Асока спускается на тёмно-жёлтую траву. Пехотинцы уже выстраиваются около своих кораблей в ожидании приказов. Мол подзывает к себе командиров:

– Окружить деревню кольцом, – он рисует довольно широкий диаметр на голосхеме. – Мы не знаем, существует ли этот джедай, но если он здесь – то его предпочтительней захватить живым. Так что я и леди Тано отправимся на поиски самостоятельно. Никому не входить в деревню без нашего приказа. О любых попытках прорвать окружение – немедленно сообщать.

Командиры по очереди отдают честь и расходятся к своим отрядам.

Мол переглядывается с Асокой.

– Идём? – спрашивает он, и тогрута кивает, сжав губы.

Ей всё ещё непривычно находиться рядом с Молом и заниматься при этом общим, нормальным и важным делом. А не тем, чем они занимались обычно. Асока работает с ним вместе, и у неё действительно не улегается в голове, что с Молом вообще возможно работать. Притом довольно-таки неплохо. 

Солдаты под крики командиров рассредотачиваются по местности. 

До деревни Асока с Молом шагают в тишине. 

– Ты тоже никого не чувствуешь? – настороженно спрашивает Мол, когда они проходят за её ограду. 

Асока пожимает плечами.

– Может, здесь никто и не жил.

Мол качает головой. Он чует что-то не то, но он не может сказать, что именно. На самом деле, у Асоки похожее ощущение. Словно в монтралах вот-вот начнёт гудеть. 

– Мне не нравятся эти шахты, – бросает Мол и берёт в руки меч.

Асока кивает. Хотя она точно не горела бы желанием прятаться в заброшенных шахтах. Однако джедай мог быть в отчаянии. 

– Если не найдём его на поверхности, можем просто пустить газ по шахтам, – предлагает она. – Не хочу здесь задерживаться.

– Солидарен, – кивает Мол. – Не отходи от меня.

У Асоки с языка так и рвётся презрительное “мне не нужна твоя защита”, но язык она прикусывает. Мол бы только рассмеялся. Так что вместо того, чтобы выставлять себя на посмешище, она отцепляет с пояса мечи. 

– Будем просто проверять дом за домом? – спрашивает Асока. Мол соглашается и добавляет:

– Он не сможет вечность скрываться в Силе.

… а как только они его почувствуют – джедаю конец.

Радует то, что обычных людей здесь точно нет. Их бы они уже почувствовали. Всегда чувствуют, и Асока не понимает, в чём именно здесь подвох. Воздух словно готов зазвенеть от… от чего-то. Асока морщит нос, принюхиваясь. Воздух как воздух. Насыщен озоном, откуда-то легонько несёт гарью. Асока оглядывается на улицу за ними, и на краю зрения мелькает что-то ярко-голубое. Асока рефлекторно активирует меч, но со стороны Мола этого почему-то не слышится. Тогрута оглядывается на него. И видит, как забрак оседает на асфальт. 

В следующую секунду оглушающий заряд несётся в саму Асоку.

Она выставляет перед собой меч, но её руку в этот момент не ведёт Сила. Сила этот заряд будто не замечает. Равно как и нападающего.

Выстрел попадает Асоке в грудь, и перед глазами знакомо уже темнеет. 

По телу ударяет твёрдая поверхность дороги.

Асока должна бояться, но сильнее любого страха – банальное непонимание того, как такое вообще возможно.

На этот раз она открывает глаза вовсе не в стерильном медблоке. Здесь воняет старьём и пылью. Здесь мало света. Только пара ламп под низким потолком. Руки Асоки вытянуты у неё над головой. Она ощущает металл наручников на запястьях. Она прикована к стене, а у другой стены стоят люди. Ей не нравятся эти люди. Они выглядят, как преступники. В плохо подогнанной броне, с бластерами на поясах и с совершенно неприятными ухмылками на лицах. Но основная проблема в том, что она их не чувствует. Она видит их. Слышит. Они стоят прямо перед ней, но в Силе здесь будто провал. И этот диссонанс резью гудит в сознании.

Асока осматривается по сторонам. Кажется, они в шахте. Глубоко, судя по затхлости воздуха. Мол висит по соседству с ней. Он тоже уже очнулся. И настолько мрачным Асока его ещё не видела.

Мечей у тогруты на поясе нет. Однако она видит их на столе, около которого собрались эти люди. Их всего пятеро. Они не джедаи. Да Асока им всем может шеи сломать буквально по щелчку. Она концентрируется, чтобы сделать это, и… и она не ощущает ничего. Ни малейшего мановения Силы. Это даже не щит, который можно пробить, это просто одно зиющее ничего.

Асока переглядывается с Молом, который, похоже, ощущает то же самое. 

Асока чувствует его злость.

Асока чувствует Силу, однако она не может направить её на этих людей. 

Ей становится по-настоящему жутко.

– О, – вдруг поворачивается к ней женщина с киберимлантами на пол-лица. – Тоже очнулась, принцесска?

Асока дёргает наручники. В принципе, их разорвать она может. А потом… потом...

– Не рекомендую, – произносит женщина, не стирая с лица ухмылку. – Нам нужны сведения, которыми, насколько мне известно, обладаете вы оба. А значит, нам нужен только один из вас. Попытаешься сломать наручники – получишь заряд в лоб.

Асока снова пытается атаковать этого человека. Дотянуться до шеи, такой близкой, и сжать её, но Сила проходит сквозь воздух. Как будто эта женщина – какая-то сверхчёткая голограмма. 

– Вы окружены нашими солдатами, – рычаще предупреждает Мол. – Не знаю, кто вас нанял, но вы не выберетесь отсюда живыми.

– И мы заплатим больше, – добавляет Асока, потому что пути отхода у этих ребят точно должны быть продуманы.

Ухмылка женщины становится ещё шире. Она стучит ногтями по бластеру на своём бедре.

– Боюсь, вам не повезло, – с откровенным удовольствием произносит она. – Мы здесь все идейные. И нам нужны сведения о всех операциях, которые вы планируете в этом секторе. А также – все военные коды, позывные и сигналы. Если расскажете что-то сверху, то я даже могу дать вам воды или поесть. Как вам идея?

Асока хмурится. Очевидно, что этих людей наняли. Впрочем, это может и не мешать им вполне искренне ненавидеть Империю. Они сражаются на стороне Республики за деньги, но идейно. Они хотят спасти этот сектор. 

Они будут их пытать.

Асока натягивает на лицо усмешечку:

– И вы не боитесь, что наши пехотинцы вам немного… помешают? 

Женщина улыбается елейно:

– Мы слушали ваши переговоры, деточка. Ваши пехотинцы сюда не сунутся. А ваши комлинки, – она кивает на стол, – к сожалению, больше не ваши. А ты, – она поворачивается к Молу, – не напрягайся так. Мы защищены от этой вашей Силы. 

Часть Асоки хочет спросить “как?”, достать датапад с конспектами и тщательно выучить новую информацию. Однако, кажется, в памяти и так что-то валяется. Есть способы блокировать Силу. Просто они настолько редкие, опасные либо дорогие, что вероятность на такой напороться – ну… Впрочем, смысл сейчас это высчитывать? Они напоролись. Асока соскребает по крупицам то, что когда-то читала на этот счёт. Есть йасаламири, но криффовых ящериц здесь не видно. Есть таозины, но их почти полностью истребили ещё столетия назад. К тому же это слепые белые черви размером с небоскрёб, и их сложно было бы не заметить. Хотя… кажется, кусочки мёртвых таозинов тоже блокируют Силу. В теории, у их похитителей могут быть такие талисманы. Это бы объясняло хоть что-то.

– Я готова записывать каждое ваше слово, – продолжает женщина. – Кто-нибудь хочет любезно заговорить?

– Ты пожалеешь, – обещает Асока, снова дёргая наручники. 

Женщина обнажает зубы.

– Значит, начнём с тебя.

Асока ощущает, как кровь отливает от лица. Она как-то не подумала о том, что огрызаться – не самая выигрышная стратегия. Она в принципе не привыкла к тому, что человек, не обладающий Силой, способен быть для неё опасен. Но она видит ухмылку женщины и видит инструменты, заботливо выложенные на стол. И к горлу начинает подбираться паника.

– Сейчас ты будешь угрожать, – вдруг слышится насмешливый голос Мола. – Потом возьмёшься за свои ножички и повертишь ими у нас перед лицами. Потом ещё раз спросишь, не хочет ли кто-нибудь из нас выложить тебе все планы имперского командования. Потом ты наконец начнёшь резать, но остановишься через минуту и предложишь сдаться. Сочувственным таким тоном, – Мол усмехается жёстко. – Я знаю всю эту тактику. Она тоже знает. Удачи с ней.

На секунду Асоке кажется, что он вот-вот попытается перетянуть внимание человека на себя. Он спас Асоке жизнь, так почему бы не спасти её от пыток? И она, конечно, злилась на него за то спасение, но злость она как-нибудь переживёт. А вот превращаться в орущий от боли фарш ей совершенно точно не хочется. Однако только Мол ничего больше не говорит. Не продолжает. Он кидает в её сторону равнодушный взгляд, и что ж…

Асока вздёргивает подбородок выше. 

Вот только женщина пока не подходит к ней. 

– Как-то вы непохожи на сладкую парочку, – замечает она. – В голонете о вас складывается немного другое впечатление.

Асока закатывает глаза. Она ни за что не будет искать, что о них пишут в голонете. Если выживет. А она обязательно как-нибудь выживет, не могут же несколько обычных людей пленить ситхов, это просто абсурд, и…

– Я бы не верил всему, что пишут в голонете, – хмыкнув, отвечает Мол. – Так что, будем ждать моих солдат? Или ты наконец начнёшь?

Женщина обходит их обоих, постукивая по ладони ножом. 

Асока не понимает, какого криффа Мол подталкивает её к пыткам. Её, Асоки, пыткам. Сам он не пытается нарваться. И Асока начинает думать, что ей вовсе необязательно быть благородной. Что такого она может сказать, чтобы спихнуть пытки на Мола? Хотя бы поначалу. Хотя… Мол неправ, когда говорит про солдат. Они будут ждать день, два, они свяжутся с кем-то из высшего командования ещё через несколько, но они не зайдут в деревню. Они не нарушат прямой приказ своего повелителя. 

– Что-то тут не так, – цокает языком женщина. – И ты расскажешь мне, что, Мол.

Тот качает головой.

– Подозреваю, что она, – кивает он на Асоку, – с радостью расскажет тебе больше.

Асока мысленно хвалит себя за то, что не начала Молу доверять. Так она хотя бы не ощущает себя преданной. Только обиженной, обозлённой и подставленной под удар.

– Так вот оно что, – женщина вдруг останавливается напротив Мола. – Она знает меньше тебя, верно? У вас такая сильная разница в рангах? И ты надеялся, что я начну пытать её, – она подцепляет подбородок Мола лезвием, – и ничего не добьюсь. Так как она ничего не знает. А ты будешь смотреть на это и ждать спасения, да, милый?

Мол неплохо отыгрывает неуверенность. Асока видит, что он играет, просто потому, что обычно он эмоций не показывает. Уж точно – не врагам. А здесь МОл выдаёт целых несколько секунд нахмуренного взгляда.

Он всё-таки спасает её.

Асока ударила бы себя по лбу, если бы могла до него дотянуться.

Если бы Мол начал оскорблять эту женщину и нарываться на пытки напрямую, то это было бы слишком очевидно. Она пытала бы Асоку как минимум для того, чтобы подействовать Молу на нервы. Если бы Мол прямо сказал, что Асока ничего не знает, то женщина решила бы ровно наоборот. А так Мол успешно прошёл по краю. Хотя всё, что сказала эта военная – неправда. Асока знает всё то же самое, что и Мол. И Мол не говорит ей об этом. Он позволяет ей заблуждаться.

До жути неловкая, неуместная и даже какая-то стыдная благодарность спирает в груди.

– Начнём, – улыбка женщины снова превращается в ухмылку. – Когда захочешь проорать моё имя – кричи “Вирана”.

Асоке это имя не говорит ровным счётом ничего.

Один из помощников Вираны подходит с к ней чем-то, здорово напоминающим лазерный резак. Его используют для того, чтобы разрезать на Моле одежду. Вирана совершенно плотоядно ухмыляется при виде повязки на его плече. Там ожог от светового меча. Едва затянувшийся. И она тыкает кинжалом прямо в него. Распарывает бинты – определённо, вместе с кожей – и Мол дёргается. Он стискивает челюсти.

У забраков болевой порог выше, напоминает себе Асока. Однако это плохо успокаивает.

Другой человек подносит Виране какие-то шприцы. И иглы. Асока узнаёт виброиглы, а сам Мол узнаёт их ещё быстрее. Он усмехается. Он, кажется, уверен в том, что не расколется.

– Подозреваю, тебя будет сложно сломать, – говорит Вирана, беря в руки шприц. – Но я заранее позаботилась о том, от чего ты не сможешь уйти в какую-нибудь медитацию. Обожаю эти сыворотки. Знаешь, кровь разносит их до каждой клетки в теле, и там они воздействуют напрямую на нервные окончания. Тебе будет казаться, что ты горишь. Хотя, надо сказать, кто-то описывал ощущения ближе к “режут на кусочки”. Предлагаю проверить.

Мол даже не дёргается. Кажется, он пытался вырваться до того, как Асока очнулась, потому что сейчас он стоит как каменный. Пока Вирана втыкает шприц в его предплечье. Она вкалывает инъекцию в Мола, но вздрагивает Асока. 

Она обязана что-то сделать. Пока Мол отвлекает внимание командирши, у Асоки есть время. Она поднимает взгляд к наручникам. В принципе, чтобы убивать людей, необязательно нужна Сила. Асока сломает наручники, затем она отберёт у кого-нибудь бластер, а лучше – доберётся до мечей, и устроит здесь бойню.

Она видит, как Мола выгибает дугой. Он натягивает цепи, которыми его наручники вкованы в стену. Он сжимает зубы секунду, вторую, третью, но затем – он начинает кричать. И биться в чём-то, ужасно напоминающем конвульсии. Асока смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Она не представляет – она просто не в состоянии представить – какой силы должна быть боль, чтобы Мол потерял над собой контроль. Он даже с виброиглами внутри умудрялся спокойно сидеть, разговаривать и даже не стонать. А сейчас он орёт в голос. 

На его месте должна была быть Асока.

Он терпит это для того, чтобы не терпела она. И это всё ещё просто способ завоевать её доверие. Это всё ещё не должно ничего значить. Но невозможно смотреть на то, как он бьётся в судорогах, и совсем ничего не чувствовать. Нет, Асока была бы счастлива сама ему такое вколоть. Но он принимает эту боль за неё. И в данный конкретный момент это слишком многое меняет в восприятии.

Асока отворачивается.

Она должна вытащить их. Мол наверняка рассчитывал именно на это. Асока дёргает наручники. На пробу, перед тем, как реально их разломить.

Бластерный заряд крошит камень в сантиметре от её головы.

– Полегче, – бросает охранник из угла комнаты. – Второй раз не предупреждаю.

Он держит её на прицеле. 

Есть второй, который держит на прицеле Мола.

У Асоки трясутся губы. Она кидает взгляд на мечи. Они ведь так близко, всего в двух метрах, лежат на столе и ждут её рук. Асока концентрируется на них, но… кажется, вокруг слишком много людей. А на них слишком сильны те, предположительно, амулеты из таозинов. У Асоки не получается дотянуться. Это не вопрос её усилий или мощи. Сила просто недоступна в той части комнаты. Силы там нет.

Асока не верит в то, что она ничего не может сделать.

– Ну что, принцесса? – ухмыляется ей Вирана. – Если что-нибудь знаешь, то можешь сказать. Я подарю ему передышку.

Асока замирает. Она даже дышать почти перестаёт. Однако ответ здесь может быть один. 

– Никогда.

Причин здесь много. Их Империя не продаётся за какой-то шприц. Или даже за пару жизней. Вдобавок в Империи их бы за предательство казнили, но это уже не так важно. Вряд ли эти люди планируют оставлять их в живых. И ни один обычный человек просто невправе считать, что способен сломать ситха. Это вопрос чести. 

Вирана прищуривается зло.

Асока безумно боится того, что она сейчас и ей вколет то же самое. Однако, кажется, шприцов у неё ограниченное количество. И их она решает сберечь для главнокомандующего.

Мол бьёт о каменную кладку голыми кулаками. Асока чует запах его крови. Но хотя бы крики постепенно сменяются на одни только рычащие хрипы. И они звучат ужасно, но… но, кажется, Мола постепенно отпускает. 

У Асоки даже не получается толком порадоваться его боли. Не в таких условиях. И она уже ощущает, насколько неловко ей будет его благодарить, когда они выберутся отсюда. А они обязательно выберутся. Асока только не знает, как, и она оглядывает комнату отчаявшимся взглядом. Должно же быть хоть что-то. Асока знает, что такое безвыходность. Она знает, каково это – смиряться, терпеть и, глотая всхлипы, ждать, когда всё закончится. Мол научил её этому. Но простые люди не могут сковать их обоих по рукам и ногам. Это слишком сильно бьёт по гордости. 

Помещение кажется подготовленным. Здесь нет совершенно ничего лишнего. Ничего, потенциально для Асоки полезного. Есть голый потолок с двумя лампами. Асока присматривается к ним. Она пытается понять, что будет, если она их сплющит. Однако материал, издающий тусклое свечение, точно не разобьётся на осколки. Это не оружие. Правда, тогда наступит темнота, и Асока сможет разбить наручники, но… Но у того охранника хорошая реакция. Он застрелит её раньше. Асока скользит взглядом дальше по комнате. Стены – такие же голые, как и потолок. Каменные. Асока может обрушить стену (по крайней мере, ближайшую к себе), но они в шахте, которая крифф знает как глубоко под землёй. Это убьёт их всех. До стола Асока не дотянется Силой. До людей – тоже. Если она как-то подозрительно шелохнётся, то её пристрелят.

– Ну так что? – доносится издевательский голос Вираны. – Жжёт или режет? Или что-то ещё? Знаешь, на забраках я эту штуку ещё не пробовала.

Асока оглядывается. Вирана держит Мола за подбородок. Асока видит, как блестит его мокрая от пота кожа. Видит, как его трясёт. До сих пор. Однако в ответ на вопрос женщины Мол только сплёвывает ей под ноги. 

Вирана бьёт его кулаком по скуле. Асока морщится из-за того, какой при этом раздаётся звук. Она только сейчас обращает внимание на металлические перчатки, надетые на чужие руки. 

Вирана бьёт ещё раз. 

Когда Мол поднимает голову, часть его лица уже начинает распухать. С его подбородка капает кровь. Но он молчит.

На этот раз Вирана берёт шприц, который раза в полтора больше прежнего.

– У нас с вами есть несколько дней здесь, – говорит она в последние секунды перед тем, как препарат действует. – А затем мы просто заберём вас на свой корабль. Так что не советую слишком на себя надеяться.

Мол снова срывается на гортанный и сорванный крик.

Асока вжимается затылком в стену.

Молу должно быть больно, он должен кричать и он должен биться в агонии. Это именно то, что она представляла себе десятки десятков раз. Но не так. Не за неё. Снова. В конце концов, Асока не собирается быть ему должна. Однако она не знает, как вытащить их отсюда. Она не видит ни единого способа. И она думает, думает и думает, пытаясь абстрагироваться от всего происходящего. Но на неё нацелен бластер. Кем бы ни были эти люди, они здорово напоминают профессионалов. Помощь сюда не придёт.

Асока не собирается сдаваться.

Она не сдаётся. 

Она просто абсолютно не знает, что сделать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> таозины – это, как и было сказано, крайне редкие черви, обладающие полной устойчивостью к Силе. амулеты с частями их тел при ношении давали тот же иммунитет небольшого радиуса. и, кстати, в каноне Мол тоже встречался с такой хуйнёй :) только с целым червем а не с кусочками (и это была крайне пугающая ебанина) (червь а не мол) (хотя тут наверное смотря чьими глазами….)


	12. двенадцать

Вирана закрывает решётку на огромный магнитный замок. 

– Продолжим завтра, – оскаляется она и поворачивается к двум охранникам. – Не спускайте с них глаз. Если подойдут к решетке, стреляйте на поражение.

Люди кивают.

Вирана уходит. 

Асока в который уже раз пытается дотянуться до её шеи Силой. Однако, несмотря на огромных размеров ненависть, у неё не выходит. Снова. Она несколько часов подряд не могла ничего сделать. И она дошла до этой темницы самостоятельно. А вот Мола – тащили. Его бросили на каменный пол, и он даже не пытается встать. Он вообще не двигается. Асока опускается перед ним на колени. Она осматривает его в тусклом свете, падающем из коридора. 

Его били током. Ему вкалывали те криффовы инъекции. Асока не считала, но не меньше пятнадцати. Его просто били, иногда – резали, и на нём буквально нет живого места. Лицо разбито. Из раны на плече всё ещё сочится кровь. Обычно чёткие, сейчас линии татуировок где-то распухли, где-то порезаны, а где-то просто заляпаны засохшей красной коркой. Руки – там, куда втыкали шприцы – вспухли крайне болезненными на вид шишками. Костяшки пальцев сбиты в кровь. А ещё есть виброиглы. До сих пор есть, и втыкала их Вирана особенно садистски, почти параллельно коже. Асока видит их выпуклые очертания чуть ниже чужих ключиц. 

Мол держит глаза закрытыми. Дышит медленно и хрипло.

Ему вполне могли отбить какие-нибудь внутренние органы. Под конец Вирана действительно разозлилась, и, после того, как Мола сняли со стены, его минут десять пинали. 

У забраков выше болевой порог, говорила себе Асока. У них выше плотность костей и мышц, так что для Мола всё это не настолько уж и страшно, повторяла она себе. Но факт в том, что не настолько выше. Факт в том, это очень страшно. И выглядит он очень плохо. 

Он ничего не сказал им.

В частности, он так и не сказал о том, что Асока тоже всё знает.

Он принял эти пытки за неё, и в груди из-за этого теснится ужасно много противоречивых эмоций. Но Асока давит их все. Им нужно выбираться отсюда. Им просто нужно выбираться.

Она вскидывает голову. За решёткой сидят двое охранников. Они болтают между собой, и они не кажутся действительно бдительными. Они защищены от Силы. Другого оружия у Асоки нет, а Мол сейчас едва ли в состоянии дышать. От охранников их отделяет прочная на вид решётка. Естественно, они ощущают себя в безопасности. Асока пытается найти в ситуации хоть какие-то плюсы. По крайней мере, здесь полумрак. В самой камере ламп нет. Вот только что с этим сделать? Им даже подходить к решётке запретили. Их просто пристрелят, если Асока попытается сопротивляться. Республика щедро платит и за мёртвых ситхов.

Тогрута жмурится, игнорируя ту часть разума, которая срывается то ли в панику, то ли в истерику.

Перед ней обычные люди. Этих людей можно убить. Всё, что нужно – это придумать способ. И… и Асока не сделает этого в одиночку.

Она смотрит на Мола. На то, как тяжело вздымается его грудь, и на струйки крови, текущие из ран на каждом выдохе. Асока переводит взгляд на свои руки. Она не уверена в том, что она сможет сделать всё необходимое. Но она должна попытаться.

– Я сейчас достану иглы, – шёпотом предупреждает она. Мол, как выясняется, всё ещё находится в сознании. Он кивает едва заметно. Напрягается. 

Асока действует тихо. Чтобы охранники не обратили на них внимания и не помешали ей. Пусть со стороны всё выглядит так, словно она просто склонилась над своим… возлюбленным, или какое там впечатление складывается по голонету, и причитает, вся такая обеспокоенная и бессильная. Асока закрывает глаза и подносит ладонь к чужой коже.

– Мол, пожалуйста, будь тише, – ставит она условие, потому что его крик точно привлёк бы внимание. – Хорошо?

Он снова кивает. 

Асока концентрируется вокруг игл. Она может вытащить их аккуратнее, но по одной. Либо все вместе, и, наверное, местами порвать кожу. Она спросила бы у Мола, какой вариант предпочтительней, однако у него и так почти не осталось целой кожи. По крайней мере, выше пояса. Штанов, к счастью, с него не снимали. 

Асока выдёргивает все четыре иглы. Мол дёргается под её руками. Он издаёт нечто среднее между стоном и хрипом, но это звучит достаточно сдавленно, чтобы не выбиваться из общей картины. 

Асока кидает быстрый взгляд на охранников.

Они, определённо, обсуждают их (или кого-то из них) (при виде ухмылок Асока понимает, что она не так уж и хочет знать ответ). Но они не подозревают, что в полутьме камеры происходит что-то непозволительное.

Асока опускает окровавленные иглы на серый камень.

Теперь Мол дышит немного спокойнее. Однако он по-прежнему не выглядит так, словно он в состоянии двигаться.

Асока прикусывает язык, чтобы не сказать ему, что скоро станет легче. Не хватало ещё начать успокаивать и приободрять Мола. Того Мола, который весь последний год является её ночным кошмаром. Который спас её сегодня. Но Асока давит вообще всё лишнее. Им нужно сбежать. Для этого Мола нужно вылечить. И для этого Асока силится выровнять дыхание.

Она не уверена, куда можно положить ладони, чтобы не сделать больно. В итоге она осторожно обхватывает ими чужое лицо. Дрожащие пальцы скользят по крови. Очередной вдох Мола сбивается, и он открывает глаза. 

– Молчи, – просит Асока, никак не реагируя на чужое удивление.

Ей нужно сконцентрироваться. Она опускает веки. Она пытается нащупать внутри себя всё то больное и недоломанное, из-за которого ей бывает так сложно жить. Погрузиться в это. Ей нужно хотя бы на минуту прекратить дышать тьмой, с которой она так сильно срослась. Тёмная сторона малопригодна для исцеления. Однако отринуть её сложно. Болезненно. Это будто вытягивать из себя собственные жилы. И это занимает время. Асока не знает, сколько. Она пребывает на грани реальности и медитации, она пытается пройти по другой, ещё более тонкой грани, и у неё нет права не справиться. 

В какой-то момент ей кажется, что она справляется. Просто она ощущает себя непривычно слабой. Открытой.

Остаётся другая часть. 

Ей нужно ощутить сочувствие к Молу. Ощутить его, как часть самого себя. Асоке нужно пробраться в него и согреть его изнутри, но на пути к этому стоит огромный тяжёлый блок. Он камнем лежит у Асоки на груди. Она помнит те моменты, когда их с Молом объединяло в нечто большее. Она ощущала это – куда более легко – в тот раз, когда впервые его исцелила. Ран тогда почти не было, и залезать в чужую душу было не нужно, но что-то светлое, что-то искристое и приятное всё равно её коснулось. И была та ночь. Та ночь, о которой Асока изо всех своих сил никогда не думает. Это была последняя ночь перед тем, как она сбежала к Вэйдеру и Асажж. Тогда Мол был с ней почти что нежным. Он много целовал и ещё больше касался. Асока под ним дрожала, но не из-за боли. И ей до сих пор кажется просто недопустимым признать, что Мол заставил её испытывать удовольствие. Но факт в том, что он заставил. И это удовольствие было настолько сильным, что в какой-то момент, когда его стало слишком много, Асоку словно вышвырнуло из её же тела одним невозможно тягучим взрывом. Она не знает, куда, но там был Мол. Было так хорошо, что в эти секунды она не помнила ничего иного.

Она ненавидит его и за это тоже. 

Однако прямо сейчас ей нужно перестать ненавидеть и проникнуться криффовым сочувствием.

Это страшно. Это словно снимать с себя доспехи и идти прямо на линию огня. Но либо это, либо их действительно пристрелят, так что Асока заставляет себя сосредоточиться. Она пытается собрать по крупицам всё, к чему в Моле она не испытывает ненависти. Он спас ей жизнь – уже неплохая основа. Сегодня он взял за неё целую тонну боли. И да, он относится к ней наполовину как к вещи, наполовину как к военной операции, но… но его вряд ли учили другому, ведь так? Его учил только Морто. Асока уверена в том, что он пытал его не меньше. Мол – жестокое эгоистичное чудовище, но, глубоко внутри, он точно также поломан. И это его не оправдывает, но это то, что можно понять. Асока использует это понимание как мост. От извечной ненависти к минутному сочувствию. К теплу, которое разливается под руками.

Асока ощущает чужую боль. Приглушённо, но от этого всё равно хочется закричать. Ещё она чувствует отголоски той одержимости, которую видела в чужих глазах. Это тоже больно. Словно пропасть, полная жажды и голода, пропасть, которую Мол пытается забить убийствами и тьмой. Но эта пропасть продолжает рвать его изнутри. Вряд ли он протянет с ней долго. И это не проблемы Асоки. Она концентрируется только на физической боли. Тогрута позволяет Силе перетечь в свет, который латает чужие раны, сращивает ткани и облегчает боль. Это долго, сложно и это выжимает из неё её собственные силы, но в итоге у Асоки получается. Более-менее. В любом случае, на большее её не хватит.

Она открывает глаза.

Мол смотрит на неё с чем-то, что остаётся назвать разве что благоговением. В его дыхании больше нет того болезненного хрипа. Он дышит спокойно. Размеренно. Его кожа всё ещё покрыта кровью, но под ней больше нет ран. 

Мол вдруг поднимает руку. Он обхватывает её ладонь своей и подносит её к губам. В первую секунду Асока просто теряется от неожиданности. Во вторую Мол целует её пальцы, и Асока отдёргивается. Она давит побуждение вскочить на ноги и отойти от этого непонятного и невозможного порыва как можно дальше. Нельзя привлекать внимание стражников. Никаких резких движений.

– Мол, они держат нас на прицеле, – шепчет Асока, потирая ладонью те пальцы, к которым он прижимался губами. – Нам нужно выбираться.

Мол кивает, прикрыв глаза.

Он немного напоминает наркомана, получившего дозу. Но, слава Силе, он куда лучше себя контролирует. 

– Их двое, так? – тихо спрашивает он. 

Асока кивает.

– Ещё трое где-то по соседству. И Вирана сказала им стрелять, если мы попытаемся хотя бы подойти к решётке.

Мол скашивает глаза в сторону выхода. Спасибо темноте и крови – со стороны его всё ещё легко принять за раненого. Это можно использовать для эффекта внезапности. Вопрос в том, как.

– Ты можешь попытаться подойти, но медленно и осторожно, – предлагает Мол. – Сделай вид, что хочешь попросить их о чём-нибудь. О воде, например. Отвлеки их внимание и заставь их подойти к решётке, а я попытаюсь подобраться со стороны. 

Камера довольно вытянутая, так что подобраться со стороны – если тихо и в полумраке – в теории, возможно. Но чтобы оба охранника настолько сильно сосредоточили внимание на Асоке? Более того, подошли к ней?

– И как, по-твоему, я это сделаю? – с искренним непониманием шипит тогрута.

Мол окидывает её каким-то очень намекающим взглядом. Асока всё ещё не понимает, так что Мол отвечает вслух:

– У этих людей, конечно, могут быть какие-то свои нестандартные вкусы, – произносит он, кривя губы в усмешке, – но я на девяносто процентов уверен в том, что ты их привлекаешь. И если ты разыграешь испуганную пленницу, которая многое готова предложить в обмен за жизнь…

– Ясно, – обрывает его Асока. – Но… Уверена, их командирша их бы за это не погладила по голове. А они её слушаются.

Мол пожимает плечами.

– Сомневаюсь, что они упустят шанс над тобой поиздеваться. Обещаю, это не продлится долго. И они тебя не тронут. Они очень пожалеют, если попытаются.

Асока фыркает, хотя в груди селится нотка страха. В любом случае, лучшего плана у них нет. 

– Я видела ключ у того, который в зелёной куртке, – сообщает она перед тем, как встать на ноги. 

Чем дольше она будет собираться, тем страшнее будет начать. Так что Асока уже сейчас переступает через Мола. Она поднимает руки, всем своим видом изображая беззащитность. Размышляя над тем, как лучше обратиться к охранникам. “Эй” – слишком пренебрежительно, “эй, вы” – тоже самое, и ничего хорошего в голову так и не приходит.

– Господа! – восклицает Асока, демонстрируя, что она вовсе не пытается подобраться незаметно. 

Охранники отвлекаются от своего разговора. Один из них отходит от стены и наставляет на неё бластер:

– Стой, где стоишь, принцесса.

“Принцесса”. Украшения на её монтралах, конечно, могут напоминать диадему, да и стоят они вполне по-императорски, но обращение всё равно раздражает. Однако Асока растягивает губы в подобии примирительной улыбки:

– Конечно. Если вы приказываете, – ей начинает казаться, что она переигрывает, но отступать поздно. – Я лишь хотела спросить, у вас не найдётся немного воды?

Пить на самом деле хочется. И есть – тоже. Однако Асока способна и день, и два, и три вполне безболезненно протянуть на одной только Тёмной стороне. Однако охранник таких нюансов не знает. Он ухмыляется:

– И что же ситхская принцесса готова сделать за кружку воды?

Мол был прав, осознаёт Асока. Она осторожно делает шаг вперёд. Ещё один. Охранник не останавливает её, нет, он сам подходит ближе к решётке. И второй подтягивается. Асока с огромным удовольствием свернула бы им шеи, однако сейчас она только наклоняет голову к плечу и смотрит на охранников из-под ресниц. Закусывает губу. Она честно пытается сделать голос заигрывающим:

– Думаю, всё, что потребуется.

Охранник издаёт отвратительнейший смешок. Но зато Асока чувствует движение за своей спиной. Там, в полумраке, Мол, которого эти люди даже не берут в расчёт, уже поднимается на ноги. 

– Я бы сначала... посмотрел на то, что ты готова предложить, – один охранник толкает второго в плечо. – Что думаешь?

– Да, точно, – кивает он и показывает бластером на одежду Асоки. – Я бы тоже посмотрел.

Осталось всего несколько секунд, убеждает себя Асока. Охранники стоят достаточно близко к решётке, чтобы их можно было об неё ударить. Она сделала бы это сама, но она не уверена, что её сил будет достаточно. Необходимо, чтобы охранники как минимум потеряли сознание. Один, потом другой. Нужны два быстрых и мощных удара, и Асока остаётся стоять на месте.

Её задача – держать на себе внимание.

– Ну разумеется, – улыбается она и поднимает руки к застёжке у горла. Она даже расстёгивает её, и она нарочито медленно берётся за следующую.

Она ударит Мола, если тот дождётся конца этого представления. Ударит об эту самую решётку, и желательно – лицом.

Асока слышит шорох у дальней стены камеры. Шорох этот приближается, однако он едва слышен. А охранники и вовсе не считают нужным слушать. Они смотрят на Асоку с сальными ухмылочками и такими же взглядами. Один из них замечает Мола буквально за секунду до удара. Он вскидывает бластер, но он не успевает. Мол просовывает руки через решётку, хватает чужую голову и бьёт её о железо. Бластер второго охранника перехватывает Асока. Она отводит его в сторону достаточно времени для того, чтобы Мол вырубил этого человека. По коридору разносится металлический гул. И кто-то наверняка придёт сюда проверить.

– В кармане куртки, – бросает Асока Молу, который опускается на корточки. Он с трудом, но дотягивается до нужного кармана, и через мгновение уже сжимает магнитную карту пальцами. Асока тем временем снова застёгивает свою блузу под горло. За время, проведённое рядом с Молом, она тоже начала пренебрегать доспехами. Но у неё хотя бы есть наручи, которыми, при должной сноровке, можно закрыться от выстрела. Мол – голый по пояс. Весь в крови. Плюс татуировки, рожки и ярко-жёлтые глаза. Он выглядит действительно пугающе, и Асока рада, что этим вечером они на одной стороне. 

Мол проводит картой по замку, и Асока толкает решётку. Она вынимает из рук охранников бластеры и передаёт один Молу. Тот стреляет. В головы. Воздух наполняет не самый приятный запах, но на это плевать. Главное – что из-за металлической перегородки доносятся голоса, обсуждающие что-то, и, кажется, их обладатели даже не обратили внимания на шум.

– Ты открываешь, я стреляю, – определяет роли Мол, и Асока решает не рваться на передовую. Она кивает и крадётся к двери. Берётся за ручку. Мол встаёт в шаге от неё и поднимает бластер на уровень глаз.

Асока показывает три пальца. Два. Один. 

Она резко дёргает дверь на себя, и Мол делает ровно три выстрела.

Никто так и не успевает ему ответить.

– Всё? – выдыхает Асока, выглядывая из-за двери.

– Если к ним не придёт подкрепление, то да, – кивает Мол. Он кидает бластер на пол, и Асока следует его примеру. Она уже видит свои мечи. И комлинк. Их с Молом вещи свалены на круглом столе, вокруг которого сидят три свежих трупа. 

– Можно было взять Вирану в плен, – с запозданием додумывается Асока. 

– Я бы с радостью, – усмехается Мол, – но, мне кажется, она стреляет лучше нас с тобой. Так что я решил сразу в голову. 

Асока пожимает плечами. Она цепляет мечи на пояс, а комлинк – на наруч. Мол уже вызывает в свой командира пехоты:

– Отследите местоположение моего комлинка и пришлите сюда отряд с парой спидеров, – приказывает он. – Предупреждаю, мы где-то в шахтах.

– Будет сделано, повелитель.

Он выключает связь.

Асока тем временем разглядывает другие вещи со стола. Наёмники играли в пазаак. Но ещё здесь есть пара коммуникаторов, а рядом с рукой Вираны лежит старенький датапад.

– Пока нас будут искать, можем покопаться в её переписках, – предлагает Асока. 

Мол кивает коротко:

– Можем.

Асока берёт в руки ближайший коммуникатор. Мол прислоняет палец Вираны к датападу, чтобы его разблокировать. И Асока предложила правильную вещь, они занимаются делом, и всё вроде бы в порядке, но спокойствие начинает подтачивать недосказанность. Её теперь даже больше, чем было в медблоке. 

Асока ловит на себе чужой внимательный взгляд и опускает лицо к столу.

Он её спас. Она его исцелила. Они вместе выбрались из камеры и вот-вот вернутся на поверхность. Асоке хотелось бы считать, что это типичный фронтовый вечер и всё в порядке, но ни черта подобного.

Мол обычно делал больно, а не спасал от боли.

Асока только недавно сказала ему, что больше неспособна исцелять.

Она сжимает коммуникатор, царапая его ногтями.

Либо она что-то сделает с напряжением в воздухе, либо оно добьёт её ещё до прихода подмоги. И рано или поздно она бы всё равно спросила, так?

– Мол? – и он снова впечатывает в неё горящий чем-то тёмным взгляд. – Зачем ты… это делаешь? 

Каждая секунда его молчания оборачивается всё более нервным ударом сердца.

– Что именно? – переспрашивает Мол, как будто вопрос не был очевидным. 

Признавать это вслух – значит делать правдой. Это сложно, но Асока справляется:

– Спасаешь меня.

Мол опускает взгляд к полу. Он отворачивается от неё, и в груди Асоки разливается горечь. Молу же так просто ответить что-нибудь простое и нормальное. “Я не хотел, чтобы тебе было больно”, или “я слишком дорожу тобой, чтобы тебя убили”, или что-то подобное. Что-то, что позволяло бы хоть немного в него поверить. Однако эти простые ответы не приходят в его голову. И это само по себе о многом говорит.

Правда в том, что ему нужно её доверие. Или нет, не так. Ему нужна она. Любыми способами. Мол понимает, что эта правда прозвучала бы до жути эгоистично, и Мол плохо умеет врать. Он молчит. На то, чтобы сформулировать что-то покрасивее, у него уходит одна долгая секунда за другой. 

– Я не могу допустить, чтобы тебе навредили, – наконец произносит он. И это звучит почти что правильно. Но не после этой паузы. Не со взглядом, упёртым в пол.

Асоке хочется ответить: “навредил кто-то, кроме тебя?”.

Асоке хочется ответить: “потому что если мне навредят и меня убьют, то тебе некого будет душить?”.

Однако Мол весь в крови, которой иначе истекала бы она.

– Понятно, – только выдыхает она и возвращается к коммуникатору.

– Ты полетишь со мной на Дромунд-Каас? – вдруг спрашивает Мол. Немного... неуверенно.

Асоке хочется просто удариться о стол лбом и биться о него, пока Мол не поймёт хоть что-нибудь.

– Это так не работает, Мол, – качает она головой. – В смысле… Спасибо за то, что спасаешь. Но…

Она запинается. “Но я по-прежнему ненавижу тебя, хочу твоей смерти и скорее умру, чем буду с тобой”. Это правда, и Асока не знает, почему ей так сложно сейчас её произнести.

– Тогда… – теперь в низком голосе точно звучит непонимание, – как это работает?

Асока сжимает губы и кладёт коммуникатор на стол. Слишком громко. Выдавая и злость, и неловкость, которые вяжутся в один неприятный коктейль. 

– Это никак не может работать, – медленно, с расстановкой выговаривает она. – Я не полечу с тобой. Я не хочу никуда лететь с тобой. И дело не в том, как много выстрелов ты за меня отобьёшь. Ты ведь можешь понять это?

Мол не может. В его взгляде ничего не меняется. Он не меняется, и это – проблема. Он жестокий поломанный монстр. Его таким сделали, но Асока не несёт за это ответственности. Она встретила только последствия. И этот монстр мог бы любить её. В какой-то невозможной теории Асока даже могла бы любить его в ответ. Но это не изменит его природу. Она нужна ему, чтобы тьма, война и боль не свели его с ума. И, как бы вежливо он с ней ни обращался, это слишком мало похоже на нечто прекрасное. На нечто хотя бы человеческое.

Мол не отвечает ничего. Молчание ещё сильнее давит на лёгкие. Однако Асока не считает нужным что-то смягчать или извиняться. Она решает заняться делом. На коммуникаторах обычно сохраняются последние сообщения, и на этом тоже можно проиграть записи. Первая же оказывается записью разговора с каким-то трандошанином довольно плотоядной наружности. Судя по репликам, они с Вираной обсуждали покупку оружия. Обычного. Асоку интересует, откуда она взяла защиту от Силы. Она могла бы сама обыскать её труп, но Асока не хочет обыскивать труп. Этим – и уничтожением найденного – под её надзором пусть займутся солдаты. Асока включает следующую запись. Довольно-таки милая девушка болтает с Вираной о своих детях. Следующая. Снова какая-то личная. Асока жмёт на кнопку, и на этот раз она фокусирует внимание. Потому что коммуникатор проецирует фигурку человека, очень похожего на наёмника вроде этих. 

– Привет. Просто хотел сказать, что мы её уже почти заманили, – говорит он, усмехаясь. – Мы сломаем эту сволочь, будь уверена. Барма присоединится к восстанию против Империи. 

Голос Вираны желает удачи. Асока тем временем настораживается. Барма – это соседняя система. И где-то в этом районе должна сейчас быть Вентресс. Которая, глазами республиканцев, вполне подходит под определение “эта сволочь”.

Асока активирует комлинк.

– Командир, свяжите меня с крейсером “Чёрная змея”, – в ответ повисает удивлённая тишина, и Асока добавляет: – Немедленно.

– Будет сделано, повелительница, – рапортует командир и начинает передавать её приказ дальше по цепочке. Асока ждёт. Крейсер Асажж находится в другой звёздной системе, так что сигнал комлинка нужно перенаправить сначала на их крейсер, оттуда – на её, и будут задержки, и, возможно, связь вообще не установится, но попробовать нужно.

Спустя пару минут через шипение наконец прорывается знакомый голос:

– Говорит адмирал Канна, – и слава Силе, она приняла её вызов лично. – Леди Тано? У вас что-то срочное?

– Где находится Асажж Вентресс? – спрашивает Асока, боясь услышать ответ. – Она на крейсере?

– Нет, она вылетела на планету Барма около десяти часов назад. Мы получили сведения о том, что там находится беглый джедай. 

Асока поднимает обеспокоенный взгляд на Мола. Однако тот слушает разговор без особой паники. Перспектива того, что прямо сейчас где-то пытают Асажж Вентресс, как минимум не слишком его огорчает. И Асока не кидает коммуникатор в его невозмутимое лицо, как очень хочет в первую секунду. Нет, она обращается к военной, с которой провела почти год:

– Адмирал, вы пробовали связаться с ней? 

– Да, около часа назад, – отвечает она, и в её голосе начинает звучать то же самое беспокойство. – Она не ответила, но её комлинк, скорее всего, просто не поймал сигнал из-за расстояния.

– Вы должны отправить на Барму отряды и найти её, – убеждает военную Асока. – Сведения о джедае были ловушкой. Я сама попала в такую. 

Молчание, доносящееся из комлинка, очень сильно Асоке не нравится.

– Мы оказываем поддержку… – начинает Канна, но в итоге говорит не по протоколу. – Асока, мы подавляем сопротивление, и у меня на крейсере сейчас нет пехоты и почти нет истребителей. Они все на поверхности. В бою. Мне некого отправлять. 

– Ясно, – Асока сжимает ладони в кулаки. – Ясно, тогда… Я возьму свои отряды. Передайте мне координаты, на которые вылетела Асажж. 

– Сейчас сделаю, – отвечает Канна. – Возможно, я смогу отправить вам подкрепление. Но… я не уверена, как скоро.

– Ничего, – утешает её Асока. – Я вылечу сейчас же.

Она прерывает связь.

Она не понимает, какого криффа Мол смотрит на неё с таким скепсисом. Да, формально, это его отряды. Но они с Асажж – в одном Ордене. Он не запретит Асоке её спасать. Он просто не посмеет, как бы он к самой Вентресс ни относился. 

– Не уверен, что пехотинцы подойдут для такой операции, – в итоге произносит Мол. – Они годятся для прямого штурма, но при прямом штурме Вентресс просто убьют. 

Асока вздрагивает. В этом он прав. Скорее всего, Асажж держат в каком-нибудь труднодоступном месте вроде этих шахт, и незаметно подобраться к нему не получится. Не с пехотинцами.

– Я могу отозвать пару спецотрядов с фронта, – говорит Мол, – и полететь с тобой. 

“Могу”. 

– Можешь, если?.. – уточняет Асока.

Она мурашками по коже чует чужой ответ. Она совсем недавно сказала Молу, что, как бы он её ни спасал, она с ним всё равно не будет. А значит, он попробует иначе. Прямо сейчас, судя по знакомой одержимости на дне тёмных зрачков.

– Ты полетишь со мной на Дромунд-Каас, – говорит Мол, и какую-то секунду Асоке кажется, что его условие неожиданно мягкое. – Это всего на несколько дней. Я… Обещаю, я не буду делать тебе больно. 

То есть что-то он будет с ней делать. Асока понимает, в чём именно она сейчас расписывается. И она мотает головой:

– А может, я просто расскажу об этих наёмниках своему отцу, и он прикажет нам спасти Вентресс? 

Мол пожимает плечами.

– Ты свяжешься с Дромунд-Каасом только с нашего крейсера. Пока ты до него долетишь, установишь связь и получишь приказ, пройдёт несколько часов. Отозвать спецотряды и вылететь отсюда я могу сейчас.

Асока сжимает губы, которые совершенно предательски начинают дрожать. 

– Ты же понимаешь, что шантаж – плохой способ улучшить отношения?

Часть Асоки надеется на то, что в Моле проснутся остатки совести. Однако ему не стыдно продолжать смотреть ей прямо в глаза. 

– Так ты согласна? 

Асока плотно сжимает веки. Плакать перед ним она не будет. Не снова.

Она не может оставить Вентресс на пытки и смерть. 

Мол знает, что у них с Асокой не будет никаких отношений.

Мол пытается взять от неё хоть что-то. 

Асока была права насчёт него. Однако эта правота не делает ситуацию ни на грамм легче.

– Отзывай спецотряды, – кивает Асока. 

Она будет с ним несколько дней. И ночей. И Мол обещал, что не причинит ей боли, однако физическая боль никогда не была самым худшим. 

Плюс у ситуации только один.

С каждой секундой Асоке становится всё проще снова его ненавидеть.


	13. тринадцать

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> минутка лингвистики: maul - сущ. кувалда; гл. терзать, избивать, грубо обращаться, калечить.
> 
> когда мол говорит, что не видит смысла менять имя, это он о его переводе с английского

– … потерянный сын Датомира, – шуршит в голове голос ведьмы. – Не пытайся сопротивляться, Мол. Ты был сломан болью, ты получил от неё мощь, но зачем ты так за неё цепляешься? Ты силён, и в вашей войне ты умрёшь последним, но ты умрёшь. Я же научу тебя видеть гораздо дальше. Так дай мне сделать тебя свободнее…

Мол силится вышвырнуть этот голос из-под своего черепа. Однако Мол слишком ослаблен. Ощущение такое, словно разум растащили на тысячи кусочков и пытаются собрать заново. Без чего-то ужасно важного. Без чего-то, без чего он не чувствует себя собой.

– Ты самый сильный, я знаю, – ласково произносит ведьма. – Ты можешь победить всех… или почти всех. Её ты побеждал. Но ты в ужасе, хотя я вовсе не угрожаю твоей жизни. Она не просила отнимать у тебя жизнь. Только… исправить тебя. А ты так отчаянно сопротивляешься. Так скажи мне, из вас двоих – кто побеждённый? И кого закопали живьём так давно, что он не умеет видеть ничего, кроме мрака и тени?

Мол не слушает. Он снова рвётся из ментальных тисков. На какое-то мгновение ему даже удаётся ощутить своё тело. Однако все чувства растворяются в зелёном тумане, а между висков шелестит сухой смех ведьмы.

– Как же сильно ты боишься быть спасённым, Мол, – её холодные пальцы снова проникают в разум. – Тебе кажется, что я пытаюсь тебя утопить. Однако ты был утопленным. Я же помогаю тебе всплыть и задышать.

Всё в Моле противится чужим словам. И он не боится быть спасённым. Его пугает только слабость, выгрызающая его до нутра. Его собственная. Которую ведьма разбудила, и которую не получается затолкать обратно.

– Так часто считают, что люди страшатся стать монстрами, – голос ведьмы уплывает всё дальше, становится тише и расходится по разуму эхом. – Но правда в другом, верно, Мол? На самом деле монстр боится стать человеком. Чувствуешь?..

Чужие руки снова окунают Мола в воспоминания. Они мелькают перед глазами. Разные места и время. Разные тени эмоций. Связывает их Асока. И выводящее из себя ощущение бессилия. Что бы Мол ни делал – это не работает. “Это никак не может работать”, – негромко, но уверенно произносит Асока, и её голос снова вворачивается в сердца ножами. Асока проворачивает их каждым новым словом. Каждый раз, когда Мол касается её, он только ломает и рушит всё ещё сильнее. И это не исправить, потому что ему никогда не будет достаточно. Тьма внутри него гораздо больше его самого. Тьме нужно всё больше. Иногда Мол хочет напасть не на шестерых джедаев, а не семерых, десятерых, на кого угодно, кто сможет победить его и прекратить всё это. Чтобы ничто больше его не мучило. И чтобы он её не мучил. Ещё реже Молу кажется, что правильным было бы не касаться Асоки вовсе. Вдохнуть глубже, взять себя в руки и ничего никогда не трогать. Не портить. Но было бы проще выломать себе рёбра и выскоблить из-под них всё, способное биться, чем признать, что он действительно проиграл. 

Она будет его.

Он хочет любить её. Так, как она этого заслуживает. Такая храбрая, умная и… высокомерная, но не раздражающе. У неё есть все права на то, чтобы считать себя выше других. Пожалуй, даже выше Мола. И при этом всём – такая хрупкая. Они непохожи. Мол ужасающе мало чувствует, и для него кидаться в схватку – это обыденность. Асока чувствует всё неизмеримо богаче. Она из тех, кто плачет и боится, но всё равно сражается. Легко быть храбрым, когда ты сильный. Это Мол точно знает. Но он может лишь догадываться о том, через что проходила Асока каждый раз, когда сопротивлялась ему. Она дралась, зная, что проиграет. Она патологически не умеет сдаваться. 

Мол очень хочет любить Асоку, но в нём не осталось ничего, что было бы на это способно. Только обрывки эмоций и отчаянная, звериная нужда в ней. 

Когда Мол бросился на тех джедаев, ему не было страшно. Варианта было всего два: либо он победит, и Асока останется с ним, либо он умрёт. Оба варианта казались приемлемыми. Оба избавили бы от той одержимости, которая даже самому Молу кажется слишком бешеной. 

Однако случился третий вариант.

Оказывается, спасение чужой жизни не значит, что эту жизнь тут же вверят в твои руки. Асока даже не сказала ему “спасибо”. И уж тем более не перевязала себя подарочным бантиком ему в благодарность. Она вела себя так, словно Мол вообще ничего не сделал.

Мол немного не на это рассчитывал, но он тоже плохо умеет сдаваться. 

От избытка боли она, рано или поздно, становится избитой. Разум учится воспринимать её как нечто, что всегда возможно перетерпеть и что всегда, рано или поздно, кончается. Даже если ты уверен, что вот-вот умрёшь от болевого шока. Даже если кажется верным разбить голову о стену, если это прекратит страдания.

Те наёмники, конечно, были не дилетанты. Но Морто всё же было бы, чему их научить.

Когда Асока не приняла его подарок, было больнее.

Когда она исцеляла его – Мол понял, что согласился бы ещё на несколько часов в компании той наёмницы. Если бы в итоге Асока снова провела пальцами по его скулам. И влила бы в него свет, тёплый и мягкий, ласкающий и лечащий. Мол не заслуживал этого света. Однако он нуждается в нём. Сильно. До безумия.

Он не может заставить Асоку отдавать его добровольно.

Выход здесь один – просто её заставить.

Молу становится легче просто из-за того, что она рядом. Благодаря тому, что он может видеть её, говорить с ней, иногда – даже касаться. Он не отпустит её. И ему постоянно нужно больше. 

Ему плевать на Вентресс, но это возможность.

Ему не плевать на то, как Асока отводит взгляд. Она не хочет. Мол обещает, что не сделает больно, однако ей всё равно страшно. Она переступает через собственную гордость. Ей неприятно. Мол снова всё рушит, он делает стену между ними ещё крепче, и он прекрасно это знает. Но ведь Асока всё равно никогда бы его не простила. Она будет ненавидеть его, но так у него будет хотя бы несколько дней. Ночей. И она даже не будет сопротивляться. Она соглашается.

К разочарованию Мола, с ведьмой не успевают сделать ничего фатального. Её пытали, но элитный отряд солдат вытаскивает её живой. А наёмников – живыми и пленными.

Асока кидается к Вентресс, лежащей на носилках. Она не исцеляет её прямо сейчас, потому что вокруг есть люди. Но Мол знает, что она придёт в каюту ведьмы ночью и залечит все её раны. Это сложно уложить в голове. Это кажется нечестным. Когда Мол спас жизнь Асоки от тех джедаев, она даже не попробовала вылечить его. Вентресс не рисковала за неё жизнью. Не спасала от пыток. Вряд ли она делала для Асоки хоть что-то действительно сложное. Однако Асока дорожит ей, помогает ей, в конце концов, Асока пошла на сделку с Молом ради неё. Почему? Просто потому что Вентресс… была с ней милой? Учила её чему-то? Чем ведьма заслужила такую преданность? 

Мол плохо понимает, как работают человеческие отношения. Однако он точно понимает, что Асока и его могла бы одаривать вниманием просто так. Если бы он тоже был с ней чуть милее. Если бы он не приковал её к столу в допросной, то она сама могла бы на всё согласиться. Не прямо тогда, а позже, и Молу пришлось бы быть гораздо более осторожным и внимательным, но… она могла бы быть его. С самого начала. Где-то в прошлом она целует его в ответ, и это был шанс. Однако Мол выбрал доказать себе свою якобы силу и независимость.

Он, безусловно, способен без неё жить.

Проблема в том, что это сложно назвать жизнью.

Они прилетают на Дромунд-Каас с задержкой в несколько дней. С пленными нужно было поработать. Выяснилось, что есть целых двенадцать групп из подобных наёмников. Какой-то республиканский богач откопал партию талисманов из таозина, и он решил, что это отличный шанс ослабить Империю.

Всех наёмников накрыли. Все талисманы сожгли. Дело закрыто, и в своём комментарии Мол честно указывает, что без Асоки это не было бы сделано. 

Видеть её в своей квартире – максимально странно. Мол только сейчас понимает, какая простая у него обстановка. Не бедная, но… простая. В сравнении с Асокой, которая стоит у окна. В сравнении с Асокой всё, что угодно кажется простым и пресным. Она обхватывает себя руками. Смотрит на фиолетово-чёрные тучи. 

У Мола завтра личная аудиенция с Императором. Мола посвятят в Дарты. Мол – один из самых могущественных людей в Галактике, однако при взгляде на Асоку в груди застывает нечто ужасно нерешительное.

Мол подходит к ней со спины. Он кладёт ладони на голые плечи. Асока ёжится, но не сбрасывает их. Однако она напрягается. Тогрута спрашивает обезоруживающе прямо:

– Сейчас?

Они договорились, что она будет с ним на Дромунд-Каасе. Они на Дромунд-Каасе. Вот только Мол обещал обойтись без насилия. Он даже делает попытку:

– Если… ты не против.

Плечи Асоки вздрагивают. По ушам ударяет её усмешкой:

– А если я всегда буду против?

Мол проводит ладонями от чужих плечей до запястий. Обнимая Асоку поверх её собственных рук. Он прижимает её к своей груди и чувствует, как под кожей разгорается жар. Словно его сердца прожаривают на медленном огне. И лучше так, чем не чувствовать совсем ничего.

– Сейчас, – выдыхает Мол перед тем, как поцеловать её в шею. 

Он обещал, что не причинит ей боли. Он заботится об этом. Мол не думал, что умеет быть ласковым, но с Асокой это кажется просто естественным. Поглаживать талию вместо того, чтобы сжимать её. Прижиматься губами к горячей коже. 

Асока привыкла к страху, и это мешает. 

Мол разворачивает её к себе. Он режется о её молчание. О страх в её глазах. Он не обязан обращать на него внимания. Он помнит: она всё равно никогда его не простит. Однако чудовищно наивная часть его сознания надеется на то, что это не так уж и неизменно. И, если Асоке будет хорошо, то… то это точно лучше, чем если она будет плакать. 

– Поцелуй меня, – хрипло велит Мол. 

Асока опускает взгляд. Мол кончиками пальцев чувствует мурашки на её талии. 

Он хочет её, но он не хочет, чтобы это было насилием. Снова. Он поднимает ладонь и накрывает ей чужую щеку. Асока начинает дрожать. Хотя он ничего толком и не делает. 

Он уже сделал достаточно для того, чтобы Асока ждала от него боли.

Мол понимает это. Он помнит всё, что делал с ней. Слишком резко и грубо. Доводя до слёз. Причиняя боль. Он мог иначе, но он сознательно выбирал жестокость. 

Мол поглаживает её скулу большим пальцем. Он заставляет Асоку поднять своё лицо к нему.

Она не сопротивляется, но она не согласна. 

Асока нужна ему.

Мол наклоняется к её губам, как она вдруг кладёт на них пару пальцев. Останавливает его.

– Я… 

Асока жмурится. Она вдыхает судорожно и трясёт головой. Когда она открывает глаза, они блестят. И это тоже режет. 

Если Мол ещё раз пообещает, что больно не будет, то она в это поверит? 

Он чувствует, как её начинает бить отчётливо крупной дрожью.

– Мол, – шепчет Асока, снова прикрывая глаза. – Если… если я попрошу тебя не делать этого, то ты остановишься? 

В её голосе столько надежды и обречённости, что и то, и другое вонзается в сердца иглами. Она никогда ни о чём его не просила. Знала, что не послушает? Мол и сам был уверен, что не послушает. 

– Пожалуйста, – произносит Асока срывающимся голосом. – Хотя бы… не сегодня. Не прямо сейчас. Пожалуйста. 

Последнее слово она говорит совсем тихо. Словно сама не верит в то, что его услышат. И Мол бы не услышал. Десятки раз. Однако ему больше не нужно быть жестоким. А если он сделает что-то против её просьбы, то это по определению будет жестоко. 

Она просит его. И это не показатель доверия, но… возможно, всё-таки в будущем? Если Мол не послушает её, то он точно обрубит любую к тому возможность. 

Асока сказала "не сейчас". 

Мол продолжит завтра. Он не станет останавливаться завтра. Но, быть может, завтра она будет бояться его чуть меньше. 

Асока стоит, едва дыша и дрожа тихо. 

Мол обхватывает её лицо ладонями. Он наклоняется к ней и прижимается губами к её лбу. Показывая, что он согласен. Что ей не нужно его бояться и так ему противиться. 

Он чувствует, как Асока вздрагивает особенно крупно. А после - начинает дышать чаще. Словно её до этого душили. 

– Но ты спишь в моей кровати, – ставит условие Мол. Она действительно нужна ему. Если не так близко, как это вообще возможно, то хотя бы просто близко.

Он даёт Асоке одну из своих накидок, потому что спать с ним голой она вряд ли была бы рада. И он засыпает, прижимая её к своей груди. Асока не обнимает его в ответ. Она, вероятно, мечтает находиться где-нибудь как можно дальше от него. Она сбежит из его дома и с его крейсера, как только сможет. Однако в эту ночь Мол засыпает спокойнее, чем когда-либо. 

Добровольно отказаться от этого – выше любых его сил.

Мол стоит у врат в тронный зал, низко склонив голову. Аудиенция с Императором – это величайшая честь из возможных. Империя – сильнейшая в Галактике. Ситхи – сильнейшие в Империи. А Император – сильнейший из них. Он скорее бог, чем человек. Он построил то государство, за которое Мол сражается, и Император будет править всем существующим в этом мире. Вообще-то в Мола вбита установка на то, чтобы самому быть самым сильным. Однако Император – это нечто на ином уровне, нечто, с чем просто нельзя сражаться. 

Мол знает, что Империя никогда не была идеальной. Когда-то в ней было рабство, сейчас – осталось пренебрежение. К таким, как он. Он слышал про случаи дискриминации, которые вызывали в Империи волнения, слышал про недовольство, многое он ощущал на себе. Однако ещё он знает, что Император исправляет ошибки прошлого. И тот факт, что Мола посвящают в Дарты – очередной к этому шаг.

Империя неидеальная, но она сильнейшая.

Молу достаточно этого, чтобы служить.

Врата перед ним открываются. Мол идёт мимо стражей, готовых убить его по одному только слову Императора. Или Гнева Императора. Они оба здесь. Один – на троне, другой – рядом с ним. 

Мол знает Мофоса, и его присутствие хоть немного облегчает ситуацию.

Мол смотрит на Императора. Возможно, слишком прямо и не по этикету. Из-за мощной, давящей ауры, исходящей от трона, хочется опустить взгляд в пол. Однако Мол смотрит. Когда ещё ему выпадет такой шанс?

Император выглядит, как человек. Бледный и темноволосый. Когда-то его, наверное, даже можно было назвать человеком. Однако он – пример того, насколько Сила способна возвысить тех, кто её достоин. Тех, кто не боится брать власть в свои руки.

Мол доходит до каменных ступеней и преклоняет колено. 

На этом его познания в этикете, в основном, заканчиваются. 

– Новый герой Империи, – произносит Император гулким бесцветным голосом. – Мол.

Кивать, признавая себя героем – возможно, слишком самонадеянно. Однако Мол знает, какую роль в имперской пропаганде ему отведено играть. И он плохо уверен в том, что ещё ответить.

– Да, мой Император.

Лицо человека на троне не выражает абсолютно ничего. Словно его тело – лишь оболочка для существа куда более высокого порядка. И крайне малая часть его находится здесь и сейчас. Однако часть эта смотрит на Мола вдумчиво. Взвешивая его. 

– Мой Гнев говорил мне, что ты – один из лучших воинов в моём Ордене, – произносит Император. – Гнев говорил, он возлагает на тебя надежды.

Лично ему Мофос таких комплиментов не расточал. И его мнение, безусловно, льстит. Однако Император говорит так, будто сам он пока не знает, согласиться с этим мнением или опровергнуть его.

– Для меня честь слышать это, – попытка звучать вежливо самому Молу кажется ужасно топорной. Однако Мофос едва заметно кивает ему. Его кивок совсем немного, но обнадёживает.

– Мой Гнев не говорил, что этот воин почти обессилен.

У Мола пересыхает во рту. Он вскидывает голову, не смея ничего ответить. Говорят, что Император видит людей насквозь. 

– Мофос, он на грани безумия, – поворачивается Император к своей правой руке. – Он плохо нам подходит.

Мол сжимает кулаки и продолжает молчать.

Скорее всего, они имеют в виду его как имперско-пропагандистский проект. Если он рехнётся на почве жестокости – как его отец – то это действительно было бы не лучшим финалом для красивых статей. И Мофос в курсе, как Вэйдер убил Морто. Но, кажется, в Мола Гнев верит больше. Он произносит:

– Уверен, ситуация небезнадёжна. 

Мол вновь ощущает на себе могущественный взгляд. Император смотрит не на него – он смотрит внутрь. Видит всё. Мол усилием воли заставляет себя не выставлять ментальных щитов. Эта попытка могла бы выглядеть исключительно жалко.

– Небезнадёжна, – соглашается Император. – У каждого есть свой стабилизатор.

Он говорит об Асоке, осознаёт Мол. Император действительно видит всё. Он должен знать и о том, что Мол поступал с Асокой… как минимум, нарушая некоторые законы. Однако ситхи выше законов. И, к облегчению Мола, Император не озвучивает ни его постыдных слабостей, ни того, как он пытался эти слабости победить.

– Если связать его с тем, что его стабилизирует, то, думаю, Империя получит долгосрочный успех, – резюмирует Император. – Мофос, он отбил у джедаев твою дочь, верно?

Мол не уверен, что именно Мофос понимает в этот момент. Однако на Мола тот смотрит, крайне задумчиво прищурившись. А сам Мол ощущает себя подвешенным на ужасно тонкой леске. И сейчас он либо полетит в пропасть, либо…

– Насколько я помню, из свадьбы Вэйдера мы успешно сделали политический прецедент, – говорит Император, и Мол не решается осознать, к чему тот ведёт. – С тех пор никто не смеет говорить, что ситхи нетерпимы к любому инакомыслию.

… потому что осыпанный наградами воин-ситх с благословления Императора женат на сенаторке-пацифистке. И…

– Торжество равноправия, – продолжает его мысль Император. – Потомок рабов, который женится на твоей дочери. Что думаешь?

Империя выигрывала бы вдвойне, логически понимает Мол. Во-первых, у Империи надолго останется сильный и не рехнувшийся воин. Во-вторых, подобный союз демонстрировал бы очередную победу над прошлым. Показывал бы хороший пример.

– Я думаю, это выглядело бы красиво для пропаганды, – учтиво отвечает Мофос и чуть более осторожно добавляет: – Однако это не то решение, которое я могу принять единолично.

Если речь идёт об Асоке, то решение должна принимать Асока. Но выше всех их стоит Император. Который вправе распоряжаться всей Галактикой. И которому, определённо, важнее Мол как воин и как пропагандистское заявление. 

– Они уже воюют вместе, Мофос, – замечает Император. – Мне нужна красивая картинка. Кроме этой картинки, для них лично ничего не изменится.

Другими словами – “свадьба будет красивой фикцией, так что мнение твоей дочери маловажно”. Но Мол здесь. Мол может выразить несогласие. Сказать, что он справится сам, или что Асока никак его не стабилизирует, или что-нибудь ещё благородное. Однако если пропаганда сделает их парой, то эту роль придётся играть годами. Асоке придётся находиться рядом с ним. Она не переведётся на другой крейсер, не уйдёт в самостоятельное командование и никуда от него сбежит. Конечно, никто не будет проверять, ночуют ли они в одной каюте. И да, из-за самой этой фикции для них лично ничего не изменится. Однако у Мола появится время, чтобы что-то изменить. А Асока никогда не оставит его одного. Она будет рядом, даже если она не будет этому рада.

Мол не возражает.

– Я займусь этим, мой Император, – склоняет голову Мофос.

В его взгляде Мол читает предельно чёткое “нужно поговорить”. 

– Хорошо, – кивает человек на троне. – Ты выбрал себе новое имя, Мол?

Все мысли Мола прямо сейчас – об Асоке. В частности, о том, как преподнести ей новость таким образом, чтобы она не попыталась убить его через секунду. Но он заставляет себя сфокусироваться на настоящем.

– Я не вижу смысла его менять, мой Император.

Тот кивает.

– Встань, Дарт Мол, – торжественно говорит он. – Встань и сражайся за Империю.

Мол поднимается с колена и кивает, сложив руки за спиной:

– До последней капли крови, мой Император.

Обмен церемониальными фразами закончен. Император взмахивает ладонью, показывая, что аудиенция – тоже. 

Мол разворачивается к выходу из зала.

Он получил гораздо больше, чем рассчитывал. Он получил… да, в общем-то, всё. Всё, чего он только мог хотеть. Потому что Император решил, что иначе Мол сойдёт с ума. И перспектива потерять Асоку теперь пугает стократ сильнее.

Стража у врат возвращает ему меч. Пока Мол вешает его на пояс, из зала выходит Мофос. Он давно ему покровительствует. Обычно в его присутствии Мол ощущал гордость. Однако прямо сейчас он чувствует только отчётливую неловкость ситуации.

Мофос вздыхает и кладёт ладонь на его плечо. Он ведёт его мимо стражников и спрашивает почти деловым тоном:

– Она будет против? 

Мол очень хочет как-нибудь извернуться и соврать, что нет. Однако факт в том, что Асока будет против. Как эту новость ни смягчай.

– Думаю, да.

Мофос вздыхает ещё раз. Чуть тяжелее.

– Я вызову её с фронта, – говорит он. – Но, думаю, сказать ей обо всём лучше тебе.

Ему ведь потом разбираться с последствиями. И, в целом, с ней жить. Как минимум – до тех пор, пока отдел пропаганды не прекратит пихать их на все первые полосы. 

– Она на Дромунд-Каасе, – сообщает Мол. – И... да. Я скажу ей. 

– На Дромунд-Каасе? – непонимающе морщится Мофос. – Ты точно знаешь? Если бы она посадила корабль на моём космодроме, то мне бы сообщили.

Его косомодроме. Около его особняка. И ситуация становится ещё более неловкой, потому что Молу приходится ответить:

– Она не у вас дома, потому что она у меня дома, повелитель Мофос.

– Вот как, – хмыкает Мофос. На несколько секунд повисает напряжённое молчание, но в итоге он решает ничего не спрашивать. Только сообщает: – Если ей не хватит ума не возражать приказу, то скажи мне. Я объясню, почему с решениями Императора не спорят. 

– Обязательно, – склоняет голову Мол. 

Откровенно говоря, он очень захочет закончить этот разговор. Желательно – пока он не перерос в какие-нибудь советы или наставления. К счастью, Мофос решает обойтись без них. Он только хлопает Мола по плечу и обещает:

– Если она натворит из-за этого глупостей – отвечать будешь передо мной.

– Всё будет в порядке, повелитель, – отвечает Мол, хотя он понятия не имеет, как обеспечит это. Потому что Асока захочет натворить глупостей. Не подчиниться, в лучшем случае. Или взбунтоваться, или сбежать, или прирезать его во сне. Мол подозревает, что она всё последнее время терпела происходящее только благодаря знанию: когда-нибудь это закончится. Мол не сможет держать её рядом с собой действительно долго. Вот только теперь он не просто сможет. Теперь у них обоих не будет выбора. 

Мол выходит из дворца и спускается по каменным ступеням под привычные раскаты грома. 

Он хочет сказать Асоке так много лжи. Он хочет сказать ей, что любит её. Что он всегда о ней позаботится и что с ним она в безопасности. Однако он и сам чувствует, насколько шаток в нём бывает самоконтроль. Он не нападёт на неё. И он защитит её от всего на свете. Кроме себя. Он будет видеть возможности сделать её ближе, и он будет пользоваться ими. Он хочет обходиться с ней бережно, в последнее время он пытается именно так и делать, но… Но, в конце концов, цель у всех его действий одна. Заполучить её себе. А Асока вроде как несогласна.

Мол садится на спидер и поднимает его над стальными плитами. 

Он всю дорогу думает над тем, как преподнести новость Асоке. Однако размышления даются туго. Дипломатия никогда не была сильной его стороной.

Асока всё ещё в его накидке. Слишком большой для её узких плеч. Она сидит на его кровати. Листает что-то в датападе. Когда Мол встаёт на пороге комнаты, она напрягается, но кивает приветственно.

– И как тебя теперь называть? – спрашивает она. Это одна из самых забавных её черт. Когда Асока чувствует напряжение, она пытается сбить его вопросами, или фразами, или просто хоть какими-нибудь словами. Молу обычно куда проще молчать. 

– Дарт Мол, – отвечает он. – Думаю, моё имя достаточно звучное, чтобы его не менять. 

– И то верно, – соглашается Асока. 

Она опускает взгляд обратно, к датападу. 

– Есть… ещё одна новость.

Тогрута вскидывает на него вопросительный взгляд. 

Молу не нужно знать будущее, чтобы понимать: второго такого спокойного момента у них ещё долго не будет. И Мол – едва ли осознанно – пытается его растянуть. Он подходит ближе к Асоке и садится рядом с ней. Пытаясь изобразить на лице что-то вроде понимания. Её эти попытки смягчить диалог только настораживают. 

– Мол? – окликает она его, скрещивая руки на груди.

– Это ничего не изменит, – пытается он заранее её успокоить. – Я помню всё, что ты говорила, и… Пойми, я не буду вынуждать тебя защищаться. 

Асока хмурится. Она сильнее сжимает ладони. Она ждёт продолжения, и Мол выговаривает:

– Император решил, что… что показать на всю Империю нашу свадьбу было бы хорошим прецедентом для пропаганды.

У Асоки расширяются глаза то ли от удивления, то ли от негодования. Она приоткрывает губы и первые несколько секунд только шевелит ими совершенно беззвучно. 

– Нашу что? – переспрашивает она на пару тонов выше.

Молу хочется сказать, что это не он предложил и вообще, ему точно так же приказали, но это кажется малодушием. Его попытки оправдаться точно никак не успокоят Асоку. Так что он произносит, как может, мягко:

– Асока, им нужна только красивая картинка для пропаганды. В остальном всё останется так, как было. Мы просто…

– И насколько оно так останется? – Асока вскакивает на ноги. Она хватается за виски и жмурится, тряся головой. – Ты… Я… Мой отец?.. 

– Знает и поддерживает, – отвечает Мол. Он поднимается на ноги и кладёт ладони Асоке на плечи, но та не ценит попытку себя успокоить:

– Убери руки! – она сбрасывает их с себя и отходит на несколько шагов. Дышит тяжело. Она выглядит так, словно либо она сейчас начнёт ломать вещи, либо сломается сама. Кажется, так выглядит начало истерики. И Мол очень плохо знает, что делать в таких ситуациях. Он только говорит:

– Я ничего с тобой не сделаю, и…

– Замолчи! – Асока сжимает ладони в кулаки, и за спиной у Мола, судя по звукам, полка рушится на пол. Высокий голос трясёт от негодования: – Просто… замолчи. Я...

Тогрута снова закрывает глаза. Она вдруг кидается к выходу из комнаты, и Мол не может промолчать:

– Только не делай глупостей! – он выходит за ней в коридор. – Асока, это решение Императора. Если ты сделаешь что-то против…

– Я знаю, – бросает она, надевая пальто. – Я не сделаю глупостей. Я скоро вернусь.

Вряд ли у Мола есть право спрашивать, куда она. Если смотреть с точки зрения Асоки, то у него, наверное, в принципе не так много прав. И, в целом, она выглядит вменяемой. Она всё понимает. Она даже сказала, что вернётся. 

Мол хочет остановить её, но он уверен: если он попытается, то Асока, как минимум, разнесёт его квартиру. И это приемлемые трудности, но им придётся долго находиться рядом. Если они начнут с драки, то это точно не будет хорошим новым началом. 

Если Асока не вернётся до утра, то он начнёт искать её. 

Однако прямо сейчас он даёт ей выйти из его дома. 

Мол очень надеется, что она просто выпустит пар и скоро вернётся.

Реальность подёргивает дымкой, а на краю сознания слышится саркастичный смех датомирской ведьмы.


	14. четырнадцать

Когда Асажж открывает дверь, Асока тут же бросается ей в объятия. Игнорируя её удивление. Асока обхватывает её за талию, кладёт голову ей на грудь и вся сжимается в один трясущийся ком, накрытый чёрной накидкой. 

– Ох, – спустя полную изумления секунду Асажж обнимает её в ответ. – Асока? Что с тобой?

Пока ещё – ничего. Но скоро… Асока открывает рот, чтобы ответить, однако грудную клетку сжимает спазмом. Таким сильным, что не выходит даже вдохнуть. Только всхлипнуть, громко и некрасиво, и расплакаться, дрожа всем телом.

– Ты ж моя девочка, – сочувственно произносит Асажж, поглаживая её лопатки. – Так. Давай я налью нам обеим чего-нибудь, и ты всё мне расскажешь, хорошо? Только не в коридоре.

У Асоки всё ещё не получается говорить, но она кивает. Она заставляет себя отлипнуть от Асажж и вытирает слёзы ладонями. За слёзы – стыдно. И приходить к Вентресс настолько жалкой – тоже стыдно. Однако оставаться в доме у Мола она не могла. Ни секунды дольше. 

Асажж обнимает её за плечи и ведёт через богато обставленные комнаты. К креслу, в котором Асока очень уютно тонет. Спустя минуту Асажж вручает ей чашку с чем-то горьковатым. 

– Травы, – улыбается она. – Помогут успокоиться.

Асажж садится в кресло рядом с ней и берёт её за руку. Сжимает, показывая поддержку, и из-за этого Асока всхлипывает сильнее. Она не привыкла к тому, что у неё есть поддержка. Она не привыкла к тому, что ей есть, к кому сбегать посреди ночи. Однако Асажж здесь. Она поможет ей. Асока так сильно надеется на то, что она поможет ей.

– А теперь, – говорит Вентресс, поглаживая её между монтрал, – ты расскажешь мне, что ты делаешь на Дромунд-Каасе, на моём пороге, в чьей-то чужой одежде и с таким внезапным приступом любви ко мне. 

Сама Асажж, формально, восстанавливается после покушения на свою жизнь. Потому что её раны зафиксировать успели, а вот чудесное исцеление обошлось без формальностей. Напротив, Асока просила сохранить всё в тайне. И Асажж поняла. Она тогда сказала, что будет Асоке обязана. 

Асока рассчитывает на это.

Она сжимает чашку трясущимися пальцами и делает новый глоток.

Она даже не знает, с чего начать. 

– Я… – собственный голос звучит непривычно тонко, и Асока запинается. – Оказывается, нашей пропаганде нужен… прецедент, чтобы показать, какие мы прекрасные и прогрессивные, и…

Асажж терпеливо ждёт. Поглаживает её ладонь. Асажж вся непривычно домашняя. Без мечей, без брони, в длинном свободном халате. У неё ведь даже глаза не жёлтые. Однако бледность кожи, осанка и пристальный взгляд выдают высокое положение. Могущество. Его должно хватить, чтобы помочь Асоке, и она заставляет себя произнести:

– Мол и я станем прецедентом. Наш… союз. 

Асажж вздёргивает бровь:

– Ты имеешь в виду… любовный союз?

Асока морщится от одной только формулировки.

– Картинка будет выглядеть так, – соглашается она, – но…

– Но это не будет любовным союзом, – резюмирует Асажж.

– Никогда.

Какое-то мгновение голос Асоки звучит твёрдо. Но затем она вспоминает о том, что это “никогда” теперь будет сопровождаться “всегда рядом”. Сердце снова сжимает. Черты лица кривятся во всхлипе. 

Она и не понимала, как сильно рассчитывает на то, что однажды всё это закончится, пока это “однажды” у неё не отняли. Мол. Вне зависимости от того, чья это была идея – может, даже её отца – он мог возразить. Но он этого не сделал. Нет, он взялся за этот шанс и решил навсегда привязать её к себе. И никакие “я ничего с тобой не сделаю” не меняют сути. Асока просто ему не верит. 

– Что ж, – признаёт Асажж, – если он тебе так неприятен, то... да, ситуация неприятная. Но никто же не будет следить за вашими отношениями через кваднокуляры, верно? 

Асока мотает головой. Она стирает с щеки очередную мокрую дорожку. 

– Тогда в чём трагедия? – осторожно спрашивает Асажж. – Я знаю, ты не большая любительница торжеств, но ещё с одним точно справишься. А на одном фронте вы вроде бы неплохо себя чувствовали, разве нет?

– Нет, – выдавливает из себя Асока. – Совсем нет. Асажж, он…

… и последние попытки контролировать плач срываются к чертям. Асока ставит чашку на подлокотник, потому что собственные руки просто ужасно трясутся. Асажж обхватывает их. Она обнимает Асоку и утыкает её лицом себе в ключицы. Вентресс гладит её по лекку, пытаясь успокоить, и из-за этого всхлипы только становятся сильнее.

– Моя девочка, – и Асока никогда не слышала её голос настолько ласковым. – Что он сделал?

Асока цепляется за её плечи. Почему-то ей кажется, что, если она расскажет, то станет легче. Ей даже кажется, что Асажж не осудит её за слабость, а разозлится и пойдёт раздавать Молу пощёчины за его жестокость. Однако всё в груди напрочь запечатано стыдом. Болью, страхом и нежеланием видеть жалость. И Асока уверена, что Вентресс и так понимает. Асока лишь спрашивает тихо:

– Можно… – всхлип передавливает голосовые связки, и Асока тратит несколько секунд на то, чтобы снова заговорить. – Асажж, можно, я не буду отвечать?

– Конечно, девочка моя, – и из-за этого обращения новый, ещё более сильный всхлип сжимает грудь. – Конечно. Скажи… как давно?

Асока не знает, как это у неё получается, но она выдавливает из себя усмешку.

– В первый раз или в последний? – спрашивает она дрожащим голосом. 

– Ох, – Асажж обнимает её крепче. – Так вот почему ты сбежала ко мне в аколитки. 

Асока кивает. Она чувствует, как чужие ладони гладят её по лопаткам, и она ощущает себя недостойной этого сочувствия. В голове очень глубоко сидят установки на то, что проигрывать – значит быть слабой, стыдиться и нести вину. Однако из-за сочувствия тяжесть в груди становится меньше. Кажется, Асоке очень сильно было это нужно. Просто расплакаться у кого-то в руках. И чтобы её обняли. 

– Так он до сих пор?.. – аккуратно спрашивает Асажж. 

Асока теряется. 

– Не знаю, – качает она головой. – Он… Он обещал, что не станет, но…

Асажж вздыхает и целует её в лоб.

Мол так же прижимался к нему губами. Но тогда Асока ощущала лишь страх и неверие. Однако он действительно не тронул её. Из-за того, что она попросила. И это даже могло бы что-то значить, если бы не последующая новость. 

– Знаешь, – тихо говорит Вентресс, – на Датомире он бы ни за что не посмел. Там Сёстры ночи сами выбирают себе пару. Да и пары эти… так, на одну ночь. Там слуги знают своё место.

Откровенно говоря, её слова отдают то ли расизмом, то ли ксенофобией, и Асока однозначно против видовой дискриминации. Однако прямо сейчас голос Вентресс бальзамом льётся на душу. И Асока пришла именно потому, что помнила обо всех её рассказах. Тогрута отстраняется. Она знает, что попросит об очень многом. Слишком многом. И она надеется, как никогда прежде.

– Ты говорила, что на Датомире как-то управляют их сознаниями, верно? – спрашивает Асока.

Асажж кивает, настороженно прищурившись.

– Но я не владею этой магией, – говорит она. – Не настолько хорошо. Править умами под силам Матери. 

– Эта Матерь, – сбивчиво спрашивает Асока, – она смогла бы заставить его страдать? Заставить его… не знаю… Она смогла бы сделать так, чтобы он больше меня не трогал?

Асажж постукивает ногтями по подлокотнику кресла. 

– Могла бы, – признаёт она. – В силах Матери взять самого мирного человека и превратить его в свирепого воина. Я видела такое. Вряд ли сложнее сделать наоборот. Но… Асока, ты не найдёшь Датомир.

– Но ты ведь можешь помочь мне, – отвечает она. – Пожалуйста. Асажж, клянусь, я не раскрою твою планету. Я сотру координаты, как только улечу оттуда. Мне нужно только…

Она запинается из-за строгого взгляда.

– Меня допрашивали ситхи, – качает головой Асажж. – Ещё ребёнком. Я не знаю, где находится Датомир.

… и тем не менее, в её тоне Асока различает сомнение. 

– Но ты ведь умнее, чем те, кто тебя допрашивал, – убеждённо произносит она. – Я… Я понимаю, что это твоя планета. Твои сёстры. Я никому не скажу о том, куда летала. Никто не узнает, я клянусь. Но… Пойми, я не могу убить его. Теперь я не смогу даже сбежать от него. Я не знаю, что ещё я могу сделать, а если всё оставить, как есть, то… то…

Она снова срывается в громкий и сдавленный всхлип, и Асажж обвивает её тёплыми руками.

– Тише, тише, тише, – шепчет она, словно наговаривая какое-то заклинание. – Асока, я… Я верю тебе. Но…

– Ты можешь полететь со мной, – предлагает Асока. – Ты можешь сама всё проконтролировать, и… Почему ты не вернёшься, если скучаешь?

– Я поклялась, что я не вернусь, – с грустной улыбкой отвечает Асажж. – Я дала клятву, Асока. Служить лорду Тиранусу и Империи. А Тиранус поклялся, что местонахождение Датомира останется в тайне. Не то чтобы я не думала нарушить клятву, но… Точно не тогда, когда Тиранус ещё жив.

Асока закусывает губу. Она чувствует, что права. Асажж может помочь ей. Более того, она хочет помочь ей. 

– Мол из клана Братьев ночи, – предупреждает Вентресс. – Для Матери он будет сыном Датомира. Она будет считать его своей собственностью. Мои сёстры могут просто убить тебя и забрать его себе в услужение.

– Нет, если ты полетишь со мной, – говорит Асока. – Даже если ты не спустишься на планету, ты можешь быть на орбите, и… Я скажу, что или они помогут мне, или мой союзник откроет Датомир для Империи.

– Но я не открою, – качает головой Вентресс. 

– Я хорошо вру, – улыбается Асока. – А ты, для начала, можешь соврать мне. И я попытаюсь в это поверить. И, даже если кто-то заглянет ко мне в разум, то…

– … то они почувствуют, что тебе действительно обещали раскрыть Датомир, – завершает за неё Асажж. Она усмехается. – Всё-таки я скучаю по нашим совместным миссиям.

Асока улыбается ей в ответ. А Асажж вдруг снимает со своей шеи подвеску с крупным красным камнем, которую носила… кажется, всегда.

– Перед тем, как угрожать, покажешь им это, – передаёт она ей украшение. – Они поймут, что ты от меня. Если не поможет – тогда уже упоминай про орбиту, союзника и координаты. 

– Так ты… 

– Помогу тебе, – кивает Асажж. – Но я действительно не знаю, где Датомир. Я только знаю, что поможет мне его найти.

Асока улыбается шире. И снова всхлипывает, но это остаточное. А Асажж уходит, чтобы вернуться с древней на вид штуковиной из дерева и камешков. При должной фантазии её, наверное, можно завязать на руку как браслет.

– Мне дали его, чтобы я смогла вернуться, когда придёт время, – говорит Асажж. – Я знаю примерную область космоса, и когда прибудем туда – я почувствую путь.

Асока кивает. Есть только одна проблема. 

– Мол? – спрашивает она, потому что Асажж точно лучше придумает, что делать.

– Сумеешь дать ему снотворное? – улыбается Вентресс. – А я подгоню свой шаттл к его дому. Буду вас ждать.

– Хорошо, – кивает Асока. – Спасибо. Асажж, я не знаю, как я смогу отблагодарить, но…

– Ты уже спасла мне жизнь, – голос Вентресс теплеет вместе с её улыбкой. – Будем считать, что мы в расчёте. Но об этом полёте – никому. Даже твоему очаровательному наставничку. 

– Вэйдер ни о чём не узнает, – обещает Асока. – Никто не узнает. Кстати… выходит, Тиранус до сих пор знает координаты Датомира? Почему он не сообщил Ордену?

– Датомирские клятвы так просто не разбиваются, – туманно, но с отчётливой угрозой отвечает Вентресс. – Это долгая история, Асока. А ты, по-моему, торопишься.

Асока кивает. Jyf поднимается на ноги и в последний раз вытирает влагу с щёк.

Асажж приносит ей чай из дерева кассиус, набор сладостей и пузырёк с ярко-фиолетовой жидкостью. Асока лично капает её в несколько плетёных из шоколада корзинок. И в одну из бутылок с чаем.

– Ему будет достаточно нескольких глотков, – обещает Вентресс. – Или одного укуса.

Асока очень боится в то, что что-то пойдёт не так. Но ещё сильнее она боится того будущего, в котором Мол годами будет пялиться на неё напряжённым взглядом. Она отомстит ему. Она не уверена в том, что именно Сёстры ночи смогут с ним сделать, но обязательным условием она поставит страдания. 

Вентресс обнимает её на прощание. Асока выходит из её дома, запахнувшись в плащ. 

Первый шаг – вернуться к Молу. Дверь своего дома он открывает ещё до того, как Асока звонит. Мол оглядывает её с головы до пят. Он беспокоился. Он боялся, что она не вернётся.

– Нам нужно поговорить, – произносит Асока и протягивает сладости в миротворческом жесте. – И, раз уж мы вместе надолго... Предлагаю начать с чая. 

Мол выглядит удивлённым. Однако спустя мгновение выражение его лица меняется на “я не знаю, как это работает, но, наверное, именно так” выражение. Оно иногда мелькало, если Мол видел, как Асока болтает с Вэйдером, или обнимает Вентресс, или просто ведёт себя по-человечески и по-нормальному. И Мол ей верит. Должно быть, он действительно сильно хочет ей верить, потому что он послушно забирает у неё чай, относит всё к столу, садится и смотрит на то, как напротив садится Асока. Та скручивает крышку со своей бутылки чая и кивает Молу на его. 

– Я хотел сказать, что… – он берёт чай в руки, – если ты не хочешь быть здесь, то ты можешь уйти. 

Асока даже не в первую секунду понимает, о чём он. А когда понимает – ей едва удаётся не запустить в Мола чем-нибудь тяжёлым. Он думал, что их сделка по спасению Вентресс всё ещё в силе. И милостиво позволил Асоке её не выполнять. Как будто это сильно изменит тот факт, что он навсегда её к себе привязывает.

Асока кивает, готовая молиться любым датомирским богам, или духам, или кому там они поклоняются, чтобы Мол просто выпил криффово снотворное.

Он не ожидает от неё подвоха. Или, как минимум, не такого.

Он пьёт.

Когда он валится на пол, Асока обходит его по дуге. Она переодевается в нормальную одежду, Силой переносит Мола поближе к двери и включает комлинк:

– Асажж, ты готова? 

– Выноси его.

Вентресс приземляет шаттл на крышу ближайшего здания. Пока Асока взбирается по нему, та поднимает Мола по воздуху и укладывает его на пол в корабле. 

– Снотворного хватит часов на десять, – говорит она. – Мы долетим за семь. Можешь пока вздремнуть или помедитировать. 

Она не хочет, чтобы Асока видела, куда они летят. Так что Асока послушно уходит в каюту. 

Из медитации её вытаскивает чужое прикосновение. 

– Готово, Асока, – в голосе Вентресс звучит грусть. Она протягивает ей круглый коммуникатор. – Передашь это Матери. Скажешь, что от меня.

Асока кивает, цепляя коммуникатор на пояс. 

– Я правда надеюсь, что они тебя не убьют, – говорит ей Асажж вместо прощания. – Будь почтительной. И постарайся без угроз. 

– Постараюсь, – Асока обнимает Вентресс. – Спасибо. Ещё раз спасибо.

– Будешь благодарить, когда вернёшься, – усмехается она. – Связь с планеты работать не будет. Я прожду тебя три дня. Могу послать твоему отцу сообщение о том, что вы с Молом сбежали в романтическое путешествие и скоро вернётесь.

– Не уверена, что он поверит, – улыбается Асока. – Но лучше пошли. 

Асажж помогает ей погрузить по-прежнему бессознательного Мола на челнок. Асока садится в кресло пилота, включает двигатели и отстыковывает челнок от шаттла. Вот только на сканерах никакой планеты она не видит.

– Я буду вести тебя, пока связь не пропадёт, – раздаётся из комлинка голос Асажж. – Поворачивай на четыре часа и веди корабль прямо. 

Асока слушается. Хотя перед собой она видит только пустую черноту космоса. Минуту за минутой.

– Ах, да, – вспоминает Вентресс. – Не думаю, что они попытаются тебя сбить, но если увидишь, что к челноку несутся круглые зелёные штуки – то отражай их Силой. Щиты тут бесполезны.

– Отлично, – кивает Асока, хотя все чужие предупреждения ни капли её не воодушевляют.

Чернота перед челноком вдруг подёргивается огромной зелёной сеткой. Когда челнок проходит сквозь преграду, все его системы отключаются. Только на мгновение, но его хватает, чтобы к горлу поднялась паника. Однако приборы показывают, что они в норме. И, когда Асока поднимает от них взгляд, она видит планету. Тёмно-красную. Какую-то... зловещую. Она даже отсюда выглядит как именно то место, которое могло породить Мола.

Асажж описывала ей Датомир. В частности – говорила, где искать Сестёр. Асока, не опуская шаттла, летит вдоль экватора. Внимательно глядя то на сканеры, то на поверхность. С работой сканеров здесь беда. А вот собственным зрением Асока вскоре замечает огромную крепость из красного камня. Больше похожую на город, чем на чей-то замок. К крепости лепятся деревянные постройки и переходы. Здесь всюду скалы, и приземлиться где-либо сложно. Однако перед носом челнока проносится зелёный шар энергии. И это не нападение, но это чёткое предупреждение. 

Асока снижает челнок и выруливает его на площадку, с которой стреляли. Там её уже ждут. Несколько девушек в красных одеждах, таких же бледных, как Вентресс, и с теми же узорами на лицах. За их спинами стоят тёмно-жёлтые забраки. Довольно угрожающие на вид. 

– Кто ты, ситхис, и что тебе нужно? – выступает вперёд одна из девушек. Её сестры сжимают в руках луки. Забраки держат что-то, что выглядит как дубинки, но искрятся при этом как энергетическое оружие. Асоке было бы любопытно сойтись в схватке, но она прилетела сюда не за этим. Она поднимает руки:

– Меня зовут Асока Тано, – она медленно достаёт из кармана подвеску и протягивает её девушке. – Ваша сестра помогла мне найти вас. Мне нужна ваша помощь.

Сестра ночи забирает подвеску с её ладони. Она поднимает её в воздух, не скрывая своего удивления.

– Асажж, – говорит она, и её голос звучит на несколько тонов тише. – Почему она решила помочь тебе?

Асока не уверена в том, насколько тут распространены понятия наставничества или дружбы. Она отвечает более универсальным языком:

– Я спасла её жизнь. 

– Что тебе нужно от нас? – поднимает брови девушка. – Ты приведёшь за собой кого-то?

– Я прилетела не для того, чтобы раскрыть вас, – успокаивает её Асока. – Здесь только я. И… наверное, его можно назвать Братом ночи. Сейчас.

Асока поворачивается к челноку, поднимает руку и заставляет бессознательное тело Мола выплыть на свет местного солнца. Она опускает его на каменную площадку между собой и Сёстрами. 

– Он – потомок тех Братьев, которых Империя вывезла отсюда шестьсот лет назад, – объясняет Асока. – Мне нужно передать его вашей Матери.

Детали она объяснит лично ей. 

– Отдай мне свои мечи, – приказывает девушка и требовательно протягивает руку. – Мы вернём их, если ты вернёшься на свой челнок.

“Если”. Впрочем, с таким перевесом сил Асока в любом случае не выбралась бы из битвы живой. Она отцепляет мечи с пояса и вкладывает их в чужую ладонь. 

– Несите его к Матери, – приказывает Сестра забракам. Двое из них выходят вперёд, поднимают Мола под руки и ноги и начинают нести его к крепости. Сестра ночи переводит взгляд на Асоку:

– Иди за мной. 

Её тоже ведут в крепость, но другим путём. Разделение общества здесь настолько сильное, что забракам нельзя даже пройти через парадные двери? Асока рассмматривает огромные статуи, рисунки на скалах и владения Сестёр, раскинувшиеся внизу. Ей хочется многое спросить об этой культуре, однако она не знает, какой вопрос мог бы показаться Сёстрам невежливым. Так что она не спрашивает ничего.

Они ведут её через каменные своды и залы. В воздухе витает запах трав. Кожу стягивает мурашками от ощущения незнакомой, тёмной и чуждой ауры. Это всё ещё Сила, но здесь она другая. Здесь её используют по-другому. 

Они приближаются к её средоточию, и Асока ощущает Матерь гораздо раньше, чем видит.

Асока ожидала тронного зала, стражников или чего-то подобного. Однако Асоку приводят в помещение, ничем не выделяющееся среди остальных. Только здесь в камне вырезан водоём, светящийся тёмно-зелёными бликами. Матерь – высокая женщина в чёрно-красных одеждах – стоит над ним. Стражи нет. Должно быть, здесь каждая Сестра – её стражница. 

Мол уже лежит на полу у ног Матери. 

Скоро он должен очнуться, и Асоке трудно представить его реакцию.

– Приветствую тебя, Асока Тано, – произносит Матерь, и её голос звучит словно везде сразу. Он глубокий и властный, и в нём слышатся десятких чьих-то чужих голосов. Каких-то потусторонних отзвуков. Асоке страшно, однако она изображает самый почтительный реверанс из тех, что знает. 

Другие Сёстры продолжают стоять около неё. Луки в их руках опущены, но Асока кожей ощущает опасность. Матери достаточно сказать лишь слово. Или просто дать знак. 

– Я – Матерь Тариса, – продолжает она. – Тебя пропустили ко мне, потому что этого хотела наша потерянная сестра. Ты вернула нам нашего брата. Но ни твоя Империя, ни твой Орден не должны появляться здесь. Скажи мне, Асока Тано, почему я не казню тебя?

Почтительность. Асока улыбается почтительно и первым делом всё же отцепляет с пояса коммуникатор. 

– Асажж просила передать вам это, матерь Тариса, – коммуникатор из её ладони тут же выхватывает одна из сестёр. – Полагаю, она записала вам сообщение. И вам не стоит убивать меня. Потому что мой корабль на орбите вернётся в Империю через три дня. Если на корабле не будет меня, то Империи станут известны ваши координаты. 

Сестра ночи передаёт коммуникатор Тарисе. Та прячет его в складках своего платья. Она прожигает Асоку совсем недобрым взглядом, и та спешит добавить:

– Я не хочу конфликта с вами. Не хочу войны. Но мне нужна помощь. С ним, – она кивает на Мола. – Асажж сказала, что в ваших силах помочь, матерь Тариса. Я прошу вас об этом.

Подумав секунду, Асока опускается на одно колено. Она произносит, опустив взгляд в пол:

– Я клянусь, что, если вы поможете, то я не раскрою местонахождение Датомира. Я сотру его из всех своих карт. Я не принесу вам войну, у вас есть моё слово.

Тариса подходит ближе к ней. 

– Встань, Асока Тано, – произносит Матерь почти небрежно. – Мы проведём клятву по нашему обряду. Но сначала… Что за помощь тебе нужна?

Асока поднимается на ноги. Тариса стоит напротив неё. Она и близко не так могущественна, как Император. Однако она – как и он – нечто куда большее, чем человек. Это пугает на уровне рефлексов. Но Асока никак не демонстрирует страха. 

– Его зовут Мол, – говорит она. – Дарт Мол. И я не возвращаю его вам. Поверьте, я бы с радостью оставила его здесь, но с меня спросят за это. В Ордене. 

Судя по тому, как Тариса сужает глаза, новость ей не нравится. Однако она кивает, приглашая Асоку рассказывать дальше.

– Мне говорили, вы можете управлять разумами, – говорит Асока.

– Управлять? – вскидывает брови Матерь. – Впрочем… Если мы говорим о тех, в ком течёт датомирская кровь – то да. Я могу управлять ими, Асока Тано.

… то есть, например, с самой Асокой возникли бы сложности. Это радует. Она продолжает:

– Я прошу вас сделать так, чтобы Мол, – она запинается и сглатывает, – больше никогда не смог причинить мне боли. 

Тариса наклоняет голову к плечу. Она поднимает пальцы ко лбу Асоки:

– Если ты позволишь… – шелестит её голос, – то я бы прочла твою просьбу здесь. Слова всегда искажают смысл.

Ей незачем делать что-то с её разумом. Скорее всего, незачем. Она не убьёт её, для этого под её рукой есть Сёстры. Она не заставит её служить себе – иначе, как Асока сказала, Империя о них узнает. Она может сделать что-то ещё, но… в таком случае, если Асока откажется, её схватят и всё равно это “что-то” сделают. Так что Асока сохраняет достоинство и кивает.

Холодные пальцы прислоняются к её лбу. Из-под них расходятся зеленоватые искры. А в разум Асоки вторгается нечто, по силе равное шторму. Однако ведёт себя оно достаточно деликатно. Не лезет сразу везде. Не пытается ничего сломать.

Асока закрывает глаза и думает о цели своего прилёта.

Она показывает Матери свою ненависть к Молу. Она показывает ей страх. И желание отомстить, сделать больно, разрушить его так, как он это делал с ней.

Матери хватает десятка секунд на то, чтобы увидеть всё. Её присутствие исчезает. А сама она – та, которая из плоти и крови – смотрит на Асоку сверху-вниз.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы он страдал.

– Да, – она кивает твёрдо. – Не физически.

– Я понимаю, – Тариса изгибает губы в жутковатом подобии улыбки. – Когда я сделаю то, что тебе нужно, ты улетишь с моей планеты.

– Да.

– Ты никогда не вернёшься сюда, никого сюда не приведёшь и не расскажешь о том, что была здесь.

– Да.

– Хорошо, – улыбается Матерь. – Иди с Сёстрами. Они проведут обряд. Если ты нарушишь клятву, то ты умрёшь. 

– Я не нарушу, – обещает Асока.

Тариса отворачивается от неё.

– Подготовьте для Асоки Тано комнату, – велит она. – Приведите её ко мне утром. 

Должно быть, к утру она закончит с Молом.

Асока прикрывает глаза, не веря в то, что у неё действительно получается. Она будет должна Асажж всё, что угодно. В каком-то смысле, они обменялись спасениями жизней, но, если честно, ощущается это иначе. Потому что Асажж дала Асоке месть. И именно мысли о мести – это то, что поддерживало её жизнь так часто. Из-за Мола. 

Асока победила его.

Она победила, и она впервые за крифф знает сколько времени вдыхает свободно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> во-первых: я в курсе, что датомирцы принадлежат к одному и тому же виду, но я называю сестер ночи людьми, а братьев ночи забраками, потому что так они выглядят для асоки, которая не вдавалась в подробности.
> 
> во-вторых: помните, как в павшем ордене сестра меррин нашаманила обряд и скрыла корабль от сканеров имперских разрушителей? я предположила, что обряд гораздо крупнее и поддерживаемый силами сотен сестер ночи был бы способен спрятать от галактики целую планету и файт ми но по-моему это норм предположение.


	15. пятнадцать

Сердца стучат как бешеные. Боль под черепом – такая, словно он вот-вот расколется. И чувства. Мол ощущает невыразимо много, это как поток красок прямо в разум, и эти краски слепят. Словно он и вправду был похоронен. А теперь кто-то пытается вытащить его из этой могилы. И всё вокруг вращается. Что-то ломается между рук, между лёгких и рёбер. Нервы взрываются. Всё рядом с Молом разваливается на части, и он не властен над этим. Он может только наблюдать за тем, как его мир ломается вокруг. Он слышит треск собственных костей. Единственное, чего он хочет прямо сейчас – чтобы всё перестало вращаться. Просто, крифф побери, перестало вращаться.

– Ты так долго пытался создать себя, – шелестит ведьма. – Через разрушение и саморазрушение… такой жестокий и такой глупый. А потом ты захотел счастья, Мол. Ты начал искать в ней счастье. Ты так и не понял, что это – лучший способ себя разрушить?

Мол задыхается. Все воспоминания, через которые его протащили чужие руки, наваливаются заново. Выкрученные на максимум. Мол чувствует больше. Видит больше.

– Ты же как уличный пёс, – шуршит ненавистный голос Тарисы. – Которого только гнали и били. Такие псы продаются за любую ласку, не так ли?

Асока смотрит на него огромными голубыми глазами. Она подносит ладонь к его коже, и раны от игл затягиваются. Она помогает ему. Она – первая, кто ему помогает.

– Одичавший и глупый пёс, – Матерь цокает, и Мол закричал бы, если бы был в силах контролировать своё тело. Шестерёнки механизма внутри него ломаются. Распарывают органы. Втыкаются в сердца. Молу кажется, что он вот-вот умрёт, а потом он вдруг осознаёт: он постоянно это ощущал. Механизм был изначально сломан. Мол давил это. Он игнорировал боль. Но, стоило чему-то пойти не так, и он был готов залезть по локти в чужую кровь, лишь бы снова забыться. Только внутри дрожала застывшая надтреснувшая нота. Мол слышит её больной и напрочь сорванный звук. Он слышит, как внутри него осколками бьются крики. Его собственные. Асоки. Врагов. Тех, кого он даже не знал. И ему уже не хватает сил. Не хватает битв, не хватает слов, стягов, имперских лозунгов, чужого равнодушного презрения, собственной неживой души. Ему не хватает ничего. Ему нечем заполнить пустоту, и механизм кромсает органы всё сильнее. Мол чувствует кровь, подходящую к горлу. Холодную. Почти ледяную. Он готов ступить в огонь, если из-за этого ему станет хоть немного теплее.

Огонь – это Асока.

Она кричала ему однажды, что он ничего не чувствует. Обвиняла его в том, что он жестокий и бессердечный. Но прямо сейчас Мол осознаёт, что у него есть сердце. Он чувствует, как они разбиваются. Оба. И они продолжают любить Асоку каждым сломанным фрагментом.

Он любит её.

Это чувствуется так, словно его сердце бьётся не в его груди. Словно он перестанет дышать, если будет слишком от неё далеко.

Молу страшно.

Он привык к тому, что он не зависит ни от кого. Он был заточен на насилие. Он – железо и огонь, он – бронированная машина, которую не победить, не напугать и не задеть. Он не просто находился за бронёй, он был этой дюрасталью. Всю жизнь – в режиме нападения, потому что только так можно было защититься. Железу не бывает больно. Железо не умеет любить. Железно, рано или поздно, ломается, но ничто иное страшно не было.

Матерь голыми руками разбирает его на части. Это деконструкция личности. Операция, куда более тонкая, чем любая хирургия. Сейчас Тариса собирает заново ту его часть, которую у людей принято звать сердцем.

Мол по-прежнему ощущает Силу. Он помнит все свои эмоции, поступки и решения. Для него по-прежнему немыслимо просить за них прощения. Прощение – удел слабых. Мол стоит за свои поступки и принимает их последствия. Однако впервые его начинают беспокоить эти последствия. Не абстрактно-логично, а действительно цеплять за сердца. Это страшно. Мол не знает, куда это способно его привести. Однако он – по-прежнему Мол, и он сильнее страха. Он чувствует, но он сильнее того, что чувствует. Он сильнее любых стрел, которые способны его пронзить. И он готов взмолиться любому несуществующему богу, потому что он так уже не может. Он не сломанный. Больше – нет. Он живой, он всё же живой, и в нервы впивается ужасное ощущение бессмысленности. 

– Нет никакого смысла владеть планетами, – всплывает в памяти голос Вэйдера, – если при этом ты чувствуешь только то, как тебя пожирает ярость. Власть – это прекрасно, я знаю, но…

Молу нечем дышать.

Если даже страх его не берёт, то он ломается сам. С треском. С болью. Перелом идёт вглубь, через все слои сознания, и ведьма вцепляется в них длинными пальцами. Она лепит их в нечто иное. 

– Хотела бы я сделать тебя своим, – шелестит она. – Такой воин в моём клане… был бы великолепен.

Мол пытается вытолкать её пальцы прочь, но у него не получается сопротивляться этой Силе. Он просто не обучен. А ведьма сшивает части его разума наживую. Продолжая задумчиво:

– Но мне нужно отдать тебя ей, – Тариса вздыхает. – Помни, ты сын Датомира, Мол. Ты всегда сможешь вернуться.

Криффа с два он вернётся в эти когти. Мол хочет убить её за всё, что она смеет с ним делать. Однако в ответ на его желание в разуме раздаётся лишь смех.

– Обычно я вырезаю из Братьев ночи лишнее, – продолжает Матерь свои мысли вслух. Точнее, в сознание. – А здесь пришлось лечить и восполнять то, что искалечили до меня. Спи, Мол. Однажды ты будешь мне благодарен.

Она наконец покидает его истерзанный разум. Мол заново ощущает своё тело. Дрожь на грани конвульсий. Пот на своей коже. Боль в напряжённых мышцах. Он пытается подняться с… где бы он ни находился, но его лба касается пара холодных пальцев.

Мол проваливается в благословенную темноту.

Он не знает, сколько длится беспамятство. Он уверен лишь в том, что недостаточно. Боль всё ещё пульсирует под черепом, когда он открывает глаза. Когда что-то заставляет его открыть глаза.

Асока.

Он чувствует её. Он всегда чувствовал её, но теперь ощущение света под веками куда ярче. Беспощаднее. Молу постоянно было дискомфортно в присутствии Асоки. Из-за логического понимания того, что он сделал с ней, из-за понимания её ненависти и боли. Однако теперь это не просто какое-то “логическое понимание”. Это сочувствие. Оно режет Мола между рёбер, и он морщится, не в силах восстановить дыхание. Только что сбившееся.

– Мне сказали, ты должен… функционировать, – произносит Асока, проходя мимо него. Она садится на узкую кровать, стоящую напротив койки Мола. Они в маленькой каменной комнате. Асока – в своих обычных одеждах, расшитых металлическими нитями. Она смотрит на Мола пристально. Настороженно. Словно не зная, чего от него ждать.

Мол и сам не знает, чего от себя ждать.

Из него не сделали кого-то другого. Однако он ощущает всё по-другому. Особенно – всё, что связано с Асокой. Матерь концентрировала всё вокруг неё. Она показывала ему, что он делал, и заставляла чувствовать всё это заново. Она всё наполнила чувствами.

Совсем недавно Мол хотел любить Асоку. Действительно хотел.

Теперь ему страшно.

Он опускает взгляд в пол и хватается за виски. Он давно знал, что он наделал. Он всегда знал, что не исправит этого. Проблема в том, что теперь он хочет исправить. Ему нужно это исправить. Не для того, чтобы Асока была с ним, и ему стало лучше. Нет, ему нужно исправить это, потому что плохо Асоке. Потому что она не была ни в чём виновата. Он уничтожил её. Почти. Точно так же, как Морто годами уничтожал его. Мол помнит себя в детстве. Когда он понимал гораздо меньше. Когда он просто знал: или он будет сильнее боли, или эта боль его убьёт. Мол думал, что пережил эту боль. Но, кажется, боль пережила его. Изменила. Заняла непростительно много пространства внутри, и не оставила ничего иного.

Мол понимает, что чувствовала Асока, когда её глаза становились жёлтыми.

Он знает, что такое не прощают.

Ему жаль. Ему совестно. Он хотел бы исправить это, но он не знает, как. Асока сидит, скрестив руки на груди. Такая красивая и такая жестокая. Из-за него.

Мол хочет отдать ей всё, но он не смеет поднять глаза.

Что вообще можно дать Асоке – Асоке, ради которой он в этот момент был бы готов на всё – притом, что ей от него ничего не нужно?

– Функционирую, – в итоге говорит он. – Я… функционирую.

Кажется, его голос сорван. Наверное, он кричал. Мол не помнит.

Асока хмыкает. Её взгляд – пытливый и пристальный. Она пытается понять, что с ним сделали. 

Молу самому очень нужно понять это. А ещё – разобраться с последствиями. Но он уже ощущает злость. В том числе – на Асоку. Она притащила его сюда. Она отдала его этой ведьме. Она приказала, чтобы с ним сделали… это. Мол убил бы любого, кто покусился бы на его жизнь таким образом. Но, когда он смотрит на Асоку, он… он не может представить, чтобы он её даже ударил. Это слишком сильно отрикошетило бы сразу в оба сердца. 

Мол способен вырезать весь криффов Датомир, но он неспособен причинить ей боль.

Это тоже злит. Собственная беспомощность – даже в столь малом – вызывает ненависть и отторжение. 

– И что дальше? – спрашивает Мол, заставляя себя поднять голову. – Ты убьёшь меня?

Асока растягивает губы в улыбке. 

У подушки Мола лежит его меч. На пояс Асоки прицеплены её. Но, глядя на её улыбку, Мол понимает: из них двоих вооружена только она. 

– Нет, Мол. Я же эмпатка, помнишь? – она глядит на него с откровенно садистским удовольствием. – Я чувствую, что в тебе сейчас творится. Ты должен с этим жить. К тому же… нас ждёт война. Поднимайся. Матерь отпускает нас.

Молу нужно чертовски много выяснить. Как Асока сюда добралась. Как сторговалась с Тарисой. Какого криффа их так просто отпускают. Мол только слышал о Датомире. И он ощущает здесь нечто родное. В воздухе. В Силе. Однако он ни за что не вернётся сюда. Он не сможет увидеть Матерь и не попытаться убить её за то, как она обращалась с его разумом. Без его позволения. Без единой капли уважения. Иногда – едва ли не с жалостью.

Асока поднимается на ноги и кивает ему на дверь.

Она указывает ему. Ну надо же. Мол усмехается себе под нос. Асоке идёт командовать, но прежде она не вела себя так. Не с ним. 

Она тоже ощущает, что он не причинит ей вред.

Мол встаёт и тут же резко хватается за стену, чтобы не упасть. Перед глазами плывёт. Тело – как деревянное. Он вдыхает глубоко, силясь взять его под контроль. 

Смешок Асоки режет слух.

Мол прикрывает глаза. Давит злость. Он заслужил это. Асока имеет полное право на месть, и раз ей это удалось – то что ж, победил сильнейший. Мол знает, что эта борьба окончена. Он не будет ей отвечать. 

Мол очерчивает взглядом её голую шею, губы, очертания фигуры под чёрной тканью. 

Желания никуда не делись. Мол не меньше, чем раньше, хочет её касаться. Целовать, сжимать и залезать под одежду. Однако при мысли о том, что Асоке было бы больно – о том, что ей было бы хотя бы неприятно – в груди перемыкает. И собственные желания из-за этого отбрасывает, как от удара тока. Мол не уверен, чем это вызвано. Обострившимися ли чувствами, или Матерь напрямую поставила в его сознании блок. Однако блок этот есть. Если бы Мол сделал Асоке больно, то это не принесло бы ему никакого удовлетворения. Он ненавидел бы себя за это. Он уже ненавидит.

Асока не предлагает ему помощь. Она лишь стоит, наблюдая за ним… как раз с удовлетворением. 

Мол стискивает зубы, подбирает меч и, пошатываясь, идёт к двери.

Асока выходит первой.

Его комнату сторожат двое Братьев ночи. Они могли бы быть его братьями. Откровенно говоря, при взгляде на них Мол рад тому, что этого не случилось. Они – рабы. Не напрямую. Благодаря религии и традициям. Они наверняка обожествляют Сестёр ночи. Благоговеют перед ними. И Мол не выдержал бы такой жизни.

Он шагает мимо забраков, чьи татуировки так сильно напоминают ему его собственные. 

Мол привык к тому, что они выделяют его из толпы, а не сливают с ней.

Из бокового коридора выходит пара Сестёр ночи. Девушки пристраиваются сбоку от них, видимо, посланные следить за их отлётом. На Мола они поглядывают с любопытством. На Асоку – с враждебностью.

Мол ощущает враждебность ко всем в этом проклятом месте.

От вида, раскрывающегося за воротами, захватывает дух. Ярко-красные скалы, испещрённые проходами и башнями, деревни, раскинувшиеся внизу, и ветер, бьющий в лицо смесью травяных запахов. Часть Мола хочет остаться здесь. Он не знает, почему. Но он знает, что ничто на этой планете не могло бы стать ему родным. Он вырос в Империи. Он вёл её легионы в бой. Он служил самому Императору. И Мол не смог бы согласиться на нечто меньшее. 

Асока открывает челнок и позволяет Молу сесть рядом с креслом пилота. 

– Ты подсыпала мне снотворное? – уточняет он, просто чтобы знать. 

– Ты собираешься меня за это обвинять? – со смешком уточняет Асока.

Она ощущает себя победившей. Это раздражает, но она имеет право. Это Мол признаёт. И на то, чтобы бороться с ним – любыми способами, включая снотворное – у неё тоже были все права. Если бы всё осталось по-прежнему, Мол доломал бы её. Он точно это знает. Он не смог бы иначе. Он бы разбивал её, кусочек за кусочком, до тех пор, пока в ней не осталось бы ничего неизраненного.

Она остановила его.

Более того – Мол больше не ощущает той животной нужды, которая толкала его к жестокости. Он может быть жестоким. Он будет, потому что он вернётся к войне, но ему кажется, что даже убийства будут ощущаться иначе. Как мимолётный триумф, как способ выпустить гнев и как чистая мощь в венах, но при этом – не как способ жить.

Мол может жить без Асоки. 

Однако без неё его существование по-прежнему мало напоминает жизнь. Мол функционирует. Это отличное слово, чтобы описать его состояние. Он функционирует, и он не сломается больше. Он чувствует богаче, и это обескураживает, но он привыкнет к чувствам. Дело здесь в том, что он чувствует из-за Асоки. Ужасно сильно хочет чувствовать. Её ладонь под своей, и чтобы она улыбалась, и чтобы никогда не оставила его в одиночестве. Чтобы они были вместе. Так, как могли бы быть. 

Они оба покалечены, но, Молу кажется, им могло бы быть легче вместе. Они не дали бы друг другу умирать в одиночку. 

Мол во всех красках помнит ту пропасть из гнева и боли, в которую он проваливался всё глубже с каждым своим убийством. Из которой его могла вытаскивать только Асока. Он боится, что пропасть снова начнёт расти. Вот только теперь насильно заставлять Асоку целить его кажется немыслимым. Недопустимым. Мол ценит её. Он не только осознаёт, насколько сильно она достойна чего-то лучшего – ему становится действительно больно из-за того, что он не такой. Никогда таким не был.

Отец предупреждал, что из-за любви Мол начнёт менять себя. В ушах до сих пор стоит его сухой голос. 

“Ты будешь отсекать от себя всё, что покажется тебе лишним”.

“Ты будешь кромсать себя и калечить, лишь бы она была счастлива”.

В конце концов, Морто был прав. Потому что Мол будет. Они с Асокой в одной лодке, и это надолго. И он не сможет видеть её боль, он не сможет видеть последствия этой боли и не ненавидеть себя за это. Ему нужна Асока, но ещё сильнее ему нужно, чтобы она улыбалась. 

Мол не знает, что вообще между ними возможно после всего. Асока сосредоточенно смотрит в космос перед собой. Она сжимает рычаги управления и не оборачивается на Мола. Всё в ней выдаёт облегчение, триумф и радость. Радость от чужой боли.

Мол знает, что такая радость не длится долго. Месть не приносит подлинного счастья. Если Асока была разбита, то она останется такой, несмотря на победу.

Если бы она позволила Молу помочь…

Он отворачивается к космосу.

Морто говорил, что любовь ничего не стоит. Но Молу плевать, во что она ему обойдётся. Асока зря так триумфально празднует. Мол по-прежнему хочет её себе, и он собирается её получить. Разница только в том, что теперь это невозможно сделать насилием. Любой шантаж и сделки тоже отметаются сразу. Остаётся осторожность. Забота. Всё, что Мол сможет. И, если Асока скажет “никогда” – то он не ответит “сейчас”. Собственный ответ из недавнего прошлого теперь кажется дикостью. Нет, если Асока скажет “никогда”, то Мол просто продолжит ждать.

Он хочет прямо спросить, что он может сделать. Однако Асока ответит, что ничего. Она усмехнётся победно и добавит, что ничего, никогда, никак и так далее. Так что Мол не спрашивает. Он просто будет делать всё возможное. Иногда, вероятно, и невозможное тоже. Если им снова встретятся шестеро джедаев за раз, или что-то подобное.

Он не потеряет Асоку. Он отпустит её, если она захочет. Он не будет мешать ей запираться от него или уходить в одиночные миссии. Она может бегать от него столько, сколько пожелает. Она действительно имеет право. 

Мол смотрит на её профиль, за которым виден только бесконечно холодный космос. 

Асока будет от него так далеко, как ей заблагорассудится. Возможно даже, что у Мола никогда не выйдет поцеловать её снова. Но они на одной стороне. На одной войне. Однажды эта война будет закончена. Их жизни - тоже. И, в конце концов, их с ней положат рядом.


	16. шестнадцать

Лицо Мола, когда он видит на корабле Асажж – бесценно.

Осторожность, с которой он не касается Асоки – бесценна.

Боль в его глазах – абсолютно бесценна.

Асока чувствует победу триумфом в своей крови. Он немного пьянит и крайне воодушевляет. Она чувствует себя такой сильной, как никогда до этого. Она сделала со своим ночным кошмаром то, что должно быть кошмаром для него самого. Она заставила его раскаяться. Она видит это. Ощущает отзвуками чужого смятения и боли. Асока делает Молу больно, и нет ничего, что она хотела бы делать больше.

Она улыбается весь путь обратно до планеты. Мол даже не пытается сказать ей идти с ним. Он выпрыгивает из шаттла на крышу своего дома, а Асока отправляется домой к Асажж. Она ощущает себя просто великолепно, хотя остаются вещи, которые Асока не в силах изменить. Например, торжество, которое её отец начинает готовить. Грандиозное и красивое, с трансляцией на всю Империю. 

Если честно, Асока надеется, что эти экстраординарные обстоятельства подарят ей каникулы. Однако, оказывается, торжества такого уровня подготавливают долго. И, дабы Империя не забыла своих героев, Гнев Императора выдаёт им новое военное назначение.

Асока больше не боится подниматься на крейсер Мола.

Что-то остаточное в ней заставляет вздрогнуть, когда он появляется в комнате совещаний. Но он кивает ей, медленно и галантно. Мол обсуждает важные вещи с важными военными, двигает фигурки на голограммах, слушает предложения Асоки. И больше никаких неуместных касаний. Что самое лучшее – ему всё ещё больно её видеть. Ему больно из-за того, что он делал. Он будет жить с этой болью. По такому случаю Асока вполне готова даже отбить за него выстрел.

На практике, правда, он отбивает за неё. Даже те, которые не требуются. Он по-прежнему защищает её. Асока уверена, что он снова принял бы за неё пытки. Хотя она не спрашивает. Она не говорит с ним больше необходимого. Только по делу. Которое, впрочем, не особенно сложное. Планета в среднем кольце, главным образом – завоёванная, но недавно здесь объявились джедаи, и с тех пор по городам начали идти бунты. Джедаев всего трое, из них двое – падаваны, так что миссию сложно назвать хотя бы рискованной. Она нужна для красивой картинки. 

Картинка – стабильно красивая, однако в реальности войска увязают в бесконечных мелких стычках, а джедаи сбегают в леса. 

Асока ненавидит десантироваться в леса. Просто потому что лес – не самая комфортная среда обитания. Ещё одна проблема в том, что на поиски джедаев они отправляются вдвоём с Молом. А находиться с ним наедине довольно быстро становится дискомфортно. Не из-за страха, нет. Он не трогает. Напротив, он осторожен и обходителен. Настолько, что непривычно и неуютно становится именно из-за этого.

Асока шагает через лес, не поддерживая ни одну из вежливых попыток завязать разговор. Скажи ей кто-то месяц назад, что Мол будет пытаться поболтать с ней о флоре и фауне какого-то там леса – и у неё бы случилась истерика. Однако Мол действительно выдаёт фразу о том, что деревья здесь немного напоминают джунгли Дромунд-Кааса. 

В воздухе отчётливо повисает неловкость.

Асока просто предпочитает молчать. 

Гоняться за недобитыми джедаями днём и ночью Асока не собирается. Мол, кажется, был бы не против, однако он не настаивает. Ближе к сумеркам они находят пещеру. Грязную, но сухую. Асока очень надеется на то, что к утру техкоманда на крейсере наконец вычислит местоположение их врагов. В идеале, и залп даст прямо с орбиты.

– Дежурим по очереди? – предлагает Асока, снимая с плеч рюкзак. 

Мол кивает.

– Давай я первый.

Тогрута садится у стены и достаёт из рюкзака сухпаёк. Мол опускается напротив. На довольно-таки почтительном расстоянии. 

Он выглядит спокойным, но Асока знает, что это ложь. Она ощущает, что Мола вовсе не отпустили его желания. Он думает о ней. Часто. Его раздражает её напускное равнодушие. Он хочет коснуться её прямо сейчас. Но он даже не пытается. Он сидит, скрестив ноги, в метре от неё, и с самым спокойным на свете видом жуёт белковый батончик. Стоит Молу перехватить её взгляд – и он отворачивается к выходу из пещеры. Теперь он ещё и мирно смотрит на пейзаж. Идеальная картина.

Она настолько сильно диссонирует с прошлой, что с губ так и просится смешок. 

Асока знает, что Мола изменили. Она не уверена в том, насколько сильно. И ей крайне трудно поверить в то, что он действительно так и будет сидеть как монах и изображать из себя воплощение спокойствия. Сегодня, завтра, через месяц, через год. Он и правда даже не будет пытаться? Ни намёков, ни касаний, ни угроз?

Асока сдирает фольгу с пайка.

Само присутствие Мола рядом – постоянное присутствие – действует ей на нервы. Доводит до точки кипения. И всё-таки она патологически не переносит недосказанность. 

– Так что, это всё? – немного резко спрашивает она.

Мол не делает вид, что она спрашивает о военной миссии или чём-то подобном. Он понимает. Прищуривается:

– Не совсем. Но… тебе не о чем беспокоиться.

“Не совсем”. Эти два слова поднимают в груди огромную жгучую волну из раздражения, презрения и злости. Волна ударяет в голову. Затапливает лёгкие. Асока вдыхает глубже, чтобы не терять контроль. Уж точно не на фоне всего из себя спокойного Мола.

– То есть ты думаешь, что тебе всё-таки есть, на что надеяться? – уточняет она, вкладывая в тон всё своё мнение о смехотворности его надежд.

Мол неопределённо ведёт плечом. Он смотрит на неё внимательно, серьёзно и по-прежнему обжигающе. Он опасен. Не для неё, говорит себе Асока. Он больше никогда не тронет её, Матерь это пообещала. Однако Мол – это те же мускулы, та же мощь и та же Сила. 

Асока не может чувствовать себя в безопасности рядом с ним.

– Я думаю, – аккуратно произносит Мол, – что никто неспособен злиться вечно.

Плюс ситуации в том, что он хотя бы не пытается ей солгать. Минус – для него – в том, что он чертовски неправ.

– Посмотрим, – усмехается Асока и откусывает батончик. Безвкусный белок липнет к языку, и тогрута вспоминает, за что ещё она ненавидит полевые условия. 

Асока считает, что разговор окончен. Надеется – пускай надеется, больнее будет потом. Однако Мол не отводит от неё пристального взгляда. Он продолжает, и в низком голосе звучит осторожность:

– Асока, я понимаю, что ты более чем способна ненавидеть меня до конца своих дней, – говорит он, поднимая ладони вверх. – Поверь, я знаю, как это работает. Но я хочу… предупредить тебя о том, что это не заставит тебя чувствовать себя лучше. Это будет только отнимать у тебя силы, всё больше и больше, до тех пор, пока в тебе не останется только обида, гнев и ненависть. Безусловно, так можно жить. Но… это сложно назвать жизнью.

Асока приоткрывает рот от всей этой тирады. Она откладывает батончик в сторону. 

– Ты собираешься говорить мне, что чувствовать? – медленно переспрашивает она. – Ты? 

Мол хмурится, отводя взгляд.

– Я не пытаюсь заставить тебя перестать меня ненавидеть, – говорит он терпеливо. – Ты имеешь право. Я не спорю. Я просто хочу сказать, что жить на одной только ненависти…

Асока не живёт на одной только ненависти. То есть, прямо сейчас, возможно, да, но вообще-то у неё есть Вэйдер, Вентресс, те отдушины, которым она её научила, есть цели и планы. Мол ни черта о ней не знает. Но он сидит здесь и пытается учить её жизни. Может, он даже пытается ей манипулировать. Оскорбительно понимающим тоном. Асока поднимается на ноги, прерывая его звенящим от обиды голосом:

– Ещё бы ты пытался меня заставить, – она чувствует, как собственные ладони сжимаются в кулаки. – Ещё бы ты считал, что у меня нет права!

Мол тоже обращает внимание на её кулаки. Он поднимается на ноги и успокаивающе поднимает руки. Он открывает рот, чтобы сказать нечто, вне всяких сомнений, столь же успокаивающее. Однако у него нет никакого права её успокаивать. Асока собирается прошипеть ему это, но Мол успевает раньше:

– Асока, я говорю именно о том, что я никогда не заставлю тебя…

Тогрута не выдерживает. Она просто неспособна выдержать прямое напоминание о том, что Мол вообще-то всё ещё может её заставить. Она подходит на шаг и ударяет его пощёчиной. Сильной. Алая кожа на скуле Мола темнеет до бордовой. Он проводит по ней парой пальцев.

Он ударил бы её за это. Возможно, молниями. Асока до сих пор помнит боль, выжигающую внутренности. Тогда боль ещё даже не успела сойти, а Мол уже схватил её за лекку и отволок к столу. Он ударил её лицом об этот стол и разорвал её одежду со спины. Ей было больно. Страшно. До дрожи и до слёз. А сейчас Мол потирает кожу на скуле, поднимает лицо и ничего не делает. Асока влепляет ему вторую пощёчину. Третью. Они настолько сильные, что болит её собственная рука, но Мол по-прежнему никак не реагирует. Только смотрит с горечью на дне жёлтых глаз, и Асока ненавидит его за отсутствие ответа. Она ненавидит его за то, что его постепенно становится неудобно ненавидеть. Асока отбрасывает его к стене. Силой. От такого удара мог бы раскрошиться камень, но Мол смягчает толчок. Ровно настолько, чтобы его отнесло к стене, но не более. Он даже не падает. Хотя бы ради приличия.

– Асока, – предупреждает он, – если ты разрушишь эту пещеру, то завалит нас обоих.

Он прав, и Асока впивается ногтями в собственные ладони. Эмоции жгут её изнутри. Ярость, не найдя выхода, поднимается к глазам. Асока жмурится, мотая головой. Она не заплачет. Она больше никогда не собиралась плакать из-за него, но она срывается. Из-под губ вырывается всхлип, и тогрута оседает на пол. Она заламывает пальцы сама себе. У неё сводит скулы. Губы трясутся. Асока обхватывает руками собственные плечи, словно это как-то поможет собрать осколки себя в нечто цельное. Она прижимает коленки к груди. Раскачивается из стороны в сторону. Ощущая, как слёзы стекают к подбородку. Ей даже почти плевать на то, что Мол это видит. Чего он вообще не видел? Она плакала перед ним и она просила его. Она уже была унижена настолько, насколько это вообще возможно. Часть Асоки даже хочет, чтобы он видел последствия. Чтобы он знал, какая она теперь, и чтобы ему было больно. В конце концов, он хотя бы никому не расскажет.

Асока чувствует колебания воздуха, когда он опускается перед ней на корточки. И замирает. Спустя несколько секунд его растерянности тогрута поднимает глаза.

Ладонь Мола замирает в миллиметре от её плеча.

Он думал, что это её успокоит?

– Можно? – спрашивает он, и во всём его облике видно желание помочь. Это просто невыносимо. Он спрашивает о том, можно ли её коснуться. Вопрос настолько сильно не укладывается в голове, что Асока лишь мотает головой. Она улыбается Молу хриплым смехом, похожим на истерический, и крепче обнимает себя трясущимися руками.

Мол не прикасается к ней.

– Уйди, – с трудом выговаривает Асока. Едва сохраняющие адекватность остатки её сознания шепчут ей, что это истерика. Асока не собирается терять над собой контроль. Для этого ей нужно не видеть Мола. Однако он застывает, не зная, как её успокоить. И Асока повторяет сквозь всхлипы: – Уйди. Это… это лучшее, что ты... можешь... с-сделать. 

Асока закусывает губу, чтобы не всхлипнуть совсем уж громко. 

– Я буду рядом, – обещает Мол, и это худшее, что он мог пообещать. Однако Асока заставляет себя понять, что это он ей как военной напарнице, потому что они на вражеской территории, и бросать друг друга по одиночке – опасно. Он не имел в виду, что он не отпустит её. Он не сделает больно.

Мол выходит из пещеры, и Асока прекращает сдерживаться.

Она рыдает даже сильнее, чем тогда, когда её тело болело от настоящих, а не фантомных кровоподтёков.

К тому моменту, как у Асоки кончаются силы плакать, лес уже полностью погружён во тьму. Слух улавливает звуки насекомых, шорох животных и шелест листьев.

Спустя ещё какое-то время возвращается Мол. 

Асока сидит, прислонившись спиной к стене. Смотрит в другую стену. Под ладонями, которыми она обнимает себя за плечи, покоится последнее выдохшееся тепло.

Возможно, в чём-то Мол был прав. Асока не сможет жить на ненависти. Но она будет жить с ним. И, кроме ненависти, что ей остаётся? 

Сразу три луны отражают свет местного солнца, но этот свет ни капли её не греет.

Мол садится у входа в пещеру.

– Я подежурю, – говорит он, и Асока кивает. 

Она двигает рюкзак ближе к стене. Здесь промозгло, холодно и сыро. Лучше всего было бы сесть и уйти в медитацию, но Асоке нужен отдых. Не просто “зачерпнуть новых сил”, а “отключиться и прекратить существовать”. Хотя бы на время. Асоке необходимо отдохнуть, и она ложится на неровный пол. Боком. Спиной – к Молу, лицом – к стене.

Асока ёжится от холода и подносит ладони ко рту. Греет их дыханием. Подобные простые действия, как ни странно, помогают. Не думать о чём-то более сложном. Ощущать себя живой и функционирующей.

На тело Асоки вдруг опускается что-то мягкое и плотное.

Накидка. Мол накрывает её своей накидкой.

Асока не хочет принимать от него ничего, но она устала. Она выдохлась настолько, что даже ненависть шевелится в сознании крайне блекло. А с накидкой становится теплее.

Асока закрывает глаза.

Она готова молиться о том, чтобы ей не приснился кошмар сегодня.

В теории, Мол должен был разбудить её в середине ночи. Но он сам дежурил до утра. Асока не удивляется, разлепив глаза уже при солнечном свете. Однако теперь сил у неё чуть больше. И чужая забота вызывает отторжение. Асока даже думает как-нибудь его выразить, но при попытке встать она путается в накидке, которой Мол её накрыл.

Он поднимает ладонь, и ткань подплывает к нему по воздуху.

– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает он с осторожностью. Бережно.

Из-за этого Асока точно не в порядке, но она кивает. 

– А наши приборы, кажется, нет, – Мол не продолжает вчерашний разговор, и Асока благодарна ему за это. – Здесь есть какие-то жучки, и в общем… Они залезли в мой комлинк, и он больше не работает. Проверишь свой?

Асока щёлкает по кнопкам на запястье.

Комлинк потрескивает, и из него выбегают те самые жучки. Они бегут выше по руке Асоки, и она тут же стряхивает их с себя. Вместе с комлинком. Возможно, волна Силы получилась слишком мощной для ситуации, но… но те жучки правда были противные. 

Асока замирает, осознавая, что это значит. 

– Мы без связи, – произносит она сокрушённо. Им не сообщат местоположение джедаев по сканерам. За ними не пришлют шаттл по первому же их приказу. Они не сказать чтобы совсем застряли, но.

– И на нас идут тучи, – заявляет Мол. – Довольно внушительные.

Асока поднимает глаза к небу. Ей даже отсюда виден край грозового фронта. 

Асока не хочет гоняться за недобитыми джедаями по лесу, под ливнем, без комлинка и без нормальной еды. Конечно, еды получше не будет и здесь, но сухпайка хватит минимум на четыре дня. Ливень наверняка успеет пройти. А бегать под ним уже не придётся.

– Никто же не узнает, если мы… притормозим? – спрашивает она. Мол оборачивается на неё с улыбкой. Сам он точно рванул бы за врагами и в ливень, и в грозу, и в шторм. Однако его улыбка – добрая. Даже мягкая.

– Не узнает, – обещает Мол. 

Асока поёживается и открывает рюкзак, чтобы достать завтрак. По идее, у них с Молом здесь есть фронт. Даже несколько. За ними нужно следить. На них нужно побеждать. Асока рвалась к ним почти всю сознательную жизнь, но война ещё у Вентресс успела приесться. Если только Юларен в их отсутствие не загонит отряды в какой-нибудь смертельный котёл, то и Сила с ними. Справятся. Плюс-минус. Эта война идёт не первую сотню лет. Асока вовсе не уверена в том, что она увидит её конец. Она от очень многого устала. Устала от ненависти. Устала от сражений. Устала из-за того, что ничто её не убивает, а только делает сильнее.

Мол садится напротив, совсем как вчера.

Он выглядит куда более спокойным, чем она. Ярость Мола если и не отпустила его, то хотя бы ослабла. И ненависть, и гнев, и боль. Он – на том берегу реки. Асока всё ещё тонет в ней. Она не хочет тонуть. Чем больше она смотрит во тьму, тем меньше она видит вовсе. Она устаёт ненавидеть. Но ей страшно переставать.

– Ты… точно в порядке? – спрашивает ещё раз Мол.

Асока качает головой и выдыхает сквозь пересохшие губы.

– Не твоё дело.

Мол решает не спорить, хотя он явно этого хочет. И зачем? Боль невозможно вытравить парой тихих слов, и нет никакого смысла пытаться. Мол не увидит в её взгляде ни капли веры. Ни в прощение, ни в доверие, ни в его любовь – или чем вообще это можно назвать. Так зачем снова разбиваться?

Асока молчит и отводит взгляд к небу.

Ливень начинается меньше, чем через час. Тяжёлые капли стучат по камням и листьям. В пещере становится ещё более промозгло. Стальные пластины на руках и ногах забирают в себя весь холод из воздуха, и Асока их снимает. Однако холодно быть не перестаёт. Она подтягивает колени к груди. Утыкается в них, начиная думать, что, возможно, она всё-таки поторопилась с решением. Бег по лесу в компании Мола напрягает ощутимо меньше, чем сидение в пещере в компании Мола. Она ловит периодически его взгляды. Обеспокоенные. В какой-то момент он не выдерживает, встаёт на ноги и снимает с себя накидку. Мол подходит к Асоке и протягивает одежду ей. Молча. 

Асока колеблется пару секунд, но ей холодно. А накидка – это не свадебное кольцо, чтобы что-то менять в отношениях. Впрочем… Мол и кольцо на неё наденет, но Асока усиленно об этом не думает.

В голову приходит мысль о том, что во время церемонии Мол её ещё и поцелует.

Асока натягивает чужую накидку на свои плечи и устало прикрывает глаза. 

Она прислоняется к стене. Гул дождя вливается в разум монотонно и успокаивающе.

Асока снова засыпает.

Просыпается она в сумерках. Из-за того, что она ощущает неровный жар огня в полуметре от себя. Асока слышит потрескивания веток.

Мол, голый по пояс, сидит по ту сторону костра. Его одежда сушится рядом. Он улыбается Асоке, увидев, что та открыла глаза. 

– Я подумал, что я могу срезать пару деревьев, – сообщает Мол, – выбить из них влагу, подсушить молниями, порезать на кусочки и развести костёр.

Гул ливня по-прежнему стоит за пещерой стеной. Однако в пещере теперь стократ уютнее. 

Асока смотрит на Мола и понимает вдруг: она уже не хочет его смерти. Ему больно, и это правильно. Он заботится о ней, и он должен ей гораздо больше. Он способен умереть за неё, и… и с этим ощущением крайне тяжело жить. Асока не знает, что с ним делать.

– Надеюсь, на этой планете дожди не длятся по сезону, – замечает Мол. 

– Сломанный комлинк, никаких приказов, – тихо произносит Асока. – Думаю, мне почти начинает здесь нравиться.

Мол улыбается чуть шире. Он подкидывая в костёр деревянный брусок, и к потолку взметается сноп искр. Красиво. И тепло.

– Может, Гнев Императора смилостивится и дарует нам отпуск, – говорит Мол, и Асоку режет слово “нам”. Однако спорить с ним, по факту, бессмысленно. Тогрута пожимает плечами. Она взвешивает вопрос, который хочет задать. Она привыкла к тому, что она не желает говорить с Молом. Ни единой лишней секунды, ни единого слова свыше необходимого. Однако здесь и сейчас, в этой серой и полной тепла пещерке, Асоке вполне… комфортно? По крайней мере, ей не хочется сбежать. Ей в целом не хочется двигаться и лишний раз вылезать из-под накидки.

– Это была его идея? – спрашивает она.

– Свадьба? – Мол вздыхает едва заметно. – Саму идею высказал Император.

– А вы поддержали.

Мол кивает:

– А мы поддержали, – на секунду слышен только гул дождя и треск искр. – Хотя твой отец попытался сказать, что не может решать за тебя единолично. 

Асока хмыкает.

– Удивительно. 

Есть ещё один вопрос. По идее, задавать его сейчас даже немного нечестно. Мол до Датомира и Мол после явно склонны принимать разные решения. Однако Асока не подписывалась на честную игру. Она уточняет:

– А ты? – или, пожалуй, больше смысла будет иметь другая формулировка. – Ты не жалеешь? Ты до сих пор хочешь, чтобы нас так связали?

Губы Мола кривятся в до боли знакомой усмешке.

– Я хочу, – признаёт он. – И… И я о многом жалею, но… Я хочу, чтобы мы были связаны. 

Асока вздыхает, плотнее кутаясь в накидку.

Наверное, всё же лучше так, чем если бы он лгал.

– Почему? – лишь выдыхает Асока. – Ты герой войны. Ты… ты не такой страшный, как Малгус, и не такой старый, как Тиранус. В смысле… Наверняка где-нибудь в Галактике есть девушки, которые не были бы против. Но…

Она запинается. Мол помогает ей, хотя разговор даётся ему с видимой тяжестью:

– Но я преследую ту единственную, которая против? – уточняет он. – Почему...

Он вздыхает и прикрывает глаза.

– Ты помогла мне, – говорит он. – Думаю, в тот момент всё и пошло не так. До этого ты меня скорее… раздражала. То есть, ты красивая, и ты тогда была красивой, но… Вся такая аристократичная. Но потом ты вдруг помогла мне. И…

Мол умолкает. Он сосредоточенно изучает трещины на полу пещеры. 

– И?.. – переспрашивает Асока.

– Уличные псы продаются за любую ласку, – Мол явно кого-то цитирует, но Асока понятия не имеет, кого. – Морто… не понравилось то, что я чувствовал. Он объяснил, почему мне это тоже не должно нравиться. Я… В общем, я ему поверил. А потом все становилось только хуже, и… И вот мы здесь.

Они здесь. Точнее ситуацию не опишешь.

То есть Мол что-то чувствовал к ней.

Асока усмехается себе под нос.

Очевидно, что чувствует.

Она помнит, как он нравился ей. Однако держать в голове этот факт как-то дико. Он был в слишком другой жизни. В этой жизни Асока привыкла его ненавидеть. Ей сложно представить, как можно существовать без этой ненависти.

Она не хочет спать, но ей становится дискомфортно продолжать разговор. Так что тогрута снова укладывается на бок и натягивает накидку до самого носа.

Мол подбрасывает в костёр новые бруски дерева.

Асоке почти не страшно из-за его присутствия.

Ливень длится ещё два дня. На самом деле, это проблема. Тот факт, что они не на фронте. Тот факт, что джедаи могли успеть сбежать или получить подкрепления. Когда Асока выйдет из пещеры, она выйдет к проблемам. И именно поэтому выходить не хочется. 

Мол поддерживает огонь. Асока не вылезает из-под его накидки. 

Для того, чтобы не ощущать неловкость, Асока то уходит в медитацию, то дремлет, то решает разобрать и собрать мечи. На всякий случай, а то вдруг туда тоже пробрались жучки. Но иногда разговоры с Молом всё-таки завязываются. Про Юларена и его почти комичную педантичность, про войну, про то, как мастера в Академии перепрыгивали один другого по части странностей. Лёгкие разговоры. Никогда – о важном. К вечеру второго дня скука достигает отметки “невыносимая”, и Асока предлагает сыграть в игры, построенные на словах. Обычные игры, детские и простые, но Мол таких не знает. Она его учит. Они перебрасываются словами до самой ночи, и это нечто настолько невозможное, что Асоку не отпускает ощущение сюрреализма.

Она ведь почти не знает Мола. Не чудовищную его сторону, которая теперь то ли скрыта, то ли подавлена. А… обычную. Вот этого Мола, который улыбается ей и опускает взгляд к костру. 

Асока тоже смотрит в огонь.

Боль невозможно вытравить парой тихих слов, но что-то в воздухе всё равно меняется. И этим воздухом дышать ещё сложнее, чем прежде. У Асоки саднит в грудной клетке. Бьётся больно. Глухо. 

Мол хочет помочь ей, но это абсурд.

Асоке нужна помощь, но она не поднимает взгляда от языков пламени.


	17. семнадцать

Слава Силе, следующим утром с неба прекращают литься потоки воды. Лучи солнца блестят на тяжёлых листьях. Выходить из пещеры – немного жаль, но им пора возвращаться в Империю. К величию и славе. 

Асока стягивает со своих плеч плотную накидку и протягивает её Молу.

– Спасибо, – произносит она неловко. И тут же отворачивается, чтобы не слышать никаких галантных ответов и не видеть никаких мягких улыбок. Ей не нужно это. Всё, что ей было нужно – это победить. Асока выходит из пещеры первой. 

Влажный ветер ударяет в лицо. Асока замирает. Она ощущает нечто, что заставляет мышцы напрячься. Чужое присутствие. Джедаи. Точно больше, чем один мастер и два падавана. И… что-то ещё. Словно кто-то из этой гвардии света пытается с ней связаться. Предупредить?...

– Мол, – тихо зовёт Асока. – Чувствуешь?

Он встаёт рядом, уже сжимая в руке меч.

– По-моему, нас окружили.

Значит, они будут драться. Асока встряхивает головой, пытаясь сбросить с себя остатки спокойствия и уюта. Она хватается за мечи. Она осторожно, ожидая нападения, шагает вперёд.

Из-за деревьев перед ней выходит джедайка в длинной коричневой робе. Тогрута. Женщина со спокойным лицом и длинными синими лекку. Она лет на двадцать старше Асоки. И Асока узнаёт её. На мгновение ситхис просто застывает на месте. Но затем она сильнее сжимает рукояти мечей и активирует их.

Она видела изображения этой джедайки в голосети. Она знает, кто это. Очевидно, её мать тоже знает, кто перед ней. Она прилетела сюда не случайно. Она всё-таки собирается взять её в плен?

Из-за спины тогруты выходят ещё двое джедаев. Краем глаза Асока замечает движение справа и слева. Их с Молом окружили. Джедаев здесь не меньше десяти. 

Мол делает шаг ближе, и они с Асокой встают спина к спине. Тогрута слышит шипение его клинков. Джедаи стоят с поднятыми мечами. Все, кроме тогруты. У неё есть ранг магистра, Асока помнит это. Она командует ими. А ещё она смотрит на Асоку с таким сожалением и сочувствием, что только за них её хочется прирезать. Не говоря уже о всех тех годах, когда Асока её ненавидела. Ненавидит. Она сбежала от Гнева Императора, но она бросила свою дочь ему. Она даже не пыталась забрать её с собой. Если она сейчас попытается протянуть Асоке руку и рассказать про материнскую любовь, то Асока просто на неё нападёт. И плевать на численный перевес.

– Ни к чему устраивать кровопролитие, – произносит тогрута высоким и ясным голосом. – Асока. Ты знаешь, кто я?

– Прекрасно знаю, – напряжённо отвечает ситхис. 

Во взгляде джедайки мелькает растерянность. Словно она не ожидала такой враждебности. Однако она продолжает говорить чётко и взвешенно:

– Со мной десять мастеров-джедаев. Но я пришла не для того, чтобы убить тебя, Асока. Я хочу забрать тебя с собой.

Асока усмехается, едва сдерживая смешок.

– Не поздновато ли? – переспрашивает она, проворачивая в руке меч. Лихорадочно при этом размышляя. Потому что десять мастеров-джедаев – это смерть. Достойная смерть в героичном бою, но эти эпитеты крайне слабо её утешают. И, даже если асоку хотят взять в плен – Мол тут никому не родственник. Он – один из тех врагов Республики, которого там знают в лицо. Его они ненавидят и хотят уничтожить. Джедаи его убьют.

– Я уверена, что мы сможем поговорить обо всём на нашем корабле, – говорит тогрута, делая шаг вперёд. – Асока, твоя жизнь не принадлежит ситхам. Никогда не принадлежала. И…

– Так, по-твоему, она принадлежит вам? Тебе? – презрительно выплёвывает Асока. – Тогда иди и возьми эту жизнь!

Она выставляет перед собой мечи.

Её мать до сих пор даже не взяла в руки свой.

Асока ощущает ментальный удар откуда-то сбоку, но на этот раз она была к нему готова. У джедаев не получится вырубить её и тихо отнести на корабль. Эта попытка только ещё сильнее злит.

Асока боится, но она вскидывает подбородок.

– Ты не имеешь никакого ко мне отношения, – произносит она. – И я не пойду с тобой. Никогда.

Тогрута перед Асокой сжимает губы. Как-то неуловимо похоже на неё саму. Её взгляд становится строже. Облик – твёрже. Однако в голосе по-прежнему слышится мягкость:

– Я понимаю, что тебе внушали ненависть ко мне и моему Ордену, – она с горечью разводит руки. – Но, Асока…

– Мне не нужно было ничего внушать, – огрызается. – Ты бросила меня! Ты сбежала, и ты оставила меня ему! Что ты ожидала увидеть теперь?

Голос дрожит из-за воспоминаний о детстве. Отец и его жесткость, брат и его нападки, Академия с целой кучей учеников, которые были только рады задеть её побольнее. Годами. Асока росла со знанием о том, что либо она станет такой же, либо её убьют. Сам Мофос. Он столько раз угрожал ей, он бил её, он чуть ли не пробивал ей стены на тренировках. Асока справилась. В конце концов, все те тренировки обернулись мощью. Но когда-то она была младше, когда-то она боялась отца до ночных кошмаров, и тогда она не могла не вспоминать о матери. О том, что та могла бы просто взять её с собой. Если мать как-то сбежала, то что мешало ей взять Асоку? И не было бы боли, не было бы нападок, не было бы кошмаров. Асоке не пришлось бы доказывать каждый криффов день, что она достойна быть дочерью Гнева. Её жизнь была бы совершенно иной. 

Асока знает, что эти мысли были следствием слабости. Она переросла их. Она запретила себе даже думать о том, что она могла бы быть на другой стороне войны. Однако ненависть этим не приглушить.

Её мать смотрит на неё с невыразимо глубокой печалью в ярко-голубых глазах. Она говорит:

– У меня не было выбора, – и это ложь, потому что Асоке Мофос рассказывал иное. 

“Она бросила тебя”, “она ненавидела тебя”, “ты никогда не будешь нужна джедаям”. Только ему, Мофосу. И только если будет достойна зваться его дочерью. 

– Обещаю, Асока, мы поговорим обо всём, – произносит тогрута с отчётливо слышной просьбой. – Только позволь мне помочь тебе. Я не могу отпустить двух ситхов. Но я не хочу нападать на тебя.

О Моле речи даже не идёт. Асока ощущает его напряжение и готовность к атаке. Они стоят, спина к спине, и она впервые настолько ярко ощущает, что они на одной стороне. Она привыкла хотеть его смерти. Она не знает, чего она хочет сейчас. Но она точно знает, что в одиночку она не справится с противниками и вряд ли сбежит из плена. И у неё появляется идея. Рискованная. Многое зависит от того, сумеет ли Мол понять её правильно. Он должен понять, что Асока не переметнулась бы к джедаям. 

Асока закусывает губу, изображая сомнение.

Её мать будет только рада ей поверить, верно?

– Я гарантирую тебе безопасность, – тут же принимается обещать она. – Только отдай мне свои мечи и идём со мной. 

Асока вдыхает глубоко и – пока ещё – не выключает клинки.

– У меня есть условие, – твёрдо произносит она.

– Говори.

Тогрута замирает в метре от Асоки. Вся такая по-джедайски спокойная и понимающая. Это ужасно раздражает. Но этого Асока не показывает. Она обещает:

– Я сдамся добровольно, – а в противном случае она, скорее всего, просто умрёт, – если вы отпустите Мола.

Асока ощущает удивление за своей спиной. 

Она делает это для того, чтобы Мол её спас. Но, по факту, она спасает ему жизнь. Приятно знать, что в этом плане они будут в рассчёте.

– Он тоже может сдаться, – осторожно предлагает магистресс, и Асока качает головой.

– Чтобы вы судили его за военные преступления против Республики? – усмехается ситхис. Она знает, как джедаи поступают с пленными. Гуманно и по справедливости, конечно же. По их понятиям о справедливости. – Вы отпустите его. Живым. Иначе мы умрём вместе. 

Во взгляде женщины мелькает понимание. Асока едва сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза. Видимо, мать следила за новостями о ней в голонете. Видимо, она тоже теперь считает, что они с Молом – влюблённая пара. Юная и максималистская, готовая умереть друг за друга, и, слава Силе, в этой готовности джедайка не сомневается.

По идее, она должна убить их. Как раз по джедайско-республиканской идее, в которой ситхи – это неисправимое зло, а Империя должна быть уничтожена. Однако джедаи лицемерны. Асока прямо-таки видит, как в разуме женщины по удобному случаю стыкуются понятия о милосердии и праве на прощение. Она чувствует себя виноватой перед Асокой. Она знает, что у Асоки не было выбора. Ни у кого из ситхов его не было, но конкретно Асоке эта магистресс хочет дать второй шанс. Чтобы загладить собственную вину. Асока не представляет, каково это – заседать в джедайском совете и знать, что брошенная тобой дочь вырезает твоих же джедаев. Но она надеется на то, что это тяжело. Достаточно тяжело, чтобы возможность исправить это перевесила для джедайки её военный долг.

– Я делаю это ради тебя, – подчёркивает тогрута. – Я согласна. Отдай мне мечи.

Асока, напротив, сжимает их крепче.

– Сначала отпустите его. 

Тогрута переводит напряжённый взгляд на Мола. Он точно ей не нравится. Отпускать его – очень не нравится. Однако джедаи держат слово. 

– Он может идти, – говорит тогрута, повысив голос. Её джедаи не спорят с ней. Удивительно. Если бы какой-то ситх попытался отпустить противника, то ему тут же, на месте, свои же максимально доступно объяснили бы, почему это плохая идея. Однако джедаи расступаются, открывая Молу выход. 

Это не должно выглядеть, как некий хитрый план. Это должно выглядеть, как отчаянное спасение дорогого Асоке человека. Потому что Асоке не нужны лишние подозрения, наручники и ментальные тиски. Чем больше джедаи будут ей верить – тем легче ей будет сбежать. А значит, ей нужно изобразить из себя наивную влюблённую девушку. Она разворачивается к Молу. Выключает мечи. Она кожей чувствует, как настороженно джедаи наблюдают за ними. Мол смотрит на неё сверху-вниз. Непривычно живыми глазами. Жёлтый в них, обычно казавшийся неестественным и резким, сейчас переливается золотом. 

Асока не решается сказать что-то вслух. Ни единого намёка на побег. Ни к чему провоцироваться джедаев относиться к ней более настороженно, чем они и так будут. Мол ведь и сам должен знать, что она не сдалась бы в плен. Что ей не нужно лживое джедайское спасение. 

Асока обвивает руками его шею и прижимается к его губам своими. Зажмурившись. Задержав дыхание. Страх продирает тело напополам с мурашками. Мол теряется в первый миг. Но, к счастью, только в первый, потому что дольше Асока изображать влюблённость не смогла бы. А так – дело берёт в руки Мол. Он обнимает её. Бережно и крепко. Целует, нежно захватывая её губы своими. У Асоки всё внутри выкручивает от этих касаний, и это не больно, но дискомфортно. Тогрута отрывается от Мола уже спустя несколько секунд. Она изобразила всё, что было нужно. А Молу сейчас должно хватить ума уйти, не нарвавшись на драку, и вернуться за ней со всем ситхским флотом. 

– Уходи, – просит Асока, потому что Мол слишком долго стоит на месте. 

Джедайка смотрит на неё с явным неодобрением, и ей из-за этого ей хочется показать какой-нибудь неприличный и недостойный аристократки жест. Эта женщина видит её впервые за шестнадцать лет. И магистресс уже выглядит так, словно собирается что-то ей одобрять или не одобрять. Это просто смехотворно.

Мол оглядывает джедаев недобрым взглядом. Он хочет убить их. Но он тоже понимает, что не прямо сейчас. Когда он переводит взгляд на Асоку, тот смягчается. Мол без слов пытается её обнадёжить. Асока кивает ему. Он вернётся за ней. Она знает.

Мол уходит, не выпуская из рук оружия.

До шаттла, который привёз их сюда, можно добраться за день. Мол, вероятно, доберётся за половину дня. Потом он вернётся в ставку, соберёт войска и вылетит её вытаскивать. Джедаи будут торопиться. Асоке нужно как-то их задержать. Мол ещё и за деревьями не скрылся, а она уже над этим размышляет. 

– Мечи, Асока, – чеканит тогрута, подходя ближе к ней.

Асока отдаёт своё оружие джедайке. За подобное в Империи её покрыли бы позором. Но, она уверена, Мол сообщит лишь о том, как храбро она сражалась. 

– Закрой глаза, – требует джедайка. – Не сопротивляйся.

Она хочет вырубить её. Чтобы Асока не видела, куда они идут, чтобы не могла помешать, чтобы не устроила диверсию? Вообще-то Асока хотела сделать всё и сразу. Она приоткрывает рот, пытаясь найти возражение.

– Так ты не веришь мне? – спрашивает она, не скрывая обвинения.

Джедайка улыбается вежливо:

– Ни капли.

Асока сглатывает. Однако факт в том, что джедаев десять, она одна и она пообещала сдаться.

Асока не видит выхода.

Она закрывает глаза и ослабляет защиту. Чужая Сила – мягкая, но настойчивая – проникает внутрь. Сознание Асоки гаснет.

Когда она приходит в себя, на слух давит гудение корабля. Асока даже приблизительно не может сказать, сколько прошло времени. Но она ощущает вокруг себя чуждую и враждебную ей ауру. Она всё ещё среди джедаев. Она открывает глаза.

Над головой нависает обычный дюрасталевый потолок. Асока лежит на койке в чьей-то жилой каюте. 

– С пробуждением, – звучит тихий женский голос.

Ну разумеется. Асока в её каюте.

Она поднимается на локтях и садится на край койки. Смотрит на тогруту, на которую она действительно похожа. Глаза Асоки были такими же. Узоры на монтралах и щеках – почти идентичные. Только женщина перед Асокой старше. Её лекку длиннее. Она одета в блеклые джадайские одежды. И от неё так и разит тем высокомерным спокойствием, которое всегда бесило Асоку в её врагах.

– Меня зовут Ами Тей, – мелодично говорит она, опускаясь на кровать рядом с Асокой. 

– Я знаю, как тебя зовут.

Джедайка поджимает губы, игнорируя её враждебность. Она говорит всё так же мягко:

– Можно спросить, что ещё ты знаешь? Что… он тебе рассказал?

Она не произносит его имени. И Асока понимает, почему. Асока точно так же пыталась вырезать Мола из своей картины мира. И… и вряд ли джедайка была сильно старше неё, когда её пленили. Под сердцем колет сочувствием. Невольным. Ненужным. Асока понимает, через что прошла её мать, но это ничего не меняет. Ами знала, кому она оставляет свою дочь. И она бросила её. Отказалась от неё. 

Прямо сейчас Асоке нужно выбраться отсюда. Как можно скорее, потому что быть увезённой в Республику в качестве пленной – это практически несмываемый позор. Асоке не дадут доступа к коммуникатору. Вряд ли её вообще выпустят из этой каюты. Раз они куда-то летят, значит, сумели пробраться мимо орбитальной имперской блокады. Значит, их не засекли. Следовательно, Мол не знает, где она. Асока пытается нащупать свою с ним связь в Силе. Осторожно, совсем легко. 

Все её попытки словно натыкаются на стену. 

Магистресс ограничивает её. Асока надеется, что та не заметила этих её попыток. Для того, чтобы полностью ограничивать её Силу, Ами должна неслабо концентрировать внимание. А внимание можно рассеять. При условии, что Мол сейчас в глубокой медитации и пытается её найти, а джедайка не заметит его с Асокой связи – эту связь выйдет использовать. 

– Я знаю, что Гнев Императора пленил тебя в битве за Борго-Прайм, – говорит Асока, стараясь, чтобы её голос звучал спокойно. – Я знаю, что он оставил тебя себе, и… и что через год родилась я. Я знаю, что ты сбежала. Он говорил, что ты могла забрать меня с собой, но ты слишком меня ненавидела. 

Ами качает головой сокрушённо и берёт Асоку за руку:

– Это неправда, – убеждённо произносит джедайка. – Я сбежала. Но у меня не было возможности забрать тебя. Ни единой. Я никогда не ненавидела тебя, ты… Ты не виновата в том, кем является твой отец. Ты и моя дочь тоже. 

Асоке хочется отдёрнуть ладонь, но у неё есть цель. Заставить Ами ослабить контроль. Расфокусироваться. Так что она позволяет сжать свои пальцы крепче.

– Иногда мне кажется, что Мофос специально дал мне возможность сломать те замки, – негромко говорит Ами. – Чтобы меня не было рядом с тобой, и я не могла влиять на тебя. Сила в тебе была велика, но… Она не была тёмной. Я всегда помнила об этом.

“Всегда” – это когда читала сводки о том, сколько республиканцев Асока вырезала? Асоке хочется подумать об этом. Или о том, куда они летят, или о потолке, или даже о Моле – о чём угодно, кроме чужих слов. У Асоки не было причин не верить отцу. Но ей не кажется, что Ами лжёт.

– Я действительно сбежала, – признаёт она, – но я надеялась, что смогу вернуться за тобой. Тогда побег казался мне единственной возможностью спастись. Я рада, если с тем забраком ты ощущала счастье, но… Асока, пойми, отношения не всегда такие хорошие. Особенно – отношения с ситхами.

– Как будто с джедаями они вообще бывают, – саркастично отвечает Асока. Просто чтобы на поверхность не прорвалось ничего иного. Никаких слёз. Никакой демонстрации того, что вообще-то она отлично понимает, о чём говорит Ами.

– Думаю, наши догматы мы можем обсудить позже, – джедайка уводит разговор в сторону от спора. – Я надеюсь, что ты разделишь их с нами. Я ощущаю, как сильно твоя душа разодрана, но, поверь, это можно исправить. Светлая сторона способна исцелить всё.

Ами говорит с искренним сочувствием, но при этом она продолжает ограничивать её Силу. Просто говорить с ней – недостаточно. Асоке нужно действовать иначе. Как угодно, потому что с каждой секундой на этом корабле шансов вернуться в Империю – всё меньше. Ситхис пытается ослабить чужое внимание:

– И тебя не пугает список моих военных заслуг? – спрашивает Асока. Для Республики он звучал бы как список военных преступлений. Но Ами продолжает сжимать её ладонь своей.

– Не существует ничего, чего стоить бояться, – обтекаемо отвечает она. – Если только то, что нужно понять.

Асока давит раздражение, которое автоматически ощущает из-за классической мудро-джедайской фразы. Ами черпает свою Силу из внутреннего спокойствия. Значит, Асока должна вынудить её расчувствоваться. Она знает, как это сделать. Она уже начала. Однако очень сложно специально давить на жалость после того, как ты всю жизнь её отвергала. 

– Я умею исцелять, – невпопад начинает Асока. – И ты права в том, что… что моя Сила не была тёмной.

Женщина улыбается с ноткой грусти. Она берёт Асоку за обе ладони. Подталкивая её рассказывать.

– Мне было сложно, – делится Асока, опуская взгляд к полу. – Я… Мне было тяжело. Очень. Отец никогда не был мной доволен. Я постоянно тренировалась, но Тёмная сторона вызывала во мне отторжение, сильное, и… 

Асока жмурится, ощущая, что голос срывается. По-настоящему. Асока говорит всё это, только чтобы выбить Ами Тей из равновесия. Но это не отменяет того факта, что Асока говорит правду.

– Он отправил меня учиться к мастеру Морто, – говорит Асока. – Знала его?

– Морто Сарин, – кивает Ами. – Я… Мне жаль. 

Асока мотает головой. Она ведь ещё не дошла до сути. Зато голос начинает очень вовремя дрожать. Дрожь добавляет драматизма в признание:

– Я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, когда говоришь, что побег был твоей единственной возможностью спастись. Думаю… можно сказать, что я так же сбежала.

Асока с запозданием понимает, что прозвучало это так, словно виновником её мучителем был Морто. При одной мысли об этом её передёргивает, но, что важнее, Ами тоже не остаётся безучастной. Сочувствие на её лице мешается с виной. Асока продолжает давить:

– Ты оставила меня им, – Ами пытается обнять её за плечи, и Асока всхлипывает уже в её робу: – Ты оставила меня им всем, и я так сильно ненавидела тебя за это. Я постоянно думала, что ты могла забрать меня с собой, и тогда ничего этого бы не было, но ты меня бросила, и…

– Прости меня, – произносит Ами, крепче прижимая её к себе. – Я не знаю, станет ли тебе от этого легче, но я очень хочу попросить у тебя прощения. Всё закончилось, Асока. Тебе не нужно сражаться за Империю. Ты не должна сражаться за Орден, который обращался с тобой… так. Джедаи заботятся друг о друге. И я позабочусь о тебе.

Здесь она ошибается. Асока будет сражаться за Империю. Республика обречена, а победа Империи просто необходима Галактике. Эта победа прекратит наконец все войны. Император позаботится о процветании каждой из планет. Его цель – могущество. Максимально возможная по масштабам власть. И, чем сильнее будет Империя, чем больше в ней будет людей, чем больше новых миров они откроют – тем лучше это послужит его цели. Итогом станет единая, благополучная и сильная Галактика. У Асоки есть силы, чтобы приблизить этот день. И она будет за него бороться. Но она не говорит об этом матери. Она ощущает, что её спокойствие действительно пошатнулась. Асока добавляет, обхватывая её руками:

– В детстве я так надеялась, что ты придёшь за мной, – выдыхает она. – Я так надеялась, что ты мне это скажешь.

Асока всё ещё говорит правду. Поэтому Ами пронимает так сильно. Должно быть, эмпатия – это у них наследственное. И Асоке действительно хочется прижаться к ней. В её руках тепло. Но Асока ни за что с ней не останется. Это не её путь. Когда-то – мог бы, однако Асока уже слишком далеко зашла. Она закрывает глаза, пытаясь нащупать лазейку в Силе. И она ощущает. Тонкую нить, по которой пытается послать сигнал. Она пытается найти Мола в бесконечном океане Силы вокруг себя.

Он находит её.

Асока ощущает его касание чем-то жгучим на изнанке век. Этот отпечаток не проходит, и тогрута осознаёт: он понял, где она. Этому кораблю осталось совсем недолго.

– В Совете не одобряли моё стремление найти тебя, – произносит Ами, – но, с тех пор, как я получила ранг магистра, ограничивать меня им стало… немного сложнее. Я читала каждую весть о тебе. Клянусь, не было ни единого дня, чтобы я о тебе не думала. И я пыталась найти тебя в Силе, но… наверное, не получалось, да?

Асока пожимает плечами. Она не ощущала ничего, что было бы похоже на эти прикосновения. И она не осознавала, как сильно они были ей нужны. Ей не хочется размыкать эти объятия. Скорее всего, их больше никогда не будет.

– Я хотела убить тебя, – говорит Асока, утыкаясь лицом в чужие ключицы. – Чтобы доказать, что я не такая же, как ты. 

– Но ты не такая, как они, – отвечает ей Ами. – Ты упорно пыталась отбрасывать тени, но из тебя всё равно прорывался свет. Верно?

Не совсем. Не так. И сейчас Асока ни за что не променяла бы могущество в своих венах на какой-то абстрактный свет. Однако в прошлом она никак не могла от света отделаться.

– Я сказала бы “да”, – признаётся Асока, – если бы ты нашла меня раньше. Намного раньше.

Она качает головой, отстраняясь от матери. Тепла в её глазах меньше не становится. Она уверена, что смогла бы исправить её. Подогнать под лекала джедаев, вырвать из неё мощь и взамен даровать спокойствие. Но Асока не хочет этого мертвенного джедайского спокойствия. Она живая. Она чувствует, и иногда из-за этого ей хочется сдохнуть, но иначе – какой во всём это смысл? 

Ами сжимает её за плечи.

– Мы прилетим в Храм, и, обещаю, я помогу тебе. Ты…

Корабль встряхивает. Так резко и сильно, что обеих тогрут сбрасывает на пол. Металлический скрежет давит на слух. Корабль скрипит так, словно он вот-вот развалится от перегрузок.

– Будь здесь, – Ами в одно мгновение преображается в магистресс, сильную и строгую. Она поднимается на ноги, хмурясь. 

Их выдернули из гиперпространства. Так могут сделать либо профессиональные пираты, которых крайне мало, либо войска. Асока знает, что имперские. Мол организовал её спасение. Его присутствие жжётся на краю разума.

Ами Тей выходит. Она блокирует двери снаружи, но Асока будет только рада пересидеть здесь атаку. Она уверена, что корабль будут брать на абордаж. И, судя по звукам, она оказывается права уже через несколько минут. До каюты доносятся крики. Шум бластеров. Шипение мечей. Асока ходит из одного угла в другой, ужасно сильно скучая по собственному оружию. 

Мол где-то рядом. Асока с самого начала это ощущает, но когда он открывает дверь её каюты – всё равно вздрагивает. А Мол врывается внутрь с мечом наперевес. 

– Тут только я, – успокаивает его Асока.

– Ты в порядке? – бьёт по ней обеспокоенным взглядом.

– Да. Только…

Мол усмехается, доставая из карманов знакомые рукояти.

– Твои? – бросает он мечи, и Асока ловит их. Она активирует клинки и тут же ощущает себя куда более привычно. На своём месте. 

– Спасибо, – говорит она, в кои-то веки глядя Молу в глаза. Тот отвечает молчаливым кивком.

– Здесь ещё Баррис и Бонтери, – сообщает Мол. – Взял тех, кого успел. Но они не знают подробностей. Я сказал, что у нас был великолепно продуманный план, по которому ты давала взять себя в плен, чтобы мы выследили полный джедаев корабль.

Девять мастеров. 

И одна магистресс.

– Моя мать?.. 

– Я на неё не натыкался.

Асока кидается к дверному проёму. Она не уверена в том, что хочет сделать. Но, в любом случае, никто другой делать ничего не должен. Это её мать. Это только её дело, и она должна сама с ним разобраться.

В узких коридорах валяются тела солдат. За неимением достаточного количества ситхов, Мол, видимо, решил победить джедаев численностью. “Завалить мясом”, как сказал бы Морто. Асока шагает мимо трупов и, местами, их фрагментов. Свет на корабле мигает. Из-под стен то тут, то там выскакивают искры. 

Асока чувствует её. Несмотря на то, что они говорили совсем недолго. Асока идёт, ориентируясь на смутное ощущение тепла, и Мол идёт за ней. Молча, и Асока благодарна ему за это молчание. 

За очередным поворотом обнаруживается отсек с парой челноков. Ами здесь. Одна. Окружённая солдатами, чьи выстрелы она успешно отбивает ярко-зелёным мечом. Она могла бы выбраться отсюда.

– Асока! – вскрикивает она. Ситхис видит сомнение в её глазах. Магистресс не может быть уверена в том, что это Асока выдала их местонахождение. Однако любые другие варианты слишком маловероятны.

– Прекратить огонь, – негромко приказывает Мол.

Он понимает. Что бы ни стало с этой женщиной – этого не случится от рук обычного солдата. Их здесь пятеро. В полном обмундировании, с бластерами, с удивительной верой в то, что им под силу подстрелить джедая.

Асока стоит, опустив клинки.

– Ещё не поздно, – произносит магистресс. – Ты можешь уйти со мной. 

Асока усмехается, качая головой.

– Поздно.

Она должна убить её. Она так долго хотела убить её. И она может, с помощью Мола – точно может, но… это больше не кажется правильным. Эта ненависть в Асоке отмерла. В ней очень многое отмерло, и вонзить меч в грудь этой женщины – всё равно что вырезать из себя очередной кусок. Это может сделать Асоку сильнее, но она не хочет класть всю себя на достижение могущества. Она видела, что это сделало с Молом.

Решение приходит за несколько секунд. Оно не вызывает отторжения. Асоке даже кажется, что она никогда не пожалеет о нём.

– Я надеюсь, что мы не увидимся на поле боя, – произносит она, выключая клинки. 

Мол вскидывает руку, и все пятеро солдат падают со сломанными шеями. Это были свидетели. Он прав, никто не должен видеть, как Асока отпускает магистресс джедайского ордена. А ещё это значит, что он на стороне Асоки. Он дал ей решать, и он принимает её решение.

– Не в бою, – соглашается Ами Тей. – Но я надеюсь, что мы увидимся.

Асока, не ответив, выходит из отсека. Спустя минуту она слышит, как с низким гулом от корабля отстыковывается челнок. В груди звенит одиночество. Тогрута стискивает рукояти мечей, и на какое-то мгновение ей становится до боли в груди жаль, что эти руки не умеют делать почти ничего больше. Асока может драться. Она немного смыслит в тактике, она умеет убивать, сбегать и стирать слёзы с щёк. Мол стоит рядом с ней. Он ни слова не говорит про то, что она совершила небольшое предательство Империи. Кажется, он предан ей. И Асока не любит его. Она понятия не имеет, возможно ли это, но она устала. Она готова попросить его, чтобы он не уходил. Просто не. И ничего больше.

В голове бьётся застарелая, пойманная в силки мысль. Боль невозможно вытравить парой тихих слов. Просто невозможно. Не такую. Однако Асока почти не ненавидит Мола. И даже этого “почти” сейчас достаточно, чтобы продолжить дышать.

Фантомное тепло, остававшееся от присутствия матери, исчезает. Она улетела. Одиночество в груди коллапсирует в пустоту. Сердце готово снова сорваться в ненависть, потому что пустота – это больно. 

Мол выключает меч, и в его взгляде Асока читает понимание. 

Боль отступает, когда Мол тихо, без слов, сжимает её ладонь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> зачем всё это было написано?  
> я не знаю
> 
> что всё это должно значить?  
> я понятия не имею
> 
> но я полюбила эту историю и этих героев и я просто хочу чтобы они были счастливы и я представляю как асока завязывает молу на рожки ленточки и они смеются вместе и мне хорошо
> 
> в любом случае, спонсоры этого фанфика и его ежедневных глав:
> 
> – ковид-19, который оставил меня без работы  
> – мой прекрасный друг, приютивший меня на это время  
> – седьмой сезон войн клонов  
> – и отдельно слова “леди тано” в исполнении сэма уитвера
> 
> однако период моей безработицы обещает скоро закончиться, а вместе с ним – и мое моего свободного времени, и я не знаю, когда в следующий раз устрою такой писательский марафон.
> 
> но я знаю, что напишу историю про эпоху восхода империи с седьмая сестра/вторая сестра, инквизиторием, фемслэшем, жестокостью, ну и в общем всё как я люблю
> 
> а ещё я очень люблю писать послесловия, так что, пожалуй, я остановлю себя и просто скажу спасибо тем, кто разделил со мной эту историю. я люблю эту асоку. я люблю этого мола. я думаю, что они будут вместе, и что это в каком-то смысле спасёт их. 
> 
> ну и дай бог, чтобы за этот фик меня никто не кэнсэлльнул
> 
> (хотя если что то в принципе не впервой)
> 
> p.s. дельта-ноль - отсылка к имперскому военному коду “база дельта-ноль”, который предполагает полное уничтожение планетарной поверхности (с сопутствующим геноцидом, разрушениями и превращением планеты в шарик расплавленного камня). просто потому что атмосфера этого приказа чем-то напомнила мне атмосферу этой истории. местами. ну вы поняли. ну нужно же мне было как-то всё это назвать
> 
> p. p. s. за мной можно следить в твиттере, @instlar2 :)


End file.
